Envenename de Esperanza
by Anyara
Summary: La lucha por mantener los sueños, el compromiso que se crea en el alma del amante, que sobrepasa los conflictos más graves, haciendo del sentimiento el único y más fuerte motor ... InuYasha & Kagome... Capítulo XLI, El renacer de le espernaza... FINAL...
1. La MUerte

Titulo: **"Envenename de Esperanza"**

Autor: Anyara

Inicio: 08 de Septiembre de 2005.

Capítulo I

**La muerte**

_**ERA MI CORAZÓN**_

"**Era mi corazón un ala viva y turbia...  
un ala pavorosa llena de luz y anhelo.  
Era la primavera sobre los campos verdes.  
Azul era la altura y era esmeralda el suelo.**

Ella -la que me amaba- se murió en primavera.  
Recuerdo aún sus ojos de paloma en desvelo.  
Ella -la que me amaba- cerró sus ojos... tarde.  
Tarde de campo, azul. Tarde de alas y vuelos.  
Ella -la que me amaba- se murió en primavera...  
y se llevó la primavera al cielo."

Pablo Neruda

Rodeado por un hermoso lugar, a la distancia lograbas ver una de las tres puertas de madera torii de ciprés, construido con normas de la religión sintoísta. El Santuario de Meiji es uno de los lugares más sagrados de Japón, cuanto la vista lograba abarcar, dejaba ver grandes árboles que daban la sensación de estar ahí por siglos, sigilosos y como testigos de las vivencias de muchos visitantes, acompañados del trino de las aves que anidaban. Y él, aún permanecía en el lugar, sentado sin emitir palabra, con los antebrazos apoyados en sus piernas, como si cargara el dolor del mundo entero sobre los hombros, el traje negro desabotonado, la corbata relajada, permitiendo que su acongojada garganta retuviera las lagrimas, no les iba a derramar, no lo haría, había decidido que no dejaría que ninguna ensuciara el recuerdo que mantenía, el cabello oscuro, descendiendo por los brazos, la espalda, cubriendo en parte el rostro, que no deseaba alzar… sentado aún ahí… frente a la lapida de ella, de su esposa… de Kikyo…en el Cementerio de Aoyama

-Señor InuYasha…- se atrevió a interrumpir la voz femenina, con algo de temor, llevaba ya un buen tiempo de pie, conservando la distancia, dejando que él tuviera el momento a solas que necesitaba, luego de los intensos momentos vividos, y las personas que intentando consolarlo, parecían ahondar más su tristeza – disculpe, pero…- titubeo la joven al no obtener respuesta, pero sabía que no podía esperar más- el bebé debe comer y cambiarse…

El hombre la observó, algo extraviado, con aquel pequeño bulto de color azul cielo, entre sus brazos, arrugó el ceño, y acomodó un mechón rebelde de su cabello, tras el hombro, carraspeo un poco aclarando en algo su voz, que de todos modos mantenía un tono profundo, y miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo, la mujer hizo una mueca, y le volvió a hablar, dándole razón del objeto que buscaba.

-No señor… no trajo su abrigo, recuerde que el clima esta mejorando.

-Ah sí, tienes razón… - respondió poniéndose de pie, tragando al encontrarse desde lo alto, con el rostro aún dormido del pequeño que reposaba en el regazo de su empleada, con apenas unas pelusas por cabello, pero visiblemente oscuro, tuvo que tragar... ¿qué haría él con un bebé recién nacido?...suspiró pesadamente.

Kosho lo siguió, caminaba a grandes zancadas y ella apenas lograba alcanzarlo con la criatura entre los brazos, su hijo, el que apenas y tenía días de nacido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha Taisho, un reconocido médico, dentro del ámbito en el cual se especializaba, cirugía a corazón abierto, algo muy preciso si consideramos, la parte de la máquina humana a la que él buscaba sanar, había hecho un post grado, hacía alrededor de un año, y ya era uno de los mejores, ciertamente algo que llamaba profundamente la atención dada su corta edad y experiencia en esta profesión, en la que las eminencias pasaban de los cincuenta y sin embargo, él ya estaba catalogado entre los dominantes, con apenas treinta y dos años.

Acababa de salir de una complicada operación, en un momento pensó que perdería a su paciente, cosa que no sucedió, habría sido el primero, pero no fue así, muy en el fondo agradeció por ello, aunque no lo demostrara, hacía mucho que se había declarado definitivamente no creyente, si en algún momento de su vida, mantuvo esa opción silenciosa, pues ahora ya no… para él simplemente, no podía existir Dios…

Salió de la antesala de operaciones, acababa de informar a la familia del paciente, que todo había salido según lo planeado y que si no había mayores complicaciones, el Señor Takima, debía de estar en su hogar en unas cuantas semanas. Recibió como era costumbre, los agradecimientos del caso, muy de mala gana, por lo general siempre dejaba la habitación, antes de que comenzaran los halagos. Salió por los pasillos de la Clínica Sengoku Jidai, en la que trabajaba hacía unos años, en dirección al estacionamiento, debía de estar en casa pronto.

-¿Cómo salió todo amigo? …- consultó la voz de Miroku, que dando una palmada en su espalda, mientras que se incorporaba al ritmo de su andar.

-No me quejo…- respondió sin mucho aspaviento, acomodando el cabello largo y oscuro cayendo por la espalda, luego de quitar su delantal.

-¿Irás esta noche a la despedida de Satoichi?…- consultó previendo la respuesta.

-No Miroku, gracias – dijo con total cortesía, pero decidido, aún así extendió su respuesta por consideración a su amigo - …ya te expliqué que no me es posible… debo llegar a casa temprano.

-Sí lo sé InuYasha… - intentó persuadirlo, mientras que su amigo giraba hacía él, aunque sabía que aquello se le haría muy difícil, llevaba años en la misma labor y aún no lo lograba – ¿pero todos los días debes llegar temprano?... además luego de esto Satoichi se casará y su vida ya nunca será igual, lo sabes…

Un silencio profundo se produjo entre ambos, InuYasha se quedó observando los ojos marrones de su amigo, mientras que alrededor, se escuchaban infinidad de sonidos, la campanilla de los teléfonos, el timbre del ascensor cercano, marcando el quinto piso, incluso algunas personas que pasaban, Miroku se arrepintió de su desacertado comentario.

-Conozco el tema Miroku – aseveró marcando una leve sonrisa, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo con tranquilidad, intentando decirle que todo estaba bien – pero no me es posible… discúlpame con Satoichi.

Dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta, con el blanco delantal colgando desde la mano derecha y el paso firme, su figura alta y varonil, arrancando discretos suspiros entre las enfermeras, y en una que otra colega, el cabello largo y oscuro, el que amarraba solo durante las operaciones en una coleta baja, todo aquello unido a una muy singular característica… sus extraños e intensos ojos dorados…

Llegó hasta la puerta del ascensor, pulso el botón de llamado, y esperó, justo cuando el timbre sonó, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, percibió los tacones altos golpear contra el piso, acercarse con premura, se hizo a un lado, para que las personas que venían, bajaran, observando en el acto, la figura femenina que con el blanco delantal desabotonado, dejaba ver la estrecha falda y las estilizadas piernas, una mujer madura ya, con extraños matices verdosos en el cabello, la moda, pensó, y los ojos turquesa, se detuvo frente a él, mientras que una camilla cruzaba entre ambos, trasladando a un nuevo paciente, una vez fue su turno, InuYasha ingreso al elevador.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Kaguya – dijo, consultando su reloj, la mujer se posicionó junto a él dentro del ascensor y extendió hacía un lado algunos documentos que el hombre recibió, le pasaba en altura al menos unos veinte centímetros, lo que era bastante, si considerábamos la altura adicional de sus tacones.

-Necesito que cheques y autorices esto, no puedo esperarte más…- aseveró observando de reojo, la masculina figura que comenzaba a ojear los papeles, arrugando un poco el ceño, actitud que lo hacía ver bastante atractivo.

-Esta bien…- respondió con desganó, sabía que el lugar que ocupaba en esta sección, no era menos importante, pero, ¿no podía solo dedicarse a salvar vidas?...

-Haz descuidado tus labores…- expresó en tono de reproche la mujer, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- ¿acaso conseguiste alguna noviecita?...- consultó, obteniendo como respuesta una risa ronca, y atrapada en la garganta.

-¿Celosa?...- interrogó, como parte de una especie de juego, que ambos parecían conocer, pero al que al menos InuYasha no le daba mayor relevancia.

-¿Yo?...- respondió con otra pregunta, mientras que ordenaba un poco su cabello, intentando no parecer inquieta – por favor InuYasha… sabes que soy demasiado mujer, para eso…

-¿Residentes?…- consultó con cierto dejo de malestar, cortando el coqueteo de improviso, sin notar el rostro de decepción de su colega, la verdad estar rodeado de inexpertos lo exasperaba un poco, sabía que él mismo fue uno, pero le había tocado cada ejemplar…

-Sí, residentes – afirmó Kaguya, con aquel tono decidido que poseía, sabiendo lo que le incomodaban a InuYasha los estudiantes, se sonrió un poco, después de todo, le gustaban los desafíos y este hombre en particular le significaba uno, tanto profesional como en forma particular – y tendrás que hacerte cargo de al menos uno personalmente.

-Esta bien, traeré todo revisado mañana – se resignó por el momento, ya buscaría alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo del cuidado de su residente, puso el delantal sobre su hombro, para sacar las llaves del automóvil desde uno de sus bolsillos, y los documentos en la otra.

-Debes hacerte cargo un poco más del departamento de cardiología…- aseveró la mujer, cuando él salió desde el ascensor, InuYasha se giró de medio lado y la observó con una sonrisa suave.

-Lo sé Kaguya, gracias por tu ayuda – su voz sonaba amable y exquisitamente sensual, tal como logró apreciarlo la mujer que vio obstaculizada su visión por las puertas de metal que se cerraron ante ella.

InuYasha avanzó por el estacionamiento en busca de su vehículo, un moderno, pero muy familiar Audi, algo conservador para un hombre tan joven, la mayoría de los colegas de su edad, portaban lujosos deportivos, que llamaban la atención, incluso en el interior de este mismo recinto. Una vez dentro, dejó sus pertenencias en el asiento del acompañante, apoyó la cabeza atrás y suspiró profundamente, enlazando los dedos por el oscuro cabello, masajeando, como si aquello le diera algún descanso, no acostumbraba a mostrarse debilitado frente a nadie, en absoluto, nadie… un nuevo suspiro se le escapó y tragó con algo de dificultad, incorporándose para tomar las calles.

-.-.-.-.-

Entró en una de las habitaciones de la casa, era una residencia bastante amplia, con una cuarto bastante cómodo para la empleada, que se encargaba de los quehaceres y otra, para la niñera, Kosho, que sin pedirlo se había adjudicado el cargo de su hijo, cuando todo parecía derrumbado y sin mucho sentido, fue ella la que decidió tomar el papel de niñera del bebé, pero el pequeño, jamás sintió un lazo afectivo demasiado fuerte con ella, a pesar de que había tomado prácticamente el lugar de su madre, pero es que la muchacha había sido criada muy duramente, comenzando a trabajar a temprana edad, quizás deseo hacerse cargo del cuidado del niño a modo de agradecimiento por el trato que la señora Kikyo le había dado desde que la empleo.

El resto de la casa, era bastante espacioso, con un despacho para él y sus estudios constantes, su propia habitación, y un par más, la de su hijo y un extenso jardín que era el área de esparcimiento del pequeño, que en cuanto vio a su padre abrir la puerta, se abalanzó a su encuentro, un niño de unos cuatro años, su cabello oscuro y largo, tal como el de su padre, algo que lo enorgullecía, el rostro algo pálido, lo único semejante a su madre, ya que hasta en el dorado de sus ojos, era idéntico a InuYasha.

-Papi, Papi, … - lo escuchaba clamar, mientras que se abrazaba a las piernas del hombre, que como única muestra de afecto, desordenó un poco el cabello del niño y le mostró una media sonrisa, demasiado lánguida.

-Buenas tardes Senkai…- le dijo, un saludo por cierto demasiado formal si considerábamos la edad del pequeño, y más aún, el vínculo que los unía.

-Buenas tardes papi… - respondió el pequeño, soltando las piernas de su progenitor, mirándolo hacía las alturas como si se tratara de un gran héroe para él, como los de los mangas que ojeaba.

-¿Todo bien Kosho?…- consultó a la mujer que se encontraba a metros de ellos, ordenando el regadero de juguetes que solía dejar el niño.

-Bueno… - titubeo un momento, con algunos autos entre las manos, mirando hacía atrás a una de las paredes – más o menos…

-¿Y eso?…- consultó InuYasha con la voz, algo más profunda, comprimiendo un poco el rostro al ver plasmada sobre la pared, la figura de lo que parecía un animal, con crayones permanentes, sobre la superficie pintada hacía unas semanas por un motivo similar.

-Es un perro papá – respondió presuroso el niño con tantas ansias que parecía que el enfado de su padre no existía – mira aquí esta su cola… y las orejas – indicaba cada parte de su dibujo.

-Hemos hablado de esto Senkai – indicó con la voz segura y profunda, severo, pero amable, una extraña mezcla, estaba molesto, era visible, sin embargo, no parecía alterarse ante el niño.

-Si lo sé… - se escucho la voz débil del pequeño, que agachó su cabeza comprendiendo que su padre tenía razón, pero él también había pedido y no se le cumplía – pero yo quiero un perrito… - sonó suplicante, pero InuYasha solo, lo miró de reojo y se giró hasta la salida.

-Sabes que no quiero animales…- una vez que llegó hasta la puerta, volvió a mirar el arte de su hijo, y le dirigió una mirada a Kosho – revisa, que pinten nuevamente eso.

-Sí señor…- respondió sin emoción la mujer.

Caminó en dirección a su despacho, el ceño fruncido aún, sabía que no estaba haciendo bien en negarle a su hijo una mascota, ¿pero y si el animal, lo dañaba? … Pasaban miles de ideas por su mente, desde un virus hasta una mordida feroz… negaba, ciertamente no se encontraba capaz de lidiar con ese temor. Entró en su despacho, un amplio escritorio de ébano, el lugar era grato a la vista, muy cálido, parecía en su mayoría recubierto de madera negra, la que a él más le gustaba, una biblioteca, rica en material de estudios médicos, en especial sobre su especialidad, cardiología. Se sentó tras el escritorio, observando el jardín que mostraba los colores de una ya cada vez más cercana primavera… pero aquello ciertamente le resultaba indiferente, se puso los anteojos, más por prevención que por que realmente los necesitara, si vista requería descanso. Tomó los informes de los residentes que Kaguya le entregase y se puso a revisarlos, chequeo, primeramente dos, varones por cierto, que parecían muy buenos prospectos, todos los solicitantes, deseaban hacer de la cardiología su especialidad, un tercer muchacho llamó su atención, Suikotsu Shichinintai, arrugó el ceño fuertemente, y pareció incluso endurecer la mandíbula, conocía a la perfección ese apellido y lo único que le traía eran malos recuerdos.

Hecho hacía atrás la cabeza, apoyándola en el respaldo de su sillón, intentó calmar a su corazón que dio un fuerte salto al leer aquel nombre, se mofó de sí mismo, un cardiólogo, con desordenes cardiacos, pensó… enlazo los dedos en su cabello, como si con ello, extirpase sus pensamientos recientes, y volvió a su labor de revisar los informes, para su sorpresa solo quedaba dos más…

-Genial, la primera mujer y olvidó poner su fotografía… un punto en contra, falta de formalidad – dijo, tomando el informe y dejándolo a un lado, para pasar al siguiente y último, para su dicha.

Revisó los antecedentes del último estudiante, su imagen en el informe, parecía digna de catalogo, un muchacho de rostro amable y sonrisa amplia, ¿seguro que deseaba especializarse en cardiología?... por el aspecto en su fotografía, parecía que la sangre lo fuese a espantar, Houyo Akitoki, hasta el momento las mejores calificaciones, aunque aún no revisaba el de la única y poco formal mujer, lo tomó entre sus manos y examino un poco más, encontrándose con muy buenos antecedentes, notas destacadas y excelentes recomendaciones de los decanos, volvió al inicio en busca del nombre de la alabada estudiante… y la nombró sin mucha emoción.

-Kagome Higurashi…

Continuará…

**AYCH… si sé… ¿Y Mi Intimo Enemigo?... tranquilas chicas, nenis… jejejej ese término se me pegó de una amiga… todos mis fic están destinados a ver la luz de un final… a mi intimo enemigo le queda poquito… así que verá final… y en cuanto a este nuevo proyecto, pues fue culpa de una canción y la historia nació y se comenzó a formar en mi mente, y pues a esta neurona "NN" sin nombre, no hay quien la detenga cuando se le ocurre algo… insisto tendremos que bautizar la neurona…**

**Ayayayay… ¿vieron?... hizo su reaparición triunfal, la estrella de El secreto de mi alma, nuestro adorado Senkai, claro que ahora esta un poquito más pequeño, y con más mañas al parecer… pero hermoso como el padre, ni quien lo niegue no?... jejejej hay creo que empezaremos con la maratón nuevamente… pero soy feliz… espero que ustedes también… **

**Besitos y gracias por su permanente compañía… y recuerden… sus reviews, son mi sueldo**

**Siempre en amor… **

**Anyara**


	2. La residente

Capítulo II

**La residente**

_Moshimo hitotsu dake_

_**Si solo hubiera una sola  
**_

_Tatta hitotsu dake_

_**y no más que una  
**_

_Kanaerara nara_

_**deseo que se volviera verdad  
**_

_Nani o inoru kana_

_**Me pregunto que desearía para...  
**_

_Ima doko ni iru no?_

_**Donde estás ahora?  
**_

_Ima dare to iru no?_

_**Con quién estás ahora?  
**_

_Aoi sora miyage…_

_**Secretamente pregunto por estos regalos  
**_

_Sotto toikakaeru._

_**del cielo azul  
**_

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la cama apenas deshecha, las cortinas a medio cerrar, mientras que uno de los ventanales permanecía unos centímetros abierto, el humo se colaba por aquel espacio y se perdía fuera, en el jardín, la figura masculina vestida únicamente con su ropa íntima lograba distinguirse gracias a la escasa luz proveniente del exterior, el cabello oscuro tomaba unos matices azules bajo la luz de la luna creciente, el cuerpo apoyado en la pared, un brazo tras la espalda y el otro colgando a un lado, con un cigarrillo encendido menudo doctor, aconsejando a sus pacientes sobre lo dañino que podía ser el cigarrillo, y él ahora observaba el que tenía en la mano. Lo acercó hasta el cenicero de cristal que había sobre su mesa de noche y lo apagó, habiendo consumido de el solo un par de bocanadas, lo había dejado hacía varios años, sin embargo lo ayudaba en las noches de insomnio, que no eran pocas.

Desde hacía mucho que no se marcaba en sus labios una amplia sonrisa, mucho menos escuchar una carcajada, pero logró sonreír, el recuerdo del rostro enfadado de Kikyo cuando intentaba quitarle ese "vicio" como ella lo llamaba lo llevó devuelta al tiempo en que las preocupaciones eran pocas y la dicha se desbordaba en ellos.

-Suelta eso…- escuchó la voz femenina, mientras que los pálidos dedos le quitaban de los labios el cigarrillo que pretendía encender, metiéndolo nuevamente en el estuche – dijimos que la cuota sería, dos.

-No me interesa hacer caso de tus advertencias…- respondió desviando la mirada, echándose en el respaldo de la silla, apoyando uno de los brazos, quedando de medio lado a ella, pero sin insistir con el cigarrillo.

Kikyo se sonrió, sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser InuYasha, y en parte era ese temple algo salvaje natural en él, lo que le atraía tanto, lo que inicialmente la llevó a aceptar el primer beso que prácticamente le robo, sin siquiera mediar una cita, así era, y le gustaba, era el inverso del hombre que su padre habría escogido para ella.

-¿Vendrá tu padre a la boda?…- consultó InuYasha en un tono menos agresivo que el que utilizara anteriormente.

-No lo sé… - respondió intentando no darle importancia a su respuesta – ya le envié el parte y si no desea venir, pues que le vamos a hacer.

-¿No te arrepientes de casarte sin su consentimientos?…- consultó fijando la vista en la mujer que lo acompañaba, se encontraban en una especie de bar, un lugar con música algo estridente y luces por doquier, las que le daban destellos de colores al rostro pálido de Kikyo

-No…- aseguró de forma escueta, reflejando sus ojos en los dorados de él, tomando su mano, con delicadeza, dejando que los dedos masculinos la cercara, para volver a fijar la mirada en la pareja que los acompañaba y que ya volvían de su baile.

InuYasha la contempló un poco más, los reflejos de las luces del recinto no le permitían apreciar en forma natural su belleza, por que era realmente una mujer bella, oculta durante mucho tiempo de los ojos del mundo, por su padre, Naraku Tokoshima, un hombre, con algunas creencias muy arraigadas que incluso rayaban en el fanatismo, intentó esconder a su hija del resto del mundo, para que ella se consagrara al culto que él profesaba, muy en el fondo InuYasha sentía que había una especie de complejo de Edipo inverso en el hombre, su exagerado amor por Kikyo, parecía más una obsesión por mantenerla alejada de todo y de todos, cuando finalmente se rebeló ante esa vida, pues lo conoció a él, en la facultad, y se sentía feliz de que así fuera, de alguna manera había pasado a convertirse en su tesoro personal, y aunque no compartía muchas de sus aficiones, como el estar ahora en medio del estruendo de alguna banda de moda, la amaba y verla feliz era suficiente.

_Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite_

_**Mis recuerdos sin final serán liberados hacia el cielo.  
**_

_Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara_

_**aunque esté solo, yo seguiré adelante...**_

_Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni_

_**Es como si las flores del sakura danzaran ese día  
**_

_Mabushii omoide no hikari o utsushite_

_**reflejando la luz de recuerdos radiantes  
**_

_Setsunai tameiki ga iro azayaka ni_

_**y un doloroso suspiro, brillante con  
**_

_Maiagare kono omoi no subete todokete kure._

_**todos esos sentimientos, se elevará para alcanzarte  
**_

Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, y observó a lo lejos en el jardín, sin focalizar nada en particular, sentía el corazón oprimirse, sentía deseos enormes de llorar la ausencia de la mujer que más había amado, que parecía aún amar, pero las lagrimas no llegaban a sus ojos, se habían negado a salir, desde el día en que dejo su cuerpo frío dentro de aquella tumba…

-Debo ir a verte…- dijo, como si se tratará de una visita por mucho aplazada.

Minutos más tarde, el sonido de las sábanas era lo único que se lograba oír, la figura varonil, bajo ellas, la habitación ya no era la misma, el cabello oscuro extendido sobre una cama tan grande como al que ocupaba en su cuarto, metió la mano bajo la almohada y arrastro una suave tela de un color azul intenso, parecía satín, se la llevó hasta la nariz y aspiro en ella, pero ya no se percibía el aroma que anhelaba encontrar, pero al menos su perfume aún permanecía, cerró los ojos… quería al menos descansar esta noche con su recuerdo…

-Kikyo…

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru_

_**Aunque pudiésemos convertirnos en recuerdos  
**_

_Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara_

_**no se compara al calor de tu lado  
**_

_Sayonara wa mirai no tame ni aru kara_

_**pero porque las despedidas son el motivo del mañana  
**_

_Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni_

_**éstas se elevarán a un lugar distante tan sólo para alcanzarte.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica, con su paso seguro y su cabello perfectamente peinado, nada en él delataba que algo no anduviera bien, ante el resto de las personas, todo parecía perfecto, tanto, que incluso llegaba a creerlo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de color gris pálido, dio dos golpes y no espero la respuesta, abrió y se encontró con su colega, la mujer de ojos turquesa lo observaba con algo de sorna, apoyada atrás en su silla, el auricular del teléfono haciendo presión entre el hombro y su oído, InuYasha se sonrió con algo de coquetería cuando notó que ella lo escrutaba, pero aquello no lo cohibió en lo absoluto, de hecho estaba acostumbrado a los coqueteos sin recato de Kaguya.

-Ya debo cortar… alguien necesita de mí…- le dijo a quien estaba con ella en el teléfono, jugaba con un bolígrafo en la mano y miraba sin ocultarse al joven cardiólogo que acababa de entrar, su blanco delantal abierto, en una de sus manos una carpeta con documentos, un sweater de fino hilo, con un cuello cerrado, ajustado a su figura, de un azul oscuro al igual que sus pantalones, los ojos dorados se quedaron fijos en los verdosos de ella, y le sonrió… ¿cuándo seria el día en que dejaran de ser solo sonrisas coquetas?... – sí esta bien, lo hablamos mañana.

Cortó la llamada y dejó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio, se apoyó en sus codos y extendió una de sus manos, indicándole al recién llegado que tomara asiento.

-No tengo demasiado tiempo Kaguya, sabes, hoy tengo turno en emergencia ¿recuerdas?...- le hizo una mueca, después de todo ella le había asignado esa labor, ambos llevaban el departamento de cardiología, aunque Kaguya era la que más peso se llevaba, se lo agradecía, pero de todos modos él no pidió el puesto.

-Sí lo sé, jamás tienes tiempo – le mostró una sonrisa difusa y extendió la mano, esta vez hasta los documentos que InuYasha portaba, suponía que se trataba de los informes de los residentes – si los firmaste, solo déjamelos, les daré curso – indicó con algo de conformidad.

-Están firmados – respondió, sin mucho entusiasmo – me retiro.

-Esta bien…

Lo vio girarse, y caminar hacía la puerta, su imponente figura la llamaba cada día más, solía ser una mujer decidida, pero en este caso, había algo que le impedía avanzar, después de todo eran buenos colegas, casi amigos, aunque sabía que InuYasha no tenía muchos amigos… ¿temor a alejarlo?... quizás…

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba en su despacho, con las cortinas del ventanal que daba al jardín abiertas, al igual que la corrediza, lista para ser jalada en caso necesario, Senkai jugaba a unos cuantos metros de él, sobre una superficie que utilizaban, para que ni sus juguetes ni él tuvieran contacto directo con la hierba, de ese modo evitaba que alguna enfermedad lo aquejara. Había dado aviso a la clínica que debería ausentarse un par de días, ya que el cuidado de su hijo había estado desde que nació, en manos de Kosho, la niñera, pero ahora que ella necesitaba ausentarse para visitar a su madre que estaba algo delicada de salud, él se quedaría vigilando al niño, no le gustaba que nadie más se encargara de su cuidado.

El pequeño le daba escurridizas miradas a su padre que se encontraba tras el ventanal, tenía un gran lazo afectivo con él, deseaba que se le acercara un poco más, siempre lo descubría observándolo silencioso, se preguntaba por qué si él hablaba tanto, su padre era tan callado… ¿quizás su madre sería diferente?... tomaba un auto de juguete y lo hacía rodar sobre la cubierta en, estaba habituado a ese lugar, jamás salían de paseo, o a algún parque, la vida fuera del amplio jardín que poseían y su casa, para Senkai era casi desconocida. Volteo a mirar a su padre nuevamente, y se le iluminó el rostro al ver que el hombre de duro semblante y unos ojos tan dorados como los que él mismo poseía, y que lo enorgullecían, le sonrió.

Observaba a su hijo jugar, era un grato paisaje, le costaba muchísimo expresar sus sentimientos, nunca fue demasiado elocuente, por lo general algún arrebato le arrancaba la verdad de lo que guardaba en su alma, pero ahora era diferente, escondía todo, al punto que sentía haber cambiado radicalmente, bajo una mascara de amabilidad y calma. Vio al niño observarlo, con esos ojos ansiosos que poseía, se sentía orgulloso de lo parecido que era a él, pero en ocasiones deseaba que tuviera alguna otra similitud con Kikyo, además de su piel pálida, al menos así podría recordarla, ni siquiera en el carácter se le parecía, era un niño muy vivaz, e inteligente… le sonrió… sonrisa que se apagó cuando sintió la extensión del teléfono sonar, no era común que recibiera llamados, casi siempre eran de la clínica y si había dado aviso de su inasistencia, de seguro no era algo bueno.

Senkai tomó el vehículo entre sus manso, y jaló fuertemente de una rueda, aprovechando que su padre respondía el teléfono y no podía verlo, lo consiguió y se puso de pie, quería ver si ahora que estaban solos sin su nana, su papá podría ayudarlo a reparar el juguete.

-¿Cómo dices Miroku?...- consultó algo exaltado, girándose hacía el ventanal que se abría dando paso a su hijo que entraba tímidamente.

-Como oyes, se ha agravado y necesitamos urgente de tu presencia – continuó la voz en el auricular, el señor Takima, el último paciente que había atendido había recaído, de seguro las drogas que le estaban administrando no lo estaban ayudando como era debido.

-¿Pero que hago con… - se detuvo al observar los ojos expectantes del pequeño, que lo miraba con el juguete descompuesto en sus manos diminutas, no quería dejarlo solo con la mujer de los quehaceres…¿qué podía saber ella de niños?... además jamás lo había dejado con alguien que no fuera Kosho… tomó una decisión – esta bien Miroku, estaré allá en diez minutos.

Se montó en su vehículo, con Senkai sentado junto a él, con el cinturón de seguridad al nivel del rostro, pero con una sonrisa amplia, saldría con su padre y eso era más de lo que podía pedir en un solo día.

-.-.-.-.-

Caminó presuroso con su hijo de la mano, sonriendo con levedad ante los rostros alegres que los saludaban, no todos en la clínica sabían que él tuviese un hijo, solo con Miroku y en alguna ocasión con Kaguya mencionaba al niño, no era que lo ocultara, solo que era suyo, y solo suyo, rayando quizás en lo posesivo. Senkai se esforzaba por seguirle los pasos, dando pequeños brincos cada dos de él, para no quedar atrás, se reunió en el pasillo del quinto piso, que saliendo del ascensor tenía una señal que decía, cardiología, su amigo y compañero de labores, le iba entregando datos del estado del señor Takima.

-Bueno esa es la situación hasta el momento…- indicó el hombre de coleta y ojos azules, los que se enfocaron junto a una amable sonrisa, en el niño que InuYasha traía a su lado – hola Senkai…

-Hola tío Miroku…- respondió alegre el niño, después de todo era la única cara conocida en este lugar.

-Ahora dime ¿dónde esta Sango?...- consultó, su amigo le había sugerido dejar al niño el tiempo que estuviese atendiendo esta emergencia, junto a Sango, una de las enfermeras, de la que Miroku le había hablado muy bien, sabía a la refección que su amigo seguía intenciones poco decorosas con ella, pero a pesar de lo mujeriego que pudiera ser, a la hora de emitir un juicio era muy cauto.

-Por acá… - indicó hacía la oficina de descanso para el personal – ya hablé con ella, y dijo que no había ningún problema.

Entraron ambos al lugar y una mujer de aproximadamente unos veintisiete años, los recibió con una sonrisa, la coleta alta que llevaba le daba un toque de frescura a su rostro, y la ropa ceñida ayudaba muchísimo a la prolifera imaginación de Miroku.

-Hola soy Sango – dio extendiendo sus manos en dirección a InuYasha que le respondió el saludo amablemente – tú debes ser Senkai…- continuó, inclinándose levemente hacía el niño, que solo asintió oprimiendo un poco la mano de su padre, se sentía inquieto, ante los extraño, no acostumbraba tenerlos alrededor, pero esta mujer tenía un rostro tranquilizador, el agarré se relajó y con ello también InuYasha que estaba temiendo tener que llevar al niño consigo, no lo dejaría si él no lo deseaba.

Sango se llevó al pequeño con ella hasta el segundo piso, ahí estaba su lugar original de trabajo, entró en la sala de descanso para el personal que había ahí, encontrando a una muchacha que conocía bastante bien, con el delantal blanco entre los brazos y la mirada perdida, en la lejanía, una chica que si bien no tenían la misma edad, se habían conocido en la escuela siendo aún pequeñas, creándose una fuerte amistad entre las dos, se alegró mucho al verla, hacía casi dos años desde que no se podían encontrar, solo algunas llamadas telefónicas les ayudaban a contactarse.

-¿Kagome?...- consultó con notoria alegría en su voz, la vio girarse, y sonreírle abiertamente, caminando hacía ella con paso rápido, estrechándola en un abrazo.

-Que bueno verte Sango…- dio como saludo, casi en un suspiro, sabía que su amiga trabajaba en esta clínica, deseaba hacer su residencia en este lugar, y uno de los motivos era ella.

-Sí… yo también estoy feliz…- respondió, con un tono de voz tan endulzado como el de su amiga, reflejando el afecto real entre ambas.

Kagome se separo del abrazo, reparando en la pequeña compañía que traía Sango, un niño con una mirada vivaz y algo asustada, sus ojos dorados eran realmente un goce a los sentidos, se inclinó un poco hacía él, del mismo modo amable con que lo había hecho la enfermera que lo cuidaría, lo que le pareció agradable.

-Hola… yo soy Kagome, ¿y tú como te llamas?...- dijo llevando su pálida mano hasta el cabello oscuro del pequeño, desordenándoselo levemente, lo que le recordó a las caricias que le daba su padre, solo que esta era visiblemente más efusiva, más calida.

-Senkai…- contestó, le agradaba el rostro alegre de la muchacha, llevaba un delantal en las manos, blanco como el que usaba su padre, a diferencia del que llevaba Sango, celeste – ¿eres doctora?...- interrogó, Kagome se incorporó y sonrió.

-La verdad aún no… pero me falta menos… - respondió sentándose junto a la ventana, notando como el pequeño continuaba buscando hablar con ella.

-¿Y serás doctora de niños?...- consultó, parecía interesante hablar con ella, se mostraba dispuesta a escuchar, no como Kosho, su nana, que parecía siempre querer que él se dedicara a sus juegos.

-No… seré cardióloga…- respondió, de algún modo los ojos profundos de la criatura parecían pedirle atención, y qué le costaba a ella dársela… al fin aún nadie venía a indicarle sus labores.

-Ahh…- sonó algo desilusionado – pensé que podrías ser mi doctora… - Kagome le tomó la mano y lo acercó un poco más a ella.

-No, puedo… pero podemos ser amigos, ¿qué te parece?...- intentó conformarlo, una necesidad nueva de que ese niño estuviera contento le llegó de pronto, y lo vio asentir, con el rostro iluminado – y te gustaría ¿ir al parque que hay ahí abajo?...

Sango observó la escena con ternura, sabía que Kagome tenía un corazón muy dulce, en ocasiones se preguntaba cuándo su amiga se encontraría con el hombre que la hiciera feliz, su solitaria y algo equivocada vida amorosa siempre estaba rodeada de hombres equivocados… suspiro, ella misma no estaba muy alejada de esa descripción, mira que venir a fijarse en el hombre más inconstante del piso cinco…

-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba aún dentro de la habitación de su paciente, por fin había logrado estabilizarlo, aunque tendría que esperar el resultado de algunos análisis antes de tener un claro concepto de la razón de su crisis. Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de él, y los altos tacones sonar con algo más de sigilo el piso.

-Necesito hablarte InuYasha…- se escuchó la voz de Kaguya, más que como una petición, una orden, el hombre la miró de medio lado y continuó con las anotaciones en la bitácora de su paciente.

-Tú dirás…- respondió, sereno.

-No aquí – dijo, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, esperando a que él la siguiera

InuYasha bufó por lo bajo, terminado su informe y firmando bajo su diagnostico, para colgar la tablilla a los pies de la cama y caminar molesto hasta la salida.

-Será mejor que hables rápido, estoy atendiendo a un paciente que ha estado al borde de la muerte – por lo general no se mostraba tan molesto, pero a pesar de ello intentaba ser relativamente cortes.

-Me parece insólito InuYasha, que le hayas entregado a tu residente semejante tarea – acusó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo que hacía algo más abultado su busto.

-¿Mi residente?... yo no tengo residente…- respondió, él no había escogido a ningún alumno para hacerse cargo de el, lo que menos deseaba era tener que estar de maestro.

-¿Como que no?... y Kagome Higurashi… como su expediente no estaba con los demás asumí que la habías escogido como residente e informé tu decisión – no sabía que la molestaba más, si que él no tuviera el más mínimo interés en esta clase de trámites, o que hubiese escogido a la única mujer del grupo.

Entonces fue que InuYasha cayó en que había separado el informe de esa muchacha, por lo de la fotografía faltante, claro, había quedado sobre su escritorio, pero que descuidado pensó.

-Pero ese no es el problema… si no quieres hacerte cargo de un residente, desiste de él, pero, no la dejes a cargo de tu hijo…- exigió molesta, notando como los ojos de InuYasha se abrían sorprendido.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta el ascensor, notando que este no subía nunca, decidió bajar por las escaleras, se sentía angustiado, ¿con quién estaba su hijo?... se lo había dejado a cargo a la amiga de Miroku, jamás volvería a creer en una recomendación de él, debió mantener a Senkai a su lado, esto no estaba bien… no estaba nada bien…

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, que era el lugar en el que supuestamente, estaría Sango con su hijo, abrió la puerta con premura, notando que no había nadie, se giró para salir, pero se encontró con la enfermera de frente, que lo había seguido cuando lo vio transitar con tanta prisa.

-¿Dónde esta Senkai?...- consultó intentando por todos los medios controlar el sonido de su voz.

-En el pequeño parque…- indico a la ventana que estaba tras InuYasha y que daba una vista directa al lugar que Sango le indicaba.

Observó el lugar escrutándolo hasta encontrar la figura pequeña de un niño, que se encontraba girando sobre la hierba…¡girando!... se repitió en su mente, quizás que cantidad de gérmenes encontraría en ese lugar.

-Maldición…- susurró casi inaudible, al pasar junto a Sango en dirección al primer piso, la enfermera abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no pensó oírlo mascullar aquello.

Se abrió paso entre los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta que lo llevaría al parque que mantenía la clínica, un lugar hermoso y muy verde, que ciertamente jamás se dio el tiempo de visitar, recorrió con los ojos dorados el lugar, Senkai parecía no encontrarse, has que de pronto lo vio agitar su mano.

-Bien Senkai…- exclamo Kagome, sentada sobre la hierba y recibiéndolo entre sus brazos, el pequeño simplemente se hacia querer – lo haz hecho estupendo – le mencionó pues había aprendido, además de subirse a los árboles, a girar sobre la hierba – creo que te mereces un premio… ¿qué te gustaría?... – Senkai la observó aún con más alegría, ciertamente siempre le traían regalos, su padre se ocupaba de ello, pero jamás le preguntaba qué quería…

-¿Puede ser un perrito?...- consultó a punto de saltar de la felicidad

-¿Un perrito?... pues veremos… - respondió con calma, ella pensó quizás en un caramelo, o un gran helado de barquillo, pero no tenía contemplado un perro.

Senkai se asomó por un costado de su nueva amiga, para ver que su padre revisaba el lugar, alzó su mano y comenzó a llamarlo, estaba tan contento que lo único que quería era comentarle todas las cosas que había aprendido, todos los nuevos juegos, sin necesidad de juguetes.

-¡Papá!... – exclamó el pequeño, a varios metros de él, apareciendo de entre los brazos de la muchacha que suponía debía de ser "su residente".

Avanzó varios pasos, intentando calmarse, no deseaba un enfrentamiento en el lugar, pero que se creía esta muchachita, venir y exponer a su hijo de ese modo, además ni siquiera la conocía como para confiarle el cuidado de Senkai. La vio ponerse de pie, sacudiendo un poco la hierba de su jeans, el niño sosteniéndole la mano.

-Ven Kagome, es mi papá…- exclamaba con avidez, feliz de presentarle al hombre que lo enorgullecía, a su héroe personal.

InuYasha se detuvo en seco, a una escasa distancia de ellos, cuando la vio girarse, sintió que el corazón le daba un salto tan grande en el pecho, obligándolo a tragar para calmarlo, le latía con fuerza lo que le exigió respirar profundamente, las piernas se le aflojaba, las manos le sudaron y unas diminutos gotas perladas se formaron en su frente, estaba ahí, frente a él, con su largo cabello azabache, su pálida tez, sus ojos castaños… tan bella… era tal el parecido de esta mujer, con Kikyo… que de no haber sido por la ropa informal que vestía y los rizos de su cabello, juraría que estaba teniendo una visión…

Continuara…

**UYY… como que InuYasha casi se nos desmaya de la impresión… bueno, no precisamente por la belleza de Kagome, si no, por el parecido que tenía con su mujer amada… agggrrrr… si lo sé, no tienen idea de cuanto me cuesta a mí escribirlo, pero creo que lo disimulo bastante… ahora, notaron el detalle de la canción… espero que sí, pues es el tema que le ponen a Inu, cuando Naraku re-mata a Kikyo en el Cap.124…snif, sniff… muy triste la canción, pero me gusta, lastima que no hubo caso que pudiera usarla con Inu y Kagome, siempre he sentido que es Inu que se la canta a Kikyo… pero en este fic he tenido la oportunidad de sacarme las ganas de usarla y de pasada con Kikyo… aggrr… insisto… todo es por algo, pero puchas que duele…**

**Cuidense mucho y recuerden… su review es mi sueldo…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	3. Dos luceros diferentes

Capítulo III

**Dos luceros diferentes **

**_CUÁNTAS VECES, AMOR..._**

"Cuántas veces, amor, te amé sin verte y tal vez sin recuerdo,  
sin reconocer tu mirada, sin mirarte, centaura,  
en regiones contrarias, en un mediodía quemante:  
eras sólo el aroma de los cereales que amo. 

Tal vez te vi, te supuse al pasar levantando una copa  
en Angol, a la luz de la luna de Junio,  
o eras tú la cintura de aquella guitarra  
que toqué en las tinieblas y sonó como el mar desmedido.

Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria.  
En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato.  
Pero yo ya sabía cómo era. De pronto

mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida:  
frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas.  
Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino".

Pablo Neruda

Llevaba la mirada fija en la carretera, un brazo apoyado en el borde de la ventana del automóvil, y la otra sobre el volante, la mandíbula apretada, y a intervalos respiraba pesadamente, a simple vista parecía solo un poco molesto, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba muchísimo, Senkai permanecía sentado junto a él, aún desbordando euforia, y el nombre de aquella mujer se le escapaba, cada tres palabras.

No podía dejar de recordar el modo en que su corazón se alteró, llevándolo a tener momentáneamente una arritmia que de no ser por que sabía a la perfección que estaba sano, habría pensado que sufría de algún mal cardiaco, ¿qué demonios le había pasado?… se quedó en silencio observándola, solo por unos segundos, su parecido era tan grande que no logró reaccionar, se le olvidó el enfado, e incluso el regaño que pensaba darle a Senkai. Sus grandes ojos castaños, que lo miraban expectantes, el delineado de su rostro, la forma exacta de sus labios entreabiertos, algo más llenos que los de su esposa, las pestañas largas y rizadas, oscuras enmarcando sus orbes, el sonrojo que de seguro decía relación con su agitación, el cabello azabache y visiblemente sedoso, la forma femenina bajo el atuendo que vestía, nada ostentoso, pero preciso para el roce de las manos… arrugó el ceño ante el solo pensamiento, ¿por qué lo recordaba todo con tanta exactitud?... si solo la observó un instante… y pareció una eternidad, recordaba haber atinado a tomar en sus brazos al pequeño y marcharse, sin una palabra mediante… su delantal blanco ahora permanecía en el asiento trasero del automóvil, manchado de tierra, la que traía el niño en sus ropas, lo miró sentado junto a él, aún con las mejillas arreboladas por el entusiasmo que traía, su rostro sucio por el juego que debió efectuar, pero iluminado de alegría.

-Papá… Kagome me enseñó a rodar en la hierba…- le contaba eufórico, la emoción parecía no abandonarlo, se movía inquieto en el asiento del acompañante, inquietando también a su padre - ¿crees que puedas intentarlo conmigo en casa?… - consultó con los ojos vivaces.

-Senkai… esas son cosas de niños…- se defendió, no se imaginaba rodando en la hierba.

-Pero Kagome lo hizo…- defendió el niño, si ella era una adulta y lo hacía ¿por qué no su padre?…

-Pues ella es… una niña también… - intentó convencerlo -… y queriendo estudiar cardiología…- bufó sarcástico, más para sí que para el pequeño, luego de sus palabras lo miró, como intentando saber si lo había oído, pero Senkai estaba metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

InuYasha lo observó sacar un diminuto envoltorio de color, lo tomo entre sus dedos y comenzó a hurgarlo, buscando la unión del papel.

-¿Qué es eso?…- consultó sospechando de lo que se trataba.

-Un caramelo que me dio Kagome…- respondió sonriente.

-Sabes que no me gusta que comas esas cosas…- lo reprendió, el niño observó el caramelo a medio abrir en su mano, pensando en que hacer para que su padre no se enfadara y además poder comerse el dulce.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de nuevo, buscando, y una vez que dio con el objeto, lo extendió en dirección a su padre, sonriendo abiertamente, InuYasha observó los dedos pequeños y pálidos.

-¿Tienes más?…- consultó incrédulo.

-Sí… Kagome me dio varios – afirmó feliz, sacando del bolsillo varios caramelos más, acompañados de envoltorios vacíos.

-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, se encargó él mismo de atender a su hijo, Kosho no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, le dio un baño de tina al pequeño y lo vistió con su pijama de perritos, no hubo un momento en que Senkai dejara de nombrar a Kagome, y él creando una paciencia increíble frente a la situación, siempre había sido muy estricto con el pequeño, pero lo amaba muchísimo. Una vez que estuvo cómodo en su cama, le habló estando ya InuYasha en la puerta del cuarto.

-Papá… ¿crees que pueda ir contigo de nuevo a tu trabajo?…- consultó ansioso, los ojitos dorados le brillaban de un modo particular, deseaba volver a encontrarse con la mujer que cuido de él.

-Tal vez… - respondió de forma escueta el hombre.

Se encaminó hasta su despacho, era el lugar que mayormente frecuentaba, dentro de la casa, se sirvió de un rincón en la biblioteca que tenía, una copa de whiski, era su trago predilecto, seco y en la medida justa, la noche había caído y el lugar estaba en silencio, el ventanal del lugar estaba entreabierto dejando que una suave brisa entrara, el aroma a la flor de cerezo llegó hasta su nariz, cerró los ojos y lo absorbió, le agradaba, de hecho él mismo había enviado poner esos árboles en el jardín, varios de ellos estaban ahí majestuosos, se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero que había, y extendió un brazo izquierdo en el respaldo, estaba algo cansado, pero sabía que no lograría dormir demasiado pronto, no había podido quitar de su mente los ojos castaños de la residente, Kagome, el nombre que su hijo se había encargado de recordarle todo el resto de la tarde. Dejo caer la cabeza hacía atrás, y la copa permanecía apoyada en su pierna derecha… suspiró…

-.-.-.-.-

Se giró nuevamente en la cama sin poder dormir, estaba inquieto, el tener frente a él a esa muchacha, lo mantenía despierto, tenía el recuerdo de su mirada inquisidora, una que a pesar del parecido físico que mantenía con Kikyo, ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento la diferenciaba mucho de la dura, que en la mayor parte del tiempo poseía su esposa. Se levantó, sabía bien que no conseguiría dormir aún, caminó descalzo, pasando por la puerta del cuarto contiguo, uno que estaba en medio entre el suyo y el de Senkai… se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, y lo vio dormir a sus anchas y plácidamente, una sonrisa adornando su rostro… siguió su recorrido, hasta llegar a la sala, una vez ahí observó el lugar, encendió la luz baja de una lámpara lateral y se quedó solo con esa luz, un nuevo vaso de whiski fue a dar a su mano, estas eran las horas más complejas para él, no lograba dormir, y no lograba tampoco dejar de evocar recuerdos… arrugó el ceño, sabía que su vida se había detenido ese día, cuando al sonar su teléfono móvil, escuchó la voz acongojada, como pocas veces, de Kosho, decirle que la señora estaba en una clínica… horas más tarde, sentado en la sala de espera, era informado de que su hijo había nacido… que era un hermoso y saludable varón, a pesar de que el tiempo de gestación no llegó a su termino, pero igualmente le dijeron, que lamentaban muchísimo su perdida, pero que de ambos, el pequeño era el que tenía mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir… ni siquiera le consultaron lo que quería él… si le hubieran preguntado…¿a cual de los dos habría escogido?… esa era una pregunta que ese día se respondió, pero que ahora le costaba incluso imaginar que pensó en que sin dudar, salvaría a Kikyo…

Caminó hasta uno de los mullidos sillones, y se dejó caer en el, acarició con el pie la suave alfombra de largos hilados, se sonrió levemente al recordar el uso que pretendió darle, cuando compraron esta casa con Kikyo y habilitaron el lugar, lo primero que estuvo listo fue el cuarto que compartirían y la cocina, la alfombra estaba extendida, solitaria como único ornamento en la sala, la observó y vio a su esposa agachada tocándola con suavidad, comprobando que era tan suave su textura como se veía, no pudo evitar que su mente elucubrara una imagen de ella desnuda haciendo el amor con él en ese lugar… y quiso cumplir su recién creada fantasía, se aproximó hasta ella e inclinándose un poco a su altura le susurró al oído.

-¿Probémosla?…- Kikyo se volteo, algo sorprendida, y él le sonrió, cercándola con sus brazos para intentar dejarse caer sobre el tapiz.

-¿Pretendes hacer algo aquí?…- consultó nerviosa, intentando detener el avance de su esposo.

-Sí… es excitante…- respondió ya entrecerrando los ojos, echando su peso en ella, obligándola a tumbarse, pero Kikyo respondía a su beso con una pasión casi inexistente.

Buscó encender el momento, besando con profundidad, buscando la lengua dentro de la boca, que parecía esconderse, el peso de su figura sobre la de ella y su deseo prendiéndose, las manos buscando acariciar, pero sentía la renuencia… aquellas eran cosas que no podía comprender, si eran jóvenes y tenían tanto que disfrutar y experimentar juntos… se separó del beso y enfocó sus inexpresivos ojos castaños.

-¿Qué sucede?...- consultó, intentando esconder su fastidio, ella le acarició el rostro.

-Esta noche ¿sí?... en la habitación, como siempre…- pidió ella, con la voz suave y una leve sonrisa.

"Como siempre" pensó, y suspiró con resignación, sabía bien que Kikyo no era una mujer apasionada, algo que lamentaba, pero la amaba, que más podía hacer… solo sucumbir en ella, cuando las circunstancias a su esposa le parecieran adecuadas.

Un nuevo sorbo de licor le quemó en la garganta y el pie seguía jugando en la alfombra, dejó el vaso sobre una mesa lateral, y dejó que su cabeza descansará en el respaldo del sillón, sentía al fin los ojos algo más pesados, el alcohol había hecho algún efecto en él, siempre se sintió dispuesto al amor, con una copa en el cuerpo, y ahora ya llevaba dos…

Se encaminó al cuarto contiguo al suyo, y se metió entre las sabanas, introdujo la mano bajo la almohada y saco el camisón que, luego de cuatro años, solo olía a perfume… pero al menos era su perfume… se durmió finalmente, no sin antes crear imágenes de él y su Kikyo haciendo el amor… de aquel modo que siempre lo hicieron, sin apasionamientos extremos, calmo, en la más absoluta oscuridad, apenas la claridad de la noche, si alguna vez las cortinas estaban abiertas… pero la amaba, y eso compensaba todo lo demás…

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, con el blanco delantal sobre la sencilla camiseta que vestía, y sus jeans, si laminabas a simple vista, no parecía tener los veinticinco años con los que contaba, el cabello suelto los rizos que le ondeaban sobre la cintura, se encontraba organizando una de las tantas estanterías con medicinas, en el piso en el que trabajaba Sango, escuchó la puerta tras de ella, y vio a la mujer de cabello castaño, que vestida con su tenida de trabajo, se hacía una coleta alta caminado la corta distancia hasta ella.,

-¿Todo bien Kagome?...- consultó con el fin de saber si no le faltaba algo para la labor que estaba efectuando.

-No… nada esta bien…- respondió girándose, con un frasco con algodones esterilizados en la mano, notando la sorpresa ante sus palabras, en los ojos de su amiga - ¿cómo puede estar bien?.. yo no vine aquí para estar rotulando algodones…

-Ven… vamos a tomarnos un café – le ofreció Sango, comprendiendo a la perfección, lo frustrante que debía de ser para Kagome, ya llevaba tres días desde que había llegado hasta el hospital, y luego del incidente con el hijo del doctor Taisho, este ni siquiera se había acercado para darle sus labores o indicarle algo.

Kaguya entró luego de dos casi imperceptibles sonidos en la puerta de la oficina de InuYasha, este la observó apenas cuando la vio entrar, no podía negar la belleza avasallante de la mujer, pero tenía un carácter endemoniado.

-Necesito que me digas si vas o no a tomar la responsabilidad de la residencia de Kagome Higurashi…- habló con voz segura.

InuYasha suspiró, y se frotó una de las sienes, sabía perfectamente que había estado evitando el tener que dirigirse a Kagome, y es que el solo imaginar enfrentarse a ella nuevamente lo ponía inquieto, Kaguya por su parte hizo un gestó de inquietud, al notar que él se frotaba la sien, solo le había visto hacer aquello un par de veces y en los casos realmente complejos de operación que había llegado a analizar juntos.

-Bueno, si no quieres llevar la guía de esa muchacha, basta con que lo digas – ofreció la mujer, y entonces InuYasha la miro.

-Déjalo Kaguya, hoy comienzo a orientarla…- aseguró, poniéndose de pie.

Se sentaron en una de la mesas de la cafetería, ciertamente el brebaje que aquí preparaban era algo apenas bebible, pero no era el café lo que las había reunido, Kagome observaba por el ventanal hacía afuera el pequeño parque en el que estuvo con el hijo de su "guía" en esta parte de su carrera, se había esforzado muchísimo para estar en esta clínica en particular, no había sido tarea fácil, y ahora sentía que perdía su tiempo, del modo más estúpido.

-Lamento haber perdido la calma – dijo Kagome, dirigiéndose a su amiga, que extendió su mano por sobre la mesa y apretó un poco los dedos de los pálidos de ella.

-No te preocupes… comprendo tu frustración - le respondió Sango.

-¿Puedes comprender la actitud tan extraña que tuvo?...- consultó Kagome, tomando la taza de café humeante para llevarla a su boca, vio como su amiga negaba - ¿qué fue lo que hice tan grave?... el niño se divertía mucho… - aseguró.

-Verás, Miroku dice que él ha sido siempre muy aprensivo con el pequeño, que lo cuida demasiado, es la única familia que tiene – intentó aclarar Sango, ya que debido a la actitud de el doctor Taisho aquella tarde, se dirigió de inmediato a Miroku, y este le dio una breve idea de lo que debió pasa.

-Sí, eso puedo comprenderlo…- aseveró algo más enérgica, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante el sabor del contenido de su taza – pero no pienso quedarme sin residencia por esto…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?...- interrogó inquieta su amiga, viendo como ésta se ponía de pie.

-Solucionar esto… me voy a hablar con él… - exclamó con convicción, girándose, para encontrarse a una distancia demasiado escasa, de un par de ojos dorados que la observaban de nuevo, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?...- preguntó el medico, que traía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el delantal abierto.

"…_**te a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas.  
Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino…"**_

-Sí.-..- alcanzó apenas a musitar.

-Sígueme, por favor…- pidió InuYasha, mientras que se giraba, intentando parecer amable, pero impersonal - necesitamos hablar sobre tu residencia.

Continuará…

**Holitas…aquí con un nuevo cap… espero que les haya quedado más clara la situación entre estos dos… intenté dejar algunas pistitas de cómo era la vida de InuYasha antes… y bueno solo esperar que les guste… he encontrado algunos poemas de Neruda que me han encantado y pues a usarlos en cuanto pueda…**

**Besitos y recuerden que su review… es mi sueldo…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	4. Amor platónico

Capítulo IV

**Amor platónico**

Caminaba unos pasos tras él, lo observaba en silencio, la espalda amplia, cubierta por el albino delantal, que se recogía sobre la cintura al llevar las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, el cabello oscuro y visiblemente suave, cayendo sereno, le impresionaron sus hombros anchos, y el comprobar que era incluso más alto de lo que lo recordaba… ¿hace cuánto de ello?... algunos meses, tres o cuatro, no lo recordaba bien, pero al verlo en aquel auditórium de la Universidad de Tokio, de pie tras el estrado, algo bastante sobrio, con solo un pequeño micrófono, le impresionó su porte varonil, y la seguridad que irradiaba, lo escuchó con muchísima atención, había estado esperando su venida, conocía muy bien su trabajo, había leído mucho sobre él, pero verlo había terminado de convencerla de que estaba enamorada platónicamente de este hombre.

Cuando terminó, supo que había sido en cierto sentido, la menos provechosa conferencia a la que había asistido, ya que de la totalidad de los temas expuestos por InuYasha Taisho, ella apenas y logró captar la mitad, el resto del tiempo, se mantuvo analizando la perfecta forma de su mentón, los ojos dorados que se veían tan misteriosos tras los lentes de marco oscuro, el cabello sedoso, negro y perfectamente cepillado… recordaba haber visto algunas diapositivas de una cirugía a corazón abierto, un paciente que él mismo había tratado con un éxito indiscutido… suspiró…

-¿Qué tienes Higurashi?...- consultó en un tono muy bajo la voz de su compañero.

-Eh… no es nada Houjo…- respondió, como si la hubiesen traído de vuelta de algún lejano lugar, apoyó el codo izquierdo a un lado de su asiento, y descansó la cabeza en su puño.

De pronto vio como esos intensos ojos dorados, pasaban por sobre el marco de sus lentes, y habría jurado que la miro fijamente, el corazón le dio un vuelco, y se sentó más erguida, era su amor platónico el que la estaba observando, pero aquella mirada fugaz, duro menos de un segundo, el aire pareció irse de ella, y su espalda se volvió a curvar… un nuevo suspiro…

Continuaban caminando ya casi llegando hasta el ascensor, Kagome se puso de pie centímetros más atrás que él, mirando a su alrededor sin buscar nada en particular, al parecer solo no deseaba cruzar palabras con él, la observó apenas girando el rostro hasta ella, que dada la dirección de sus ojos castaños, no podía notarlo, no podía culparla, luego del desazón del que la hizo victima aquella tarde, ¿qué clase de persona pensaría que era él?... vio como se giraba ante el sonido de alerta del elevador, y quitó su mirada. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, eran separados por algunas otras personas, en parte ambos lo agradecían, era una extraña sensación el pensar en estar demasiado cerca.

Se detuvieron en el piso cinco, InuYasha le hizo un gesto cortes a Kagome con la mano, indicándole que bajara, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado a serlo, pero con ella todo había partido mal y de cierta forma se sentía culpable por su actitud, la siguió, mostrándole luego el camino hasta su oficina, no podía negar que se sentía perturbado por la presencia de esta mujer… ¿por qué debía de parecerse tanto a Kikyo?...

Kagome lo vio meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro y sacar de ahí un llavero, introdujo el metal en la cerradura y abrió, extendió su brazo, para que la puerta llegara lo más atrás posible, y le indicó que entrara, por un momento lo miró a los ojos, no se había atrevido a hacerlo durante todo el camino, y ahora que se fijó en el dorado intenso de ellos, exhaló abriendo levemente los labios, para no hacer sonido, y avanzó, pasando junto a él, sentía que si no se apresuraba en apoyarse en algo, se tambalearía, y es que el enfado que mantenía por su falta de cuidado, ese día que sin más se llevó al pequeño niño que le había hecho pasar una agradable tarde, parecía habérsele olvidado. Él contuvo el aliento por el segundo en que ella pasó al interior de la oficina, dejando que un suave perfume le subiera hasta la nariz, e hizo un gesto extraño, como de seguirlo con su olfato, y el ceño se le comprimió un poco… ¿olía a flor de cerezo?...

-Siéntate…- le pidió, algo turbado aún por el aroma, mientras que entraba tras ella cerrando la puerta.

Kagome obedeció, evitando encontrarse con los ojos dorados que la invitaban a deleitarse en ellos, si no fuera por que debía comportarse como una mujer madura, se habría apoyado como una colegiala en el escritorio a contemplar a su maestro extasiada. Lo vio sentarse en su sillón, y descansar el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas, el cabello le brillaba intensamente ante la luz del sol que radiaba fuera y se filtraba por la ventana a su espalda… y la estaba mirando… sintió que sus mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar y aquello no era cómodo.

Se sentó en su sillón y se inclinó hacía adelante en el escritorio, se apoyó de un modo relajado y comenzó a escrutar de nuevo es rostro de ella, reencontrándose con los detalles que ya había notado y recordado, la ve rehuir sus ojos y las mejillas teñirse furiosamente de rojo, dejó de pronto su postura de forma involuntaria, irguiendo la espalda sorprendido… ¿ella se sonrojo?... le parecía casi insólito, aquello la hacía parecer una colegiala, y a él como un pervertido, carraspeó un poco y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando el informe que le habían presentado de ella, lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo.

-Olvidaste poner tu fotografía- comentó en un tono de reproche.

-No ciertamente no lo olvidé – mencionó, pesando en que aquello hablaba bastante mal de ella, y era verdad, se pasó largo tiempo arreglando su cabello para verse bien en aquella imagen, pero InuYasha pareció no prestar atención a sus palabras.

-Bueno, aquí dice que deseas especializarte en cardiología…- dijo, evitando levantar la vista hasta ella.

-Sí…- aseguró ya algo más calmada, podía sentir que el calor de sus mejillas disminuía y rogaba por que así fuera.

-¿Y por que cardiología?... ¿pretendes ser cirujano?...- consultó, apenas dando una fugaz mirada al pálido rostro.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, ¿Qué podía decirle?... sentía que perdía toda su concentración al tenerlo ahí… como decirle que su mayor inspiración había sido él mismo, si se tratara de un hombre ya mayor, pasado de cincuenta años o más, pues habría sonado incluso bien, pero en este caso, ¿Cómo decirlo?... son sonar coqueta.

-La cardiología… es una hermosa especialidad – comenzó intentando no turbarse demasiado cuando vio que él finalmente se enfocaba en ella – la máquina humana necesita ser cuidada, y el corazón necesita ser sanado.

-Me agrada…- dijo simplemente, cerrando el informe, para tomar aire con disimulo y enfrentar sus vivaces ojos castaños – verás, te asignaré algunas tareas, serán cosas menores al inicio, no puedo pasarme todo el día junto a ti… además que estoy aquí hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde, a no ser de que exista alguna eventualidad, pero puedes siempre acercarte si necesitas saber algo.

-¿Eso comenzará hoy?...- consultó, el tono que había usado el hombre, le pareció muy amable y formal, pero ciertamente no le agradaba ver que parecía no desear compartir tiempo junto a ella… ¿qué clase de guía era entonces?... tenía la sensación de que no la quería cerca…

-Sí… vamos…- indicó poniéndose de pie, esperando que ella lo hiciera y avanzara ante él.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto al aislarla así, después de todo ¿cómo iba a enseñarle algo si no lo veía nunca?… movió la cabeza intentando quitar tensión a su cuello, por eso no le gustaba tener residentes a su cargo, y entonces recordó las palabras de Kaguya…" si no quieres llevar la guía de esa muchacha, basta con que lo digas"… ¿por qué no lo dejo?... no tuvo tiempo de responderse, la vio detenerse y girar hacía él antes de abrir la puerta lo que lo obligó a frenarse en seco, para no chocar, su altura no era poca, pero igualmente parecía baja ante él, no alcanzaba a llegarle al hombro, pareció sorprenderse también de la poca distancia entre ellos.

-Quería…- titubeo un momento, sintiendo la inquietud de la cercanía, este hombre parecía tener un campo de energía eléctrica que la perturbaba – quería preguntarle por el niño…

-¿Senkai?...- consultó incrédulo ante la pregunta.

-Sí…- aseguró – es que es una amor de niño, y pues… solo quería saber de él…

Por un momento se quedó sin saber que responder, lo correcto sería decir que estaba bien, que era lo real, pero el que ella le hubiese preguntado por su hijo, lo había descolocado, otra vez… ¿es que esta mujer no se cansaría de hacerle todo complejo?... por un momento se quedó en silencio observando como antes los rasgos de ella, tan iguales a los de Kikyo, tan exacta que parecía incluso demasiado fácil en la penumbra, confundirla, tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que los dedos le hormigueaban por tomar su mentón y buscar la calidez de unos labios femeninos que hacía tanto que no probaba.

-Si no quiere responder… esta bien… - dijo ella, intentando interpretar el silencio, girándose antes de que él notara el sonrojo que se le había vuelto a subir al notar como la miraba, pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro que logró estremecerla, se giró de medio lado cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-El esta bien… quedó encantado contigo…- respondió simplemente - ¿vamos?...

Kagome solo asintió e hizo un suave sonido, abriendo la puerta para salir de aquella oficina, el corazón parecía inquietarse más de la cuenta cuando lo tenía cerca… y el toque de su mano sobre su hombro era demasiado para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"El corazón, necesita ser sanado…", esas palabras se le quedaron grabadas como si ella se estuviera refiriendo no a lo tangible, y de alguna manera le agradó, era extraño, luego de llevar a Kagome con Kaede, la auxiliar a cargo del quinto piso, y explicarle que necesitaba que la estudiante revisara algunos expedientes, con casos ya cerrados, para que se documentara un poco mejor, volvió a su oficina y se quedó observando el informe con su nombre, no se consideraba un hombre demasiado creyente, pero llamó profundamente su atención, el toque espiritual de aquella frase. Buscó sin resultado, no había religión profesante, ni nada que le indicara algo más en ese aspecto.

Se puso de pie y se quitó el delantal blanco. Lo colgó de un perchero que había junto a la puerta y sintió dos golpes en ella y notó que se habría de inmediato, no le prestó atención, sabía de quien se trataba, solo Miroku era de los que no esperaba un aviso de entrada, para ya estar instalado en el lugar.

-Al parecer ya esta todo en orden – comentó el hombre, de ojos azules, llegando hasta el escritorio de InuYasha que estaba tras e él, aún de pie sacando algunas cosas que iba poniendo sobre este, un par de juegos de llaves, de la casa y del vehículo..

-¿A qué te refieres?...- consultó mirándolo de reojo, mientras continuaba registrando en el cajón, por si olvidaba algo.

-A tu residente por cierto…- mencionó mientras que giraba el informe sobre el escritorio, comenzando a ojearlo.

-Sí…- respondió algo seco, quitando de las manos de Miroku el informe para meterlo en el cajón superior, no sabía muy bien como explicarse, nunca había sido demasiado elocuente a la hora de decir lo que sentía.

-¡Uy!... - exclamó al notar como le eran casi arrebatados los papeles de las manos – tranquilo, no tengo pensado conquistarla.

-No seas ridículo Miroku…- respondió intentando quitarle importancia al gesto que acababa de hacer, sabiendo que su amigo lo había notado.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, por unos instantes, e InuYasha puso llave a la cerradura de su escritorio, golpeando estas con cierta suavidad sobre la madera, ambas manos se apoyaron el mueble, y el cabello le cayó por los costados, se había encorvado un poco, y con el rostro bajo, y la mirada fija en la silla que antes ocupara Kagome.

-¿lo notaste?...- consultó.

-¿Qué?...- ¿el parecido extenuante que tiene con Kikyo?...

Al menos podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que no era solo producto de su imaginación…

-.-.-.-.-

Un par de días habían pasado desde la conversación que sostuvieron, y aunque Kagome no se había acercado para dejar ninguna duda, él seguía intranquilo, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo su carrera, su trabajo había sido efectuado con la mayor dedicación, estaba conciente que no podría darle una buena calificación a Kagome, si no se interiorizaba en le desempeño de ella. la hora del desayuno había llegado, se acercó hasta Kaede que permanecía tras un enorme mesón.

-¿Dónde esta la residente?... – consultó con amabilidad, la mujer que llevaba más años de los que el mismo llevaba ejerciendo al medicina, en esta clínica, le sonrió.

-Bajó por un café – respondió.

-Gracias…- fue todo lo que dijo, encaminándose hasta los ascensores.

Sería un buen momento para retomar el tema del modo en que se efectuaría su labor, había estado pensando y luego de revisar por cuarta vez el informe sobre Kagome Higurashi, había decidido que la muchacha tenía material para convertirse en una buena cirujano, así que si había tomado esta responsabilidad, pues la ayudaría. Recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la cafetería, respiró el aire fresco de esa mañana, sintiendo el olor a la primavera, que se dejaba ver a través de los cristales de ese pasillo en específico.

_**El mirarte es como andar, **_

_**Al desnudo en la ciudad**_

_**Es poner en evidencia mi pensar**_

_**Y con el solo parpadear de tus ojos**_

_**Calmas mi vida entera**_

_**Típica luz de hoguera.**_

Buscó con los dorados ojos la figura femenina, recorrió algunas mesas y dio con ella, a algunos metros de él, estaba sola en una mesa, revolviendo el contenido de la taza que tenía en frente, al que aún humeaba, el mentón descansando sobre su mano, y la mirada fija en el exterior. Tomó aire y se irguió más, a riesgo de lastimar su espalda con el sobre esfuerzo, ya que era una costumbre para él, casi innata el mantener siempre esa postura soberbia, de pronto sintió como si el aliento se le escapara cuando los ojos castaños algo distraídos de pronto se enfocaron en él, se obligó a tragar, para conservar su decisión, le inquietaba verse tan vulnerable ante ella.

_**Comenzare**_

_**A echar de menos tu mirada**_

_**Comenzare,**_

_**A buscarte en el mañana**_

_**Y corre el tiempo sin parar**_

_**Y pido al cielo**_

_**Seria un milagro verte otra vez.**_

De pronto la vio girarse a un costado, su atención le había sido arrebatada y un hombre joven, quizás de su misma edad se le acercaba con un gesto amable y cariñoso, posando en la mejilla de Kagome un beso.

-Hola Higurashi…- saludo con alegría el hombre, que la saludo con un beso suave en su mejilla.

-Buenos días Houjo…- ciertamente había quedado de reunirse con él esta mañana, ambos estaban haciendo su residencia en el mismo lugar, solo que en especialidades diferentes y no se habían encontrado.

Lo vio sentarse, y entones ella buscó nuevamente la figura imponente y tan agradable a su vista, del doctor Taisho, sus ojos dorados que la miraban… a ella… pero ya no encontró nada… ¿cómo había desaparecido con tanta rapidez?... se preguntó… quitándose la estúpida idea de haberlo imaginado…

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, las enfermeras que circulaban por el, hacían suaves comentarios que él no alcanzaba a escuchar, ni le interesaba tampoco saberlos, enlazó los dedos en el cabello oscuro, justo sobre su cabeza, aspirando el aire para intentar calmarse… ¿por qué salió huyendo?... perfectamente podría haberle dicho a Kagome que se reunieran más tarde, al final a él no le apetecía el café de este lugar… enfocó los ojos a través del cristal y notó que el ángulo que le daba el pasillo, le permitía ver perfectamente a Kagome y su acompañante, sonriendo alegres. Su mandíbula se tensó, y la garganta se le cerró… sentía una intensa furia…

Continuará…

**Hola a todos… este capítulo es de los que yo llamo didácticos, más explicaciones, emociones, pero nada de acción, uffuff, que lástima, con lo que me gustan a mi los besitos y… bueno las demás cositas que siguen, jeje… pero debe de ser así no?... hay que organizar la historia para poder seguirla de forma coherente, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, al menos a mí me parece que no quedó tan mal, InuYasha esta descubriendo sin querer sentimientos en él… quizás no sea amor… pero por algo se comienza no?...**

**Dejen sus comentarios que son importantes, y besitos…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	5. El destino

Capítulo V

**El destino**

Estaba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, como muchas otras tardes observando a su hijo jugar, sobre la cubierta que tenía en el jardín habilitada para ello. La cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento, la mirada algo perdida en las flores de cerezo que se movían al compás de la suave brisa primaveral, extendió su mano sobre el escritorio, e hizo girar la silla, se quedó observando por unos instantes los papeles sobre él y se inclinó para leerlos una vez más…

-Kagome Higurashi…- ¿cuántas veces había revisado ya esa información?... conocía casi de memoria las calificaciones que la habían ayudado a obtener la residencia en la clínica Sengoku Jidai, los maestros que la habían enseñado, algunos de ellos respetables médicos que se reunían en las conferencias a las que asistía, suspiró y volvió a apoyar la espalda algo agotada en el respaldo del su asiento, tenía su número telefónico… y estaba ansioso por llamarla…¿pero para qué?... ¿qué le diría?... ¿Kagome, he sido un estúpido y es que te pareces tanto a mi esposa muerta que me asusta?... – maldición - mascullo apenas audible y se puso de pie observando a su hijo jugar en el jardín, debía de asumir esto como el hombre adulto que era.

Se quedó mirando como Kosho ayudaba a Senkai a recoger sus juguetes, la tarde ya estaba bastante entrada y él le había dado orden de que su hijo no podía estar expuesto hasta horas demasiado altas. Recordó cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con Kagome a la salida de su oficina, y ella con una genuina preocupación le preguntó por el niño… sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta la esquina de la biblioteca en la que mantenía su whiski, observó el contenido en el vaso, el hermoso color amanerado, con suaves destellos dorados a contraluz… no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, suspiro…

-Esta será una larga noche…

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome había bajado desde su confinamiento entre antiguos expedientes, iba a almorzar con su amiga Sango, llevaba algunos días sin verla, ya que la enfermera de pediatría, había hecho uso de algunos días acumulativos libres.

-Bien ¿qué almorzaremos?...- consulto Sango sentándose junto a su amiga, habían quedado de reunirse en un lugar cercano a la clínica, ciertamente no apreciaban demasiado la comida de la cafetería de ese lugar, más allá de a un sándwich decente no podían aspirar.

-Lo que quieras…- respondió sin ánimos, llevando su vista fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿aún con problemas con tu guía?...- Sango sabía perfectamente que Kagome estaba harta del trabajo que InuYasha Taisho le había encomendado… ¿cuándo aprendería algo de real valor de este modo?...

-¿Crees que deba informar lo que esta sucediendo?...- consultó, mirando el menú que había junto a ella. Notó como Sango la miró alertada.

-Es complejo eso Kagome… sabes que el nombre de InuYasha Taisho es muy respetado, lo más que podrías lograr es que te asignen a otro guía y quizás pierdas estos meses, en espera de otro lugar para efectuar tu residencia – intentó razonar su amiga

-Sí lo sé…- respondió, y de pronto enfrentó los ojos de su amiga con tanta molestia, que si no fuera por el suave tono de su voz, se la habría escuchado gritar – pero no es justo…¿qué le hice?...

-Nada Kagome... tranquilízate, el hombre es algo reservado… quién sabe…¿quizás le gustas?...- intentó bromear, notando como la muchacha abría los ojos con asombro, claro, ella no sabía que este era su amor platónico.

-No digas eso Sango…- respondió bajando la mirada hasta sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa – las mujeres que deben de rodearlo, deben ser hermosas y enfundadas en sus caros vestido, tacos altos de los que como sabes poco uso, bañadas en sales, y con una manicura perfecta – se rió y alzo sus manos cerca de su amiga mostrándolas – mira, yo no pinto ni mis uñas.

-Kagome…- respondió tomando entre sus manos las de su amiga – lo que tu vales, no se demuestra por como luces… eres una chica muy hermosa, no tienes nada que envidiarle a ninguna de las mujeres que nombraste, más incluso, ellas pueden envidiarte a ti, por ser simple y hermosa, cuando quieras te les igualas y de seguro opacas todas sus sesiones de peinado…

Ambas amigas sonrieron, comprendiendo que el tema se había desviado sin siquiera notarlo.

-¿Pero al final que es lo que piensas hacer?...- consultó con calma, escuchando como su amiga suspiraba.

-Creo que me armaré de valor e iré a tratar el tema con él a su oficina – concluyó la muchacha.

-.-.-.-.-

Miroku había invitado a su amigo a almorzar ese día, con el tema del trabajo y sus horarios que no coincidían demasiado, pues se veían muy poco… ¿desde cuando se conocían?... desde tanto ya… el primer año en la universidad fue algo complejo para ambos, Miroku tenía su fama, la que se estaba viendo seriamente opacada por la llegada de un nuevo alumno, que si bien llegó con casi un mes de retraso, le estaba quitando la atención de las muchachas, y es que a pesar de su corta edad, el joven era bastante atractivo. Junto con él apareció muy pronto en la facultad de medicina, una muchacha que se llevó la atención de InuYasha… Kikyo…

-¿Qué especialidad deseas seguir?...- fue lo que le consultó Miroku a la muchacha que no debía de tener más de veinte años, su largo y liso cabello azabache era algo digno de admirar, intentaba por todos los medios captar su atención, antes de que ella, al igual que muchas más cayera prendada de la inigualable amabilidad de su compañero y para ahora, amigo, InuYasha…

-No estoy muy segura…- respondió con algo de lejanía, vislumbrando a la distancia la figura de un hombre que parecía buscar algo… escuchó como Miroku, quien atentamente se había ofrecido a almorzar con ella, para que no estuviese sola entre los buitres, suspiraba derrotado.

-Disculpa la tardanza Miroku…- comentó InuYasha mientras que observando los ojos castaños de la mujer en la mesa, le extendió la mano con cortesía presentándose – buenas tardes… soy InuYasha Taisho…

-Hola… soy Kikyo…- respondió con un poco más de calidez, una que no había utilizado en ningún momento con su acompañante.

Solo basto un, buenas tardes, para que sus esperanzas con aquella muchacha se desvanecieran, pensó, pero ahora lo agradecía, había visto como InuYasha casi hipnotizado por ella, no presto oídos ni atención a ninguna otra mujer por años, a pesar de los conflictos que le trajo el enamorarse de ella, incluida la paliza que le dieron a la salida del campus que, al menos él siempre se empeñó en que habían sido solo rencillas de estudiantes, pero Miroku siempre lo relacionó con la negativa del padre de Kikyo a la relación que ellos mantenían.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro que lo trajo de vuelta de los recuerdos que abocaba en su mente, su amigo, el que hacía mucho que ya no era considerado al menos para él como su competencia, si no casi como un hermano, había llegado.

-Disculpa la tardanza Miroku…- se excuso, lo cierto es que se le había pasado la hora encerrado en su oficina luego de su ronda de la mañana, pensando en el modo en que solucionaría cierta situación que ya estaba amenazando con provocarle un constante dolor de cabeza.

-No hay cuidado amigo… - respondió algo distraído aún – ¿que pediremos hoy?...

-Solo quiero algo ligero… - dijo, acomodándose frente a su amigo, que notó algo extraño en él, pero prefirió dejarlo, sabía bien que cuando InuYasha deseaba hablar buscaba el modo.

La conversación avanzó en cosas triviales, Miroku le preguntó sobre sus nuevos casos e InuYasha le comentó de un nuevo paciente que acababa de ingresar.

-Es un hombre de cincuenta y seis años, joven aún para la afección cardiaca que porta, y deberá tener asistencia más tiempo del que esperaba, hay que tenerlo en permanente revisión de su evolución – comentó mientras que se llevaba a la boca un nuevo trozo del pescado que había pedido… un alimento recomendado por cardiólogos, por cierto.

-Entonces podrás utilizar a tu residente como apoyo… por lo que he sabido, parece tener un buen futuro como cardióloga – comentó Miroku, pareciendo completamente ajeno al conflicto que se gestaba dentro de su amigo.

-¿Eso como lo sabes tú?...- consultó, intentando ocultar su malestar, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato a medio terminar, en señal de no desear más alimento, sabía bien que su amigo no se informaba sobre ninguna mujer si no era con intenciones de conquista.

-Hey… tranquilo amigo que solo me enteré por casualidad…- mencionó, ya conocía demasiado bien a InuYasha como ara saber que se encontraba molesto, aunque su rostro y su actitud correcta, no dijeran nada – por cierto… celebraré mi cumpleaños en unos días y deseo que vengas conmigo…- intentó cambiar el tema.

-Miroku, sabes que no me siento a gusto en las juergas que te empeñas en crear…- dijo falto de interés, sabiendo que si se trataba del cumpleaños de su amigo podrían esperar cualquier cosa.

-No aceptaré una negativa, me la llevas dando ya por tres años, y el último me dijiste que este año si celebrarías junto a mí…- intentó cobrar la palabra empeñada, sabía que en ese aspecto InuYasha era débil, sentía que era un deshonor muy grande no cumplir con algo dicho.

-Ah Miroku… - suspiro haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás, sabía que le había dado justo en el blanco.

-Lo prometiste… y esperé el año que pediste…- señaló, InuYasha lo miró sintiendo que no tenía escapatoria – además será en un lugar tranquilo, solo unas pocas personas.

-Si no me agrada el lugar me voy Miroku…- advirtió.

-Hecho…- extendió la mano hasta su amigo, e InuYasha cerró la suya en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había aventurado finalmente al recorrer los pasillos del quinto piso, llevaba el delantal abierto y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del mismo, sabía que debía enfrentar a su guía, y exponer su inconformidad con las labores que le estaba dando, pero ya llevaba un par de días ensayando lo que le diría… el primer ensayo era el de una mujer enérgica que imponía su punto de vista esperando que él se deshiciera en disculpas y entonces sacudía su cabeza comprendiendo que esa no era ella… y venía la otra Kagome, la que le hablaba con certeza diciendo que esto no era correcto y que necesitaba cambiarlo… y aunque sabía que era lo más cercano a lo lógico no se sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo… tal vez no debía hacerlo… se paró frente a la puerta de la oficina, que en una placa con letras negras decía InuYasha Taisho, cardiólogo, bajo la cabeza y suspiró derrotada.

-No puedo…- susurró, mientras que se giraba con rapidez para salir de ahí antes de que la descubrieran.

Sintió que chocaba contra un pecho firme, y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del delantal salieron con rapidez sosteniéndose de los brazos de la persona contra la que embistió, sintiendo como sus brazos igualmente eran sostenidos con fuerza, y un suave y exquisito perfume masculino llegó hasta ella, no lo había percibido antes, jamás estuvo a tan corta distancia como para hacerlo, cerró los ojos, sabiendo de quien se trataba y los abrió para enfocarlos en los dorados de él… de InuYasha Taisho… que la miraba de ese extraño modo que parecía quitarle el aire…

_**Cuanto encanto en tu mirar**_

_**Cuanto más podré encontrar**_

_**Cada vez que podré encontrar**_

_**Cada vez que puedo verte quiero más**_

La venía siguiendo, sabía que debía de hablar ya con ella, no podía seguir truncando su residencia de este modo… había decidido que después de todo solo eran algunos rasgos de parecido físico con Kikyo, no era algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar, y por la dirección que ella llevaba , pensaba hablar también con él… la vio detenerse y lo hizo también, se sonrió levemente al ver la duda en ella, y entonces decidió avanzar, sin esperar el brusco movimiento que Kagome haría… y ahí estaba, sin esperarlo y de un modo completamente involuntaria entre sus brazos… la escuchó exhalar, el aroma a los cerezos florecidos le llegó con fuerza, y luego sus ojos castaños se posaron en él… le pareció que temblaría en ese mismo momento, su mirada era tan calida, que lo invitaba a perderse en ella, y de pronto le sonrió, era por cierto una sonrisa inquieta…

-¿Me suelta?...- consultó apenas susurrando, y solo entonces notó que el agarre ya era innecesario.

-Claro…- respondió apresurado, soltándola – ¿venías a hablar conmigo?...

-Sí…- dijo, algo insegura, finalmente tendría que hablar…

-Que bien, necesitaba hablar contigo también – indicó más centrado, abriendo la puerta – pasa…

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones como la vez anterior que Kagome se encontraba en esta misma oficina, notando el resplandor del cabello oscuro, quizás tanto como el suyo, gracias al sol que se filtraba, solo que en esta oportunidad su inquietud era mayor, pero esta se vio disminuida al escuchar al hombre frente a ella.

-Kagome…- nombró sintiéndose tan extraño al decir su nombre, sabía que la había nombrado en sus momentos de soledad en más de una oportunidad, pero ahora estaba frente a él – verás, tu tiempo chequeando expedientes ya terminó…- no iba a asumir frente a ella que no se había sentido capaz de trabajar a su lado, y no es que ahora fuera diferente, pero debía intentarlo, además así estaría más junto a él, tragó ante ese pensamiento – hay un nuevo paciente al que me gustaría que me ayudarás a evaluar.

Vio como los ojos castaños de ella se iluminaban ante sus palabras y se acomodó atrás en su asiento, sintiendo por primera vez, que había hecho algo bien con ella, y que seguiría intentando ver esa mirada ilusionada que ahora le estaba simplemente regalando.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente se había encaminado al sitio del que Miroku le habló, el lugar en el cual celebraría su cumpleaños, se miró al espejo antes de salir, sin saber si portaba el atuendo apropiado, hacía tanto que no salía por la noche, a no ser que fuera para asistir a alguna gala medica, a las que tampoco asistía de forma regular, se encontró de pronto con un agradable sitio, no demasiado grande, la música era agradable, una banda en vivo era la que animaba, como único tema de queja, el humo del cigarrillo, era diferente fumar a aspirar el humo ajeno, visualizó a la distancia una mano alzada y distinguió a Miroku, que estaba acompañado por dos mujeres, una junto a él, a la que conocía y que lo miraba sonriente, una chica castaña, bastante hermosa, Sango, la enfermera de pediatría con la que al parecer su amigo llevaba algún tiempo saliendo, y una segunda que le daba la espalda, arrugó el ceño al pensar en que Miroku le hubiese traído una cita cuando él no lo deseaba, era un tema que ya habían tratado, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que insistía en mostrarle las ventajas de que aceptara los coqueteos de Kaguya como algo más serio. No parecía una gran reunión, la mesa indicaba que no habría más de cuatro personas. Se acercó y saludó.

-Buenas noches…- dijo, haciendo un gesto a Miroku, uno algo más suave a Sango, los que le fueron respondidos, para girarse a enfocar a la otra mujer presente, quedándose simplemente sin habla.

-Buenas noches doctor…- escuchó apenas la voz dócil de su residente, la que se veía amortiguada por el sonido de la música, los ojos castaños que brillaban extraña y hermosamente bajo las luces del lugar, y los labios ligeramente coloreados, con una sonrisa suave.

_**Y por un solo sonreír de tus labios**_

_**Daré mi vida entera**_

_**Haré lo que tú quieras.**_

Continuará…

**Bueno… creo que InuYasha de esta no se salva, ejejje… no, tranquilas, no me refiero a "ese" tipo de peligros, pero las redes lo están rodeando y él solito se las esta poniendo… espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos, al menos a mí me tiene muy entretenida este fic… Besitos…**

**Siempre en amor…**

Anyara


	6. Una melodía

Capítulo VI

**Una melodía**

No lo podía creer, ahí estaba la muchacha de la que había estado intentado huir hacía días, claro que debía de reconocer que con el atuendo y el aunque escaso maquillaje que portaba, parecía más adulta, más una mujer, tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y respondió a su saludo.

-Hola Kagome…- respondió apenas, sin poder obviar la sonrisa leve que ella mostraba.

-Espero que la presencia de la señorita Higurashi no te importune – mencionó Miroku, buscando una respuesta en su amigo, que de pronto parecía demasiado atento a la mujer que tenía en frente, sabiendo que no le gustaba que le hiciera citas, pero no pudo evitarlo, en cuanto Sango se enteró de que InuYasha Taisho estaría presente, se empeñó en llevar consigo a su amiga, y de ese modo quizás ayudar a que la relación de ambos mejorara… aunque Miroku sabía bien los motivos de la distancia mantenida por InuYasha.

-No… por supuesto que no… - aclaro intentando ocultar su inquietud, sin mucho éxito al menos para su amigo.

-Que bien…- dijo alegre Miroku – entonces siéntate… ¿que te pido?…

InuYasha miró el sitio, estaban en una mesa rodeada por un amplio sillón de un solo cuerpo, observó que Kagome se adentraba, dejando el sitio que él debería ocupar, ¿por qué se sentía tan estúpidamente nervioso?… se acomodó en su sitio, sonriendo con suavidad y cortesía a Kagome.

-Un Whiski seco…- anunció, ante la pregunta de Miroku, quien alzó su mano llamando al camarero que los estaba atendiendo.

-¿Y como va todo?… - consultó el hombre de coleta, estrechando más la distancia entre él y su acompañante - ¿ya comenzaron a tratar a tu nuevo paciente?…

-Aún no comenzamos, pero lo haremos…- titubeo un momento -… muy pronto

-Que bien…- comentó el festejado ante las palabras de su amigo - ¿Y tú Kagome?…¿cómo te haz sentido en cardiología?… escuché que tus calificaciones en la facultad eran muy altas…- continuó observando a Sango demostrando con ello, la fuente desde la que recibía la información.

Kagome se comenzó a sonrojar, no es que no tuviese la personalidad suficiente para enfrentar una situación de este tipo, pero el hecho de tener a InuYasha junto a ella, no la estaba ayudando demasiado, y sin esperarlo oyó la voz varonil a su lado.

-Efectivamente Kagome ha sido una de las más aventajadas de su clase, los informes emitidos por sus maestros lo avalan – habló, al mirar de reojo a la muchacha y notar como sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse… sintió un regocijo interno al tener los argumentos suficientes para salir en su ayuda.

-Oh… ya veo…- concluyó Miroku en el momento en el camarero se acercaba con la copa de whiski, pedida por InuYasha.

Observaba a su amigo, conocía bien la cortesía que lo caracterizaba, una especie de coraza según él, para no mostrar sus emociones, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser el hombre impulsivo que conoció, que defendía con fiereza lo que consideraba correcto, tanto era así que Miroku en más de una oportunidad le consultó si no habría equivocado la carrera, que se le daba innato el derecho. Aún seguí siendo justo, pero parecía haber perdido algo, durante sus años junto as Kikyo… muchas veces se preguntó ¿que tan bueno había sido para la vida de InuYasha, conocerla?...

-¿Y ya tienes un diagnóstico para tu paciente?...- consultó nuevamente Miroku intentando una conversación, que costaba en llegar, mientras bebía de su copa.

-Por los síntomas, creo que es una estenosis mitral…- respondió InuYasha, apoyando su espalda en el asiento, y extendiendo su mano, hasta alcanzar la copa sobre la mesa, mientras que la otra se apoyaba en su pierna. Al centro, variadas clases de quesos.

-Deficiencia respiratoria, tos, fatiga, malestar pectoral, palpitaciones…- enumeró Kagome, obligando a InuYasha a observarla, algo sorprendido, la estenosis mitral, era muy difícil de diagnosticar, justamente por que sus síntomas eran demasiado típicos y podían pasar por una simple enfermedad respiratoria.

-Sí… justamente…- mencionó el hombre junto a ella.

-¿Y Ya le practicaste el ultrasonido doopler?...- se sonrojó al notar que lo estaba tuteando – perdón, ¿le practicó?…

-Practicaste esta bien… - rectificó, intentando restarle importancia – y no, pensaba hacerlo como siguiente paso, cuando lo tratásemos juntos, así te serviría.

-Que bien, parece que tu residente no será realmente una carga…- comentó Miroku, bien sabido era que los estudiantes se caracterizaban por emplear muy poco la información aprendida, eran inseguros y dependían demasiado de la decisión de sus guías.

-Te lo dije… - agregó Sango, que sabiendo que Miroku había intentado lograr que ambos, InuYasha y Kagome entablaran una conversación, se había mantenido en silencio – Kagome es una chica inteligente.

-Sí por supuesto…- respondió, mientras que llevaba a sus labios, una de las manos de su acompañante, que acababa de atrapar entre sus dedos -… tanto como tú, mi hermosa enfermera.

Sango sonrió levemente, aceptando el halago, sintiéndose incluso algo enamorada de él.

-Muchas gracias…- respondía a las palabras, mientras que sentía que Miroku dejaba un beso en sus dedos, buscando entonces los labios femeninos.

-¿Y que sabes del mixoma auricular?...- se sorprendió ante la intervención de Kagome en la conversación y sin prestar demasiada atención al arrumaco de sus acompañantes, quiso hacerle alguna pregunta, para ver su conocimiento, era extraño que un residente pudiera dar un diagnóstico tan certero, si aún no tenía contacto con pacientes.

-Que es un tumor cardíaco primario, lo que significa que el sitio inicial de crecimiento estuvo dentro del corazón, lo cual no es común con los tumores cardíacos, ya que la mayoría se han diseminado desde algún otro lugar en el cuerpo a través de la metástasis. – notó como InuYasha apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa, y su cabeza en la mano, atento a sus palabras, Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se volvían a encender, molesta por ello, pero no se iba a amedrentar, si él quería probar sus conocimientos ella le daría gusto.

-¿Ubicación?...- consultó con su tono profundo de voz, sintiendo incluso cierto placer al recibir de ella las respuestas.

-Alrededor del ochenta por ciento, se presentan en la aurícula izquierda, comenzando generalmente en la pared que divide las cámaras superiores del corazón y creciendo hacia la aurícula – ciertamente la cardiología le apasionaba, saber como funcionaba aquel órgano que proveía al cuerpo de movilidad, de vida… observó un extraño brillo en los ojos dorados, parecía ¿satisfacción?... -¿algo más?...- consultó finalmente.

-No… es suficiente…- se sonrió con levedad, antes de volver a adoptar su postura.

-Como los vemos tan amenos, Sango y yo iremos a bailar – acotó Miroku, poniéndose de pie, y llevándose consigo a la mujer.

Se sintieron incluso algo torpes, al notar como al quedarse solos la conversación pareció morir y permanecieron en silencio un momento, ambos observando a su pareja de amigos, bailando de forma muy cercana, en la pista, Miroku le susurrabas cosas al oído a Sango y esta le entregaba agudas miradas de reproche, para luego sonreír cuando se ocultaba de él. Una nueva melodía comenzó y Kagome algo embelesada ante la escena que observaba, suspiró.

_What have I got to do to make you love me _

_**que tengo que hacer para hacer que me ames**_

_What have I got to do to make you care _

_**que tengo que hacer para cuidarte**_

-Es hermoso ese tema…- susurró, más para ella que por ser escuchada.

-Pero es muy triste…- comentó InuYasha bebiendo de su copa.

-Sí, en ocasiones el amor suele serlo…- continuó ella, evitando mirarlo, ambos aún con sus ojos fijos en la pareja danzante.

_What do I do when lightning strikes me _

_**que tengo que hacer cuando las luces me golpean**_

_And I wake to find that you're not there _

_**y despertarme para encontrar que no estas aquí**_

De pronto él soltó la copa que tenía en la mano, y tragó con algo de dificultad, se giró hacía ella y notó la luminosidad en su semblante, era una mujer llena de vida, tan hermosa, y de cierta forma sentía que debía de parecer una chiquilla junto a él que los años parecían haberlo hecho un hombre viejo, y no es que su fisonomía lo delatara, era lo que sentía en su interior. Notó como ella se enfocó entonces en él.

-¿Quieres bailar?…- le consulto extendiendo su mano hacía Kagome, que ciertamente no esperó aquello, llevaba tantos días esperando que al menos le mencionara alguna palabra, para poder ejecutar su labor como residente, sabia que no podía aspirar a más, aunque el hombre innegablemente le atraía… y ahora simplemente le extendía su mano invitándola a bailar… cortesía, se quiso convencer…

-Claro…- respondió escuetamente, posando sus dedos sobre la mano que se le ofrecía, sintió como InuYasha cerraba en el calor de sus dedos, los de ella, observó el enlace, y las pieles parecían ligeramente diferentes, la de él era algo más oscura, un tono trigueño, como dorado por el sol, pero de forma natural, le gustó aquello.

InuYasha caminaba unos pasos delante de ella, llevándola a la pista de baile, se distanciaron algo de su pareja de amigos, que los observaban inquisidoramente, intentando ser cautos.

-Mira, bailaran…- comentó Sango disimuladamente a su pareja.

-Que bien, creo que después de todo fue buena idea acercarlos…- sonrió sin mirar aún a la pareja, que se dirigían a metros de ellos.

-Pero el doctor Taisho, no tiene una novia o algo así ¿verdad?…- consultó Sango algo ansiosa por su amiga, no quería que ella se viera inmiscuida en algún triángulo amoroso.

-Por supuesto que no…- comentó Miroku algo más serio… quizás pensando en que en ocasiones el recuerdo de alguien es más poderoso que una persona real.

Se detuvo en el lugar escogido, y soltó la mano que traía tomada, para posar ambas en la cintura femenina, sintiendo la suave y delgada tela que la cubría, ella posó apenas las suyas sobre los hombros, conservando unos centímetros entre ellos, y comenzaron suavemente a seguir la música.

_What have I got to do to make you want me _

_**que tengo que hacer para que me quieras**_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_**que tengo que hacer para conseguir ser escuchado **_

-Pusiste bastante atención en clase…- comentó InuYasha llevando con suavidad a su pareja, sintiendo como sus manos se posaban justo en la curva del inicio de las caderas femeninas, que a cada movimiento de los pies, creaban un suave vaivén. La escuchó sonreír.

-Le dije que consideraba a la cardiología hermosa…- susurró Kagome, sintiendo las manos de él que se posaban con delicadeza en ella, y extrañamente parecían quemarle.

-Lo recuerdo…- comentó, estrechando de modo inconsciente la distancia entre ambos – y recuerdo haberte dicho que me tutearas, cerró los ojos, aspirando con suavidad el perfume a flor de cerezos que emanaba de ella.

-Lo siento…- mencionó aspirando con delicadeza, el perfume varonil y exquisito que él portaba, tan sutil que solo ahora lograba percibirlo, al tenerlo así de cerca.

_What do I say when it's all over _

_**que tengo que decir cuando todo se acabó**_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word _

_**y el "lo siento" parece ser la palabra más difícil **_

Dejó que la melodía suave los guiara, haciendo poco a poco nula la distancia, las manos varoniles aún permanecían asidas a la cintura, y los pálidos dedos de ella, reposaban sobre los hombros. Por un momento un leve recuerdo cruzó la mente de InuYasha, uno de los tantos bailes a los que había asistido junto a Kikyo, no hacía mucho, solo un par de días antes, ella había aceptado darle el hijo que tanto le había pedido, y su alegría no podía ser mayor, se inclinó un poco, intentando alcanzar el blanco cuello de su esposa, y besarlo, pero la mujer no se lo permitió, esquivando la caricia, sin siquiera un gesto.

-¿Qué sucede?... – consultó, como tantas otras veces ante las evasivas de ella, en esta oportunidad algo molesto, a pesar de la sutileza que intentaba conservar con Kikyo.

-Nada… solo que este no es lugar – aclaró ella, sin más… nunca era el momento, nunca era el lugar, muchas veces InuYasha se cuestionó si realmente su esposa lo amaba como decía antes de casarse, si no se habrían equivocado al momento de decidir, pero ahora planeaban tener un hijo, ¿eso debía de significar amor no?...

_Sad, so sad _

_**triste, muy triste**_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_**es una triste, triste situación **_

_And it's getting more and more absurd _

_**y se esta volviendo más y más absurda**_

El tema de fondo lo trajo de vuelta, y al sensación de rechazó se le quedó, por un momento se sintió tentado a probar con esta mujer entre sus brazos, la respuesta ante una caricia de ese tipo…tragó con algo de dificultad, y la apresó más en el abrazo, con tanta delicadeza, deseando que no se le escapara, quizás que permaneciera así junto a él, brindándole el calor ausente por años. Kagome podía percibir como sus cuerpos se rozaban tenuemente ante los movimientos del baile, y la distancia se había esfumado, las manos apoyadas solo sobre los hombros ya no se le hacían cómodas, y cruzó los antebrazos tras el cuello, buscando no apresar el cabello oscuro del hombre, se le enlazaron algunas hebras en los dedos, y el perfume varonil, parecía impregnársele.

Descorrió con finura el cabello azabache de modo que la porción de piel pálida quedara expuesta y aspiró aire con suavidad, inclinándose levemente, muy poco a poco, logrando la ansiedad por parte de Kagome, que aún sospechando lo que InuYasha pretendía, no hizo nada, se sentía casi elevada del piso.

Quería besarla, quería probar el sabor de su piel, quería saber si lo aceptaba… avanzó un poca más, quedando a una escasa distancia de ella, sus labios a punto de besar el cuello, estaba deseando humedecerlo y entregar el inicio de una extensa caricia, pero se detuvo, incapacitado de retractarse, suspiró agitado sobre el cuello, y la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos, y el latido de su pequeño corazón, parecía golpearle a él. En tanto ella lo podía sentir a punto de rozar su cuello, y contuvo la respiración por un momento, y con un latido tan veloz, que sentía que se saldría de su pecho.

_It's sad, so sad _

_**es triste, muy triste**_

_Why can't we talk it over_

_**porque no podemos discutirlo **_

_Oh it seems to me_

_**me parece a mi **_

La melodía sonaba en sus últimos acordes… aspiró una vez más profundamente como llenándose de ella.

-¿Te llevó a casa?... - le susurró, y la sintió levemente asentir, como si volviese, a retomar poco a poco el sentido de su cuerpo.

Continuará…

**Hola a todos, espero escribir el siguiente cap. lo antes posible, y que este les haya gustado, les entregué una escena bonita.**

**Ciertamente el recuerdo de la muerta me molesta, pero debe de ir… es necesario… cuídense mucho, y me dejan su comentario…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	7. Contemplación

Capítulo VII

**Contemplación**

_**Bella, como en la piedra fresca  
del manantial, el agua  
abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,  
así es la sonrisa en tu rostro, bella.**_

_**Bella, de finas manos y delgados pies  
como un caballito de plata,  
andando, flor del mundo,  
así te veo, bella.**_

La vio sonreír cuando la música se detuvo, y entonces midió el significado que sus palabras podían tener…" ¿Te llevó a casa?"... cerró los ojos al verla avanzar por sus cosas, ¿qué podría estar pensando ella?... llevaban tan poco tiempo aquí, que de seguro Kagome se estaba imaginando algo indebido… "indebido" claro, él era su guía, y aunque el aroma de su perfume parecía habérsele impregnado, era solo una niña, una estudiante aún, una chiquilla que se parecía demasiado a su esposa muerta, era… era… suspiro comprendiendo que solo buscaba excusas, por que realmente no se sentía capaz de intentar nada…

Ella avanzó, sentía un nudo en el estómago, ¿por qué había asentido con tanta facilidad ?... ahora él quizás que cosas estaría imaginando, la tomaría por una mujer vívida, acostumbrada a este tipo de invitaciones, claro era la típica imagen que proyectaban las universitarias, al menos ella vivía con su familia, al menos ahí tenía una excusa, no podrían avanzar demasiado ¿no?... ¿pero que estaba pensando?...

-Kagome…- nombró al verla tomar su bolso, ella se giró esperando por sus palabras, y el brillo de sus ojos lo obligó a tragar… cada vez le parecía más hermosa – no me refería a, de inmediato… me estaba ofreciendo a llevarte a tu casa, cuando terminemos aquí…

-Oh… que bien…- suspiró casi aliviada, y notó el desconcierto en la mirada dorada, le mostró una sonrisa cortes, dejando a un lado su bolso, mientras se sentaba.

Alcanzó la copa que aún tenía algo de contenido, un trago suave de mujer, pensó InuYasha, no había notado el detalle de la copa, se sonrió al comparar el nombre del cóctel que ella bebía, con su propia personalidad, le parecía muy adecuado, se sonrió.

-Veo que te agradan los licores suaves…- comentó con algo más de relajo, ciertamente el no tener a sus amigos escrutando todas sus acciones le ayudaba bastante.

-Sí… - aseguró ella, haciendo un suave gesto con su cabeza, dejando que el cabello cayera coquetamente por un costado de su hombro – y por lo visto a ti, los fuertes – comentó observando el vaso aún con algo de whiski, no podía beber demasiado si tenía que conducir, una copa era una medida correcta.

Lo vio sonreírse ante sus palabras, parecía tranquilo, la espalda afirmada atrás en el asiento, el brazo izquierdo, apoyado igualmente sobre este, dándole una impresión más segura de él, ¿más aún?... pensó… la otra apenas haciendo girar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Vives solo con tú hijo?...- se atrevió a consultar, y es que cuando habían cosas que necesitaba saber, solo investigaba, y en este caso la fuente más cercana era el mismo InuYasha.

-Sí…- afirmó, observando los ojos castaños que lo miraban inquisitivos, comenzaba a comprender la razón de que ella tuviera tantos conocimientos… su curiosidad, reflejada con un brillo especial en el color de su mirada -… además de Suzume, la mujer encargada de las labores y Kosho, la nana de Senkai.

-Ha ya veo…- comentó, tenía tanto que quería preguntar, pero también sabía que muchas de sus dudas no podían ser aclaradas con solo una conversación, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar un poco más.

-¿Y tú?... ¿qué me dices de ti?...- consultó intentando mantener la conversación, sintiendo su propia curiosidad hormiguearle, y es que realmente la chica era un misterio para él, se sabía casi de memoria lo que aparecía en el informe que presentara a la clínica… pero ¿qué de su vida personal?...¿ de ella?... de Kagome…

-Vivo con mi madre, mi hermano, que ya esta por entrar a la universidad, y mi abuelo…- respondió sintiéndose de cierto modo alegre de que InuYasha se mostrara interesado en algo más que solo medicina al hablar con ella – ah, y mi gato Buyo… - se sonrió al nombrarlo, después de todo era parte de la familia, estaba algo mayor ya, pero era un regordete y tierno felino.

-Esta bien…- se sonrió, con algo de alegría, los ojos dorados le parecieron a Kagome de pronto, brillantes como los de un niño, algo que no había notado en él antes – veo que tienes una grata familia.

-Sí, claro… discuto en más de alguna oportunidad con ellos, pero los amo… por ejemplo ayer, me tocó preparar la cena, y mi hermano, Souta, llegó con una serie de compañeros de la escuela, a preparar un trabajo, y se comieron todo el guiso que preparé y… - mencionó, y lo cierto era que no sabía por que este hombre le inspiraba la confianza para comentar cosas tan privadas, enfocó nuevamente sus ojos, y se sintió sonrojar al notar que tal vez a él se le estuviera haciendo aburrida la conversación – lo lamento, te debe estar aburriendo.

-No para nada…- respondió esperando a que ella continuara su relato, y así lo hizo.

Se había relajado más aún en el respaldo, mientras que sus amigos continuaban muy románticos bailando, desde esta posición podía admirarla mientras que ella hablaba, la forma vivaz en que sus manos hacían gestos que graficaban situaciones, el cabellos azabache que a intervalos caía sobre su hombro, cubriendo en parte su rostro, y ella con insistencia acomodaba tras su oreja, incluso la forma graciosa de expulsar el aire luego de que se sentía agotada con alguna nueva, acabada, historia…

No sabía por que le había contado ya tantas trivialidades de su vida en el hogar, algunas anécdotas de la universidad, la forma en que el hermano mayor de uno de sus compañeros la había estado cortejando y como ella había podido eludirlo incluso subiendo a un enorme árbol que había en el su casa, incluso le pareció ver que el semblante sereno de InuYasha pareció fruncirse un poco cuando lo mencionó… era grato sentir que él ponía atención a sus relatos.

-…Y desde entonces mi abuelo se ha hecho cargo del templo…- concluyó, soplando el aire que aún le quedaba de su última inhalación, y lo miró entonces, claro de los dos era ella la que más había hablado, InuYasha se había limitado a oírla y a hacer algún gesto o sonido afirmativo cuando le consultaba si entendía lo que le estaba explicando, y a hacer alguna nueva pregunta sobre el relato, lo que le indicaba a Kagome que estaba siendo escuchada, sintió que el sonrojo la abordaba nuevamente al notar el modo tan suave en que él la estaba mirando, y tan fijamente, y entonces la mano de InuYasha se elevó acercandose poco a poco a su mejilla, e incluso lo vio a él incorporarse de su posición y acercarse algo a ella… los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a hacerse evidentes en su pecho, pasaron de un rítmico y normal latir, a una acelerada carrera.

-Veo que a ti el tema de conversación no se te agota…- mencionó él mientras que sus dedos hacían un mechón de cabello azabache que nuevamente había resbalado hacía adelante y lo acomodó con suavidad tras la oreja de ella, el sonrojo en el rostro femenino, se le hacía inevitablemente atractivo, era algo que no recordaba haberle visto demasiadas veces a Kikyo, quizás cuando apenas se habían conocido.

-Bueno… soy algo inquieta…- respondió, cambiando el rumbo de su mirada, a la pareja que se aproximaba muy abrazados.

InuYasha se bebió el último sorbo de su copa, que había permanecido intacta durante todo el extenso dialogo que Kagome le había entregado, notó que Miroku y Sango se aproximaban abrazados de un modo que le indicaba que ambas parejas debían de tomar caminos separados, ya conocía bastante bien a su amigo, y sus sistemas de conquistas no habían variado demasiado.

-¿Se han divertido?...- consultó el hombre al acercarse a la mesa en al que se encontraban.

-Sí, no puedo quejarme…- mencionó InuYasha, poniéndose de pie, de ese modo al retirarse se llevaría consigo a Kagome, y le ahorraría a Miroku las típicas excusas que él ya no creía, del por que debía retirarse – pero ya debo irme, mañana aunque sea sábado, debo darme una vuelta por la clínica temprano…

-Ha sido un verdadero honor tenerte junto a mí esta noche amigo…- dijo Miroku, extendiendo su mano, para estrechar la de InuYasha

-No digas eso Miroku – respondió.

-Solo espero gozar de tu compañía algo más seguido…- se aventuró a decir, esperando que su amigo realmente comenzara a vivir de nuevo, ya que sabía bien que su "muerte en vida" se había producido mucho antes de que la misma Kikyo falleciera.

-Veremos…- fue todo lo que le dijo, y aquello de algún modo alentó a Miroku, era más de lo que había conseguido en los últimos cuatro años – ¿vamos Kagome?… - consultó observando a un lado de él a la muchacha que se despedía afectuosamente de su amiga, que también comenzaba a tomar sus cosas.

-Sí claro…

El trayecto se había hecho prácticamente en silencio, Kagome comenzó a pensar que si no era ella la que estaba hablando, muy poco era lo que se dialogaba, miraba hacía afuera por la ventanilla del copiloto, sintiendo la comodidad de viajar en un vehículo costoso, los asientos completamente forrados en cuero de color negro, incluso se sentía como una niña sentada en su lugar, el espacio, era amplio y agradable, un suave aire circundaba el interior, e InuYasha iba concentrado en la calle, ella le había dado las indicaciones adecuadas para llegar a su hogar, no les quedaba demasiado para hacerlo, y lo escuchó hablar, con aquella voz profunda y varonil, que la obligaba a centrar sus sentidos solo en él.

-¿En donde consigues material para tus lecturas?...- consultó sin quitar la vista de la calle.

-En la biblioteca de la universidad…- respondió, pensando en que ¿no habría nada más que él pudiera hablar que no fuera de medicina?...

-¿Y encuentras todo lo que quisieras en ese lugar?...- continuó, sin que Kagome pudiese comprender aún a dónde deseaba llegar.

-La verdad no siempre encuentro todo el material, sobre todo del doctor Matzumura, sus libros no están completos, los tomos están saltados, según me explica la bibliotecaria, muchos de ellos jamás vuelven – comentó Kagome, con la mirada en frente también, al igual que InuYasha.

-Ya veo…- fue toda la respuesta que dio, desviando la conversación de forma radical, pero comprensible – ¿es en esta calle en la que debo doblar?...- indicó a la siguiente entrada a izquierda.

-Sí es aquí, notarás de inmediato el templo – y tenía toda la razón, un cerró se erguía majestuoso, en medio de las construcciones de la ciudad, al final de la calle que habían tomado, InuYasha pudo ver la cantidad de escalones que tenía cuando bajó de su vehículo y toó con delicadeza la mano de Kagome, tal como lo hiciera cuando la llevó a bailar, para ayudarla a salir del vehículo.

Comenzaron a subir, haciendo mención de lo cansado que era ascender a diario, cerca de cien escalones. Finalmente cuando llegaron arriba, se quedaron de pie bajó la puerta de sintoísta de ciprés, InuYasha traía las manos dentro de los boldillos de su pantalón, Kagome con el bolso entre las manos, ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema de aquel baile tan cercano que tuvieron, pero estaba grabada a fuego en cada uno.

-Gracias por traerme…- dijo Kagome, intentando darle algo de sentido al silencio que los envolvía.

-No a sido nada… - respondió, observando a su alrededor, las no eran demasiado altas, por lo que no se podía distinguir demasiado el lugar.

-Podrías venir en otra ocasión de día, para que admires como es debido el templo principal, el árbol sagrado…- lo animó ella, recibiendo una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa leve.

No se esperaba aquellas palabras, y no es que le desagradara conocer del modo correcto un templo sintoísta, pero llevaba atragantada la inquietud, por el modo tan cercano en el que habían bailado, y estaba seguro de que ella, había notado sus intenciones de acariciarle el cuello con los labios, ¿por qué no le decía nada?... quizás con aquel compañero de universidad con el que desayuno días atrás, se comportaba del mismo modo… pero no, él no era nadie para estar molesto por ello.

-Kagome… con respecto al material que lees…- intentaba decir algo, pero se le dificultaba, y se encontró maldiciendo en sus pensamientos.

-A bueno, ¿tal vez lo considere inapropiado?...- consultó ella, aunque en realidad se esperaba alguna otra cosa, no había podido dejar de pensar en el modo tan intimo en que la había abrazado mientras bailaban, y no creía correcto mencionarlo, quizás InuYasha Taisho, con la reputación que le precedía, y lo atractivo que era, debía de estar acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres, y más aún, bailar del modo que lo hizo con ella… sintió una leve molestia justo en el estomago, y un gusto amargo en la boca, de solo imaginarlo acariciando a alguna mujer.

-No… no es eso…- se apresuró a aclarar, le parecía perfecta la lectura que Kagome mantenía, los libros que ella leía eran de los que lo habían acompañado a él en su desarrollo – al contrario, me parece que esta correcta… es solo… verás, tengo una biblioteca bastante selecta, con libros de nuestra especialidad, Satou Miyuki, Ituo Kumiko, entre otros de los que solo salieron una o dos ediciones, haciéndose escasos y ciertamente son muy buenos... los pongo a tu disposición si lo deseas…

Kagome se quedó por un momento en completo silencio, sin saber que responder, lo cierto era que el poder acceder a lectura escasa como la que InuYasha le estaba nombrando la dejaba pasmada, y más aún sabiendo que sería en casa de su amor platónico…

-Si no lo deseas lo entenderá… buenas noches Kagome - dijo con un leve tono de desilusión, al notar el silencio en ella, girándose para partir, pero sintió que los suaves dedos de ella, se asían de su brazo, miró el agarré y enfocó luego los ojos castaños, alegres y vivaces.

-¿Tienes todo lo escrito por Hideyuki?...- consultó, como si aquello significara una especie de condición para aceptar, e InuYasha notó la coquetería natural en Kagome, y se sonrió.

-Todo, hasta su último estudio sobre la Atresia…- Kagome pudo notar el brillo del triunfo en los dorados ojos de su acompañante, y se sintió intimidada por el.

-Esta bien… acepto…- musito con levedad mientras que soltaba el brazo masculino.

-Correcto, lo vemos el lunes en la terapia de nuestro nuevo paciente…

De ese modo concluyó para Kagome lo que no pudo haber sido una mejor noche, se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación, con solo la luz de la calle y la noche iluminando, se llevó una mano hasta el cuello, y acaricio con delicadeza la piel que estuvo a centímetros de ser besada, el modo en que InuYasha respiró sobre su piel le vino como un recuerdo demasiado real, erizando su piel, se frotó los brazos con fuerza como intentando deshacerse de un frío inexistente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Bella, no hay nada como tus caderas,  
tal vez la tierra tiene en algún sitio oculto  
la curva y el aroma de tu cuerpo,  
tal vez en algún sitio,  
bella._**

_**Bella, mi bella, tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas,  
bella, mi bella, tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,  
bella, todo eso es mío, bella,  
todo eso es mío, mía,  
cuando andas o reposas, cuando cantas o duermes,  
cuando sufres o sueñas, siempre,  
cuando estás cerca o lejos, siempre,  
eres mía, mi bella, siempre.**_

InuYasha observaba el jardín desde el ventanal de la sala, aún con su la vestimenta con la que había llegado, la noche estaba bastante clara, y el aire entraba limpio a su organismo gracias a los árboles que lo rodeaban. En la mano derecha una copa de whiski que apenas había sido tocada, y esta al igual que otras noches, sería una larga y marcada por el insomnio que lo atacaba, pero por motivos muy diferentes… extrañas sensaciones nacían en él, y lo sabía, esta noche no podía quitar de sus sentidos, el exquisito perfume a flor de cerezos que la muchacha con la que compartió una exquisita pieza de baile, y que además le hizo recordar, después de mucho tiempo… lo que era sentirse vivo…

Continuara…

**Hola chicas… disculpen la tardanza, sé que debería haberles dejado algo antes, pero la verdad me distraje leyendo… ahora espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, al menos a mí me entretuvo, espero que los puntos que deseo dejar se comprendan, recuerden siempre leer con mucha atención, ya que mis historias se caracterizan pro ir dejando pequeñeces por medio… el poema, pues Pablo Neruda, me encanta… espero que a ustedes les agrade también… les enviaré pronto un nuevo capítulo, esta semana estaré en casita, ya que por andar mirando InuYashas en la calle, a ver si encontraba el mío, pues me esguince un tobillo y ando con una botita de yeso… menos más que no fue una muñeca, pensé…jejeje… así que os estamos encontrando… se me cuidan y nada de andar con la boca abierta por las calles de sus ciudades… Besitos…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	8. Sanando corazones

Capítulo VIII

**Sanando corazones**

No podía negar el nudo que se le estaba formando en el estomago, de solo saber que volvería a estar cerca de InuYasha, el fin de semana, había pasado con lentitud, se había dedicado a estudiar un poco más, a prepararse para poder atender, junto con su guía a quien sería, su primer paciente… bueno más o menos…

Caminó por los pasillos del quinto piso en dirección a las habitaciones de los pacientes, se encontró con Kaede que estaba como siempre en su lugar en la recepción, la mujer que llevaba el pelo cano asido en un moño, se giró al escuchar su nombre.

-Buenos días Kaede, hermosa mañana…- saludó y comentó, apoyándose en el mesón que las separaba, con un optimismo que no paso desapercibido por la mujer.

-Oh Kagome, bien, pero creo que tú estas indiscutiblemente mejor que bien…- respondió notando el brillo en los ojos de la muchacha, que parecía tener incluso la piel más luminosa que en otras mañanas.

-Sí, no puedo quejarme…- aseguró sonriendo - ¿sabe en dónde esta el doctor Taisho?...

-Sí mi niña, acaba de pasar a la habitación quinientos once…- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Kaede- dijo Kagome, impulsando su cuerpo sobre el mesón y dejando en la mejilla algo flácida por los años, un beso suave.

Caminó con algo de ansiedad acortando la distancia entre la recepción y el lugar que le indicara la mujer, saludaba con un amable gesto a la mayoría de las personas que pasaban junto a ella, gracias a su afable personalidad, ya se había creado un ambiente entre sus compañeros de su sección, incluso en otras.

Entró en la habitación y vio a InuYasha que estaba revisando las mediciones de las maquinas a las que se encontraba conectado el paciente, avanzó cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, y se encontró con que al lado contrario de la cama se estaba Kaguya Shigemi, la conocía, había sido ella la primera en recibirla dentro de la clínica, incluso su documentación había sido enviada a nombre de esta mujer, cardióloga también ,por cierto, su mirada incisiva no le agradaba demasiado, más aún desde que había sabido que sería InuYasha Taisho su guía, y es que las mujeres para estas cosas tenían un sexto sentido, Kagome presentía el motivo de su malestar… celos… y era comprensible…

-Buenos días…- saluda con mesura la muchacha observando el mal color que tiene el hombre recostado en la cama, pero al menos parece conciente, por alguna razón le sonríe y Kagome le devuelve el gesto con amabilidad, parte de su vocación estaba dirigida a entregarles a las personas enfermas una esperanza incluso donde todos los estudios médicos se la negaran, pero eso era algo que conservaba demasiado silencioso en su interior, ya alguna vez cuando deseo comentárselo a un novio de la escuela, poco antes de entrar a la universidad y se decidió por medicina, este le dijo que para eso mejor se dedicaba a hermana de la caridad… que no necesitaba estudiar tanto.

-Buenos días Kagome…- se giró InuYasha y la miró apenas, para volverse hacía el paciente.

-Buenos días…- respondió despectiva la mujer a un costado de la cama, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y los lentes visiblemente de lectura, le daban una aire intelectual, no fue demasiado lo que la observó, pero podía conjeturar que vestía como toda una come hombres.

-Kagome, este es el señor Yakashima, será nuestro paciente en común a partir de hoy, así que te lo dejo a tu cuidado y supervisión – comentó InuYasha, observando recién con algo más de detención el rostro iluminado como la mañana que la muchacha portaba, en este momento carecía prácticamente de maquillaje, quizás algo de brillo labial, por lo que pudo notar.

Kagome avanzó por el costado de la cama, para posar su mano, sobre la del paciente, cubierta en varias partes por cinta adhesiva medica, que sostenía las intravenosas alguna unidas a delgadas mangueras que lo proveían de medicamentos, y otras cerradas en espera de ser utilizadas, pudo percibir una tibieza escasa en el hombre, InuYasha retrocedió un paso, para dejarle espacio a ella, pero no se retiro de su lado, Kaguya lo observó con reserva y alzó la frente, se movió hasta el pie de la cama y le habló, observando la bitácora del paciente.

-InuYasha… ¿crees que debamos administrarle una dosis más de digoxina, por que al menos a mi criterio el anticoagulante esta bien? – notó como el hombre se acercaba hasta ella, logrando sacarlo del lado de la residente, que aunque no lo deseara le producía cierta inseguridad, el modo tan afable con que InuYasha se había dirigido a ella, y su cercanía, no le agradaba nada.

-Veamos…- mencionó, acercando el documento adherido a una especie de cubierta de acrílico que les daba el apoyo suficiente para escribir en ella, se mostró pensativo por un momento y agregó – creo que la digoxina esta bien, pero algo le esta faltando al señor Yakashima…

Kaguya tomó la bitácora y se la extendió a Kagome.

-¿Qué nos puede decir nuestra futura cardióloga al respecto?...- reofreció al objeto con una amable sonrisa, que escondía cierta necesidad de superioridad que de seguro una inexperta respuesta por parte de la chiquilla, le entregaría.

Kagome observó atenta las anotaciones, remontándose a unas pocas más atrás, leyendo con cautela los diagnósticos y el tratamiento hasta ahora suministrado, siendo observada con detención pro InuYasha que se había llevado la mano al mentón, en una postura de análisis, y Kaguya que sentía que el tiempo que se estaba tomando la muchacha para darle su carta de victoria era demasiado.

-Bueno si no tienes ni idea, mejor no perdamos más tiempo – dijo Kaguya con notorio malestar, solicitando le fuera devuelta la bitácora, a lo que InuYasha extendió su mano y detuvo la de ella, reconociendo en el gesto que Kagome acababa de hacer, que iba a hablar.

-Por lo que veo no le han recetado ninguna clase de nitrato, es cierto que no son necesario en todos los casos, pero al ver el bajo grado de evolución que muestra el señor Yakashima, me atrevo a pensar que el lo que necesita – acotó con total certeza Kagome, notando como InuYasha, quién había llegado a la misma conclusión le sonrió con, un gesto que le costó algo definir… parecía orgullo.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta Kaguya – mencionó el hombre, entregándole la bitácora a la mujer, que solo levantó las manos en un gesto de suave rechazo.

-No, ya no la preciso, veo que haz conseguido una buena ayuda para tu paciente, ya no me necesitas…- dijo con un visible tono de molestia – buenos días…- se despidió.

No supo que decir, la mujer que acababa de retirarse, parecía visiblemente molesta, y pensó incluso haber cometido un error con dar su opinión, tragó con algo de dificultad, y observó nuevamente al hombre del que finalmente estaban hablando y a quien nadie parecía considerar ciertamente… se había dormido, los medicamentos le producían ese estado de soñolencia y en ocasiones pensaba que era lo mejor para los enfermos, permanecer al margen de la frialdad de los médicos. Sintió un leve toque sobre su hombro y dirigió de forma instintiva la mirada hacía el lugar.

-¿Desayunaste?... creo que te haz ganado un café…- dijo con un dejo de entusiasmo muy bien disfrazado InuYasha, de alguna manera sentía que debía darle mayor seguridad a Kagome, ella estaba solo comenzando y actitudes como la de Kaguya solo lograrían intimidarla y sus conocimientos no debían de ser mermados por caprichos de una mujer celosa.

-Esta bien…- sonrió simplemente, no sabía que más hacer, se sentía extraña al notar el cambio tan radical que había tenido InuYasha Taisho con ella, después de que sintió su completa indiferencia, ahora parecía tratarla como a una colega más, aunque aún no lo fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del café de la clínica, Kagome, comenzó a beber el oscuro líquido humeante con algo de cuidado, por lo general quemaba su lengua y la aspereza posterior le resultaba poco agradable, InuYasha por su parte continuaba batiendo con algo de desinterés el suyo.

-Se enfriará…- comentó Kagome, al ver que el hombre no había probado su café.

-Lo cierto es que ya desayuné…- respondió con algo de distracción, notó como Kagome hacía un extraño gestote incomprensión – quería decirte un par de cosas, por eso te traje acá.

-Ah…- dijo simplemente ella, sin saber que más agregar, se sentía tan extraña y nerviosa, casi como una adolescente frente a su primer amor, pero ya era una mujer, no es que hubiese habido demasiados novios en su camino, de hecho apenas tuvo dos, y ambos fueron algo pasajero en su vida, demasiado jóvenes, pensaba, aunque tuviesen su misma edad.

-No debes dejarte amedrentar por las cosas que te pueda decir Kaguya – comenzó, golpeando suavemente la cucharilla en el borde de su taza, quitando los restos del líquido, para apoyarla a un costado del platillo – ella es una buena doctora, de las mejores en la clínica al menos, y me atrevería a decir de este estado, pero tiene un problema, su ego es demasiado grande – se sonrió al decir aquello y enfocó los ojos en los castaños de Kgome, que lo observaba expectante – tú opinión el día de hoy ha sido muy exacta, mucho, para una residente, no dejes que nadie apagué la llama de ti.

Kagome, pudo notar en el dorado de sus ojos algo que no había visto anteriormente, de algún modo, pudo percibir un fuego en su interior que parecía retenido por cadenas, algo que la quemaba desde dentro con solo mirarlo, era el fuego de la vida, de la pasión, era una sensación extraña de que InuYasha era más, que el hombre que ahora le estaba mostrando. De pronto lo vio carraspear, y erguirse sobre la silla, mientras que desviaba su mirada, y solo entonces notó que él había tomado su mano mientras que le hablaba, la soltó con algo de inseguridad, mientras que Kagome sentía que sus mejillas se encendían furiosamente.

-Bueno…- suspiro levemente, poniéndose de pie, la miró de forma fugaz, notando que ahora sus vivaces ojos, que parecieron por un momento hurgar de modo impaciente en su interior, buscaban un punto neutral al que observar – solo deseaba que supieras eso.

-Gracias…- respondió ella, ahora si mirándolo nuevamente, esta vez hacía arriba, ya que él permanecía de pie junto a ella.

-Por nada…- respondió con un tono suave a pesar de su profunda y ronca voz, lo que la hizo parecer aterciopelada, sintió un hormigueo en los dedos, y deseos de acariciar la mejilla pálida y aún sonrojada de la muchacha que le arrebataba con un simple "gracias", tantas sensaciones. Cerró la mano en un puño y agregó - si vas a casa esta tarde, puedo llevarte, de eso modo sabrás llegar luego…

-No… debo pasar a un sitio primero – comentó saliendo de su embeleso, verlo ahí tan perfecto y tan hombre, a su lado y además sonriéndole, era más de lo que hace meses habría imaginado vivir – pero prometo no llegar más allá de las cuatro – mencionó.

-Esta bien…- aceptó – el señor Yakashima es todo tuyo, cualquier duda que tengas, la más mínima, debes buscarme.

-Claro…

-¿Nos vemos entonces?…- dijo, como intentando extender el momento.

-Sí…

-Hasta luego Kagome…

-Hasta luego, InuYasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar escasamente iluminado por algunas luces que asemejaban antorchas adosadas a las paredes de concreto, ni una sola ventana permitía la entrada de la luz natural, una figura oculta bajo una capa de color negro, la cabeza cubierta también, se encontraba frente a un altar de frió mármol, a un costado y dentro de lo que parecía una caja de cristal, una tiara labrada en oro, con algunas incrustaciones de color rojo, y al oto costado dentro de otra caja de iguales características algunos rollos de papel, al parecer una especia de escrituras, todos con una cinta de color negro alrededor, en el centro del altar se encontraba algo cubierto con un genero visiblemente suave de color grisáceo, dos grandes y gruesas velas encendidas a cada lado, sobre sus atriles de metal fundido, las manos algo huesudas se extendieron tomando la tela por ambos lado, y la deslizaron con suavidad, descubriendo un antiguo material enmarcado en un material dorado, quizás oro igualmente, era una especie de retrato, que fácilmente debía de tener varios cientos de años. Algo semejante a un pergamino en el cual se distinguía la imagen de una mujer, de pálido rostro, y cabellos oscuros, las manos enlazadas como en oración, y la tiara que permanecía cercada por el cristal a un costado, sobre su frente.

-Eh aquí la madre salvadora…- se escuchó la voz que solo en ese instante permitió notar que quien se ocultaba bajo aquella capa, era un hombre…

-Alabada sea la madre…- se escuchó un murmullo tras de él, que al unificarse, pareció hacer un eco en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había observado el reloj que colgaba en la pared de su despacho, Senkai jugaba como otros días en el jardín, el ambiente era grato, pero él se sentía inquieto, ya pasaban de las cuatro y Kagome no llegaba, primeramente pensó en llamarla, quizás se había perdido, aunque él se había encargado de explicarle muy bien el modo de llegar, pero tampoco tenía el numero de su móvil, en realidad no siquiera sabía si tendría uno. Y de pronto la inquietud se sintió más fuerte aún en su estómago, cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la entrada.

Caminó intentando parecer sereno, por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la sala, de seguro Suzume ya habría abierto, se sacudió un poco el sweater de hilo que vestía en la parte alta, sin saber en realidad por que lo estaba haciendo, no había motivo para que estuviese sucio, no hacía ni una hora desde que se había cambiado.

-¿Quién es Suzume?...- sabía de sobra que era Kagome, no podía ser nadie más, extrañamente recibía visitantes en casa, quien más venía era Miroku, y ciertamente no lo haría hoy, ya que le había mencionado que tendría una nueva cita con Sango.

-Una señorita, que dice que vienen a visitar a Senkai…- respondió algo extrañada la mujer, que le hizo un gesto interrogativo al señor de la casa.

-¿Senkai?...- preguntó InuYasha, ya llegando al recibidor de la sala, encontrándose con los ojos castaños y vivaces de Kagome, que portaba en sus manos una caja de mediano tamaño.

-Sí…- respondió ella con alegría al escuchar la consulta de InuYasha – es que le traje un pequeño regalito y quisiera verlo primero… ¿si no te molesta claro?...- consultó ya algo más dubitativa ante la mirada extrañada del hombre.

-No claro que no hay problema, ven esta acá…- observó algo inquisidor la caja en las manos de Kagome, para ser un regalo, no venía ni siquiera envuelto.

-Senkai… - llamó una vez que salieran por el amplio ventanal de la sala hacía el jardín, el niño se giró ante la voz y se quedó observando a la mujer que ahora salí de tras la figura de su padre.

-¡Kagome!...- exclamó con vivida alegría, corriendo los metros que los separan para ponerse de pie frente a ella, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

-Hola pequeño… ¿cómo estas?...- consultó ella, adelantando a InuYasha y poniéndose de pie justo delante de él, se arrodilló sobre la hierba, para quedar a la altura del niño.

-He estado bien, solo que algo aburrido, mis juguetes no me entretienen demasiado… - respondió mirando entonces a su padre, que le parecía tan gigante de pie ahí tras la mujer que lo había venido a visitar, se acercó un poco a ella, y poniendo la mano junto a su boca, intentó susurrarle un secreto, que fue muy bien decepcionado por el hombre – y papá no me permite subir a los árboles…

-¿A no?...- preguntó, girándose para mirar hacía arriba a InuYasha que sin dejar su postura marcial, apenas enfocó los ojos de ella, volviéndose nuevamente hacía el niño – bueno, pues te he traído un regalito que tu padre no podrá quitarte – lo último lo dijo, en voz alta, intentando darle a entender a InuYasha que aquello iba directamente dirigido a él.

-¿Si?... dime que es… pro favor, dime... dime…- pedía el niño, sin caber más en su alegría, le encantaban los regalos, su padre lo sabía bien.

-Mira Senkai…- dijo Kagome, abriendo la tapa de la caja que para este momento estaba en el piso – este es Hachiko – nombro mientras que sacaba a los ojos del niño a un perrito, de no más de dos tres meses de edad, parecía un labrador, al menos por los rasgos que tenía, de un color café pálido, con la nariz húmeda y la lengua jadeante.

-¡Un perrito!...- exclamó jubiloso Senkai, sin caber en su alegría, lo que tanto había pedido finalmente se lo estaban entregado, extendió sus brazos para tomarlo con algo de dificultad, ya que aunque el animal era aún pequeño, le pesaba al niño, que finalmente cayó sentado sobre la hierba.

InuYasha observaba como el perro se acercaba demasiado al rostro de su hijo, y el ceño se fruncía aún más, no deseaba que Senkai tuviese contacto con animales, había evitado por todos los medios traer un perro a esta casa, y ahora venía esta muchacha a poner uno en las manos de su hijo, ¿a que hora se le ocurrió invitarla?...

-No debes preocuparte… tiene todas sus vacunas, y yo me comprometo a llevarlo regularmente a una revisión para que estés tranquilo de que esta sano y no dañará la salud de Senkai…- dijo en completo orden Kagome, antes de ponerse de pie, aún de espalda a InuYasha, sacudiendo sus manos y observando al pequeño escapando de su nuevo amigo.

¿En que momento le había leído la mente?... pensó mientras que caminaban hacía su despacho, Kagome lo seguía silenciosa, no había dicho ni una palabra luego de haberle prevenido que no había nada más que decir con respecto al Hachiko.

-Este es mi despacho…- mencionó él abriendo la puerta del lugar, para que Kagome ingresara, ella recorrió con la mirada el lugar, buscando la biblioteca que no le fue difícil encontrar adosada a la pared izquierda a la entrada.

-No lo puedo creer…- exclamó al ver la cantidad de libros que se encontraban en las estanterías.

Todos en ediciones especiales y empastados a un mismo color, ¿cómo los había conseguido?... era un misterio para ella, pero sin lugar a dudas encontró mucho material, comenzó a registrar los títulos en sus lomos, completamente ausente de que InuYasha se encontraba tras de ella. La contemplaba con aquella euforia tan similar a la que se reflejó en la mirada de Senkai minutos atrás, que no pudo evitar pensar en que ella le había entregado una alegría a su hijo, y él había sido gestor de una alegría para Kagome. Unos pasos tras de él, lo sacaron de su embeleso.

-Ah, Kosho…- nombró girándose hacía la mujer que se inclinó levemente para observar pro un costado de la figura del señor, a una mujer, no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño ante el descubrimiento, era la primera vez, después de la muerte de la señora Kikyo, que una mujer pisaba esta casa, a excepción de ella o Suzume.

-Usted dirá señor…- consultó con algo de molestia en la voz, demasiado tenue como para que InuYasha pudiese notarlo.

-Verás Senkai tiene ahora una mascota…- mencionó notando como Kosho abría los ojos con sorpresa – sí lo sé, pero no creo que le haga daño – respondió a la silenciosa pregunta de la mujer - quiero que te encargues de habilitarle un lugar calido para que duerma, si debes encargar algo especial para él hazlo, no quiero que el animal enferme.

-Sí señor…- respondió simplemente, retirándose al entender que le había sido dicho todo, mirando de reojo a la mujer que aún permanecía dándole la espalda, parecía sumergida en alguna lectura.

-A sí… - alertó el hombre a su empleada que volvió a enfocarse en él – dile a Suzume que me traga un té… ¿Kagome quieres un té o algo?...- consultó a su invitada.

-Un té estaría bien…- respondió girándose y entregando a la mujer que hablara instantes antes con InuYasha una suave sonrisa.

Kosho se quedó paralizada, sin poder sacar el habla, al ver el parecido que tenía esta mujer con su señora Kikyo, una demasiado grande, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al menos de los ojos de InuYasha que de inmediato le habló.

-Es todo Kosho, puedes retirarte – se apresuró a decir, solo cuando vio el rostro casi espantado de la nana, comprendió la impresión de esta al ver a la muchacha, lo menos que deseaba era que Kagome se sintiera incomoda por el parecido que podía tener con su esposa fallecida, no sería bueno que ella supiera, simplemente, no debía de enterarse…

Continuara…

**Holitas, bueno creo que este capítulo ha quedado algo extraño, pero ni modo, últimamente he estado así, pero todo bien, espero que hayan anotado el mensaje oculto, pro que al final del fic se sorteará un viaje al Sengoku Jidai con todos los gastos pagados incluida la estadía en la cabaña de Kaede, para que puedan conocer y compartir con nuestros personajes favoritos…jejeje sería genial… si fuera verdad ¿no? ¬¬...**

**Solo esperar que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen sus mensajitos que son mi alimento y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	9. El despertar de un deseo

Capítulo IX

**El despertar de un deseo**

_**Llénate de mí.  
Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame.  
Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame.  
Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora.  
Soy el que pasó saltando sobre las cosas,  
el fugante, el doliente.**_

Estaba Kagome sentada como muchas otras mañanas en la cafetería enfriando el contenido de la pequeña taza que tenía en frente, sobre la mesa, uno de los dos tomos empastados que había traído desde la biblioteca de InuYasha Taisho, quien se los había facilitado sin un solo remilgo, a pesar de que ella sabía que no debían de ser fáciles de obtener.

-Buenos días Kagome…- escuchó la voz de su amiga que se sentaba ante ella.

-Al fin llegas Sango – pone el marcador en la pagina que estaba leyendo y cierra el libro, para centrarse en su amiga - ¿en qué, o con quién, te entretuviste?... - uso un tono increíblemente cómplice sabiendo que le había dado a su amiga justo en su punto débil.

-Ay Kagome… no me interrogues que me inquietas – respondió Sango, acomodando su coleta alta, mientras que le hacía un gesto a la muchacha que atendía en aquel lugar, y que ya conocía perfectamente lo que tomaría.

-A ver, déjame adivinar…- sabía que estaba jugando con los nervios de su amiga, pero desde que se conocían era igual, cada vez que una estaba interesada en algún muchacho, al menos en su tiempo de escuela, se hacían bromas verbales que solo se podían hacer entre chicas – te entretuviste en el alguno de los baños del segundo piso con tu "gineco-obstetra"… - dijo refiriéndose a la profesión de Miroku, con quien sabía perfectamente que Sango estaba saliendo.

-¡Kagome!...- la reprendió con una sonrisa que dejaba sin respuesta la pregunta formulada – y tú… ¿ como estas con tu cardiólogo?...- consultó siguiéndole el juego a su amiga, notando de inmediato que la sonrisa traviesa que esta esbozaba se iba cerrando.

-InuYasha no es mi cardiólogo… - comentó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Pero si hasta su casa haz estado visitando – aclaró la mujer, recibiendo su café, y agregando algo de azúcar a él, notando como Kagome se encogía de hombros.

-Además ahí no hay nada… y esta bien así…- respondió intentando ser convincente, aunque no estaba demasiado segura de serlo, quería parecer indiferente hacía aquel hombre, no había querido contarle a Sango sobre su interés en InuYasha, ¿qué pensaría ella?... que era una mujer patética de veinticinco años, pretendiendo ser doctora, y con un amor platónico.

-No puedo creer que ese hombre que ha roto tantos corazones en este lugar, te sea simplemente indiferente… ¿dónde esta el interés que mostrabas por él hace unas semanas?...- consultó sin creer realmente lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, ya habían llegado a sus oídos los rumores de que el doctor Taisho se estaba mostrando demasiado interesado en ayudar a su residente, y eso que solo ella estaba enterada de que Kagome estaba frecuentando su casa, de saberse en la clínica, sería la comidilla de todos, y no es que fuera algo indebido, pero al parecer InuYasha era muy reservado, no le habían conocido nunca una novia, y eso solo podía significar dos cosas, no las había tenido, o eran pasajeras, lo que tampoco era demasiado alentador.

-Pues debes creerlo…- aseguró mientras que se giraba intentando buscas a Aiko, la camarera, ya que esta conversación la estaba inquietando demasiado y necesitaba algo de azúcar.

-Estoy segura de que te mueres por probar las sábanas de InuYasha Taisho…- dijo sonriendo traviesa e intentando una terapia de choque con su amiga, de seguro decirle algo fuerte produciría en ella una reacción y ya luego la verdad, funcionaba con la mayoría de las personas, aunque medito por un instante si no se le estaban quedando demasiadas cosas pervertidas de las que Miroku solía comentarle, y es que el hombre no tenía limites con su vocabulario, para él no había nada malo, en nada… suspiró levemente al pensar en ello, esto de estar saliendo con un ginecólogo no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia, sobre todo tratándose de Miroku.

Vio a Kagome girarse ante sus palabras y notó como sus mejillas palidecieron de pronto, y se mordió el labio, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, se volteo para mirar tras de sí y comprender el motivo de la reacción de Kagome, para encontrarse con los ojos dorados más intensos que jamás había conocido, tomó aire con dificultad y se giró en su asiento esperando que algún agujero negro la succionara.

-Buenos días Kagome, Sango…- saludo intentando restar importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome caminaba atrás de él, no se atrevía a hablarle, sentía que moriría de vergüenza después de lo que Sango había dicho, y lo peor es que estaba casi segura de que InuYasha había escuchado claramente, si tan solo no se hubiera girado para buscar a Aiko, la camarera, al menos lo habría visto venir… ¿qué se iba a imaginar él ahora?... que ella era una zafada como tantas por ahí, sí eso de seguro.

InuYasha caminaba unos pasos delante de ella, podía sentir el nerviosismo en la muchacha, y es que descubrirla en una actitud como esa de seguro debió incomodarla, claro que no podía negar que su primera impresión fue de sorpresa, jamás imaginó que Kagome hablara con su amiga en un tenor de ese tipo sobre él, y ciertamente le agradaba, al menos podía concluir que no le era completamente indiferente, como temía…

-Pasa Kagome…- le indicó mientras que abría la puerta de su oficina, la olió casi descaradamente en el momento en que pasó junto a él, era uno de los pocos instantes que tenía para hacerlo de un modo tan libre, le encantaba su aroma.

La observó sentarse en el lugar que regularmente ocupaba, dejó los libros y el delantal a un costado sobre el escritorio, el cabello azabache tomado levemente en una media cola con algunas horquillas, este día en particular traía solo un ligero vestido primaveral, que se sostenía de sus hombros, con delgados pabilos, por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire al contemplarla, caminaba con lentitud, para poder verla de reojo e inspeccionar un poco más, pero Kagome se lo impidió al girarse hacía él y hablarle.

-Lamento lo que escuchaste, es que Sango en ocasiones me juega bromas y…- intentaba disculparse, pero entonces él la interrumpió

-No necesitas disculparte por lo que dice tu amiga, además no es verdad, ¿o me equivocó?...- consultó con una sonrisa algo arrogante, que Kagome ciertamente no le conocía, se acababa de sentar frente a ella, e inclinó su cuerpo hacía adelante, la mirada penetrante sobre sus ojos castaños, y el cabello deslizándose con suavidad sobre los hombros, era extraño verlo en esa actitud, parecía… ¿coquetearle?...

-Nos gastamos bromas de ese tipo desde la secundaria…- agregó Kagome, intentando obviar la pregunta que él acababa de formularle – sobre los novios que teníamos en ese momento.

-¿Novios?... ¿muchos?... ¿bromas de este tenor?...- consultó esta vez, dejando que su espalda se apoyara en el asiento y observándola con cierta frialdad.

-Oh, no… ciertamente no fueron tantos y las bromas eran menos adultas…- de pronto se sintió como si estuvieses dándole explicaciones a su novio celoso.

-¿Novios como Houjo Akitoki?...- insistió, se sentía celoso, debía de reconocerlo, sabía que no debía, no habían motivos para que lo estuviera, pero no podía evitarlo, estaban ahí, como muchas otras sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar vertiginosamente de su letargo.

-¿Perdón?..- se atrevió a increparlo, esto ya se estaba saliendo de todo orden, ella podía sentirse muy atraída por este hombre, pero no iba a permitir que la interrogara como si fuera una criminal, sin contar con que sus ojos dorados parecían encenderse.

-Lo siento, me excedí…- dijo simplemente, sacando sus anteojos, y centrándose en los documentos que tenía en frente – verás quisiera pedir tu ayuda si te parece…

Kagome se quedó un momento en silencio, sin saber como InuYasha era capaz de evadir un tema de un modo tan preciso, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación de forma radical, y lo vio volver a su semblante amable y pacífico, y pudo notar como el fulgor de su mirada permanecía, disminuyendo poco a poco.

Le dirigió algunas palabras y le pidió que despachara junto a él una serie de documentos que debía de chequear, en el fondo era una especie de revisión de los últimos expedientes de pacientes en cardiología, ver la evolución de estos y el desempeño de los médicos tratantes.

Llevaban en ellos un par de horas y Kagome se mantenía sentada en su lugar, inclinada hacía atrás en su silla, InuYasha no contaba ya los minutos que había pasado contemplando sus gestos y actitudes, la forma en que mordía su labio cuando se concentraba.

-InuYasha, en este expediente suministraron una cantidad superior del medicamento – señaló Kagome, levantando la mirada hacía el hombre, apoyándose adelante en el escritorio mientras que le extendía el informe.

-Permíteme…- respondió simplemente, mientras que recibía en sus manos lo que Kagome le ofreciera.

Se inclinó esta vez él hacía adelante explicándole los motivos del suministro mayor, mientras que de forma fugaz, vagaba su mirada entre el suave escote de la muchacha, y su pálido y extenso cuello, el mismo que había estado a punto de besar en aquel baile. No pudo evitar imaginar sus labios recorriéndolo, y carraspeo en el momento en que su imaginación lo llevaba escote abajo.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar?...- consultó InuYasha instantes más tarde – la hora se nos ha pasado en esto…

-Me agradaría…- respondió con una sonrisa la muchacha, poniéndose de pie, mientras que intentaba alcanzar sus cosas que aún permanecían a un costado del escritorio.

La observo ponerse de pie, sin hacerlo él aún, notó como un suave vaivén se produjo bajo la tela delgada del vestido, justo en sus senos, pudo definir con cierta exactitud el tamaño de estos y su forma redondeada, tragó con dificultad al imaginarse como serían sus pezones erectos, y luego se reprendió a si mismo, no podía estar pensando en cosas como esas, no era un adolescente enamorado y ansioso, al contrario, era un hombre que debía contener sus impulsos. Se puso de pie e intentó evitar volver a observar a Kagome de ese modo durante el resto del día, claro que no tuvo suerte todo el tiempo, y es que la muchacha se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido, que lo único que hacía era destacar de forma casi amoldada, su figura femenina.

-.-.-.-.-

Senkai jugaba con tranquilidad en el jardín, su nuevo amigo Hachiko ya se había adaptado bien, con solo un par de días, no recordaba haberse sentido tan dichoso con ninguno de los juguetes que le había traído su padre, que no eran de despreciar en cantidad ni variedad.

-Senkai, es hora de tu almuerzo – escuchó la voz de quien debía de ser la segunda persona más cercana a él dentro de la casa, su nana, Kosho…

Se sentó ante el plato humeante que le acababa de servir la mujer, y se puso en el pecho su protector, y es que a Kosho no le gustaba que él estuviese desarreglado. En ocasiones la miraba, sabía que le guardaba afecto, ella era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre, pero sentía que las madres no debían de ser tan frías con sus hijos.

-Nana Kosho…- nombró con algo de timidez, mientras que la cuchara movía el alimento en el plato. - ¿era hermosa mi mamá? – Sabía que aquello era algo que no podía preguntarle a su padre, ya lo había intentado algunas veces y él siempre le sonreía con lo que al menos a él le parecía tristeza y le hablaba de otra cosa.

-Era una mujer realmente muy hermosa, de piel pálida y suave, ojos castaños, y cabello como la noche sin estrellas – enumeró la mujer con cierta admiración en sus palabras, Senkai la miraba aún intrigado.

-¿Tan hermosa como Kagome?...- consultó intentando buscar un punto de comparación.

-Mucho más hermosa que esa señorita…- respondió con cierto recelo, cosa que el niño no pudo reconocer dentro de su inocencia.

-¿Papá se casará con Kagome?...- continuó interrogando, sin saber la ira que iba creciendo dentro de la mujer.

-No lo creo – respondió severa – el señor InuYasha, idolatra el recuerdo de tu madre…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó hasta su casa, este día en particular algo más tarde y es que realmente había tenido mucho trabajo de oficina, todos aquellos documentos sin ser revisados, eso le sucedía por que las labores administrativas simplemente no iban con él, solo agradecía que en algunos meses más deberían ya escoger a otro representante, claro que esta vez, fue la ayuda de Kagome la que lo sacó del paso, al contrario de en otras oportunidades, en las que había sido Kaguya quien se ofreciera a hacerlo.

Se desabotonó la camisa, este día en particular pareció hecho para avisarles los inclementes calores del verano cada vez más próximo, se sirvió una copa de whiski, como era su costumbre al llegar. Entró en la habitación y observó por el ventanal a Senkai jugando con su nuevo amigo, y meneó la cabeza sonriendo con levedad, no sabía como esa muchacha había podido embaucarlo de ese modo, para permitir la presencia de Hachiko, ya luego iría junto a él, dejó la copa sobre la mesita de noche, mientras que su mano libre comenzaba a trabajar en el cinturón de su pantalón aflojándolo, la camisa quedo sobre la cama y aquello le brindo cierto alivio ante el calor apremiante, se arrojó sobre el colchón que elevó un poco su cuerpo ante el rebote, extendió los brazos hacía atrás buscando desperezarse, cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio en su mente, fue la pálida piel de su residente que se encontraba sobre él, moviéndose, por que no decirlo, de forma exquisita… se sentó con rapidez, este definitivamente no había sido un buen día, estaba viendo a Kagome en todos lado, y aún peor, deseándola de un modo negado para él. Avanzó hasta el baño y giró las manillas de la ducha y dejó que el agua adquiriera la temperatura justa, se acercó hasta la habitación nuevamente dejando el resto de la ropa sobre la cama, y de pronto una nueva imagen vino, la de él y la muchacha de pálida figura, pero esta vez, tal y como Sango se la presentara esta mañana, provocando en él una oleada de un deseo que había dormido mucho tiempo en su interior…desnuda entre sus sabanas… sintió el escalofríos electrizarle la espalda, sacudió la cabeza y arrugó algo el ceño, ya no se le estaba haciendo gracioso, al contrario.

-Esto ya no es agradable…- se limitó a comentar para sí, mientras que avanzaba entrando al agua, sin proponérselo, lo que al inicio le pareció una graciosa calentura de adolescente, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

Puso algo de shampoo en su mano, mientras que el agua casi fría humedecía su cabello, y comenzó a expandirlo, cerrando los ojos, y moviendo con suavidad los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, un suspiro algo ansioso se le escapó al imaginar en la libertad que aquel privado lugar le entregaba, que era Kagome quien le estaba acariciando, así como la caricia la daba él mismo en ella, las manos comenzaron a deslizar el jabón por las formas firmes de su pecho, con lentitud, rememorando en su mente todas aquellas casi lujuriosas imágenes que se habían apoderado de él durante todo este caluroso día, las manos de Kagome, la forma en que sin pensarlo su lectura susurrante frente a él en su oficina le parecían los más insinuantes suspiros de pasión como anhelaba escuchar su propio nombre, dicho entre jadeos de pasión por ella, y de pronto sin casi notarlo, una de sus manos estaba apoyando el peso de su cuerpo algo encorvado, sobre la pared, y la otra, encerraba ansiosa la carne caliente y erecta de su miembro, un gemido bajó y ronco se le escapó al apretar la zona y sentir como la sangre circulaba con fuerza por ella, comenzando a acariciarse primeramente con calma, tragando con dificultad por la garganta algo seca, el agua le golpeaba la espalda, y de nada servía ya la temperatura escasa que tenía, el cabello oscuro le caía humedecido por los costados y los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a tensarse cada vez más, mientras que el movimiento de su mano sobre su caliente deseo, se aceleraban al igual que su respiración.

-Maldición… ¿qué me haces pequeña?...- susurró apenas audible, mientras que su mente se plagaba de escenas no vividas, pero infinitamente deseadas, con ella, con Kagome, por primera vez, después de cuatro años, sentía su deseo fluir de este modo tan arrebatador, y por una mujer que no era su esposa.

Las imágenes se sacudían en su mente, los golpes que ejercía con su mano, lo obligaban a crear la sensación de estar adentrándose en la humedad inquietante de esa muchacha que sin siquiera saberlo estaba matándolo poco a poco, sus propios gemidos parecían ser los de ella, sus jadeos ansiosos, sus palabras pidiendo adentrarse más, su lengua buscaba en el aire la textura de sus pezones, los que en su mente se agitaban sobre su boca, la mano que lo apoyaba contra la pared de la ducha, se cerraba en una especie de agarré que intentaba recrear la sensación de estar oprimiendo las caderas femeninas que se balanceaban sobre él febrilmente, erguida sobre él, con la cabeza alzada, las manos oprimiendo su pecho , el movimiento frenético de su mano se hacía incluso doloroso, pero infinitamente necesario, podía sentir la rigidez de su miembro y la de todos sus músculos, en busca de la explosión de sus sentidos, los labios rojos de Kagome que se le ofrecían, como una fruta madura y lista para ser saboreada, los mordía como la había visto hacer horas antes, frente a una lectura elucubrando el gesto de un inminente orgasmo, que ciertamente era el propio, el calor de la piel de sus senos, acercando su cuerpo al de él, suave y exquisita, rozándose contra su pecho, todo estaba ahí incendiando su deseo y su razón, todo… se inclinó un poco más, apoyando la frente en su mano, con los ojos cerrados perdido en sus sensaciones y apretando los dientes con fuerza, al sentir que todo él estaba al borde de un colapso inquietante y necesario, sentía como se agolpaba su semilla en su erección, clamando por ser liberada al menos de este modo, y así fue… con fuerza su simiente se estrelló contra la pared blanquecina de la ducha, resbalando al contacto con el agua que caía, obligando con la presión descendente de sus dedos a quedar vacío de toda lo restante, InuYasha jadeaba ante el esfuerzo, sintiendo que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por un instante, el imaginársela tan solo, había sido algo arrebatador y embriagante, que logró apaciguar de momento su deseo, por que a pesar de estar recién liberado de su libido, este parecía ahora, apenas dormido.

_**Libértame de mí. Quiero salir de mi alma.  
Yo soy esto que gime, esto que arde, esto que sufre.  
Yo soy esto que ataca, esto que aúlla, esto que canta.  
No, no quiero ser esto.  
Ayúdame a romper estas puertas inmensas.  
Con tus hombros de seda desentierra estas anclas.  
Así crucificaron mi dolor una tarde.  
Libértame de mí. Quiero salir de mi alma.**_

El hombre que ahora yacía con el cuerpo semidesnudo sobre su cama, el cabello reposado sobre una toalla, mientras que otra cubría desordenada su entrepierna, dejó escapar un suspiro sintiendo que algo más que físico se había liberado en él luego de aquella candente ducha, un deseo increíble de despertar en él lo que parecía prisionero, amarrado con cadenas, su ardor profundo, su deseo de vivir… la voz profunda y aterciopelada por el descanso se escucho apenas susurrar, palabras para alguien ausente, pero quizás demasiado presente.

-¿Qué me haz hecho mujer?... que me arrebatas con solo pensarte…

Continuará…

**Ayayayayay…. Por favor no me digan nada… era algo que deseaba hacer, necesitaba escribir una escena como esa, en ocasiones me pregunto hasta donde llegará mi mente… pero recuerden todo es "Siempre en amor"….jejeje pero más parece en este caso la excusa perfecta ¿no?...**

**Bueno si alguien se ofrece a ducharse con mi InuYasha… pues simplemente a ponerse en la filita, miren que tengo los tres primeros turnos tomados… y eso sin preguntar si quiera…**

**Besitos y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, miren que a mí me dejó extasiada por decir menos.**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: un saludo especial a Artemisa, por la asesoría prestada, ya que le puso una que otra palabrita en el lugar exacto a este que no sé si llamar lemon.**


	10. La sombra de un amor

Capítulo X

**La sombra de un amor**

_**Pequeña rosa, rosa pequeña,  
a veces, diminuta y desnuda,  
parece que en una mano mía cabes,  
que así voy a cerrarte y a llevarte a mi boca,  
pero de pronto  
mis pies tocan tus pies y mi boca tus labios,  
has crecido, suben tus hombros como dos colinas,  
tus pechos se pasean por mi pecho,  
mi brazo alcanza apenas a rodear la delgada  
línea de luna nueva que tiene tu cintura:  
en el amor como agua de mar te has desatado:  
mido apenas los ojos más extensos del cielo  
y me inclino a tu boca para besar la tierra.**_

Estaba InuYasha sentado en su despacho, había llegado hacía algunos minutos desde la clínica y luego de saludar con la reserva de siempre a su hijo, llegó hasta este lugar, sobre el escritorio se encontraba su computador portátil, con algunas paginas de florerías abiertas, a un costado y marcado para dar solo el clic final, estaba un ramo no demasiado ostentoso, pero sin lugar a dudas muy bello y elegante, doce rosas de color violeta, un tono novedoso y delicado, envueltas en un fino papel y tomadas en un moño de cinta… estaba ahí con esa imagen abierta por largos minutos, primero pensó en que fueran de color rojo, como la pasión que encendía ella en él, pero comprendía que era muy osado aún… ¿aún?... esa corta palabra lo hacía comprender que esperaba más… y todo era tan confuso, sus sentimientos y sus lealtades, los deseos de besarla y tenerla… esos que habían despertado de un letargo de tanto tiempo… y volvió a mirar las flores… y cambio la opción por rojo, recordando sin pensarlo si quiera, la primera vez que se atrevió a regalar rosas rojas, se había esmerado en reunir el dinero necesario para obsequiarle a Kikyo las más hermosas rosas rojas que encontrara, rojas como la pasión del amor que despertaba apenas en él, un muchacho aún quizás veintiún años…

-Feliz cumpleaños Kikyo… - saludó en cuanto la tuvo en frente, y la muchacha, de una edad similar, recibió el ramo que le era ofrecido con visible sorpresa.

-Hermosas InuYasha…- respondió con emoción, tragando con algo de nerviosismo - ¿por qué rojas?... - consultó algo inquieta.

-Rojas y encendidas, como se siente mi corazón por ti…- apenas le susurro cerca del oído, mientras que Kikyo se limitaba a sonreír, sintiendo el temblor de sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias InuYasha…- dijo, con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas, mientras que se oprimían un poco las rosas entre ambos, un beso sin aspavientos, pero infinitamente agradecido llegó hasta los labios de InuYasha que lo recibió intentando buscar un poco más, pero Kikyo se separó con suavidad y le sonrió mientras que su mano acariciaba la mejilla de su amado, quizás buscando apaciguar su efervescente amor.

InuYasha cerró su computador, sin efectuar finalmente la compra… las rosas, rojas o violetas, no llegarían, al menos no todavía…

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana había comenzado algo agitada, era hora de hacer el ultrasonido doopler al señor Yakashima, Kagome se sentía eufórica por ello, ya que hasta el momento el paciente había sido atendido prácticamente solo por ella, bajo la supervisión constante de InuYasha, claro esta, pero la había dejado hacer, y notaba un mejor estado de animo y disposición por parte del hombre para la cirugía que probablemente deberían practicarle, y aquello ya era algo positivo.

-Muy bien señor Yakashima, en unos diez minutos vendrán a buscarlo, yo estaré esperando en ultrasonido y me quedaré chequeando los análisis, ¿le parece? – consultó Kagome intentando darle el mayor de los ánimos al hombre cuya piel tenía aún el color de un enfermo, y aunque bajo sus ojos se marcaban profundas ojeras, asomaba a sus labios una suave sonrisa y en sus ojos el brillo de la vida

-Muchas gracias doctora…- mencionó el hombre, sintiéndose sinceramente agradecido por lo cuidados recibidos, y Kagome ante el solo apelativo que le dio, sintió que el corazón se le embriagaba de gustó, se había sentido como una verdadera doctora a pesar de no serlo aún.

-No me lo agradezca… y aún no soy doctora…- respondió ella con honestidad, mientras que tomaba con sus dos manos la del hombre que aún tenía en ella los catéteres que le entregaban medicamentos.

-Para mi lo es… es mi doctora…- aseguró el hombre con notable agradecimiento.

-Ya no diga más señor Yakashima, o me hará llorar… y no le gustará por que cuando comienzo a llorar no hay quien me detenga – dijo intentando ser graciosa, pero sabiendo que todo cuanto acababa de decir era verdad, ya que sentía la emoción subírsele a la garganta – buscaré al doctor Taisho para que nos dé su bendición…- le hizo un guiño al hombre en un sentido cómplice y jovial intentando hacer una broma, sobre la autorización que InuYasha debía entregarles para el examen.

Se giró y enfiló hacia la puerta, debía de apresurarse, solo le faltaba llevar la orden firmada por el doctor Taisho, para efectuar aquel examen, los resultados lo daba ya por hecho, estenosis mitral, pero debía de tener la certificación. Escucho la voz del hombre que desde su cama le habló.

-Señorita Higurashi…- Kagome se giró nuevamente para enfocar la figura más delgada del señor Yakashima, ante el llamado que este hiciera -… gracias…

-Gracias a usted…- inquirió ella, sonriendo con profunda ternura, era gratificante sentir el afecto en aquellas palabras.

Se volteo nuevamente para seguir su camino, y sin esperarlo si quiera se encontró entre los brazos de InuYasha, que la sostenían luego de haber chocado directamente con él.

-Esta es la segunda vez...- dijo sintiendo con levedad el hombre que la miraba con esos ojos intensos, dorados y últimamente demasiado inquietantes, tenía razón era la segunda vez que la sostenía para que no cayera luego de estrellarse con él.

-Lo siento…- murmuró ella, sabía bien que solía ser algo descuidada, y las manos de él ahora mantenían con relativa fuerza sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucedería si fuera otro el que te sostuviera?...- consultó pensando en que quizás no era la primera vez, que ante los impulsos despreocupados de Kagome, algún otro la tuviese entre sus brazos como él lo hacía ahora, tan pegada a su cuerpo, y tan cercana su boca, que sería demasiado fácil robarle un beso.

-Ya me habría liberado de él…- respondió de forma espontánea, y es que de alguna manera sabía que era lo que InuYasha esperaba escuchar, y le vio sonreír.

-Me parece bien… - dijo liberándola poco a poco hasta que sus cuerpos no tenían más contacto que el de las manos de InuYasha en sus brazos y le volvió a hablar - ¿ibas en busca de esto?- sacó de su bolsillo y alzó un papel a la altura del rostro de la muchacha que lo tomó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La brisa mecía las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, solo el sonido de algunas aves y la naturaleza que intentaba mantenerse en aquel lugar, era lo que lo rodeaba, sentado como lo había estado en incontables ocasiones, cada vez con menos frecuencia, se encontraba InuYasha en el cementerio de Aoyama, frente a la tumba de Kikyo, la mujer que significaba para él tanto, y en tantos sentidos.

Se sentía confuso, inquieto, recordando los momentos junto a su esposa, y sus sentimientos florecientes por una nueva mujer, después de que le cerró de todas las formas posibles las puertas al amor, ella simplemente llegó y no supo como se apoderó de sus pensamientos de un modo tan asombroso.

-Se parece tanto a ti, mi amor…- susurró, como si la mujer cuyo cuerpo yacía bajo tierra pudiera realmente oírlo, con los hombros desgarbados y los antebrazos apoyados en los claros pantalones que este día vestía - y no sé realmente si es ella la que me inquieta, o es verte en su rostro…- dejó que el cabello cayera por los costados, cuando inclinó la cabeza en una actitud casi de derrota.

Dejó que los minutos pasaran en un silencio abismal, temía querer a Kagome, temía descubrir un día que no era a la muchacha maravillosa que había descubierto a quien amara, si no al recuerdo vivo que le significaba, de su esposa muerta, temía el tenerla entre sus brazos y ver a través de sus ojos castaños, la mirada de Kikyo, por que sabía que el amor no muere, quizás se transforma, pero en este caso era tan difícil separar… tan difícil… y a pesar del clima exquisito que lo rodeaba, y de la tranquilidad que en ese lugar se apreciaba, él luchaba con un torbellino de sentimientos en su interior que no era capaz de dilucidar. Permaneció ahí como en espera de que la mujer que hizo prosperar en él por primera vez la llama inusitada y feroz del amor, le respondiera.

Se puso de pie y acomodó su cabello, observó a lo lejos el paisaje y permitió que la brisa le acariciara el rostro, fijó sus intensos ojos en la lápida que conservaba el nombre de su esposa, y susurró con suavidad e infinita ternura.

-Siempre te amaré Kikyo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde era agradable, no pasaban de las seis, el sol aún permanecía alto, pero los árboles de aquel jardín le entregaban una agradable frescura al lugar, la brisa primaveral mecía las hojas de los árboles con suavidad, produciendo un sonido calmo y lleno de vida.

-Vamos Senkai sostente firme – pedía Kagome a pocos centímetros debajo del niño, ambos trepando al árbol más alto que había en aquel jardín.

-¿De esta rama Kagome?...- consultaba el pequeño antes de sujetarse con mayor fuerza, le encantaban esta clase de juegos.

-Sí cariño, esa misma, sostenla con fuerza – aseguraba ella, que vestida con un desgastado jeans azul cielo, un top de color rosa intenso, zapatillas, que le permitían un agarre considerablemente bueno ante el tronco del árbol, y un improvisado pañuelo sosteniendo su cabello en una coleta baja.

El pequeño Hachiko, ladraba y movía su cola, inquieto y feliz, intentando leves saltos mientras que observaba a su amo y Kagome trepar con relativa destreza, Kosho en tanto no podía sentirse más molesta y desautorizada, la mujer esta no le agradaba en nada, le quitaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el que se encontraba en la casa, la atención de Senkai, y de seguro solo con el afán de atrapar al señor InuYasha.

-Arpía…- susurró por lo bajo la mujer, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada endurecida observando el espectáculo en el jardín.

Escuchó el motor del vehículo de InuYasha en el estacionamiento adosado a la casa, y corrió a abrir la puerta que los unía, el hombre traía el rostro sereno como era su costumbre, era demasiado difícil adivinar sus pensamientos y menos aún sus sentimientos, todos ocultos bajo su cortesía y amabilidad.

-¡Señor, señor!...- llamó la mujer a toda prisa al verlo entrar.

-¿Qué sucede Kosho?...- consultó arrugando el ceño, no era normal oírla alzar la voz, por lo general era una mujer que cumplía su labor de forma casi silenciosa.

-Es el niño señor, Senkai…- habló notando solo entonces que el rostro por siempre paciente de InuYasha parecía encenderse en cierto grado de desesperación.

-¿Qué sucede con Senkai?...- preguntó sin alzar la voz, pero el tono profundo y ronco se agudizó al hablar.

InuYasha avanzó casi sin escuchar lo que la mujer que venía tras de él decía, se detuvo en el umbral del ventanal de la sala que daba directo al jardín en donde jugaba siempre su hijo, observó con ansias al inicio, para dar luego con su macota que ladraba al pie de un árbol y comenzó a avanzar algo más calmado, seguido de Kosho, y solo ahora la escuchó con más claridad.

-Esa mujer se empeña en que Senkai haga lo que usted le ha prohibido – exclamó molesta la empleada, intentando encender el malestar del hombre, no le gustaba nada que esa muchachita viniese a intentar ocupar el lugar de su señora Kikyo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí Kagome?...- consultó InuYasha con el tono ya más común de su voz.

-Demasiado, ha estado entreteniendo al niño por más de una hora… ¿se quedará agotado el pobre?...- respondió Kosho, buscando puntos desfavorables para Kagome, sabiendo lo que el hombre se empeñaba en sobreproteger al niño, claro, ella lo comprendía era lo único que le había quedado del profundo amor que tenía por la señora Kikyo.

-¿Más de una hora?...- se giró para observar los ojos de la mujer tras de él, cuando ya estaban a metros del árbol.

-Sí señor…- respondió airosa Kosho, pensando que con ello estaba afirmando el malestar de InuYasha, que se quedó sin decir nada, ya que lejos de molestarse, pareció incrédulo de que Kagome pudiese compartir todo ese tiempo con su hijo sin remilgos, y al parecer de un modo para ella muy grato, claro que no estaba de acuerdo con que Senkai anduviese trepando árboles a riesgo de sufrir un accidente, pero era algo digno de admirar.

-Kosho, ve y prepara un baño para Senkai…- pidió finalmente.

-Sí señor…- se sonrío la mujer pensando que ahora vendría lo bueno, pero ya que el señor InuYasha le había pedido aquello debería perdérselo.

Dejó que Kosho avanzara algunos pasos en dirección a la casa y él acortó la distancia que había entre el árbol y él, acarició con levedad la cabeza del cachorro que parecía desesperado junto a él, y miró hacía arriba, sintiendo un enorme vacío en el estómago, al notar que Senkai y Kagome, debían de estar fácilmente a cuatro metros y medio de altura, sentados en una gruesa rama de aquel antiguo roble, parte ya del jardín de la casa, cuando la adquirieron.

-¿Qué creen que hacen ahí?...- consultó con el ceño arrugado y voz de mando, la respuesta fueron dos rostros sonrientes.

-InuYasha…- exclamó Kagome como si ni siquiera hubiese escuchado la pregunta – ven sube con nosotros – lo invitó con una alegría autentica, que InuYasha por un momento llegó a dudar.

-¡Papá! …- exclamó el niño con júbilo al ver a su héroe apostado al pie del árbol.

-Baja de ahí Senkai – ordenó con la voz ronca y decidida, el niño hizo una mueca, de esas que hacen los pequeños cuando no están conformes con las órdenes de los mayores.

-No quiero bajar…- murmuró muy bajito y solo Kagome logró captarlo y lo miró.

-Solo un poco más InuYasha…- se atrevió a desafiar con sutileza.

-No me desautorices Kagome…- le escuchó hablar en aquel mismo tono de mando, cualquiera que los hubiese visto pensaría que se trataba de un matrimonio joven, que discutía por la educación de su hijo, y aquello inevitablemente la hizo sonreír y entonces él insistió- Kagome…

-Vamos Senkai, bajemos, no es bueno desobedecer a tu padre…- se dirigió con suavidad al niño, comprendiendo que era algo muy importante que los pequeños no presenciaran las desavenencias de los mayores con respecto a su educación, ya tendría tiempo ella de exponer sus puntos de vista.

Comenzaron a descender bajo el ojo vigilante de InuYasha, que observaba el cuidado con que Kagome sostenía uno de los brazos de Senkai para que este estuviera más seguro al bajar. Ella se sostuvo con fuerza cerca de dos metros y medio de altura, al ver que era InuYasha quien extendía sus brazos para recibir al pequeño, no supo en que momento quedó en aquella posición tan incomoda para bajar, tendría que evaluarla bien, o simplemente saltar de dos metros y medio, lo que de seguro le causaría más de algún dolor articular.

-Vamos ve, que Kosho te tiene listo el baño…- se apresuró a decir cuando puso a Senkai en tierra firme.

-Déjame ver como bajas a Kagome primero…- pidió el niño, con alegría creyendo lo más natural que así como su padre lo había tomado a él para bajarlo del árbol hiciera lo mismo con la muchacha, y solo entonces InuYasha se giró para mirar lo extrañamente sujeta que estaba Kagome, haciendo presión con sus manos y pies entre las ramas para no caer y observando el modo de descender.

-A bañarse he dicho…- ordenó nuevamente InuYasha a su hijo, quien volvió a marcar aquella graciosa mueca en su rostro y corrió hacia la casa cumpliendo el mandato, seguido de su mascota, la que rápidamente le quito el enojo.

-Y tú… ¿cómo piensas bajar?...- consultó algo intrigado, esta chica era en verdad ingeniosa, lo más probable era que hubieses encontrado el modo de descender.

-En eso estoy…- respondió ella evaluando aún las posibilidades.

-Pero como… ¿pudiste subir y ahora no sabes como bajar?...- consultó casi burlándose y entonces Kagome enfocó los ojos dorados, que parecían retarla a reconocer un error en haber subido a ese lugar, y ciertamente ella no lo haría.

-Creo que ya encontré el modo – dijo sin vacilaciones observando a InuYasha con una sonrisa de victoria.

No supo como, se vio obligado a extender los brazos cuando la vio soltarse ante él, para recibirla, la fuerza de la caída, sumada a la sorpresa, lo hicieron caer sobre la hierba del jardín, y ahí estaban ambos, InuYasha de espaldas sobre la verde alfombra natural, y Kagome, sobre él, apoyada de piernas y manos a cada costado de la figura masculina, el cabello desordenado, suelto a causa del brusco movimiento, formando casi una ilusoria cortina que los aislaba del mundo, respirando algo agitada por el temor de que finalmente InuYasha no la hubiese sostenido, sabía que había hecho algo osado… pero había salido bien ¿no?...

Estaba ahí sentada cómodamente sobre él, el cabello desordenado y aromático cayendo por sus costados, las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo de descender el árbol, la respiración agitada, de seguro por lo mismo, sus ojos fijos en los propios, como pidiendo, preguntando quizás… y sus labios, tan rosados y llenos, como en sus sueños… y no lo pensó más, con un pie se impulso, sosteniéndola firmemente, hasta girarse en la hierba con ella, y dejarla ahora con el cabello azabache y desordenados los rizos, sobre la hierba verde y exquisitamente suave, se inclinó sobre ella, respirando agitado como un animal en carrera, y temblorosos los labios de deseos, la besó… probando poco a poco el sabor de su boca, suavemente saboreando con su lengua los bordes interiores, inhalando y exhalando por la nariz con fuerza, las manos enlazadas en los rizos sosteniendo el rostro femenino y pálido de aquella mujer que parecía sumisa a su caricia, y la sangre comenzó a agitarse, su cuerpo le pedía caricias y su razón le pedía control, notó la presión de los muslos de Kagome aferrando sus caderas, y las manos antes tensas e inmóviles sobre la hierba, ahora aferrarse a su cuello, y sus labios mansos y entregados, ahora ansiosos y reclamantes…

-Pequeña…- susurró apenas, separando las bocas, intentando calmar sus sentidos y sus pasiones.

-Oh InuYasha…- su nombre pareció una suplica y un desahogo, ambos unidos y sus ojos castaños lo miraban con un brillo cegador incluso, tragó con dificultad y le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares, con las manos aún cercando el pálido rostro, más arrebolado que al inicio.

-Discúlpame Kagome… yo no debí…- dijo y se apoyó en sus manos para incorporarse, pero los brazos de Kagome lo sostuvieron con fuerza por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacía ella, le robo literalmente un beso, y sonrió como una niña.

-Estas disculpado…- su voz sonó dulce, suave y sensual… muy sensual… y se sonrió con levedad al comprobar, que al menos, bajo esta primera e improvisada prueba… era a Kagome a quien veía… solo a ella…

Continuará…

**Uff..ff..ff.. me hacía falta eso, ya estaba necesitando un besito, es que se estaba poniendo muy seco este fic… no recuerdo haber durado tanto sin poner algo en alguno, de alguna manera me las arreglaba, pero en fin, esta historia es diferente..**

**Bueno sé que algunas frasecitas no les vana gustar a la mayoría, pero ustedes saben de que todo es por algo, y aunque no queramos, InuYasha a estado obsesionado con el recuerdo de su esposa por cuatro años, y el amor de Kagome ha venido a despertarlo, pero cuando las cosas son obsesivas parece que cuesta más sacárselas del alma… ¿no lo creen?…**

**Besitos a todas y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… ando algo apasionada así que… eso...**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	11. Brisa de amor

Capítulo XI

**Brisa de amor**

Extendió su mano, de largos y firmes dedos masculinos, esperando a que Kagome se apoyará en ellos para salir del automóvil, la vio morderse el labio y bajar la mirada al salir, pero a pesar de ese gesto que podía quizás atribuirse a timidez, ella sonreía, se puso de pie frente a él, cercada entre el hombre y el vehículo, InuYasha la observó mientras que ella enganchaba sus ojos dorados en él, el brillo de ellos lo obligó de un modo casi insólito a devolverle la sonrisa.

_**Un día más se llena de color**_

_**Y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor**_

_**Ya no me preocupo al caminar**_

_**Por que tú estas aquí**_

_**Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da**_

_**Por que tú crees en mí**_

-Se te ha hecho tarde hoy…- dijo, quizás intentando comentar algo, ciertamente todo lo que deseaba era besarla un poco más antes de que se fuera.

-No tanto, aún falta para media noche…- respondió risueña como siempre, y es que esa alegría constante en Kagome era una luz que le llenaba de calidez.

-Oh, es verdad… cenicienta llega hasta medianoche…- intentó seguirle el juego, mientras que sus dedos comenzaban a deslizarse por las hebras del cabello azabache, hasta deshacer algún rizo en las puntas.

La vio morderse el labio nuevamente, pero en lugar de una sonrisa traviesa, en esta oportunidad lo que encontró fue incertidumbre, y quiso preguntar, sin lograrlo, sintió la mano de Kagome apoyarse de lleno en su pecho y sus labios entreabiertos se unieron a los suyos, la rodeo entonces con sus brazos, inclinándose para que ella no se esforzara y bebió de esa pasión novedosa e insolente que poseía, una que emanaba como innata, no aprendida, que brotaba de ella como parte de su esencia, y la escuchó suspirar suavemente y los dedos delgados se enredaron suavemente en el cabello oscuro, presionando sobre su nuca, para acercarlo más a ella, más incluso de lo que ya estaban, podía percibir como sus sentidos comenzaban a aflorar en deseo, uno casi despiadado por tenerla, y bajó poco a poco el ritmo de la caricia, dejando de besarla aún con los ojos cerrados, calmándose, para besar luego su frente y mirarla, no entendía ciertamente que era lo que Kagome leía en sus ojos, pero no dejaba de mirarlo, y eso le encantaba… que nada le importara más que él…

_**Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más**_

_**Dejando el sufrimiento atrás**_

-Ve pequeña… mañana hay mucho trabajo…- le susurró tan cerca de su rostro.

-Sí lo sé… la junta para el señor Yakashima – menciona Kagome refiriéndose a la junta de médicos que habrá para evaluar al paciente.

-Precisamente…- responde tragando con algo de dificultad, esta queriendo besarla otra vez, pero no sabe si será lo adecuado, muchas sensaciones son conocidas, y a la vez parecen tan nuevas, siente el corazón golpear su pecho algo más rápido que lo normal y sus manos apoyadas en la espalda y la cintura, la liberan con suavidad y luego vuelven a pegarla a él, y sus pensamientos viajan directo a los labios femeninos.

-Hazlo…- dice Kagome con suavidad, mientras que su mirada viaja desde los labios de InuYasha que permanecen entreabiertos, a sus ojos intensos y brillantes, con aquella llama que parece encender más el dorado en ellos.

-¿Qué?...- pregunta algo extraviado ante las palabras de ella, y es una situación tan extraña, su mente procesa, pero todo su cuerpo parece comprender lo que acaba de oír, la encierra más entre sus brazos y contiene el impulso de besarla.

-Besáme…- le pide entonces, con aquella voz suave y sensual que en ocasiones utiliza, presintiendo que esta ayudándolo a avanzar, es un hombre, lo sabe, maduro y de seguro más experimentado que ella, pero ahí entre su brazos parecía necesitarla de un modo increíble.

-Claro…- respondió simplemente, atrapando con suavidad el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos, sintiendo como Kagome respondía, en una caricia intima que lo hacía desear más y más, hasta que notó como su lengua buscaba en el interior de la boca femenina, y su sangre se encendía al presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella… un suspiro ansioso se le escapó al escucharla gemir tan suavemente que bien podría no haberla oído, la liberó del beso… ella debía irse…

Kagome se detuvo luego de subir el último escalón de la extensa escalera que la llevaba a su hogar, el templo Higurashi, se volteo, dejando que los rayos de un sol anaranjado y escaso, le iluminara la espalda, sonrió una vez más del modo alegre y lleno de vida en que lo había hecho casi toda la tarde, alzó una de sus manos y la agitó despidiéndose de InuYasha que se encontraba gallardo y seguro, al menos a sus ojos, apoyado en su vehículo, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y el dorado intenso de su mirada, justo en ella, sentía que el corazón se le llenaba de gozo con solo recordar el roce pasional y calido de sus besos, la forma en que sentía que la asfixiaba al abrazarla , y su voz profunda y sensual llamándola "pequeña"… suspiró de aquella forma embelesada con que suelen hacerlo las muchachitas al leer novelas rosas, y es que su amor ya no tan platónico alzaba la mano, para responder a su gesto.

La observaba de pie al final de aquella larga escalera, el sol que moría en las montañas le entregaba sus últimos rayos, haciendo de Kagome una visión maravillosa, con los libros que traía desde su casa pegados al costado izquierdo, alzaba la mano libre, y aunque no lograba distinguir plenamente sus rasgos, sabía bien que debía de estar sonriendo como solía hacerlo, respondió sacando una mano del bolsillo del pantalón, esperando hasta que ella se perdiera en el templo, no podía definir cabalmente lo que había en su interior, pero esta tarde se sentía dichoso de un modo que no experimentaba en demasiado tiempo…

_**Dándome un amor real**_

_**Siempre tan natural**_

_**Lleno de libertad, lleno de dar**_

_**Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba Sango acomodada sobre su amado en el lecho, la sabana que cubría su espalda dejaba notar la forma femenina de su cuerpo, acababan de hacer el amor, y el cabello suelto de ella reposaba parte sobre la cama, y parte sobre el pecho de Miroku que la acariciaba con suavidad.

-Te lo prometo Sango, no volveré a tocar a otra mujer que no seas tú – respondió a una serie de interrogantes que la mujer le estaba haciendo.

-Mentiroso… sabes que eso no es posible…- le dijo ella incorporándose un poco para ver el rostro del hombre que se sonrió.

-Esta bien… prometo no tocar a otra mujer con los mismas intenciones que a ti…- rectificó sabiendo que su profesión le hacía imposible prometer otra cosa.

-Bueno, te creeré…- contestó sin demasiada certeza.

El silencio se hizo presente por un instante más, en el que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, quizás similares, quizás diferentes, y Sango volvió a incorporarse para mirarle, con el mentón apoyado en sus manos unidas sobre el pecho de Miroku.

-Miroku… ¿crees que InuYasha sea bueno para Kagome?...- consultó algo inquieta la mujer, ciertamente no sabía nada de los últimos acontecimientos, pero notaba el modo en que Kagome observaba a InuYasha y su mirada embelezada puesta en él, y después de todo la conocía. Y lo escuchó suspirar.

-InuYasha es un buen hombre… solo que las cosas no han sido fáciles para él, quedarse con Senkai recién nacido y sin su madre… pues fue un duro golpe – respondió Miroku.

-¿Amaba mucho a su esposa?...- preguntó, curiosa, buscando comprobar si era un hombre entregado en sus amores.

-Si sigues preguntando así por InuYasha terminaré poniéndome celoso – le sonrió.

-Solo quiero saber…- dijo con voz sensual y caprichosa, sabiendo que aquello le arrancaba a Miroku hasta la verdad más oculta.

-Ay gatita…- suspiró él buscando besarla.

-Primero responde…- pidió Sango casi maquiavélica.

-Esta bien… la amaba mucho, muchísimo, como no dudo que pueda llegar a amar a Kagome, ya que ella tiene un parecido increíble con Kikyo… - dijo buscando nuevamente los labios de Sango.

-¿Kikyo?...- preguntó ella recibiendo el beso.

-Sí… su esposa muerta… - termino de decir Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Traía prisa, la noche anterior había estado después de mucho, carente de insomnio y había dormido demasiado placido, tanto, que temía llegar tarde a la junta de médicos que comenzaría dentro de diez minutos, el delantal blanco colgaba de su mano izquierda, el cabello se le agitaba a cada largo paso, las miradas femeninas lo seguían, pero él no parecía prestarles atención, en ocasiones la mujeres se preguntaban si solo disimulaba muy bien, o realmente era ajeno a ellas. Decidió aventurarse por las escaleras, esperar el ascensor a esta hora en particular sería una perdida de tiempo, los escalones iban quedando atrás de dos en dos, hasta que empujó la pesada puerta que daba acceso al quinto piso, caminó con rapidez, acercándose al mesón de la recepción en donde se encontraba Kaede y ella, Kagome…

La muchacha miraba el reloj inquieta, faltaban menos de diez minutos para que la junta comenzara e InuYasha no aparecía, llevaba casi una hora esperándolo, había conservado la esperanza de que al menos pudieran desayunar, sintió un sonido ahuecado desde el medio de aquel extenso pasillo, y pudo ver que la pesada puerta de las escaleras se abría, aquello llamó su atención, no era común que alguien transitara por ellas, a no ser que hubiese un desperfecto en el ascensor, o una emergencia, y de pronto lo vio aparecer, el delantal en la mano, el cabello negro, el rostro liso y libre de vello, como siempre, y su paso seguro que comenzó a avanzar en la dirección en la que se encontraban, el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho, y la sonrisa no quería abandonar sus labios, y es que esta mañana estaba realmente feliz, ya se lo había dicho Kaede al llegar… "estas radiante"… y ¿cómo no estarlo?... se sentía simplemente feliz…

InuYasha hizo un amable gesto al pasar frente a la recepción, el que fue respondido por Kaede, Kagome se quedó de una pieza, no le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un gesto de cortesía como el que había recibido su compañera, por que ese había sido solo para la anciana… y lo siguió con la mirada algo confusa, viéndolo girar luego de unos pasos.

-¿Qué esperas Kagome?... se nos hace tarde…- su voz profunda sonaba amable, apresurada, pero la esperaba.

-Sí…- respondió avanzando hacía él en silencio.

Entraron en la oficina de InuYasha, ella sabía que debía de recoger algunos documentos, los resultados de los exámenes, y el diagnostico que juntos había elaborado de la situación del señor Yakashima. Le abrió la puerta y entró tras ella, Kagome no tomó su posición habitual en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, ya que solo era cosa de tomar lo que venía a buscar y salir, pero sintió como las manos varoniles e increíblemente precisas de InuYasha, se deslizaban desde atrás entre su cintura y sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa, apresándola desde el estómago, y aquella voz profunda y varonil, sonaba exquisitamente aterciopelada cerca de su oído.

-Lamento la tardanza, deseaba desayunar contigo…- le susurró dejando que el aliento tibio emanado de su boca le rozara el oído, Kagome pudo notar como su piel se erizaba ante el solo contacto, y se sonrió al comprobar que ambos esperaban lo mismo.

-Esta bien… pero que no se repita…- le dijo en un tono alegre y cómplice, apoyando la cabeza en la de él, que busco su mejilla para besarla, ella comenzó a girarse dentro del abrazo.

Dos golpes en la puerta los alertaron e InuYasha soltó a Kagome con rapidez, justo en el momento en que ésta se abría dando paso a la figura estilizada y segura de una mujer que este día en particular traía el cabello suelto.

-Buenos días InuYasha… - dijo al ingresar, notando que no se encontraba solo - Kagome…- intentó extender el saludo, no muy grata de la cercanía que parecía existir entre ambos.

-Buenos días Kaguya – respondió con gentileza él, mientras que avanzaba hasta el escritorio buscando los documentos por los que había venido.

-Buenos días – saludó Kagome, siendo prácticamente ignorada.

-Vengo por ti… y ¿qué hacías aquí encerrado?... ya deberías estar en la sala de juntas… - consultó con visible malestar. InuYasha la observó y volvió a enfocarla en los documentos, prefirió pasar por alto el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Ya estoy listo – dijo mientras que se ponía su delantal - ¿lista?...- le consultó a Kagome, mirándola a los ojos con dulzura.

-Sí, lista…- respondió ella emocionada, le permitiría participar de una junta médica, ya que decía que ella había estado al lado del paciente incluso más que él mismo.

-¿Qué?... ¿una residente en una junta médica?... ella no tiene nada que aportar, además no esta autorizada - consultó con notoria molestia Kaguya, llegando a ser despectiva al mencionar "residente".

Kagome sentía que las mejillas se le encendían de furia, algo en su interior se gestaba al notar el empeño de esta mujer por descalificarla, sabiendo que ese empeño era únicamente por sus deseos de tener a InuYasha solo para ella… le hervía la sangre solo al pensarlo, y es que ella se estaba poniendo igualmente celosa…

-Yo la autorizo…- respondió el hombre, con la voz autoritaria que podía tener, poniéndose entre las dos mujeres, pero visiblemente inclinado hacía Kagome, poniendo la mano en la espalda de la muchacha indicándole que saliera – y ya esta bueno de esto, la junta espera.

Kaguya se forzó a tragar con molestia, el ceño arrugado y los ojos esmeralda encendidos, se adelantó a salir antes que Kagome, que estuvo casi obligada a retroceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El señor Yakashima sería intervenido finalmente, tal y como Kagome e InuYasha lo sugirieran, la junta se había efectuado con tranquilidad, a pesar de que Kaguya parecía querer fulminar a la muchacha con su mirada, lo que la hacía sentir inquieta, ya que ella abogaba por un tratamiento, pero cuando finalmente la resolución de operar se hizo efectiva, notó como la mano de InuYasha se posaba sobre la suya y oprimía sus dedos, era un triunfo para ellos, que sabían que la forma más segura de terminar con la enfermedad del paciente era la cirugía.

Estaban en el despacho de InuYasha, observaban desde la ventana a Senkai jugar junto con su cachorro, que se había convertido en su mayor entretención, el niño sonreía constantemente y había dejado de pintar las paredes, lo que realmente era un alivio.

-¿No crees que deberías quitar esa cubierta de la hierba?... – comentó Kagome, que permanecía de pie apoyada en el escritorio de InuYasha junto a él que estaba sentado de medio lado hacía ella, ambos observando al niño.

-Es más seguro para él – aseveró con suavidad, pero con notoria terquedad.

-Senkai necesita de la naturaleza, tiene un hermoso jardín, sería bueno que lo disfrutara – insistió, el tema que estaban tratando era importante, y requería quizás de algo de seriedad, pero InuYasha pudo percibir en ella un tono demasiado seco.

-Lo pensaré…- dijo a modo de tranquilizarla, pero Kagome permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el rostro formal y fijo en el jardín, no le había entregado ni una sola de esas hermosas miradas alegres, y por que no decirlo, enamoradas, que a él le gustaban tanto.

Por un momento sintió que se le helaba algo en el alma, era como estar frente a Kikyo nuevamente, a esa coraza tan impenetrable que en ocasiones tomada, la que fue alejándolos poco a poco, la que de cierta forma fue enfriando todo entre ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?...- se aventuró a consultar… no quería que sucediera otra vez, no quería que se perdiera la calidez que Kagome le demostraba… ¿acaso la culpa era suya?...

-Nada…- respondió negando con la cabeza, y con la voz apagada, mientras que bajaba la mirada, sintiendo como la mano de InuYasha se posaba sobre su brazo.

-Nada, no es una respuesta…- comentó él intentando sonreír, y entonces Kagome lo miró y pudo ver la inquietud en sus ojos, y suspiró.

-¿Hay algo que yo deba saber de ti y Kaguya?...- consultó intentando parecer decidida, pero InuYasha logró notar su nerviosismo y ante la pregunta se sonrió – no es gracioso - aseveró ella.

-Ya lo sé…- respondió aún sonriendo, más incluso, ante el malestar emergente de Kagome.

-Veo que te hago demasiada gracia…- dijo descruzándose de brazos intentando salir de ahí, sintiendo como los dedos fuertes de InuYasha cercaban su muñeca, atrayéndola hacía él, rodeando con la otra mano su cintura y acomodándola en su regazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...- consultó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, observando los ojos castaños, que parecían destellar de molestia y sorpresa, el pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba inquieto, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían liberas ráfagas de fuego.

-Me voy… no soy tu bufón…- respondió decidida, a pesar de la turbación que le producía esta situación tan cercana y la forma tan exquisita en que la había tomado.

-Yo no he dicho que lo seas…- respondió él, bebiéndose el aliento de Kagome, a solo centímetros de besarla, sonriéndose al notar el rubor en las mejillas femeninas.

-Pero te ríes de mí…- logró decir algo turbada ya y casi olvidando la razón de su malestar.

-No me rió de ti… me rió de tus celos… respondió, estrechando más a Kagome dentro de este improvisado abrazo.

-No son celos…- intentó defenderse sin demasiado éxito.

-Yo creo que sí lo son…- afirmó.

-¿Y deberían serlo?...- consultó ella rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello, acomodándose sobre las piernas de InuYasha que tragó con algo de dificultad ante el roce que aquello le producía.

-No…- susurró, con la voz algo más ronca, buscando entre el cabello poner un beso en el cuello de Kagome, la brisa fresca se colaba por la ventana gratamente.

-Entonces confiaré en eso… pero solo por ahora…- murmuró mientras que ladeaba su cabeza para que InuYasha tuviera acceso a la piel que deseaba.

_**Un día más, de mi pasión por ti**_

_**Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir**_

_**Que el límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás**_

_**Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más.**_

Kagome sintió como los labios calidos se posaban con delicadeza en ella, cerró los ojos dejando que él se deslizara, que hiciera, solo deseaba sentirlo un poco más, sus vellos se erizaban ante los contactos que él efectuaba, sintiendo como la mano de InuYasha que permanecía sosteniendo su espalda parecía oprimirla más, y la humedad de su lengua subía por su cuello lentamente obligándola a morderse el labio para no dejar que ni un sonido saliera de ella.

Se estaba sintiendo algo mareado, obligándose a contener las ansias que crecían en él, imágenes como las que lo embargaban en sus momentos de soledad venían a su mente, comenzó a lamer con suavidad la piel suave de su cuello, e imaginó la suavidad del resto de ella, el aire se le escapaba con fuerza contenida para no ser oído, apretando la mano que sostenía la espalda femenina, notando como el borde de la camiseta que ella vestía le rozaba los dedos… quizás podría tocarla solo un poco…

Su cuerpo se arqueo de pronto, en un movimiento lento, cuando sintió los dedos de InuYasha subir por su espalda bajo la ropa, ascendían y luego bajaban nuevamente, para luego ser la mano llena la que efectuaba la caricia, la respiración se le agitaba y la retenía cada vez que sentía que el se aproximaba al broche de su ropa intima, pero nuevamente descendía obligándola a liberar el aire, todo aquello unido a la humedad de su lengua buscando en su cuello, la estaban excitando cada vez más.

Podía percibir la inmovilidad en ella, era como si se encontrara expectante y entregada a las caricias que él deseara efectuar y aquello lo llenaba de placer, imaginó por un momento que la sentaba sobre el escritorio liberando en aquel mismo lugar su pasión por ella, y sentía como su excitación crecía, haciéndose notoria bajo el pantalón, recorrió con su lengua los bordes del oído femenino, notando como ella apretaba sus dedos contra sus hombros en el abrazo, y le susurró luego.

-Eres tan suave pequeña…- el aire se liberaba de él, necesitaba contenerse un poco más… al menos hasta saber si estaba preparado para amarla del modo que Kagome merecía…

Continuará…

**Jejeje… me encantan los momentos románticos… me dejan suspirando... total que este capítulo estuvo algo cargadito a la miel, pero esta bien no… hay que crear atmósfera de amor… amor… ayayaya el amor… **

**Luego de una pequeña ensoñación, paso a agradecerles a todos por leer, y por acompañarme, por dejar sus mensajitos y por estar…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	12. El jardín secreto

Capítulo XII

**El jardín secreto**

Se encontró Miroku esperando a su novia, como ya se le había hecho costumbre para desayunar cuando el turno de ella se los permitía, no era demasiado el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero se le hacía grato estar con ella, al menos aún no sentía ese instinto desbocado de salir tras alguna otra fémina, aunque no podía negar que no podía dejar de admirarlas, pero en cuanto llegaba a él la imagen o la presencia de Sango, simplemente las olvidaba… ¿sería esto amor?... que más da, se respondió, se sentía bien…

-Buenos días amor…- saludo la muchacha, con un discreto beso en los labios, las políticas de la clínica no impedían que el personal se relacionara, pero nada de espectáculos.

-Bueno días gatita…- mencionó él con los ojos brillantes, mientras que a Sango se le subieron los colores a las mejillas.

-No me llames así aquí…- lo reprendió intentando contener un grito.

-Oh, esta bien…- se fingió derrotado – siempre que me prometas que esta noche podré llamarte gatita otra vez…- solicitó con sus ojos azules fijos en ella, y una sonrisa coqueta en los labios…

-¿Esta noche?... ¿otra vez?...- consultó ella alzando su mano, para que Aiko trajera su desayuno tradicional – a este paso terminaré viviendo en tu departamento.

-¿Y cual es el problema?...- respondió él con completa tranquilidad, y entonces Sango lo miró sorprendida.

-Ay Miroku, no es así tan fácil… - intentó rebatir ella, mientras que recibía su desayuno.

-¿Por qué no?... basta con que recojas algunas maletas y ya…- continuo como si hubiese dado la solución perfecta.

-Sabes me dejaste con algunas dudas… no terminaste de responder mis preguntas sobre InuYasha Taisho…- buscó ella oro tema de conversación que no era menos importante al menos para ella.

-Me estas cambiando el tema…- reclamó Miroku con los ojos fijos en ella, pero ya sin la sonrisa que adornara sus labios.

-Sí… tú solo responde, ya discutiremos eso más tarde – pidió Sango mientras revolvía la taza con café ante ella - ¿cómo murió la esposa de InuYasha?... ¿Kikyo?...- consultó, notando como Miroku alzaba su mano pidiendo otra taza de café.

-Preferiría no hablarte de eso… - notó el tono serio que la voz de su acompañante tomaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?... no me hagas esto Miroku, sabes que me preocupa Kagome – insistió ella, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, el rostro de el hombre se había apagado, recibió su segunda taza de café y comenzó a poner en ella azúcar sin decir palabra – vamos responde… ¿tuvo algo que ver InuYasha en su muerte?...

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Sango, después de todo uno solo ve exteriores en las personas, ¿y si se trataba de un asesino impune?...

-Deja de hacer volar tu imaginación, mira que sé lo prolifera que puede llegar a ser – habló Miroku tomando la mano de la mujer frente a él – InuYasha es un buen hombre, él jamás le habría hecho daño a Kikyo, el daño se lo provocó ella misma.

-Quieres decir qué… - Sango se llevó una mano hasta los labios intentando no decir lo que estaba pensando.

-No he dicho nada Sango, y será mejor que dejes el tema en paz, InuYasha ha mostrado junto a tu amiga Kagome, que aún existe vida dentro de él, no coartemos nosotros ese sentimiento – dijo apretando los dedos de la mujer con afecto, como intentando cerrar una especie de pacto – promete que no hablarás de esto con ella, ni menos mencionarás lo de su parecido con Kikyo…

-¿Pero por qué?...- susurró Sango aún sin comprender.

-Por que no es a nosotros a quines nos corresponde hacerlo – aseguro Miroku sonriendo a su compañera – solo puedo decirte que InuYasha es un hombre confiable.

-Eso espero…- respondió ella, cerrando el pacto en el agarre que Miroku hizo en su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba Kagome sentada sobre la hierba en el jardín junto a Senkai, probando su teoría de que los caracoles asomaban sus cachitos cuando el sol les daba de lleno, teniendo un par de ellos que habían logrado encontrar hurgando entre los lirios que se alzaban a un costado, la cubierta que usara en forma regular el niño, estaba doblada en varias partes junto al ventanal que les daba acceso a la casa.

-¡Mira, mira Kagome!... las asomó…- exclamaba el niño ansioso, y con la voz casi desesperada, una reacción normal en un pequeño que descubre algo para él asombroso… la naturaleza era una gran fuente de aprendizaje para los pequeños y Kagome sostenía ese punto – ohhh… las escondió…- dijo algo desilusionado.

-Es que acercaste demasiado tus manos...- respondió ella, sentando al niño entre sus piernas, sosteniendo sus manos inquietas- quédate quieto y verás como los asoma nuevamente.

-Sí…- dijo el niño quedándose lo más inmóvil que le era posible, haciendo de todas formas el cuero un poco hacía adelante con el fin de mirar de más cerca.

Kosho los observaba desde una de las ventanas de la sala, molesta por la actitud de esta mujer, que fingiendo "amabilidad" le desobedecía, escuchó el vehículo en el estacionamiento y la puerta de acceso abrirse luego, salió en dirección a la habitación del niño, para ordenar los juguetes que pudieran haber ahí, y es que el pequeño ya ni sus cosas usaba desde que esa intrusa había llegado, todas sus distracciones se efectuaban en el jardín.

-¿Cómo esta todo Kosho?...- consultó InuYasha al verla dentro del cuarto de Senkai.

-Más o menos señor…- respondió con la voz ruda.

-¿Por qué?... ¿qué ha sucedido?...- consultó algo inquieto, observando el lugar en busca de su hijo - ¿y Senkai?...

-Ahí esta afuera con esa señorita que viene a visitarlo a usted y al niño, y que se empeña en hacer cosas que el señor ha prohibido – comentó con molestia, después de todo era ella la encargada del cuidado de Senkai – su usted ya no me necesita debe decírmelo…

-Vamos Kosho, no creo que sea tan grave – respondió con algo más de tranquilidad, no le parecía tan terrible lo que Kagome podía estar haciendo con su hijo, al menos el tema de trepar árboles ya había sido tocado y Kagome accedió a dejarlo… claro, por un tiempo.

-Vaya y véalo usted mismo… - lo retó la mujer e InuYasha se encaminó hasta la sala en busca de su hijo.

Se asomó hasta el ventanal y se encontró con la escena, Kagome sentada con sus ya típicos jeans, cada vez que venía y jugaba con Senkai, el niño sentado entre sus piernas, ambos observando algo sobre una roca, la cubierta a un costado de la entrada a la casa. Avanzó con calma, intentando no sacarlos de la concentración que parecían tener.

-¡Kagome están avanzando!...- decía eufórico el niño, casi saltando sentado en la hierba de lo alegre.

-Ya lo veo… - le respondía ella feliz de la dicha que le estaba entregando al pequeño.

-Y están dejando un caminito...- indicó recogiendo sus dedos antes de acercarlos demasiado al caracol y asustarlo.

-Sí, dejan ese camino… - aclaró la muchacha, acariciando el cabello del pequeño con suavidad, sin notar aún que a solo pasos de ellos se encontraba InuYasha observando la escena, pensando en la cantidad de veces que deseo ver a su hijo con su madre en alguna actitud similar.

-Ahhh…- hizo apenas un sonido que le explicaba a Kagome de su comprensión – ¿y cuando veremos mariposas?...- consultó girándose, para enfocar los ojos de la mujer con la que estaba, pero antes de que ella le respondiera una nueva palabra salió de él -¡papá!...

InuYasha lo vio girarse en el regazo de Kagome y llamarlo con alegría, en ocasiones se preguntaba de donde había sacado su hijo aquel optimismo tan autentica, si ni él ni Kikyo la poseían.

-Buenas tardes hijo…- dijo cuando vio al pequeño ante él.

-Dale un abrazo…- pidió Kagome, poniéndose de pie – es lo que él esta esperando – InuYasha la miró como si estuviese hablándole en algún idioma extranjero que no dominaba, y la vio acercarse.

-Abrázalo…- dijo mientras alzaba al niño del piso y lo ponía en los brazos de su padre, que solo entonces lo recibió, hacía mucho que no tomaba a Senkai.

-Papá, ¿viste los caracoles?... Kagome me enseñó los caracoles y como muestran sus cachitos y como dejan un caminito al caminar…- hablaba con muchísima rapidez el niño.

-Los vi Senkai… - respondió observando el rostro del niño, que traía rastros de suciedad – debes ir a darte un baño.

-Llévalo… te esperaré para que me reprendas…- mencionó Kagome, notando la pregunta en los ojos dorados que se posaron en ella.

Lo vio alejarse en dirección a la casa, era la primera vez que veía a Senkai en brazos de InuYasha, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, se le hacía grato sentir que algo estaba haciendo por ese niño, al que le sería demasiado fácil amar… ya que era parte de él, de InuYasha… recorrió con la mirada las ventanas de las habitaciones que daban al jardín, logró distinguir el despachote InuYasha, su habitación, la de Senkai, pero la ventana de una habitación que no logró descubrir, le permitió notar que en ella estaba la nana del niño, en la oscuridad del lugar, observándola, un pensamiento algo oscuro se asomó, no le gustaba la forma en que esta mujer la miraba, sacudió su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y volvió a enfocarse en aquella habitación, pero las cortinas oscuras ya estaban cerradas, se volteo y decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín…

InuYasha avanzó por los pasillos con Senkai entre los brazos, que no dejaba de hablar contándole todo lo que habían hecho con Kagome aquella tarde, notó como Kosho salía de una de las habitaciones poniéndole llave, y guardando luego esta en el bolsillo de su delantal de trabajo, lo miró y los ojos oscuros de la mujer se abrieron sorprendidos, no solía tomar a Senkai, siempre que jugaba con él era sentado en un sillón, y de bebé las caricias se limitaban a verlo dormir apoyado en el borde de la cuna.

-¿Qué hacías Kosho?...- consultó InuYasha arrugando el ceño algo molesto.

-Limpiaba la habitación señor…- respondió la mujer recibiendo al niño ahora entre sus brazos.

-No quiero que hagas eso cuando Kagome este aquí, no en esta habitación – pidió con el rostro algo más relajado, pero manteniendo el tono de mando en sus palabras – ahora lleva a Senkai por favor, que necesita un baño.

-Esta bien señor, así será…- respondió la mujer llevándose al pequeño.

Salió nuevamente hasta el jardín en busca de Kagome, recorrió con la mirada el extenso jardín, sin dar con ella, comenzó a avanzar hasta los cerezos que ya dejaban caer los pétalos de sus flores, intentando encontrarla, no la había visto entrar… ¿dónde se habrá metido?... pensó, y avanzó casi hasta el final del jardín, un rincón algo olvidado al que incluso el jardinero no prestaba demasiada atención, por orden estricta de InuYasha.

Avanzó algunos pasos, hasta que divisó la figura femenina que se movía dentro, recorrió, como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, los pequeños adoquines que formaban un camino de unos cuantos metros hasta la entrada a un pequeño jardín acuático, cercado por enredaderas de hiedra. La vio de pie alrededor del pequeño estanque, el lugar estaba muy descuidado, las enredaderas dentro estaban muy crecidas y las ramas se abalanzaban sobre el asiento de madera que se encontraba dentro.

_**A nadie te pareces desde que yo te amo.  
Déjame tenderte entre guirnaldas amarillas.  
Quién escribe tu nombre con letras de humo  
entre las estrellas del sur?  
Ah déjame recordarte cómo eras entonces,  
cuando aún no existías.**_

-Vamos Kagome… salgamos de este lugar… - pidió con su voz amable, y extendiendo la mano a ella apenas de pie en la entrada, la muchacha volteo.

-Es hermoso este lugar… solo esta algo descuidado… ¿Por qué no le dices a tu jardinero que pode un poco esta hiedra?...- habló con total tranquilidad, sin esperarse la respuesta recibida.

-¡No Kagome, nadie tocará este lugar… ahora obedece y salgamos de aquí…- mantuvo la mirada endurecida sobre ella y la mano firme extendida esperando que la muchacha que acababa de dar un salto por la impresión, la tomara.

Kagome prefirió no discutir, y pasó ante InuYasha sin ni una sola palabra, pensó que podría estar molesto por lo de Senkai, peor consideró que aquel abrupto grito era más de lo que merecía por desobedecer una orden de él o la niñera, avanzó en silencio abrazándose, como si el sol no estuviera calentando, lo escuchaba llamarla, pero ella solo caminaba.

-Kagome… espera Kagome… no me escuchas, espera…- intentaba no alzar la voz nuevamente, no quería tratarla así, pero es que verla en aquel lugar le trajo demasiados recuerdos y no quería vivir de ello, al menos no mientras estuviese con Kagome – espera pequeña…

-¿Pequeña?... ¿pequeña?... – exclamó molesta mientras se giraba - guárdate tus palabras afectuosas, no tienes derecho a tratarme de este modo… si lo que quieres es educar a tu hijo como si viviera dentro de una burbuja, pro mí esta bien… lastima por él que tenga un padre que no lo ame como es debido… - los ojos se le empañaban y sentía que rompería a llorara en cualquier momento, era una llorona lo sabía, pero eso no la hacía menos valiente.

Se acercó a ella sin responder a su acusación, la abrazó con fuerza escuchándola suspirar en su pecho, la pegó a sí sin querer soltarla, ella creía que estaba molesto por Senkai, y ciertamente no era así, ¿cómo decirle que era por Kikyo?... no, no podía hablarle de Kikyo… al menos no ahora…

-Lo siento Kagome… me excedí… lo lamento tanto…- se disculpo besando sus cabellos, frescos como el aroma a los cerezos que los escondían del resto del mundo – no quise gritarte… ayúdame a cuidar de Senkai… - en este momento era mejor que creyera que todo era por el niño… ya pronto, cuando se sintiera preparado, le hablaría de su esposa.

-¿Hablas en serio?...- consultó separando su rostro de la camisa humedecida por sus lagrimas para mirarlo con los ojos enjugados.

-Claro que sí… pero no llores más…- pidió doblando un poco sus rodillas con las manos apresando el rostro de ella, para quedar a la altura de Kagome y sonreírle – anda regálame una sonrisa…

Lo miró a los ojos, mientras que se erguía nuevamente frente a ella, buscando en sus ojos dorados que parecían suplicarle algo, no entendía lo que sucedió, parecía otro InuYasha, incluso más agresivo, y aquello de cierta forma la asustó… pero finalmente accedió y sonrió…¿no podía ser tan malo no?...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban abrazados contra la puerta de la oficina, el delantal de Kagome se encontraba sobre el escritorio, mientras que el de InuYasha estaba a medio poner en uno de sus brazos, las manos de él recorrían con fuerza la suave espalda femenina, le encantaba palpar su piel, y aunque los suspiros algo ahogados que liberaba hablaban de querer un poco más, aún no se atrevía a avanzar con las caricias, sentía que si lo hacía se quemaría irremediablemente en el fuego de Kagome, que se colgaba de su cuello, pegando más los cuerpos, tanto que lo dejaba sin aliento, podía sentir la forma de sus senos contra su pecho, y la lengua de ella enredarse con la suya, pasando de una boca a otra.

-Puede entrar alguien pequeña…- suspiro inquieto, y ella ya lo había notado, ya que el muslo femenino hacía suaves tentativas de rozar su erección… y sentía que moriría si esperaba un segundo más.

-Nadie puede entrar… - musitaba ella agitada y con las mejillas arreboladas por la pasión – no mientras estemos tras la puerta… - murmuró buscando besarlo un poco más, y es que aunque deseaba que la acariciara un poco más, no se atrevía a pedirlo, buscaba incitarlo con sus propias caricias que aún eran algo torpes por la inexperiencia.

-Eres increíble…- murmuró sobre los labios de ella que no tardaron en apresarlos, y entonces InuYasha la apretó más contra la puerta quitándole el aire, habían pasado ya algunos días desde que tuvieran aquella discusión, y al menos todo parecía estar nuevamente bien.

-InuYasha…- masculló con el aire golpeándole los labios, antes de que él se apoderara de ellos con algo de violencia, y es que ya estaba perdiendo el control que podía poseer.

Las manos bajo la blusa, pasaron desde su espalda al estomago, la piel igual de tersa lo recibió erizándose ante el roce, las bocas se entregaban plenamente, aprendiéndose los sabores uno del otro, cada vez se hacían más familiares y necesarios los besos, los dedos de InuYasha comenzaron a subir, tocando el borde de la ropa intima, un jadeo ronco se le escapó al notar la forma redondeada que poco más arriba encontraría, el cuello de Kagome fue la siguiente victima y un gemido ahogado salió de ella, los pulgares comenzaron a buscar y se deslizaban desde el centro de el borde bajo de la ropa, hasta los costados, Kagome sentía que la respiración se detenía, esperando a que InuYasha finalmente se decidiera y poder sentir la tibieza de sus manos en sus senos…

-InuYasha amigo ¿estas ahí?...- se escuchó la voz de Miroku, acompañada de un par de golpes suaves en la puerta, el hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Un momento…- respondió intentando calmar su voz, ya que la excitación lo estaba bloqueando.

Aspiró profundamente y le hizo un gesto a Kagome para que no hiciera ruido, abrió solo un poco la puerta poniendo el delantal blanco como ayuda para cubrir la erección notable que traía.

-Buenas tardes Miroku… ¿en que te puedo ayudar?...- consultó intentando parecer amable.

-¿No me dejarás pasar?...- preguntó su amigo, algo extrañado.

-No, no puedo verás, tengo un sin fin de documentos esparcidos por ahí… - intentó parecer autentico, aunque bien sabía que era muy difícil considerando las circunstancias, y Kagome o estaba ayudando, una suave ráfaga de aire tibio le llegaba justo al oído… era ella, que se paraba en punta de pies y le soplaba.

-Esta bien… me preguntaba si podíamos almorzar hoy… hace mucho que no lo hacemos – interrogó sospechando algo extraño, pero ya tendría tiempo de consultárselo a su amigo si aceptaba su propuesta.

-Dentro de una hora en el "Málaga"… respondió con rapidez luego de consultar su reloj.

-Hecho… nos vemos…- hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se alejó.

InuYasha cerró la puerta y se giró hacía Kagome que ya vestía su delantal, y acomodaba su cabello, la abrazó y buscó besarla.

_**Ahora, ahora también, pequeña, me traes madreselvas,  
y tienes hasta los senos perfumados.  
Mientras el viento triste galopa matando mariposas  
yo te amo, y mi alegría muerde tu boca de ciruela.**_

-Eres una sinvergüenza…- le susurró, y ella le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Debo ir con el señor Yakashima, es hora de su medicamento… - lo que era cierto, y aunque no quisiera debía de escabullirse, de otra manera no llegaría a tiempo.

-Oh… esta bien… ve pequeña… pero te advierto que me debes un beso…- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, que competía palmo a palmo, con la que Kagome ahora le entregaba.

-¿Y por que no mejor la continuación de este?...- preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero con una voz profundamente sensual…

La vio salir de la oficina, luego de arrojarle un beso desde la puerta, los ojos castaños brillantes de alegría, y no pudo evitar sonreír también… Kagome lo hacía sentir que su corazón vivía… era su terapia, su sanadora quizás…

-Kagome Higurashi…- susurró mientras que se dejaba caer en su sillón tras el escritorio, los ojos dorados soñadores observando el lugar por el que la muchacha se había perdido - … mi pequeña…

Continuará…

**Bueno pues, contarles que les he dejado un nuevo parcito de pistas en este capítulo que creo ha tenido de todo un poquitín, por que al paso que iba, nos íbamos a hundir todos en las "arenas de miel movedizas" de este fic… al menos mí me ha gustado, nos estamos acercando cada vez más ¿no lo creen?... **

**Se les agradecen todos sus reviews, y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Poesía de Pablo Neruda**


	13. La pasión de los celos

Capítulo XIII

**La pasión de los celos**

La operación del señor Yakashima los había tenido muy ocupados los últimos días, incluso inquietos y aunque InuYasha no lo aceptara solía temer por sus pacientes, confiaba en sus manos, pero no en las situaciones fortuitas, Kagome había permanecido junto a él en la operación presenciando su primera cirugía a corazón abierto, y pudo notar la sonrisa de ella bajo la mascarilla, reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos, cuando la dieron por exitosa. Luego por primera vez InuYasha se quedó en espera del agradecimiento de la familia Yakashima, que se empeñaron en esperar al doctor.

-No me lo agradezcan, quien preparó al paciente todo este tiempo fue Kagome… ella merece más que yo sus atenciones…- dijo InuYasha dando un tono seguro a sus palabras abrazando con visible orgullo a su acompañante, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

Kagome sentía que él se las había arreglado para salir de lugar airoso y dejarla a ella recibiendo los abrazos y las gratas palabras de la señora Yakashima, y una variedad de golosinas caseras por parte de la abuela Yakashima, comprendiendo en parte la raíz del mal de su paciente. Se sonrió en silencio al comprender que la modestia de InuYasha no le permitía recibir halagos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había subido las escaleras del templo juntos, un nuevo día de trabajo había terminado y Kagome como tantas otras veces pasó a casa de InuYasha y compartió junto a Senkai, le agradaba ver como el niño disfrutaba de su compañía, al fin la cubierta del jardín llevaba varios días guardada, ya no estaba ni siquiera a la vista, lo que la ponía muy contenta, incluso InuYasha había accedido a sentarse sobre la hierba un par de veces con ella y el pequeño, debía de ser honesta, sus jeans ya estaban mostrando el verdor del jardín, pero que más daba… el niño era feliz…

-¿Por que no entras un momento?...- consultó Kagome desprendiéndose momentáneamente del beso, claro que los brazo de InuYasha estaban firmes alrededor de su cintura.

-Hoy no pequeña…- susurro él buscando su boca – debo hacer algunas cosas en casa aún… tengo una conferencia en Kyoto en algunos días ¿recuerdas?...

-Oh, es verdad…- dijo algo apesadumbrada, bajando la mirada hasta uno de los botones de la camisa del hombre y entornado sus dedos en él.

-Te prometo que a mi regreso lo haremos, ¿te parece?... – consultó buscando alegrar el rostro de Kagome, pero no lo consiguió apenas le arranco una sonrisa leve… demasiado leve - ¿qué pasa?... ¿no te gusta la idea?...

-No lo de mi familia esta bien… lo que no me gusta es que te vayas de viaje con esa mujer…- mencionó Kagome, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los de él que la miraron algo perplejos por unos minutos.

-Estas celosa de Kaguya…- afirmó él divertido.

-Bueno y ¿como no?... si esa mujer te come con los ojos…- exclamó molesta Kagome, retorciéndose en el abrazo buscando que InuYasha la soltara y es que no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez había algo que él no quería contarle… ¿quizás ellos ya habían tenido algo?... ¿quizás ella ya había estado en su cama?... y sentía que el estomago se le vaciaba ante el solo pensamiento, y es que ella lo quería tanto…

-No te pongas así pequeña...- le susurró con los labios en el cuello pálido – yo no tengo sus mismas intenciones…

-¿A sí?... quizás ya las tuviste ¿no?...- respondió ella más molesta aunque no podía negar que el hormigueo que le producían los labios de InuYasha hacían muy difícil su malestar.

-Oh… esta bien Kagome… si quieres pensar eso, no puedo hacer mucho más… - la liberó del abrazo con pesar, tomando el rostro pálido entre sus manos.

Los celos eran algo grato, pero solo hasta que ya no podías escuchar más que a ellos, y pues la muchacha necesitaba estar a solas para escucharse a sí misma, pensó. Le dio un beso en la frente y se giró bajando algunos peldaños antes de escuchar la voz femenina decir su nombre.

-InuYasha…- susurró ella, sintiendo por primera vez desde que estaba junto a este hombre un vació en su interior, como si nada tuviera vida si no lo tenía a él, lo vio voltear.

-Tranquila pequeña, mañana nos vemos…- dijo, con una sonrisa calma, para luego igualmente marcharse.

Había tenido que aprender prudencia, algo que junto a Kikyo se la había hecho necesario en muchas oportunidades, era parte de su vida diaria, parte del InuYasha que se había obligado a crear, y aún no podía dejar de lamentarse por la única vez que había perdido aquella prudencia aprendida… hacía ya algo más de cuatro años…

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana estaba soleada, pero algo en su interior no le permitía sentirse contenta, avanzaba los pasos por el pasillo hasta la cafetería en la que solían desayunar ella e InuYasha, siempre con algún expediente que analizar y que les permitiera disimular su relación ante el resto, de lo contrario los ojos de todos estarían demasiado fijos en ellos, y sus pequeñas escapadas dentro d la oficina de él no serían posibles. Entró al lugar y lo vio ahí, completamente compuesto, con el cabello brillante bajo la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por las ventanas junto a la mesa que habitualmente ocupaban, y con los anteojos de descanso que usaba y los ojos dorados fijo en algún documento, el café humeando aún en su taza, sin ser tocado… parecía tranquilo, de seguro no paso la misma mala noche que ella.

-Buenos días…- saludó mientras que tomaba su lugar en la silla, notando como InuYasha levantaba la vista para enfocarse en sus ojos castaños y cansados.

-Buenos días Kagome… - podía notar en ella el agotamiento, ¿Por qué debían de haber dificultades?... debían de arreglar sus diferencias ahora, de lo contrario no se iría tranquilo – ¿podríamos hablar?...

-Claro… responde fríamente mientras que observa el menú básico de la cafetería en busca de un buen pastel de chocolate que claro… no encuentra.

-Bueno días a las estrellas de esta semana – saluda con demasiada amabilidad Kaguya, haciendo que Kagome desee con mayor ahínco ese pastel de chocolate.

-Buenos días – responde InuYasha, pensando en que cada vez tienen menos de buenos, mientras que ve a la mujer tomar una silla para compartir el desayuno junto a ellos.

-Buenos días – se le escucha musitar con desgano a Kagome, que sigue buscando alguna alternativa en su menú.

-¿No sé si te habrá llegado el mail del señor Shigemi, avisando el aplazamiento para un día más de la conferencia en Kyoto?…- consultó la mujer acomodando su cabello a un lado de su rostro, últimamente le había dado por usarlo suelto, rejuveneciéndola aquello incluso, y Kagome sabía bien el motivo.

-Si lo recibí anoche…- mencionó él intentando parecer concentrado en su lectura.

-Pues como de todos modos los pasajes y el hotel ya están reservados para hoy en la tarde, creo que no deberíamos desperdiciarlo, nos vamos esta tarde y cenamos en el Relais Gourmand, es un lugar nuevo que mezcla la comida japonesa y la francesa… me han dicho que es una grata experiencia.

Kagome le dio una mirada baja, por decirlo menos, asesina a Kaguya, volviendo a enfocarse en su menú sin haber pedido nada por el momento.

-¿Pedirás ya Kagome?...- consultó InuYasha intentando evadir la proposición de la mujer que estaba junto a ellos.

-Sí… quiero pastel de chocolate…- solicitó ella cerrando la carta que tenía en sus manos ruidosamente.

-Creo que aquí no tienen…- mencionó él inspeccionando su propio menú para cerciorarse.

-¿Qué me dices InuYasha?...- consultó Kaguya completamente ajena a la situación que se gestaba entre sus acompañantes.

-No lo sé… podría ser…- respondió InuYasha algo distraído intentando no prestar demasiada atención, observando que efectivamente no había pastel de chocolate, cuando sintió un golpe en la parte baja de su pierna, obligándolo a quejarse casi por instinto, enfocando entonces los ojos de Kagome que parecía mirar por la ventana.

-Cómo que podría ser…será… esta noche tú y yo estaremos cenando en un elegante y romántico restaurante, y pasaremos un momento agradable, así estaremos libre de tensiones par la conferencia – aseguró la mujer, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo que InuYasha tenía en la mesa.

-Con su permiso, espero que les vaya excelente en su viaje – exclamó con la voz herida la muchacha mientras que se ponía de pie.

-¿Y no tomarás tu pastel de chocolate? – habló Kaguya con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios que Kagome pudo apreciar muy bien.

-No, ya no lo quiero… se lo dejo a usted…- respondió la muchacha con la mirada algo endurecida fija en InuYasha, antes de avanzar en dirección a la salida.

-Espera Kagome…- pidió el hombre poniéndose de pie, intentando avanzar, pero la mano firmemente adherida a su brazo, de Kaguya lo detuvo.

-Déjala, ya se le pasará luego… ¿es una niñita algo caprichosa no?- dijo quitándole importancia.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de su oficina, solitario, jugando con una pluma entre sus manos, tenía nuevamente un alto de expedientes por revisar, pero no lo haría hasta volver de Kyoto. Quizás Kaguya tenía razón y era eso "una niñita caprichosa"… después de todo le había hecho una escena de celos de la nada, y ahora esto, la pierna aún le dolía por el golpe que le había dado, y de seguro tendría un morado en el lugar, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírse al recordar las mejillas arreboladas de Kagome ante la invitación de su colega, después de todo algo debía de sentir por él ¿no?...se puso de pie y salió a recorrer los pasillo del quinto piso, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Kagome se molestara con él y debía de aclarar todo antes de su viaje o de lo contrario no podría irse tranquilo.

La vio de pie junto al señor Yakashima quien se veía considerablemente mejor, el cabello oscuro tras su espalda cayendo en aquellos rizos que le agradaban tanto, la manos dentro del delantal y hablando sin parar como solía hacerlo, se le acercó con cautela desde atrás, y la tomó por la cintura acercándola a su costado en una actitud que bien se podía tomar como de buenos amigos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu paciente este día?...- consulto buscando un tema neutro de conversación, el hombre en la cama se encontraba incorporado casi hasta permanecer sentado, el color en su rostro era visiblemente mejor, lo que hablaba de recuperación.

-Me siento bastante mejor doctor, se lo mencionaba a la doctora, ella ha hecho mucho por mí…- dijo con total agradecimiento el hombre.

-No me cabe duda en que ella ha hecho todo lo posible por su reestablecimiento… es muy buena en su trabajo, además de una excelente persona – halagó InuYasha ejerciendo una presión invisible para el hombre en la cintura de Kagome, que contuvo el aire al sentir el tacto.

-Yo solo cumplo con mi deber… y ahora si me permiten lo dejo en buenas manos señor Yakashima, aquí el doctor Taisho cuidará de usted hasta que llegué el relevo de la enfermera – se movió en el abrazo, y se liberó, InuYasha forzó un poco, pero no podía retenerla como hubiese querido.

-Kagome… necesito hablar contigo…- se giró hacía ella que comenzaba a alejarse, volviéndose hasta el paciente – ¿estará usted bien un momento?...- consultó.

-Sí no se preocupe… - lo tranquilizó esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Avanzó con el paso seguro y rápido por los pasillo, vislumbró la figura femenina que se deslizaba más adelante con prisa, se apresuró un poco más para alcanzarla en el ascensor antes de que este llegará, sin demasiada suerte, ya que a solo metros de él vio como las personas comenzaba a bajar, junto a Kagome había un par de enfermeras que también esperaban, ella lo divisó y se metió en el elevador, apretado con premura el botón de cerrar, lo menos que quería era ser alcanzada, estaba demasiado molesta como para poder escuchar las explicaciones que tal vez deseaba darle.. o quizás simplemente quería confirmarle las sospechas que ya tenía d que entre InuYasha y Kaguya había algo más que una relación de trabajo, probablemente ellos habían compartido alguna relación y lo más probable es que siguiera latente, y aquella era incluso la razón para que él a pesar de los apasionados besos que le daba no se atreviera aún a dar un paso más… no es que ella fuera una libertina… no, pero él era su pareja ¿no?... no había nada malo en que el amor fluyera entre los dos…

Kagome sintió una mezcla entre alivio y desilusión cuando las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse, pero de pronto su corazón saltó de la impresión cuando la mano de delgados y largos dedos, digna de un cirujano, detuvieron las puertas y entonces InuYasha entró, ninguno de los dos se preocupó en que el ascensor primero subiría los cuatro pisos restantes del edificio antes de llegar al primer piso. El hombre se acercó a ella, y quedando de constado a Kagome se inclinó a su oído y le susurró algunas palabras.

-Vas a escucharme chiquilla...- Kagome sentía que su ira iba en ascenso igual que el elevador "chiquilla"… que se creía al llamarla así, claro eso era ella para él, no más que una chiquilla, mientras que la otra era toda una mujer… lo miró con los ojos nublados por la molestia, tanto que InuYasha se incorporó y se echó incluso un poco hacía atrás, no había visto una mirada así en Kagome.

El elevado se abrió en el noveno piso, donde estaba todo lo relacionado a rayos, las enfermeras que subieran con ellos se bajaron entonces ambas conversando de sus propios asuntos, por lo que la pareja tras de ellas no captó su atención. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y entonces InuYasha la volvió a encarar.

-¿De una buena vez me dirás lo que te pasa?...- solicitó con la voz profunda que en ocasiones utilizaba cuando ordenaba algo.

-No tengo nada que decirte…- respondió intentando no estallar por la furia que portaba, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada a un lado.

-Pues no voy a creerte, tú estas concluyendo cosas que no son… así que te ordenó que me respondas…- la tomó por uno de los brazos y la giró hacía él con fuerza molesto por lo que Kagome pudiese estar pensando.

-A mí me sueltas…- exclamó ella tirando de su brazo – y no me vengas con ordenes, esas si quieres se las das a la mujer esa que te llevas…- se mordió el labio con ira, estuvo a punto de soltar una acusación en realidad violenta.

-Anda dilo…- la instó acercando su rostro más a ella por el ardor de la situación.

-No… no vale la pena esto… ve a tu conferencia…- pidió con la voz algo más apagada escuchando el sonido del elevador al detenerse, el piso era el seis, pero no le importó avanzó hasta la puerta y salió, InuYasha ya no se encontró capaz de seguirla, las cosas estaban muy complejas para hacerlo ahora. Le dio una última mirada cuando las puertas se cerraban y el logró divisarla entre las personas que ascendían.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron hasta el hotel en Kyoto, las habitaciones estaba una junto a la otra, Kaguya se había venido hablando durante todo el vuelo, pero InuYasha no prestaba atención a lo que ella decía, lo único que había en su mente eran los ojos apagados de Kagome al bajar del ascensor, esos ojos castaños que iluminaban su vida desde que la había descubierto.

Tomó el teléfono sentado a un costado de la cama que le fue asignada, no quería estar así con ella, la vida que ahora latía en su corazón había sido despertada por Kagome, la muchacha sonriente que llegó a invadir su espacio de un modo que agradecía infinitamente, el tono de llamar sonó varias veces, no tenía el número de su casa, solo su móvil.

-Vamos pequeña contesta…- susurraba escuchando el tono de marcar que sonó varias veces hasta que le pidió dejar un mensaje.

Kagome que se encontraba ya bajo las colchas de su cama, demasiado triste como para cenar siquiera, observó la pantalla de su celular y lo apretó contra su pecho… una parte de ella moría por escucharlo, pero la mujer orgullosa que también era no lo deseaba, él estaba ahora con esa come hombre a solas y de seguro ya pronto cenando en un lujoso restaurante, todo hecho para que fuese una cita, de seguro el frío de la madrugada tocaría sus cuerpos desnudos luego de concluir como Kaguya esperaba… y probablemente como InuYasha estaba dispuesto a hacer… se ovillo cubriéndose el rostro con la colcha, no quería que se escucharan sus sollozos… tonta "chiquilla" se dijo, soñando con lo imposible…

La cena comenzó, el lugar era muy agradable, escogido con buen gusto por lo que InuYasha pudo notar, luego de pasar largos minutos inspeccionando el menú, término pidiendo lo mismo que Kaguya pidiera, su mente estaba lejos, en Tokio, junto a una muchacha de cabellos azabaches en la que no podía dejar de pensar.

-Te noto distante… ¿dónde andas InuYasha Taisho?...- consultó Kaguya poniendo su mano sobre una de él, utilizando la voz más sensual que pudo, observando como los ojos dorados de él la enfocaban.

-Disculpa Kaguya… debo hacer una llamada…- respondió, mientras que dejaba sobre la mesa la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre las piernas.

La mujer cerró en un puño la mano que extendida sobre la mesa y que ahora se encontraba vacía, respirando profundamente mirando a la figura varonil y erguida de InuYasha que se alejaba hasta un jardín exterior.

-Maldita seas Kagome Higurashi…- susurró apenas audible y con la furia notoria en sus ojos esmeralda.

_Look at me I'm not the man I used to be_

_**Obsérvame, no soy el hombre que solía ser  
**  
When she smiles at me_

_**cuando ella me sonríe  
**  
I live the light I used to see_

_**Vivo la luz que solía ver**_

Escuchó el teléfono sonar y moverse suavemente en su regazo, la melodía no era para nada estridente, así que probablemente había estado sonando un par de veces antes, miro la hora en el mismo aparato, faltaban diez minutos para las once de la noche, arrugó el ceño reconociendo el número.

-InuYasha…- susurró, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que derramó antes de dormirse agotada.

Marcó con su teléfono celular más de una vez, el tono de marcar sonaba hasta el final y volvía a salir la grabación que le pedía dejar un mensaje, la desesperación en su pecho era demasiada, solo deseaba escucharla que ella supiera que no podía quitarla de su mente, que se sentía triste de estar lejos, y haberse venido estando peleados, que la angustia lo estaba sofocando, tanto que aflojó el nudo de su corbata, al escuchar ya el tercer tono de llamar… si ella no respondía, le dejaría un mensaje y le diría que la extrañaba mucho…

_There she goes and i know On my own_

_**Ahí va ella y sé por mí mismo  
**  
I'm not whole_

_**que no estoy entero**_

_Can't believe she can't see_

_**No puedo creerlo ella no puede ver  
**  
That she's taken the best part of me_

_**Que ha tomado la mejor parte de mí**_

Kagome tragó con dificultad, aún ovillada en su cama, aprieta el teléfono en su mano, piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer es dejar las cosas, después de todo ella era una chiquilla como él le decía, las mujeres no se comportan de este modo ¿no?... abatida y derramando lagrimas por un amor mal correspondido… pero luego piensa… las mujeres enamoradas sí…

-InuYasha…- susurra una vez que decide responder.

-Kagome… al fin respondes… - dice él respirando algo más aliviado como si por fin el aire pudiese entrar en sus pulmones.

-Es tarde acá InuYasha… ¿que sucede?...- consulta con la voz apagada y cansada, aún entre las colchas.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?... ¿estas enferma?...- pregunta inquieto, y es que no se escuchaba bien.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo sueño…- Kagome intentan disimilar el rastro que las lagrimas han dejado en su garganta.

-Estabas llorando…- afirma él, tragando con dificultad, el solo pensar en la tristeza de Kagome le partía el corazón.

-Dime InuYasha qué necesitas…- intenta ella cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, no quiere mentirle, pero no quiere reconocerle que se ha pasado horas llorando al imaginarlo en brazos de otra.

-En dos días más estaré en Tokio… me gustaría que cenáramos, ¿qué dices?...- consultó intentando parecer compuesto.

-No lo sé InuYasha… te respondo cuando regreses ¿si?...- intenta ser cordial y es que realmente no se siente capaz de decidir en este momento.

-Esta bien, piensa en ello… y ahora descansa, que al menos yo lo intentaré… - le dice apesadumbrado, teniendo como único deseo el estar cerca de ella, barajando incluso la posibilidad de dejar a Kaguya sola dando la conferencia, pero sabe que sería demasiado irresponsable de su parte.

-Sí… afirmó ella, haciendo de aquello una despedida.

-Te quiero pequeña…- fue lo último que le dijo, casi asustado al escucharse y es que se escapó de sus labios en el afán de darle tranquilidad.

Kagome se quedó escuchando la línea desocupada sin saber que responder, las palabras finales de InuYasha la habían sorprendido, era la primera vez que le decía que la quería… la primera… y aquello de cierta forma le había dado la tranquilidad que necesitaba para dormir esta noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a su oficina, encontrándose con la muchacha sentada en el lugar de siempre, revisando algunos de los expedientes que el dejara para su regreso, el cabello azabache libre de ataduras suelto por su espalda, un vestido de tirantes que se sostenía con gracia de sus hombros, y sandalias bajas.

-Buenos días…- saludó, esperando quizás escuchar el tono de la voz de Kagome, ver en que estado estaba ella, no había querido perturbarla el día anterior, ya tendrían tiempo de arreglar sus diferencias.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué tal tu viaje?...- le respondió sin mirarle los ojos, con la vista fija en el expediente que revisaba.

-Digamos que bien, al menos la conferencia salio perfecta – comentó sentándose y dispuesto a tomar su lugar en el trabajo – lamento no haber podido desayunar contigo, pero mi vuelo anoche se retrazo y…

-No te disculpes, desayuné con Sango…- respondió ella intentando ser cortes, pero sin deseos de escuchar explicaciones que no estaba segura de creer… ya se había encargado de averiguar que Kaguya tampoco había llegado.

InuYasha la observó sintiendo que el corazón le dolía, no le gustaba nada la distancia que Kagome estaba tomando con él… ni siquiera para el desayuno lo había esperado.

El tiempo transcurrió como muchas otras veces, entre los expedientes que había que autorizar, comieron algo ligero mientras que continuaban con su trabajo, el revisar era algo extenuante, ya que debían de seguir la ficha clínica de cada paciente. Todos sus diálogos se habían resumido a trabajo, nada concerniente a la situación de ambos, y eso de alguna manera tranquilizaba a Kagome, que no se había atrevido a mirar a los ojos a InuYasha en ningún momento, le daba fugaces miradas cuando él no lo notaba, y ahora que se paseaba leyendo un documento tras ella, sentía que el vello del cuello se le erizaba al escuchar las pisadas sobre la alfombra.

-Mira InuYasha – habló ella mientras leía una de las bitácoras - a este paciente no le hicieron una ecocardiografía, pero le diagnosticaron un defecto de tabique auricular.

El hombre se inclinó a su lado derecho, apoyando la mano izquierda en la silla que Kagome ocupaba, el cabello oscuro de InuYasha cayó hacía adelante pro sus hombros y le indicó con la pluma que llevaba en la mano libre, en la figura que había en el papel la razón de la omisión del examen.

-El paciente tiene cuarenta y un años y le efectuaron una angiografía coronaria, por eso omitieron la eco, Kagome debes creerme, entre Kaguya y yo no hay, ni ha habido nada, no me sigas alejando de ti, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido sin poder tenerte, tú eres la única… mi pequeña… - le dijo, dándole un beso sobre el cabello, sin hacer pausa entre la respuesta medica y la explicación que necesitaba gritarle ya, notarla tan fría tan diferente a la Kagome que le estaba arrebatando el corazón era algo que no soportaba.

_I'm half a man with half a heart_

_**Soy una mitad de hombre con una mitad de corazón  
**  
With nothing left to tear apart_

_**con nada abandonado a desgarrarse  
**  
Half of me is walking 'round_

_**La mitad de mí está caminando por ahí  
**  
The other half is on the ground_

_**la otra mitad está en la tierra  
**  
She mends me_

_**ella me recupera**_

Ella se mordió el labio sin levantar la mirada, lo sintió erguirse tras de ella, y eso la obligó a tragar, ¿Por qué iba a mentir?... quiso pensar… y es que el amor te hace ver fantasmas donde no los hay, pero es bien cierto que oculta los que si existen. Se puso de pie y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio aún sin mirarlo, con los ojos castaños perdidos en los filamentos de la alfombra, y las manos aferradas al la madera, como una niña asustada notó como el calzado negro avanzaba hacía ella, y entonces los dedos suaves de InuYasha le tomaron el mentón.

-Mírame…- le pidió mientras que levantaba ese hermoso y pálido rostro que ahora como tantas otras veces se sonrojaba levemente ante él, y no pudo evitar sonreírse, y es que Kagome, era a sus ojos, maravillosa - ¿puedo robarte un beso?... – consultó humedeciendo sus labios en espera de la respuesta.

-Si preguntas ya no es un robo…- respondió ella, buscando en sus intensos ojos dorados que vagaban por su semblante entre sus labios y su mirada castaña, la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón… - sonrió otra vez acercándose más a ella, muy lentamente, inclinándose – entonces… ¿me regalas un beso?...- formuló una segunda pregunta.

-Creo que ya no podría negarte ninguno que desearas tomar… - aseguró sabiendo que hablaba con la verdad, y es que aquel te quiero que le dejo caer en el teléfono la había dado a su amor un nuevo tono rosa, una quizás más intenso.

-Pequeña…- susurró con ternura, mientras que la mano libre posada en la espalda de Kagome la acercaba más a su cuerpo cuando sus labios se unieron luego de tres días sin probarse.

Le humedeció la boca con cuidado, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios femeninos, aquellos que le habían sido vetados por demasiadas horas, rozando con su lengua la forma de ello, explorando el interior de su boca y esperando la respuesta por parte de ella, que parecía entre abrir más los labios para que él pudiese explorar con libertad, la mano que antes estuviese en su mentón, ahora se paseaba por su nuca asiendo el cabello azabache acariciando con las yemas mientras que ella se acomodaba más para sentir sus besos.

InuYasha sintió como los delgados dedos de Kagome se filtraban por entre un botón que no supo en que momento ella liberó, rozando ahora su pecho con suavidad y reclamo, un suspiro se le ahogó en el beso, cuando los dedos de ella rozaron sus pezones, el pantalón se le abultaba y rozaba directamente la cadera de la muchacha a la que no parecía incomodarle, notando como ella se frotaba contra él lentamente, encendiendo más la pasión que ya no podría apagar, las manos de InuYasha que vagaban por la espalde de Kagome y su cabello, se deslizaron con rapidez a sus caderas u la alzó dejándola sentada sobre el escritorio con un solo movimiento que la hizo gemir, con la lengua enlazada a la del hombre, comenzó a besar su cuello pálido y su hombro, deslizando el tirante del vestido limpiando la piel de cualquier vestimenta que no fueran sus besos, puso ambas manso en la espalda de ella, llevándola hacía atrás sosteniéndola en el aire, los rizos azabaches reposaban sobre los expedientes ya revisados, los besos descendían por su pecho, sintiendo como los dientes de InuYasha aprisionaban uno de sus pezones bajo la tela delgada del vestido que traía, y un gemido se le escapó.

-¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche?... – consultó jadeante y acalorado, moviendo su cadera entre las piernas de ella, que se incorporó en sus brazos quedando sentada en el escritorio, y mirando los ojos dorados que parecían arder, con ese fuego oculto, cada vez más notable.

-Si me prometes terminar con esto, después de cenar…- se atrevió a pedir…ciertamente se sentía desfallecer, habría aceptado hacerle el amor en aquel mismo escritorio, pero ella deseaba más, deseaba amor pleno… deseaba ser suya y gritar su nombre cuantas veces las caricias de InuYasha se lo arrebataran… sin limites…

-Te lo prometo…- susurro casi sin poder contener los deseos de poseerla de inmediato… y es que se le había metido en el corazón de un modo tan limpio, sin dejar huellas si quiera… y ya no podía sacarla de ahí… la quería suya y amarla hasta que se le agotaran las fuerzas…

Continuará…

**Uff ff ff ff , no pregunten, les aseguro que no son las únicas que quedan sufriendo, yo aquí con dieciocho grados de temperatura exterior, pero creo que como cincuenta internos…jejeje bueno me gusta el lemon y si es apasionado y sentido mejor todavía creo que es el ideal no?... **

**Por lo que veo creo que el catorce ha sido el capítulo elegido, creo que me tomaré un descanso y veré si avanzó algo hoy, en una de ese mañana en la noche puedo actualizar de nuevo… **

**Besitos chicas y por favor las duchas frías son buenas para la piel… vieran como tengo tersa y firme la mía… jejeje…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: La canción es de Marc Anthony, "She mends me"… sería genial que la escucharan es muy bonita.**


	14. Tráeme a la vida

Capítulo XIV

**Tráeme a la vida**

La miraba absorto de cuanto sucedía a su alrededor, los habían servido gratamente, un restaurante fino, pero reservado, sin demasiado publico, agradable, una mesa alejada los había cobijado, las miradas que se daban y las caricias intensas en las manos, les hablaban de pasión, probablemente la cena debió quedar para después, pensaron de seguro cada uno por su parte, Kagome vestida con un traje azul con un delicado escote que había mantenido gran parte del tiempo a InuYasha imaginando como podría quitárselo, primero imaginó que lo destrozaba, pero luego volvía el hombre correcto y paciente y solo deslizaba la cremallera con cuidado, en tanto Kagome, observaba las manos del hombre a cada gesto que hacían elucubrando en su mente el modo en que podrían tomarla, se ruborizo varias veces ente las ideas que poblaban su mente.

Mientras que Kagome jugaba con el helado en su copa, InuYasha tomó una de sus manos y acarició con el pulgar la pálida y suave piel, desprovista de joyas, limpia y lozana.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a bailar luego?...- consultó tentando a su suerte, había reservado una habitación en un hermoso hotel a unas calles de ahí, aún no sabía si la "amenaza" de Kagome iba enserio, no quería parecer desesperado, aunque lo estuviera.

-¿A bailar?...- preguntó casi incrédula, claro que quería bailar… danzar entre las sabanas con ese hombre eso es lo que deseaba… ¿acaso jugaba con ella?... InuYasha notó el fulgor extraño que se apoderó de los ojos castaños de la muchacha.

-¿A bailar no?...- insistió, notando como Kagome negaba con suavidad, y él se sonrió, se sentía inquieto como un adolescente que va a hacer el amor con su novia por primera vez – si te dijera que muero por hacerte el amor… ¿te enfadarías?...- interrogó sintiéndose mas absurdo aún por la pregunta, pero ya estaba lanzada.

-No…- negó son una sonrisa, acariciando con los dedos la mejilla de InuYasha…- por que también lo deseo…- le tembló la voz al decirlo y un nudo se acomodó en su estomago… pero era lo real… amarlo hasta que la luz del día llegara…

La mantenía tomada de la mano mientras que ponía el seguro a la puerta, la luz era baja y grata a la vista, perfecta para amarse como pudo notar, se giró hacía Kagome, y tirando de ella la acercó a sus cuerpo, estaba inquieto no podía negárselo a sí mismo, hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer en estas circunstancias y habían tantas cosas de Kagome que no sabía aún, quién habría sido su primer novio, quién habría sido su primer hombre, grandes amores, amores equivocados… prefirió ahorrarse el sufrimiento de saberla en otros brazos, y de ese modo quizás ahorrarse igualmente el hablar de su propio pasado… ese que le dolía recordar, ese que esta noche deseaba dejar tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Sus brazos la cercaron y rozo sus labios con suavidad, no había prisa, tenían mucho tiempo, una noche completa para amarse…

-Te necesito tanto pequeña…- le susurró perdiéndose por el cuello femenino, dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras, las que ella no lograría comprender aún.

-Y yo InuYasha… oh… InuYasha…- dijo enlazando ambas manos en el cabello oscuro y suave del hombre que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de ella, y le parecía una exquisita melodía que encendía sus sentidos con cada letra pronunciada.

-Quiero amarte… amarte tanto que no exista razón más que mi nombre para ti…- musitó antes de besar el lóbulo de la oreja, atrapando con los labios el arete que pequeño colgaba de él, escuchándola respirar agitada, y la piel de los brazos y de la espalda que ahora tocaba se erizaban con el simple y húmedo roce.

Solo la escuchaba suspirar mientras que continuaba besándola, las manos aún apresando solo la cintura, en un agarre suave, Kagome solo se sostenía de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero deseaba tanto este momento, probablemente desde el primero instante en que la besó… tal vez antes…

Las manos de InuYasha buscaron en la espalda la cremallera de aquel vestido oscuro que esculpía tan bien la figura de Kagome, tanto que lo había dejado sin aliento cuando la vio descender las escaleras del templo horas antes. Tomó el carril y comenzó a deslizarlo con delicadeza. la frente de Kagome estaba apoyada en su hombro, como escondida y pudo escuchar apenas el aliento de ella que parecía intentar contener cada momento sin respirar siquiera para no perderse nada, se sonrió al notarlo, una vez que la cremallera llegó a su final, la espalda de Kagome estaba ya desprovista de ropa, abrió el vestido para permitir que sus manos acariciaran la piel pálida de su espalda erizándola, mientras que los brazos de la muchacha parecían no poder sostenerse, descendiendo hasta los de él y agarrándose de las mangas de la chaqueta que aún vestía.

Se liberó lo suficiente para quitarse la chaqueta y luego la abrazó con fuerza y la alzó así, despegándola del piso lo suficiente para caminar con ella en andas, Kagome sostenía su rostro entre las manos y besaba con fervor los labios del hombre que tomaba rumbo a una cama de un hermoso tono marfil, se inclina sobre ella para dejar a Kagome y entonces observa a la mujer tendida sobre la cama, con el cabello azabache abierto sobre la colcha clara, y al aliento se le corta al notar que es Kikyo… cierra los ojos con fuerza volviendo a enfocarse y ver los castaños y vivaces ojos de Kagome, la besa con algo más de desesperación y ella lo rodea con sus brazos.

-Eres tú pequeña…- susurra, más para sí, al reconocer el sabor de los besos de Kagome, se apoya en el lecho en sus rodillas, con los labios pegados a los de la muchacha, y comienza a buscar la desnudez de las piernas femeninas, con la yema de los dedos roza la piel, escuchando a Kagome quejarse con suavidad ante el tacto.

Levanta un poco la cabeza y mira hacía abajo, notando como las extremidades pálidas y largas de Kagome, parecían luchar levemente con algo imaginario ante el roce de sus dedos que ascendían poco a poco por los costados de sus piernas, llegando a los muslos y extendiéndose hasta el borde de la ropa intima, entonces la sintió jadear, y se volvió a enfocar en su rostro, encontrándose nuevamente con la imagen de su esposa muerta…¿qué estaba sucediendo?... gruño con la voz ronca, y hundió la cabeza en el estomago de ella, respirando agitado, lo que a Kagome la excitó más, pensando que aquello era producto de la pasión que estaban compartiendo.

-Oh, InuYasha… ven acá… bésame…- le pedía con un hilo de voz, mientras que sus dedos se oprimían contra los hombros de él, y era su voz, la dulce voz de Kagome, tragó con algo de dificultad, y aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a subir hasta su boca, aspirando el aroma a flor de cerezos que ella emanaba, y entonces luego de rozar a penas sus labios, la miró.

-Pequeña… - susurró al encontrarse con la mirada impaciente de Kagome, y el aliento de ella se le metía en la boca, como una muestra candente de su excitación.

Comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del vestido azul, con manos temblorosas, la mandíbula se le había endurecido e intentaba no perder de vista los ojos y el rostro de Kagome, parecía como si se hubiese prohibido hasta pestañear, estaba inquieto, incluso parecía asustado.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_**Como puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas  
**  
Leading you down into my core_

_**Conduciéndote hacia abajo de mi base  
**  
Where I´ve become so numb Without a soul_

_**Donde he estado retenido sin un alma  
**  
My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold_

_**Mi espiritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frío  
**  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_**Hasta que tu lo encontraste y lo llevaste de vuelta a casa**_

-¿Tiemblas?...- consultó Kagome algo confundida, él la miró algo inquieto, no quería que notara su turbación y solo le sonrió.

Los dedos de InuYasha descendían por su brazos, llevando consigo parte del vestido a fin de liberarla, sintió como el vestido poco a poco se resbalaba en su pecho, rozando el borde de el, sus pezones, un suspiro se le escapó y anhelaba sentir nuevamente la boca de InuYasha en ellos, pero esta vez directamente, pero él parecía fijo en su rostro, y se estaba desesperando, en tanto él sintiéndose inquieto y excitado, sabía por los movimientos de l tela y lo que de reojo podía notar, que la pálida piel del pecho de Kagome estaba desnuda, se humedeció los labios con ansias de besos, pero temía perderse en aquellas extrañas imágenes que lo estaban abordando de improviso… y de pronto, sintió los dedos de Kagome deshacer uno a uno el enganche de los botones de su camisa, y el aire parecía negarse a salir de sus pulmones, miraba los brillantes ojos castaños de ella, que permanecían fijos su mirada dorada, como tantas otras veces leyendo algo que incluso él mismo desconocía, las manos delgadas se deslizaron por su pecho varonil, que se movía agitado, notó como Kagome recorría en él, arrancándole un gemido ronco cuando toco sus pezones pequeños y ahora endurecidos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su boca frenética busco los de ella, masajeando con la lengua en la piel que se robustecía ante sus roces, notando como el aire llenaba los pulmones de Kagome, y la abandonaba con igual fuerza, ella intentaba deslizar la camisa de los hombros fuertes, acariciándolos, el cabello de InuYasha se le enredaba en los dedos a tirar de la prenda, y aquello la desesperaba más, él comenzó a llevar junto con sus manos, la tela del vestido de Kagome hacía arriba, despojándola de ella, permitiendo que los rizos azabaches se resbalaran sobre su cabeza, formando un nido hermoso y brillante, erguido y apoyado solo en sus rodillas se quitó la camisa por completo, comenzando a liberar la hebilla del cinturón que vestía, la miró entonces, ahí reposando sobre la colcha marfil, cubierta solo por la pequeña ropa intima que escondía un tesoro para él, con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, sonrosados por los besos, el pecho agitado por la excitación y las manos descansando a cada lado de su cabeza, en una actitud tan mansa y dispuesta que sintió que su deseo por ella, se desbordaba, sus temores se disipaban poco a poco, acalorando sus pensamientos de mil formas para amarla.

-Eres tan hermosa pequeña…- le susurró, acariciando con los dedos de su mano derecha el espacio entre sus senos, deslizándose lentamente por su estomago, haciendo un circulo en su ombligo, notando como Kagome hundía en vientre ante el contacto y cerraba los ojos moviéndose en el lugar – ¿te gusta?...- le preguntó y notó en la mirada extrañamente suplicante d Kagome, que no sabía que responder – te desespera…- afirmó y ella asintió igualmente llevándose los dedos a la boca cuando él continuó bajando.

La mano masculina de dedos delgados y perfilados, rozó el borde de la ropa íntima, Kagome ahogó un gemido atrapándolo con el dorso de su mano, InuYasha la miró entonces y las mejillas arreboladas de ella lo sedujeron como tantas otras veces, se sentía extasiado con la imagen de ella, tan limpia, tan suya… quiso explorar un poco más, rozando el escaso vello que encontró bajo la prenda, cuando los dedos pálidos de Kagome lo detuvieron, tirando de su mano hacía ella, se dejó arrastrar por sus ojos suplicantes y le ardió la piel cuando su pecho se rozó con la piel suave y calida de los senos de Kagome, sintiendo en la fricción las aréolas firmes.

-Tómame InuYasha…- pidió con un quejido agonizante al sentir la erección excitante de él en su ingle, notando como se presionaba contra ella.

Las manos de Kagome comenzaron a buscar con ahínco la cremallera de aquel pantalón oscuro que InuYasha vestía, necesitaba sentir que ese fuego que la quemaba se apaciguaba al tenerlo, al sentirlo finalmente, él comprendió ayudando a sus temblorosos dedos a llegar, guiando lentamente la mano de ella, que se rozaba con su miembro, arrancándole jadeos placenteros… se liberó de sus ropas, y despojó a Kagome de la última prenda… cuando sus cuerpos al fin se tocaron en la plenitud de su desnudez, ambos sintieron que la pasión los consumía, los brazos y las piernas encontraron el lugar exacto, como si se reconocieran. InuYasha dejó que el vello de su pierna, se friccionara en la entrepierna de Kagome, humedeciéndose con el roce, ascendiendo y descendiendo en el movimiento, haciendo que este le arrancara gemidos ansiosos a la muchacha, y jadeos roncos y angustiantes a él… la besó y su lengua se hundió en la boca femenina, caliente y hambrienta como la suya, entregando caricias desesperadas. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, y presionó su miembro de modo superficial, simulando una entrada que a Kagome la dejó sin aliento, se incorporó un poco, apoyado en sus brazos extendido y observó el rostro febril y femenino, de castaños ojos, suplicantes, sus labios rojos por la excitación y humedecidos esperando por su intromisión de su lengua, tal como debía de estar su intimidad en espera de su erección.

-Hace mucho que no hago esto…- susurró con la respiración entrecortada, el pecho oscilante y el dorado de los ojos prendidos en pasión.

-Yo no le hecho nunca…- confesó ella, sonriendo con suavidad al notar la sorpresa en él. Lo vio inclinarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y ella empujaba sus caderas hacía él, inquieta y deseosa.

-Oh pequeña…- musitó junto a su oído, con ardor y dulzura… amor quizás, pensó ella… - te prometo que seré delicado…- intentó tranquilizarla, moviéndose con suavidad para acomodar su miembro en la entrada virginal.

-Por favor no lo seas…- pidió Kagome al borde de la desesperación, posando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de él, incitándolo a empujar.

Entonces InuYasha la abrazó bajo los brazos y se sostuvo de sus hombros, entrando en ella con cautela pero con decisión, notando como el interior de Kagome lo cercaba, abriendo poco a poco el paso, por un camino nunca antes recorrido, contrayéndose sin dejarle entrar más, la escuchó gemir una suplica.

-No…- le pareció escuchar y las manos de ella se posaron en su pecho reteniéndolo con energía.

Los ojos cerrados y apretados, no le permitían vislumbrar su castaño, parecía sufrir cuando la miró, y aquello inevitablemente lo volvió a turbar, trayendo hasta su mente el recuerdo de una situación similar, y le pareció ver vividamente el rostro comprimido de Kikyo, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, contraída y dolorosa, y él besando sus mejillas humedecidas por lagrimas que más parecían de un sufrimiento del alma que del cuerpo… cerró lo ojos y sacudió su cabeza con violencia, no quería esas imágenes ahora… se sintió agobiado, angustiado, desesperado, pero entonces apreció el movimiento del cuerpo caliente bajo él, que se aferraba a su espalda, sintiendo la presión de los muslos suaves contra sus caderas aprisionándolas, enredando los pies entre sus muslos tensos y varoniles, intentando impulsarse hacía él... quitó su propio cabello del rostro de ella, y pudo ver el brillo excitante de sus ojos vivaces… solo suyos…

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_**Despiértame (Despiértame adentro)  
**  
(I can´t wake up) Wake me up inside_

_**(No puedo despertarme) Despiértame adentro  
**  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Sálvame) Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
**  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_**(Despiértame) Siento como corre mi sangre**_

-InuYasha… ¿Qué no ves que te necesito?…- le suplico y aquello le dio el valor de continuar, sintiendo como era aceptado sin reservas, sintiendo como los músculos internos de ella lo abrazaban, quemándolo…

-Estas ardiendo…- confesó sorprendido, rozando apenas los labios de ella, con tentativas de besos que se ahogaban antes de entregarse.

-Oh… sí… me quemas… - susurró más para sí misma, oprimiendo sus dedos contra la espalda de él, logrando que sus uñas blanquearan ante el agarre.

Se comenzó a mecer con suavidad, sintiendo que algo en su interior se iba liberando con cada empuje, algo más que físico, mientras que los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban, su erección le dolía incluso, sin creer que podía llegar a ser tan tortuoso y gratificante… la premura le quemaba las entrañas y las uñas de Kagome la espalda, apretó los dientes cuando el dolor se hizo presente, pero no le molesto, se movía con ahínco y sentía la frente perlarse por el sudor, el ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraba, y el aire parecía escaso, Kagome lo liberaba de sus piernas, empujando con sus talones sobre el colchón en busca de sensaciones… la miró con el rostro de medio lado, y los labios aprisionados por sus dientes, se acercó a su oído.

-¿Qué sientes pequeña?...- le susurró casi sin respiración, manteniendo el ritmo.

Kagome, liberó el aire de una sola exhalación cuando sintió el aliento caliente de InuYasha en su oído, extendió los brazos cerrando sus dedos en las colchas, impulsándose para apenas rozar los labios de InuYasha, el cabello humedecido en las raíces por el esfuerzo.

-Agonía…- le respondió en un jadeo, que representaba perfectamente su definición.

La abrazó con seguridad y se giró sobre la cama con ella, que se aferro a los hombros masculinos con algo de vértigo, recuperando con dificultad el aire cuando noto que habían cambiado los papeles. Kagome comenzó a moverse, erguida sobre él, tal como la había imaginado, la tomo de las caderas y la ayudó a encontrar el punto de placer que buscaba, deslizando sus dedos delgados por la pálida piel, conteniendo los gemidos ante los contoneos de ella cada vez más adecuados, hasta tomar de lleno sus senos uno en cada mano, deleitando su vista con el vaivén de ellos, ante la luz suave de la habitación, los rizos azabaches desordenados formando una cascada sobre uno de ellos, la vio dejarse caer en sus manos, deteniendo con angustia en el rostro el movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?...- consultó, algo inquieto y frustrado, notando como ella se contoneaba levemente, sin querer romper el contacto.

-No puedo… me desespera…- susurró sin mirarlo, atemorizada por las sensaciones que parecían querer estallar de ella, ¿así debía sentirse?... se preguntaba… con la necesidad imperiosa de continuar, pero asustada.

-Ahh…- suspiró InuYasha al sentir los músculos de ella apresar su erección en su interior, sabiendo que Kagome solo temía a las nuevas sensaciones, la abrazó y sostuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo como los brazos de ella se aferraban a él, el rostro hundido en su hombro, el aroma de su cabello embriagándolo.

-Tranquila… tú solo siente…- le murmuró en el oído sintiéndola, gemir.

Flexionó las rodillas y dejó que sus talones lo apoyarán aferrando a Kagome, con un brazo desde la nuca, y con la otra mano desde la parte baja de su espalda, y se empujó contra su intimidad con fuerza, jadeando con la voz profunda al hacerlo, ella gimió con fuerza al sentirlo luchando por escapar, pero besando igualmente su cuello, y su hombro, una segunda embestida vino y ella aferró las uñas a los hombros, InuYasha se quejó, sintiendo una oleada de deseo llenarlo, se empujó una vez más con algo más de fuerza, presionando el cuerpo de Kagome contra sí, sintiendo como el interior de ella lo abrazaba, estrechando más la entrada.

-Me gusta…- le susurró muy bajito dejando que el vaho caliente le rozara el oído.

-¿Mucho?…- le preguntó con la voz casi ida por la pasión, sosteniéndola con energía.

-Mmjj…- susurró afirmativa.

Y ya no se detuvo, empujándose contra ella, casi con violencia, sintiendo la rigidez del interior de Kagome, y los labios humedeciendo su hombro, los jadeos constantes y cada vez más fuertes, que le indicaban lo que ella iba sintiendo, de un modo tan intimo que de mezclaba su deseo de culminación, con sus ansias de no dejarlo jamás, la sangre de latía en las sienes, y el aire le faltaba, los gemidos femeninos se adentraban en su ser como el combustible para sus movimientos, cada vez más certeros e inquietantes, escuchando como Kagome comenzaba a musitar su nombre cada vez con más fuerza, desesperada y asfixiada, la rigidez de su miembro le indicaba que no le faltaba demasiado, sentía como se le electrizaba la piel, notando como los pezones de ella se erectaban más contra su pecho, la piel de Kagome se erizaba mientras que ella luchaba empujándose ahora contra él, ayudándolo en la labor.

-Vamos pequeña…- le susurraba, percibiendo como ella se movía inquieta.

-InuYasha… Inu… Yasha…- suplicaba casi, con solo su nombre en los labios.

-Siente, mi amor…- le pidió, controlando apenas su culminación, sintiendo el calor asfixiante de la intimidad de Kagome en su carne, endureciéndola más ante el tacto del líquido hirviente que emanaba de ella, mientras que las convulsiones la obligaban a gemir de forma inconstante, desordenada y loca - …siénteme...- le pidió en un hilo de voz, arqueando su espalda con los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la cabeza de Kagome, y la palma abierta en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, la sostenían mientras que sentía como su semilla se esparcía en ella, mezclando los fluidos que se desbordaban de la unión, humedeciendo el vello oscuro combinado ahora, fusionando los aromas de ambos, impregnando el aire de ellos, liberándose de tristezas, dogmas y prejuicios… comprometiéndolos en un acto innegable de entrega…

_Now that I know what I´m without_

_**Ahora que sé de lo que carezco  
**  
You can´t just leave me_

_**No puedes tan sólo dejarme  
**  
Breathe into me and make me real_

_**Exhala en mi y hazme real  
**  
Bring me to life_

**_Tráeme a la vida_**

Permanecían los cuerpos extendido en la cama, como si hubiesen sido abatidos por una gran tormenta que los golpeo sin aviso, la respiración de InuYasha era aún agitada, pero comenzaba a recuperarse, comenzó a deslizar el cabello que cubría el rostro de Kagome que no se había movido ni un ápice luego de la barbarie de sus sensaciones, el rostro naturalmente pálido, ahora mantenía un encendido tono rojizo, comenzó a soplar con suavidad la mejilla femenina, entregándole algo de aire a la mujer que permanecía oculta., hasta que su rostro aún encendido le miró y sonrió, con suavidad.

-¿Me amas InuYasha?...- susurró con la voz delicada y dócil.

-¿Lo dudas?...- le preguntó tomando una de las manos de ella que ahora reposaba sobre su pecho, para besarla con delicadeza, mientras que la otra hurgaba sus desordenados rizos.

-¿Tanto como a tu esposa?…

Continuará…

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado…. Era el famoso y tan esperado…"momento de pasión"… lo cierto es que hay algunas cosillas que se me complico un poco poner, pero creo que eran un momento de transición necesario dentro de la historia, veremos que va a pasar más adelante, por que lejos de estar por terminar esta historia esta recién calentando….jejeej "calentando", como que muy de acuerdo con el cap.**

**Esperando que haya sido del agrado de todos… y como siempre, gracias por leer y por la permanencia…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: quise poner este tema de Evanescence, "Bring me to life", me gusta mucho y es una canción de gran fuerza interpretativa… se siente la canción… en fin…**


	15. Sentimientos

Capítulo XV

**Sentimientos**

_**Pero siento tu hora,  
la hora de que mi vida gotee sobre tu alma,  
la hora de las ternuras que no derramé nunca,  
la hora de los silencios que no tienen palabras,  
tu hora, alba de sangre que me nutrió de angustias,  
tu hora, medianoche que me fue solitaria.**_

-¿Me amas InuYasha?...- susurró con la voz delicada y dócil.

-¿Lo dudas?...- le preguntó tomando una de las manos de ella que ahora reposaba sobre su pecho, para besarla con delicadeza, mientras que la otra hurgaba sus desordenados rizos.

-¿Tanto como a tu esposa?…

La pregunta había sido formulada con una herida ternura, ¿acaso Kagome notó su inconstancia?... ¿su turbación?... se acomodó para enfocar mejor sus ojos castaños, y ella los escondió mirando el enlace de las manos, él nunca le hablaba de su esposa y lo poco que Senkai alguna vez le comentó era que no conocía a su madre ni en fotografías, que no las había en la casa, pero InuYasha parecía endurecido y lejano cuando lo conoció, como su tuviera un sufrimiento interno, de seguro por amar tanto a su mujer… no podía evitar sentir celos de lo que él podía conservar en su interior…

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?... – le consultó, tomando su mentón para alzarlo y dejar que la mirada de Kagome que comenzaba a cristalizarse se enfocara en él.

-Déjalo…- negó con un movimiento, escapando de los ojos dorados nuevamente -… son las emociones que se me agolpan en el pecho y me hacen preguntar cosas indebidas.

Un silencio se produjo y Kagome por un momento se sintió incluso estúpida cercada por los brazos de InuYasha, lo único que deseaba era escaparse de él, de los recuerdos que pudo gatillar con su pregunta. El hombre se cuestionaba en si sería el momento de contarle algunas cosas, no quería que ella se alejara de él, estaba dependiendo demasiado del amor de Kagome para sentirse vivo y lo que acababan de compartir se lo confirmaba, jamás había logrado sentirse de ese modo, tan completo tan unificado con alguien, la sintió moverse dentro del abrazo, intentando ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? – susurró deteniéndola, con el ceño arrugado, no quería esa frialdad, no ese alejamiento luego de algo tan intimo… no como con Kikyo… pensó dolido…

-Al baño…- intentó una sonrisa, un tonto vació se había alojado en ella.

-Esta bien…- murmuró InuYasha tragado con fuerza, vislumbrando la figura femenina que envuelta en un su propia camisa caminaba dejándolo solo, y esa soledad le dolió teniéndola a metros de él.

Kagome cerró la puerta de la blanca habitación, decorada delicadamente con tonos azul cielo, el espejo frente a ella, le mostró la desnudez que se percibía entre la abertura de la camisa de InuYasha que era la prenda que ahora usaba, el cabello algo enmarañado, voluminoso, los ojos cristalizados, y una sensación extraña entre dolor y adormecimiento en su intimidad, solo entonces fue conciente de la humedad que brotaba de ahí, los fluidos iban saliendo lentamente de ella, el aroma a sexo le llegó hasta la nariz, llevándola inevitablemente a la sensación de desesperación que tuvo momentos antes cuando el hombre que ahora yacía solitario en el lecho le había arrancado con caricias ardientes, pero infinitamente amorosas…

-¿Tanto como a tu esposa?...- murmuró muy bajito y de modo sarcástico mientras que se acercaba hasta el espejo ordenando con sus dedos el cabello, obligándolo a tomar algo de forma – que preguntas son esas…- se reprendió volviendo de aquel estado emocional que embarga el alma femenina luego de hacer el amor… recordando que había que morderse un poco la lengua cuando las hormonas están demasiado florecidas…

Salió del cuarto de baño, con el semblante cambiado por la frescura del agua y sus propias conclusiones, enfocando sus ojos en la figura varonil que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, desnudo y con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Caminó en silencio sobre la alfombra, inclinando un poco la cabeza, para ver entre los dedos de InuYasha una copa de whiski que debió servirse del pequeño bar adosado a una de las paredes… y de pronto el silencio le dolió en las entrañas, con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, que pocas veces se equivoca, sabes cuando es tu responsabilidad, aunque el orgullo muchas veces no te permita reconocerlo.

_**Llénate de mí.  
Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame.  
Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame.  
Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora.  
Soy el que pasó saltando sobre las cosas,  
el fugante, el doliente.**_

InuYasha se había servido una copa, inquieto por lo que acababa de suceder, inevitablemente remontándose a las ocasiones en que en su pasado, con una Kikyo desesperada por quitarse bajo la ducha las marcas de su amor, dejando junto a él en la cama solo la soledad y un espacio frío, pero a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de amarla, era tan diferente en todo lo demás, afectuosa, preocupada… jamás fue una mujer convencional, en ocasiones le asustaban cosas que él consideraba tan normales, pero las sombras de pánico que podían surcar su rostro parecían desaparecer tan rápido como llegaban… no le gustaban las iglesias, jamás iba a alguna, ni los museos, le encantaba el bullicio de la noche, los sitios para bailar, ver a las personas despejar sus tensiones en actividades mundanas, el sexo era un tabú, casi un martirio del que lucho por sacarla, sin lograrlo, sintiéndose arrastrado por su amor a ella, a dejar que lo poco que llegaban a compartir fuera solo como Kikyo lo permitía… y ahora se sentía de pronto hundido en algún error que no comprendía, ¿quizás él era el problema?... Kagome lo había dejado abandonado en la misma incertidumbre que lo dejaba Kikyo… reaccionó de pronto de sus conclusiones, cuando sintió el tacto suave de los dedos femeninos en sus hombros y la mejilla de Kagome posarse en la desnudez de su espalda.

-Lo siento… no debí preguntar eso… - le dijo con la voz delicada, besando luego el lugar en el que estuvo su mejilla, aferrando sus brazos al cuerpo de InuYasha.

-Es un poco difícil para mí tocar el tema de Kikyo…- confesó el hombre, con la voz profunda y aún dolida, aunque más tranquilo al saber de vuelta a la muchacha, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar por primera vez en labios de InuYasha el nombre de su esposa… "Kikyo"…

-Ya lo hablaremos cuando sea el momento…- habló Kagome, intentando reponer el daño que pudo ocasionar por un capricho mal llevado, se dejó caer recostada, rodeando la figura masculina, quedando con la cabeza al costado derecho de InuYasha y le sonrió cuando él la miró - … me basta con saber que me amas…

La observó ahí tendida, con los rizos en parte cayendo por el borde de la cama, una mano reposando sobre el estómago, y la otra haciendo dibujos sobre su vaso.

-Suelta eso y dame un beso…- le pidió con la voz sensual y suave, mientras que tomaba la copa que él tenía entre sus manos y se apoyaba en uno de sus codos de medio lado para ponerla sobre la alfombra.

-¿Te diste un baño?...- consultó él algo extraviado, no lo había notado, quizás sí, sus pensamientos lo distrajeron cuando ella entro al otro cuarto.

-No…- negó ella sonrojándose, quizás él esperaba que ella lo hiciera, estaba recién conociendo la intimidad de este hombre… habían muchas cosas que se irían averiguando al paso. Lo escuchó exhalar como si se sintiera agradecido.

-Mejor… no quiero que te quites mi amor todavía…- le mencionó mientras que se giraba en su lugar, observando la media luna que Kagome formaba con su cuerpo sobre la cama, el aroma de su sexo llegó directo a su olfato y miró los ojos castaños, dejando que una de sus manos, acariciara el estomago de Kagome, deslizándose con suavidad por el vientre hacía abajo.

-Quiero probarte…- murmuró, humedeciéndose los labios, experimentando una nueva curiosidad por conocer el sabor de la intimidad de Kagome, y sintiendo que su respiración comenzaba a forzarse, necesitaba preguntar… no quería hacer nada que la pudiera bloquear para él, y un ápice de luz le llegó recordando que era solo suya…

-No, no…- pidió sonriéndose avergonzada mientras que retenía con ambas manos la que InuYasha llevaba hasta su intimidad, él notó el brillo sonrosado de sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sentir una inusitada dulzura ante el gesto de ella, y le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando con su otra mano la mejilla.

-Déjame tocarte solo un poco…- pidió inclinándose sobre ella para alcanzar los labios, humedeciéndolos con la lengua, casi suplicando la autorización, con la punta de los dedos jugando en el vello que alcanzaba a tocar.

-Ay… InuYasha…- gimió con suavidad, moviendo las piernas apretando la mano que él mantenía aún sobre su vientre – es que me asusta un poco… - lo escuchó sonreír entre el beso y le habló.

-Creo que lo peor ya pasó…- sus ojos dorados fulguraron con cierta travesura, podía confiar en él, lo podía percibir, su respiración se agitaba de solo imaginarse nuevamente perdida en la pasión de ese hombre, y comenzó a liberar la mano con lentitud.

Los dedos de InuYasha comenzaron a acariciar el vello, Kagome cerraba los ojos y se movía inquieta, apretaba aún la muñeca masculina que mantenía tomada, con delicadeza las yemas inspeccionaban y la lengua se abría paso por entre sus labios, acariciando los bordes de estos, tal como sus dedos acariciaban las formas de la intimidad femenina, abriéndose paso por la humedad caliente de su boca tocando con su lengua la de ella, así como el tacto de su mano, rozaba con algo más de energía su clítoris, escuchándola gemir y arquearse, afanándose más en la caricia, hasta que lo sintió liberar sus labios, y la mano que ese momento masajeaba con una suave energía una parte de su intimidad le abrió un poco más los muslos, y para cuando Kagome logró enfocarse en el siguiente paso de InuYasha, este se había girado unos centímetros más en su lugar, con una rodilla flextada y reposando sobre la cama, el otro pie aún apoyado en la alfombra, y la boca a punto de rozar su sexo.

-Oh, InuYasha…- suspiró intentando escaparse ayudada de sus tobillos cuando sintió la lengua caliente de él hurgar en su intimidad, pero la mano de el hombre la sostuvo por la cadera, meneando un poco más, y los gemidos comenzaron a escapársele desesperados a medida que el músculo en la boca de InuYasha exploraba, masajeando sus zonas más sensibles, succionando el sabor de aquel lugar, saciando su curiosidad.

Kagome cerraba los ojos con furia desgarradora, con una de las manos aferrada a la colcha, la otra sobre el hombro de InuYasha, abría lo ojos y observaba el blanco techo, la pasión la cegaba, agitando la cabeza, para abrir los ojos y encontrarse luego con la puerta del cuarto de baño a un costado de la cama, los talones arremolinaban con lentitud la cubierta marfil contra uno de los almohadones, cerraba los ojos nuevamente nublada por la desesperación, para girar nuevamente el rostro y abrir los ojos, enfocando la piel masculina esta vez, observando el miembros erecto de InuYasha tocando su estomago, contuvo los deseos de cerrar los ojos, ante una nueva oleada de gozo, para poder observar esa parte de él que no había contemplado antes, solo sentido… la forma en que el tono enrojecido de la carne, esculpía a la perfección las venas, un nuevo jadeo se le escapó al sentir el tacto de InuYasha en su intimidad, ahora no solo su lengua jugaba en ella, sus dedos se hacían participe… se contuvo un poco más, continuando con el análisis de aquella zona que rodeada de un rizado vello oscuro, se alzaba majestuosa a su vista, seguramente caliente al tacto, la mano pálida que se aferraba hasta entonces al hombro masculino, se deslizó con suavidad hasta esa parte de él que había captado su atención, se mordió el labio con deseo, cuando sus dedos delgados saciaron su propia curiosidad al confirmarle la temperatura de aquella erección.

-Oh…pequeña…- susurró casi suplicante, jadeando cuando notó los dedos de Kagome aferrarse a su intimidad, pero nuevamente se hundió en la humedad que ahora se mezclaba con su saliva.

-¿Te agrada?...- consulto ella como una niña descubriendo sensaciones nuevas, con los sentidos dispersos entre sus placeres y los de él.

-Como no tienes idea…- afirmó cerrando los ojos, dejando que su lengua buscara con algo más de imprecisión, al sentirse dividido entre sus sensaciones y las de Kagome.

Posó su mano notoriamente más grande que la de ella, sobre el agarré en que Kagome lo cercaba, mostrándole el movimiento que debía efectuar, liberándola y dedicando caricias ahora a sus senos, cuando ella encontró el ritmo que lo mantenía jadeante y con una locura en alza, la lengua se agitaba con algo más de violencia en sus caricias, arrancándole a Kagome exclamaciones más altas de placer, sintiendo que cada vez que ella gemía más fuerte, la presión de su mano en la erección más llena.

Kagome podía sentir la sangre correr por la carne rígida que apresaba, le costaba cada vez más deslizar la piel como InuYasha le había indicado, el instinto se mostró sabio entonces, y su espalda se curvo, llevando sus labios justo a la cima de aquella piel más suave que la de un bebé, dejó que su lengua la humedeciera, escuchando como InuYasha ahogaba un gemido profundo y ronco en su garganta a tacto de ella, el calor en el vientre femenino ascendía de un modo increíble, Kagome rozó el contorno del lugar en el que centraba sus caricias, mientras que su mano continuaba con su labor de masajear, InuYasha podía sentir como la sangre llenaba de forma dolorosa su erección, a un limite que no sospecho poseer, por un instante dejó su labor en la intimidad de Kagome, para observar lo que ella hacía, enfocándose en los labios rojos de pasión, encerrando poco a poco su carne caliente, pudo ver como la saliva desbordaba de su boca, sin lograr introducir todo su miembro en ella, le estaba entregando un placer diferente y exquisito, por reflejo cerro los ojos, cuando un gemido se le escapó al sentir como volvía a perderse su erección en la humedad de la boca femenina, y los labios de ella acariciaban cada centímetro que momentáneamente tragaba. La lengua de InuYasha se volvió a hundir en la intimidad de Kagome, y ambos se dieron a la tarea de buscar el ardor en el otro, los dientes de ella, rozaban la piel suave del sexo viril, los dedos de él buscaban dentro de las contraídas y calientes paredes de femeninas, palpando su interior, entre jadeos y gemidos.

-No puedo más…- declaró agitado y rendido a lo que Kagome le estaba ocasionando, si no se detenía ya, iba a dejar que su esencia se liberara.

-¿Ya no quieres?...- consultó ella, sintiendo la desesperación en la voz de InuYasha, dejando que sus dedos aún masajearan con algo menos de velocidad a su victima.

-Claro que quiero… pero no así…- extendió su mano a ella – ven acá…- le pidió.

Kagome liberó la carne palpitante, y se giró, gateando casi, hasta alcanzar los labios masculinos aún humedecidos por la labor que efectuaran.

-¿Así que este es mi sabor?...- consultó traviesa, besando un poco más.

-No…- suspiró mientras que la abrazaba y se giraba quedando sobre el cuerpo femenino – mucho mejor que esto… - aseguró, indicándole con las manos que se liberara de la camisa que aún vestía.

Algunos cortos besos se apoderaron del pálido pecho, la boca se posó en los pezones, succionando en ellos, y obligándola a gemir despacio ante el tacto, los vellos de las piernas masculinas y firmas, se rozaron con la piel suave de las suyas, indicándole su posición, pudo notar la tentativa de la carne que antes tuvo en su boca, rozando la entrada a su intimidad, respiró con dificultad esperando el momento de la unión… mansa y entregada… el corazón de InuYasha latía con fuerza en su pecho, la sangre le ardía en las venas y podía sentir que su piel se quemaba al contacto con la de Kagome, le acarició la frente, despejándola del flequillo ya despeinado, y la miró.

-¿Puedo?...- consultó ansioso, conociendo la respuesta, pero de todos modos esperando la aprobación, como si aquello le confirmara el deseo de unión por parte de Kagome.

-Tuya… amor…- susurró sonrojándose por sus propias palabras, nacida simplemente del ardor que InuYasha encendía en ella.

Se hundió en Kagome, apreciando una vez más como su interior se abrazaba a él, sintiéndose pleno ante la unión, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, y empujándose sin la clemencia que la inseguridad de la primera vez le entrego, ahora podía reconocer en el brillo incendiario d la mirada de ella, oculta a intervalos por su parpados, que lo deseaba, tanto como él.

Escondió el rostro en el hombro de Kagome, amparado en sus perfumados rizos azabaches, fundía sus caderas entre las de ella, avivando con energía, jadeando en su oído quitándole el aliento. Kagome sentía como se abrazaba a su piel el calor de la de InuYasha, los golpes que infundía sobre ella eran una exquisita tortura que la llevaba con una velocidad implacable a la cima de aquel placer que ya le había mostrado… sintió que uno de los brazos que la rodeaban, se liberaba, para sostener con fuerza su muslo calzándolo sobre la cadera masculina, sintiendo como el aire abandonaba los pulmones de él entrando en su oído como un gemido agónico de pasión, la sangre le quemaba y la erección de InuYasha se hacía ahora más evidente en ella, sus roces la desesperaban, obligándola a apretar los músculos de su interior, atrapando a su hombre, escuchándolo jadear con más fuerza, la tensión en su vientre se hacía insoportable, y sus caderas se empujaban contra él cuando lo sentía entrar, la presión de su sexo era sofocante, sentía que se iba a desbordar en cualquier momento.

InuYasha perdido en sus desvarió, solo pensaba en las pasiones de su cuerpo, y en todas las suplicas que deseaba darle a Kagome… siénteme… víveme… ámame… aférrame… permanece… no me dejes nunca… y el calor del vientre femenino se liberó como una explosión de lava ardiente, que le quemó hasta las entrañas, perdiéndose sus propios gemidos en los de ella, cuando sintió que su virilidad estallaba, regándose en aquella cárcel de amor, reconociéndola desde ahora como su hogar…

_**Y que yo pueda, al fin, correr en fuga loca,  
inundando las tierras como un río terrible,  
desatando estos nudos, ah Dios mío, estos nudos  
destrozando,  
quemando,  
arrasando  
como una lava loca lo que existe,  
correr fuera de mí mismo, perdidamente,  
libre de mí, furiosamente libre.  
Irme,  
Dios mío,  
irme!**_

-Pequeña… mi pequeña… mi mujer… - la voz casi ida susurró aún sobre el cabello azabache, algunas palabras sueltas que decían con un sentimiento innegable lo que albergaba el alma. Kagome incapaz de responder aún, solo lo aferró más a su cuerpo, y le respondió lo único que perecía completo en su mente…

-Te amo…

Continuara…

**Poesía de Pablo Neruda,"Llenáte de mí"… una petición ansiosa según yo veo, apasionada y suplicante… me ha encantado.**

**El Capítulo, pues bueno creo que se han dado algunas luces con respecto a como InuYasha se relacionaba con su esposa, una relación complicada, incluso triste, creo que como la que tienen los personajes originales de la serie… un detallito, creo que más de alguna, incluida la escritora, extrañamos al InuYasha impetuoso de la serie… paciencia chicas, recuerden que en esta historia el se autocensuro para poder amar a su esposa, para hacer de la relación de ambos algo posible… ya iremos viendo cosillas… aún falta bastante… y ahora ya saciados de amor por el momento… y esperando que el capítulos les haya gustado… besitos**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	16. Confesiones

Capítulo XVI

**Confesiones**

Una figura pequeña se encontraba arrodillada a los pies de un hombre sentado, que con voz profunda y serena, formulaba sus interrogantes, el sitió una sala con un altar de mármol, las luces apenas lograban definir las siluetas.

-¿Estas segura de lo que afirmas?...- consultó el hombre, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la figura femenina, cubierta con un espeso velo de color negro.

-Sí mi señor… completamente…- aseguró con la voz sumisa, casi temblando como un niño desamparado y a merced del más inclemente frío.

-Necesito pruebas…- insistió el hombre con un tono parejo en sus palabras.

-Las traeré mi señor…

-Entonces ve hija… quizás hemos encontrado nuestra redención…- mencionó con un brillo inquietante en los ojos, que de no ser por la capa que cubría incluso su cabeza, se habría vislumbrado en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba InuYasha sentado frente a su escritorio, con un documento en las manos con la cabeza echada hacía atrás en el respaldo de la silla, que se movía con suavidad impulsado con el pie, la mirada dorada fija en el techo del lugar, y los pensamientos puestos aún en lo que había compartido junto a Kagome días antes, le parecía incluso sorprendente el que todavía conservara esa sensación de magia en su interior, y se reía de si mismo a cada momento al notar que la sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba, se sentía como un niño enamorado e ilusionado, detenía a cada momento su trabajo, para volver a evocar alguna caricia o alguna palabra… "te amo"… le había escuchado… ¿o lo imaginó?... que más daba se sentía tan vivo como hacía demasiados años no le sucedía. Un par de golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a regresar de su ensoñación.

-Adelante…- dijo mientras que se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla, poniéndose los lentes para observar el documento que había tenido en las manos durante toda la mañana.

La figura de un hombre algo más bajo de él asomó tras la blanca puerta, el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y los ojos azules fulgurando con una travesura que pudo reconocer, su amigo de seguro venía cargado de preguntas… todas a las que había podido rehuir los últimos días… pero ahora parecía acorralado.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?...- consultó acercándose a la silla frente a él…. Definitivamente debería buscar una excusa para salir de ahí.

-Bien gracias Miroku…- respondió con la vista fija aún en el documento frente a él.

-¿Solo bien?... o Muy bien…- continuó preguntando el hombre con la espalda reclinada en la silla, con una postura muy segura y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien… ¿y a que viene el sarcasmo?...- respondió con una nueva interrogante, esta vez dejando el expediente sobre el escritorio y apoyando los antebrazos en el mismo, mirando con cierto desafío a su amigo. Este se sonrió más aún y se inclinó sobre el escritorio del mismo modo que InuYasha.

-No es sarcasmo, y bueno, tu buen humor te delata amigo… ¿algo que quieras compartir?...- continuó interrogando, conocía a InuYasha, tantos años ya cerca de diez, y hacía mucho que no lo veía con aquella alegría exteriorizada, tanto que incluso las enfermeras ya estaban especulando sobre lo joven que de pronto parecía, definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo en su vida, y Miroku poseía la leve sospecha de que Kagome tenía mucho que ver.

-Ciertamente estoy de muy buen humor… pero no, nada que deba comentarte – aclaró, le tenía un cariño entrañable a Miroku, él había sido sui compañía más grande en todo este tiempo, luego de lo de Kikyo, a su manera intentaba animarlo, invitaciones a fiestas, lugares para "recrear la vista" como les decía él a los clubes en los que bailan mujeres con poca o nada de ropa, claro que jamás tomó ninguna de sus opciones, no era su estilo.

-Ya veo… solo aclárame una cosa… ¿tiene algo que ver la señorita Higurashi en esto?...- Preguntó tomando nuevamente su postura relajada atrás en la silla. InuYasha sonrió ante la sola mención de Kagome en la conversación.

-Tiene todo que ver…- aseguró, sabiendo que si bien, no iba a entrar en detalles con Miroku, no había nada de malo en que reconociera que Kagome era el motivo de su felicidad.

-Lo sabía…- exclamó victorioso, apoyándose otra vez en el escritorio, con los ojos encendidos - ¿y dime, es apasionada?...

-Miroku…- sonó la voz de InuYasha como una advertencia.

-Esta bien, esta bien… - retrocedió el hombre haciendo un gesto con las manos, recuperando su postura en el asiento – tendré que conformarme con imaginarlo…

-No te atrevas…- le indicó InuYasha alzando la voz, y escuchó a su amigo reír de buena gana.

-Tranquilo amigo… no lo haré…

InuYasha se limitó a darle una mirada casi fulminante, sabía bien que su amigo podía llegar a ser demasiado libidinoso, en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo con sus pacientes se comportaba de tan buena forma, dado el tenor de sus comentarios, pero Miroku se limitaba a decir que no era lo mismo revisar a una mujer profesionalmente, que tenerla entre los brazos con intenciones de amarla…

-¿Y le entregarás su residencia a algún colega?...- consultó Miroku ya con más seriedad.

-No tengo pensado hacerlo, la única disponible para hacerse cargo es Kaguya, y no tengo intenciones de servirle a Kagome en bandeja...- mencionó con un dejo de ironía, alzando una ceja hacía su amigo.

-Me imagino, deberás mantener todo en silencio por algunos meses entonces – aseguró el hombre frente a él.

-Si claro…- respondió InuYasha no demasiado convencido, sabía que mantendría fuera de especulación su relación con Kagome, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera solo por Kaguya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba una joven de cabello castaño sentada en la mesa de aquel pequeño restaurante, intentaba moldear algo con una de las servilletas de papel que tenía entre las manos, la pierna cruzada y el pie que se mantenía en alto, se movía con ansiedad.

-Disculpa la tardanza Sango… se me pasó la hora - dijo la muchacha que se sentaba frente a ella, algo azorada por el clima, que se sentía bastante calido ya, el cabello azabache aglomerado en rizos sobre su hombro izquierdo intentando darle algo de aire a su cuello.

-No me sorprende, haz estado muy distraída…- respondió la amiga, observando el menú en sus manos, para luego alzar los ojos hasta la muchacha y notar como las mejillas se le coloreaban más.

-¿Distraída?...- apenas musito, pensando en que había sido tanto su embelezo estos días que hasta Sango podía notarlo.

-Sí…distraída…- la muchacha dejó el menú y ese enfocó en su amiga con insistencia -… dime Kagome ¿tiene algo que ver el doctor Taisho?...- su pregunta era de un tenor casi maternal, aunque no se llevaban por más de un año, Sango se había sentido responsable de su amiga en muchas cosas desde la escuela.

-Un poco…- respondió la muchacha hundiendo sus ojos en el menú que tenía en las manos, sabía que Sango no cesaría hasta que le dijera todo, pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia de otras oportunidades en las que tuvo algún novio, todo, era más que algún beso o caricia un poco más elevada de tono - ya pidamos ¿no crees Sango?... debo volver a la clínica – intentó desesperadamente de cambiar el tema.

-¿Un poco?... vamos Kagome… ¿qué tanto?...- insistió - ¿son novios?

-Mas o menos…- respondió comprendiendo que no tenía mucha esperanza de que su amiga desistiera.

-¿Cómo más o menos?... se es o no novios…- aseguró algo severa, con el rostro endurecido, al notar que su amiga no contestaba - ¿te acostaste con él?...

-¡Sango!...- la encaró molesta, no entendía lo que le sucedía a su amiga, sabía lo protectora que podía ser, pero ahora parecía colérica. Al notar el malestar en los ojos castaños de su Kagome, la muchacha desistió de una respuesta.

-¿Tomaste precauciones?...- le consultó dando como un sí la reacción de su amiga.

-Por supuesto…- fue todo lo que mencionó Kagome.

El almuerzo transcurrió en una afilada cortesía, hablando de temas irrelevantes del trabajo y la familia, Sango tenía un hermano que tenía la misma edad que Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, que estaría de cumpleaños muy pronto.

-Le haremos una pequeña celebración, Souta estará encantado de que tú y Kohaku estén presentes - comentó la muchacha con alegría, llevándose la taza con café a los labios.

-Lamento mi insistencia Kagome, es solo que me preocupas – eludió la invitación Sango de forma impensada, y es que no podía dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza el hecho de que Miroku no le había contado mucho sobre InuYasha y su antiguo gran amor, y no se sentía segura.

-Olvídalo Sango, te entiendo, y gracias por la preocupación – intentó suavizar las cosas Kagome, que le tenía un gran afecto a la muchacha que tenía enfrente y sería una lastima terminarla por algo como esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde, casi a punto de anochecer, un vehículo de color platinado se deslizaba con suavidad por las calles en dirección a l templo Higurashi, el conductor, un hombre, de largo cabello oscuro, porte recio, cuyas facciones varoniles se notaban perfectamente definidas bajo la luz fuertemente anaranjada que se marcaba en el horizonte, parecían haberse endulzado desde que lo había conocido, los delgados dedos de la mano izquierda enrollados sobre el volante, mientras que la mano derecha estaba sobre la de su acompañante posada a mitad de su muslo. Kagome intentaba buscar alguna música hermosa para poner en el radio del automóvil, cuando finalmente logró encontrar alguna de su agrado, la dejó sonar a un volumen moderado.

-Kagome me desconcentrarás y chocaremos…- sentenció InuYasha con una sonrisa, cuando tuvo que tomar una curva y posar ambas manos sobre el volante, la muchacha aprovechó aquella instancia para dejar que sus uñas rozaran las tela del pantalón masculino en busca del centro.

-¿De verdad?...- consultó ella, sonrojada, pero decidida a lograr su cometido, InuYasha la observó de forma fugaz y divertida, en el momento en que volvió a sostener la mano de ella con la suya, muy cercana a su ingle, sin desconocer que el roce de las uñas sobre el pantalón comenzaron a despertar su deseo.

-Sí de verdad…- respondió él sin borrar la sonrisa – ¿eres incorregible no?...

-Eso parece…- respondió Kagome sabiendo que estas eran sensaciones que ella misma estaba descubriendo en su interior.

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos, y Kagome no pudo notar que el camino que tomaban no era el que la llevaría de vuelta a casa, de pronto minutos más tarde se encontraba en un mirados en lo alto de un cerro que se alzaba dentro de la ciudad, desde donde se podían vislumbrar hermosamente la caricia de los rayos del sol que moría en torno a las montañas lejanas y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a darle vida de otro modo a sus calles, entregando un bello paisaje.

-Ahora pequeña, me dirás donde haz aprendido todas esas malas costumbres…- dijo InuYasha girándose en el asiento, para quedar de medio lado hacía Kagome.

-¿Muy malas?...- consultó la muchacha, con un gesto mimado, como una niña a la que acababan de regañar.

-Ciertamente no… me encanta…-respondió el supuesto maestro, empujándose para darle un beso en los labios, besándola con calidez y calma, saboreando su boca, como le gustaba.

Por un momento solo se escuchaba la música suave en el radio y las respiraciones profundas de la pareja que comenzaba a besarse con algo más de apasionamiento, Kagome por un momento se quedó recordando los momentos tan vividos que tuvo junto a él noches atrás, la pregunta que entonces le formuló volvió a su mente, pero sabía que lo mejor sería callarla, tragó con algo de dificultad, sabiendo que InuYasha debió besar y amar a su esposa del mismo modo en que lo hacía ahora con ella, un dolor se formó en su pecho, y las lagrimas le quemaron lo ojos, pero entonces solo deseo besarlo con más fuerza, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería saber como lo besaba Kikyo, o como lo acariciaba, no quería saberlo solo se encargaría de que la amara del modo que jamás amó a nadie…

_**Yo soy la única, que entró en tu alma**_

_**Aunque yo sé que tú haz vivido más emociones**_

_**Pero lo mío es un idioma diferente**_

_**Yo entré en tu vida para siempre, para siempre**_

Kagome buscó hurgando con los dedos acariciando la entrepierna de InuYasha que comenzaba a abultarse, él sonrió entre el beso, al notar como Kagome parecía buscar quedar sobre el cuerpo masculino. InuYasha buscó a un costado de su asiento, dejando un espacio mayor entre el volante y su cuerpo, suficiente como para dejar a Kagome, literalmente montarse sobre sus caderas, tiró de ella por la cintura, intentando no romper el beso, y una vez que se encontraba dentro de la cárcel que él mismo había ayudado a crear le susurró sonriente.

-Si nos encuentra así la fuerza pública, deberemos dar largas explicaciones…- el rostro de él parecía visiblemente más joven, era gratificante.

-Sería un escándalo, el doctor Taisho abusando de una residente…- bromeo Kagome, acariciando con suavidad el cabello oscuro de InuYasha que no dejaba de contemplar su rostro.

-Bueno pues alegaré que me sedujiste, y que no pude contenerme…- se defendió él alzándose un poco para besarla con suavidad, para volver luego a su lugar y continuar con la contemplación del rostro femenino, que bajo la escasa luz del lugar se veía hermoso.

-Yo soy puro instinto así que no sé seducir…- respondió Kagome con total franqueza, y era así como se sentía, arrebatada por sus instintos, colmada de una necesidad que complemento que le indicaba como era el amor.

-¿Eso crees?... ¿qué no sabes?... – preguntó, pasando tras la oreja de ella un mechón de cabello, le acarició con el pulgar los labios, y Kagome lo humedeció con su lengua – eres tan exquisita, que desde que te vi te desee… - confesó, sin comprender el peso que esas palabras tendrían en su futuro.

_**Yo soy la única mujer que te conoce**_

_**Aunque yo sé que no es tan fácil conocerte**_

_**Pero descalza entre despacio en tus secretos**_

_**Para alegrar tus ojos tristes para siempre**_

Dejó que la recorriera con sus manos, bajo la blusa, la cadera de InuYasha se alzaba bajo ella, simulando la unión sin ropas, los dientes mordían sobre el encaje de la ropa intima, atrapando el pezón que se erectaba ante el contacto, Kagome jadeaba inquieta, e InuYasha la apresaba más contra su rostro cada vez que la escuchaba, deseaba tenerla nuevamente, otra vez como aquella noche, así tan mansa como se le entregaba… las caricias se controlaron con dificultad, y él dejó que su cabeza descansara en su asiento.

-¿Te das cuenta como me pones?...- le preguntó mientras que su mano, masajeaba con delicadeza uno de los senos de ella, aún cubiertos mientras que buscaba la calma de sus sentidos – y dices que no me seduces…

Kagome se dejó caer sobre el pecho semidesnudo de InuYasha y su mejilla descansó sobre la piel en ese lugar, los brazos en los hombros masculinos, el cabello azabache cubriendo su espalda y parte de el cuerpo de él, como si de una manta de tratara.

-Quiero serlo todo para ti… amarte de todos los modos que pueda existir, que no desees nada más que tenerme junto a ti…- confesó con los ojos a punto de derramar las lagrimas acumuladas por la emoción, no podía entender de que modo había llagado a amarlo de ese modo… pero ya no podía contenerlo, y sus temores crecían cada día, temía que él nunca la amara…

-Pequeña…- susurró sobre su cabello besándolo, con una ternura inexplicable, nacida de cada cosa que Kagome decía o hacia, acrecentada por sus últimas palabras -… ya eres muy importante para mí…

_**Yo soy la única mujer que te conoce,**_

_**Aunque yo sé que aún no me amas como te amo**_

_**Pero de apoco y despacito vas a quererme**_

_**Y vas a amarme para siempre, para siempre**_

Anhelaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón un te amo de los labios de él… sus palabras eran gratificantes… hermosas… sus caricias, lo que deseaba más que nada hasta ahora dentro de su mundo, sus besos, algo indispensable para vivir… pero le faltaba un te amo… solo un te amo…

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. me salió algo más cortito que los anteriores, pro deben comprender que los lemons siempre son más larguitos… ¿por que no hubo lemon aquí?... pro que no son unas maquinas sexuales, eso va para las que seguro se lo peguntarán, así como habrá a quienes les sobre la explicación, jejjeje… bueno cada cual con su criterio…**

**La Canción es un tema de Miriam Hernández, una canción muy linda que espero tengan la oportunidad de escuchar "Yo soy la única", creo que así debe sentirse un poco Kagome, los grandes amores de nuestros amores… son algo difícil de sobrellevar, sobre todo cuando sientes que jamás podrás ser mejor… no importa cuantas relaciones hayan habido, con que hubiese una "relevante" basta para comerte la psiquis un montón de tiempo… pero en fin… sigamos adelante…**

**Muchas gracias por la compañía y por leer… y recuerde que su review es mi sueldo… miren que hay varias que han leído sin pagar…jejeje es bromita…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	17. Amantes

Capítulo XVII

**Amantes**

Caminaban uno junto al otro, por uno de los parques centrales de la ciudad de Tokio, el parque Asukayama, los cerezos ya estaban perdiendo por completo su floración, dejando bajo sus pies una extensa capa de color rosa. El pequeño Senkai corría entusiasmado unos pasos delante de ellos, Kagome se sentía muy feliz de haber logrado que InuYasha aceptara esta salida, parecía casi un domingo en familia, lo que creo, sin proponérselo, una hermosa ilusión en el corazón de Kagome.

-¿Por qué este parque?...- consultó InuYasha, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Por tres razones…- mencionó ella dando una fugaz mirada a las manos de InuYasha que no habían enlazado en ningún momento las suyas, parpadeo como intentando no pensar en ello, después de todo le explicó que debía hablar con Senkai primero y explicarle lo de ambos.

-¿Tres?... ¿cuáles?...- preguntó esta vez, enfocándose en los ojos castaños de Kagome que lo observaban con una especie de adoración que por un momento sintió que le dolían dentro, la notaba tan entregada a él, tan inocente dentro de todo, tan limpia y pura que se asustaba… no deseaba dañarla de ningún modo, pero su vida no había sido fácil, nada había sido fácil, ni antes, ni después de que Kikyo muriera, y sentía que algo lo ahogaba cuando intentaba separar lo que sentía por Kagome y lo que sentía por su esposa.

-Una, pues tu jardín esta lleno de cerezos… dos, te encanta el aroma de mi cabello, y lo lavo con esencia de cerezos…- aquello logró sacar una sonrisa de los labios del hombre, una pequeña confesión, algo tan cotidiano como el shampoo que ella utilizaba, y le pareció grandioso saberlo – y tres, pues a mi me encanta este parque…- ahora era Kagome la que sonreía al notar la alegría en InuYasha, y es que no le importaba que él actuara extraño, con una simple sonrisa le bastaba para olvidar sus inquietudes.

Senkai se devolvió hasta ellos, y se puso de pie frente a su padre, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad, sonriendo de un modo que se hacía cada vez más frecuente desde que Kagome estaba con ellos, desde que prácticamente cada tarde pasaba por su casa compartía con el pequeño largos tiempos de juego antes de que InuYasha regresara de sus labores, para luego ir con ella hasta la entrada del templo Higurashi y dejar ahí a su doncella.

-Papá, ¿me das dinero para un helado?...- consultó, y entonces el hombre gallardo y soberbio ante los ojos de su hijo, y ciertamente de muchas de las mujeres que circulaban, creando en Kagome un deseo increíble de ponerle alguna marca que dijera "Propiedad Privada".

-Senkai, y tu garganta, puedes enfermar…- no alcanzó a terminar de explicar su temor a los helados, cuando Kagome ya había tomado de la mano al niño caminando hacia el lugar en el cual obtendrían lo que el pequeño solicitaba – Kagome… - se le escapó un suspiro entre desaprobatorio y conformado quedándose de pie en su sitio.

-Disculpa…- habló una voz a su lado, una mujer de unos treinta años, según se le podía calcular, con el cabello de un castaño casi rojizo, y largas pestañas, se le acercó - ¿sabes en que dirección se encuentra el museo Shibusawa?... – consultó con una sonrisa visiblemente coqueta – verás es que soy nueva en esta ciudad y estoy recién conociéndola.

-No te preocupes…- respondió con cortesía, girándose un poco hacía su derecha, indicando una hermosa arboleda – si caminas en esa dirección, tras los cerezos encontrarás el museo.

-Muchas gracias, espero no haberte importunado... ¿estas solo?... pues si es así ¿podrías acompañarme?...- insistió la mujer, de la que no podías negar su belleza, pero ciertamente InuYasha ya conocía de este tipo de actitudes, en más de alguna oportunidad había tenido que sacarse de encima elegantemente a alguna mujer en las reuniones que hacían en ocasiones el consejo medico.

-Lo lamento…- alcanzó apenas a decir, cuando sintió que alguien se tomaba con seguridad de su brazo, y al mirar se encontró con el rostro suavizado de Kagome, que observaba a la mujer junto a él.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?...- le dijo en un tono demasiado meloso según lo percibió InuYasha, algo extraviado.

-Oh, veo que vienes con tu familia – mencionó la mujer con un dejo de infortunio, lo cierto es que el varón le había encantado apenas lo divisó, y al notar que estaba solo, pensó que tendría una buena oportunidad de tener quizás muy buen sexo.

-Pues sí, viene con su familia…- dijo con una amabilidad demasiado sarcástica Kagome.

La mujer agradeció las referencias y se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel fiasco al que sola se había expuesto. InuYasha en tanto se giró para observar a Kagome que lo había soltado ya, y se enfocaba en el lugar que Senkai había escogido para hacer un alto, casi ignorando al hombre junto a ella.

-Eres terrible…- mencionó con un dejo de diversión y de reproche.

-Tú eres terrible… no puedo dejarte cinco minutos en un espacio publico y ya tienes una amiguita por ahí…- lo reprendió ella girándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, intentando contenerse de no gritarle algo peor.

-Pues creo que deberás aprender a confiar un poco más en mí pequeña…- dijo con seguridad, mientras que la tomaba del brazo y le dejaba caer un corto, pero profundo beso, que fue como si la hubieran dejado probar lo bien que se sentía la miel en sus labios, para luego arrebatársela.

Lo vio alejarse en dirección a su hijo, mientras que ella se quedaba de pie sintiendo que los labios le quemaban por el beso, y los sentimientos se le aglomeraban en el corazón, ¿quizás él tenía la razón y debía de confiar un poco más?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba InuYasha de pie, apoyado en el escritorio que había en su despacho, la tarde había caído y Senkai se había dormido después del baño que Kosho le diera, luego de que el pequeño quedara cubierto de tierra, en uno de los juegos que Kagome le enseñó. La camisa que vestía estaba desabotonada en los primeros cuatro broches, lo que le permitía a la muchacha que estaba entre sus brazos hurgar con suavidad en su pecho, eran caricias intimas, pero suaves, sin aspavientos, parecía querer decir algo y no atreverse.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?...- terminó por consultar InuYasha al notar la desconcentración en los besos de Kagome, en ocasiones temía a lo que hubiese en la mente de la muchacha, se sentía intimidado por las preguntas que ella quisiera hacerle y que él ciertamente no estaba seguro de poder contestar.

-Mañana por la noche…- musitó con la voz muy baja, sin quitar la vista del pecho de él, tomando el valor para pedir algo, InuYasha era siempre tan dedicado con ella, podía sentir su afecto, su entrega, pero habían situaciones que la confundían, jamás le tomaba la mano o le daba un beso ante otras personas, ni siquiera ante Sango y Miroku que eran sus amigos y conocían de su relación.

-¿Qué sucede mañana por la noche?...- consultó apresando un poco más la cintura de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo, de un modo más intimo aún, al notar que Kagome se perdía en sus pensamientos, tomando la barbilla de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Qué le haremos una pequeña celebración a Souta, mi hermano, te he hablado de él…- dice mientras que ve como InuYasha asiente – y como quisiera que conocieras a mi familia, pues me parece un buen momento…- termina de decir ella, algo asustada incluso.

-Oh pequeña…- nombra él, con cariño – verás mañana en la noche hemos quedado con Miroku y un abogado de cenar, tenemos un proyecto juntos él y yo, y este señor nos orientará para poder comenzarlo – se disculpó InuYasha, intentando parecer apesadumbrado.

-Oh…- dice simplemente Kagome perdiendo las esperanzas de poder presentárselo a quienes ella ama.

-Lo siento mucho…- continuó él, besando la frente de la muchacha – te prometo que buscaremos una oportunidad de que me los presentes…- intenta consolarla, notando como la sonrisa comienza a aflorar en los labios rosados y deseados de Kagome.

-Ya habrá oportunidad…- responde ella, buscando los labios de InuYasha, esos besos y esas caricias que él le entrega, que parecían adormecer todos sus temores, sentía que él la amaba cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, y al menos así se sentía feliz.

Los dedos pálidos de ella, acariciaban con suavidad el pecho masculino, que comenzaba a agitarse con la premura del beso que Kagome le estaba entregando, InuYasha buscaba en su boca, el sabor que recordaba de ella, sabiendo que moría por tenerla otra vez, las manos subían desde la cintura femenina, por los costados, hasta sus senos, los palpaba sobre la blusa, llevando sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, succionándolo un poco.

-Muero por sentirte otra vez…- le susurró perdiendo el aliento, y Kagome sintió que la espalda se le erizaba ante sus palabras, una oleada de deseo la embargaba, era tan simple para InuYasha moldearla a su antojo.

Podía sentir los besos húmedos de él bajar por su cuello, las manos buscando bajo la tela, los dedos de ella, se deslizaban con delicadeza por las formas de su pecho, arrancándole suspiros, sentía que la piel se le comenzaba a quemar, y los besos se le estaban haciendo insuficientes. Con ambas manos libero los senos de Kagome de la ropa intima, y se aventuró a beber de ellos, uno a la vez, escuchándola gemir ahogando los sonidos que salían de su boca, para poder aprecia con el tacto de su lengua la suavidad de la piel de los pezones femeninos, y eso terminó por encender su pasión, abultando su pantalón de forma considerable, Kagome volvió a gemir cuando InuYasha se movió dejando que notara sobre su ingle, la erección que poseía, una de las manos de ella se deslizó en esa dirección, rozando con los dedos primero la forma hinchada bajo la tela, para luego oprimirla sin clemencia, escuchando el sonido ronco y perturbado del hombre que le respiró sobre su pecho con fuerza, con un aliento caliente que parecía quemarle, los dedos sobre el pecho varonil, frotaban uno de los pequeños pezones, mientras que la otra, deslizaba la cremallera, Kagome introducía la lengua entre los labios de InuYasha entregándole un beso apasionado, hurgando dentro del calor robándole el aire.

-Pequeña…- susurró apenas, cuando los dedos de Kagome rozaron directamente la piel de su miembro, aún atrapado entre sus ropas.

-Yo quiero… besarlo…- musitó ella, con los ojos entreabiertos observando la expresión de InuYasha, que era algo extraña, entre pasión y arrepentimiento… prefirió omitirla, ¿qué podía suceder?... estaban en su casa, sin riesgo de que alguien poco conveniente los vieras… por un momento sus pensamientos la llevaron a la idea de que parecían amantes ocultándose.

InuYasha ayudó a liberar el cinturón y el botón de su pantalón, lamiendo los labios de Kagome, que parecía concentrada en lo que haría muy pronto, la vio bajar la mirada y enfocar sus ojos castaños llenos de ardor, sobre la carne enrojecida que ahora sostenía en su mano, con el pulgar oprimía lo que parecía una especie de vena en medio de la virilidad de InuYasha, notando como una leve gota cristalizada de liquido salía por el orificio de la extremidad. La vio dejar su posición de pie ante él, para arrodillarse, la punta de la lengua, tocó apenas la gota de liquido, y pareció bebérsela, luego masajeo con la misma lengua el contorno suave de la piel en aquel lugar, InuYasha apoyó ambas manos en el borde de su escritorio, apretándola cuando pudo ver que Kagome, comenzaba a meter dentro de su boca su miembro rígido y caliente, pero a pesar de la temperatura, pudo notar como la humedad dentro de la boca de ella era mucho mayor, luego la succión y cortos jadeos iban dejando su garganta, acompasados con el ritmo con que Kagome movía su boca. Podía sentir como se acumulaba su semilla en aquel lugar lentamente, tomó a la muchacha por los hombros y la elevó a su altura, debía de calmarse, esto se estaba saliendo demasiado de control.

-¿Qué pasa?...- continuó besando ella mientras que preguntaba, esta vez el cuello, para luego pasar a sus labios nuevamente. InuYasha no respondía – ¿por que no me llevas a tu habitación?...- consultó sin ver obstáculo.

InuYasha pareció tensarse, le tomó el rostro entre las manos, notando el apasionamiento en sus ojos, las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos por los besos, los pezones erectos contra su pecho, la mano femenina sosteniendo aún su virilidad. Era tan difícil resistirse…

-Tengo tantos deseos de hacerte el amor…- suspiró con ansias, si pudiera verse, notaría el fuego que Kagome veía en la intensidad de sus ojos dorados, la respiración agitada subiendo y bajando en su pecho.

-Hazlo…- se derretía en sus brazos, sus palabras, sus roces, el calor de su piel, y de su aliento tocándole los labios, la tenían al borde del delirio.

-Amor… calmémonos un poco…- pidió retirando con suavidad y bastante pesar la mano de Kagome de su pecho, intentando contener sus deseos, buscando respirar con más tranquilidad, tomó los dedos enlazados de ella, y los beso – mañana debemos estar temprano en la clínica, recuerda iras conmigo a la facultad de medicina… - mencionó, sabiendo que con ello lograría que Kagome se tranquilizara un poco.

-Es que yo quiero…- se quejó ella, rozando su cuerpo en todos los sitios posibles con InuYasha en un movimiento sensual y exquisito según pudo apreciar él.

-Oh… pequeña… no me lo hagas más difícil – pedía mientras que rozaba sus labios con los de ella, casi a punto de ceder ante los encantos que tenía esta muchacha – te prometo que no lo aplazaremos demasiado…- susurró con las mismas ansias que ella.

-Esta bien… - dijo finalmente azorada como se encontraba, respirando profundamente, con la voz caprichosa, como solía hacerlo con InuYasha.

-Eres una mimada…- la acusó él con una sonrisa suave y cargada de ternura, mientras que le acomodaba la ropa bajo la blusa – pero me encanta… - le dijo junto al oído en el momento en que sus manos cerraban el broche de la ropa intima.

Notó como Kagome deslizaba sus manos hasta la cremallera de su pantalón intentando ayudarlo al igual que lo hizo él y de ese modo quedar nuevamente en las condiciones en las que estaban anteriormente, pero una mano de InuYasha la detuvo, y los labios de él curvaron una sonrisa posados sobre los de ella.

-Deja que lo haga yo pequeña… no me incites más…- sonó casi suplicante y Kagome lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, en una actitud más traviesa y afectuosa.

-Solo por esta vez…- advirtió, intentando darle entender que no perdonaría un nuevo aplazamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente llegó con un sol radiante, los días estaban cada vez más estables en su clima, y la naturaleza vivía alrededor de un modo que nos recuerda el renacimiento de todo. InuYasha caminaba hasta el punto de encuentro con Kagome, debían de presentarse en la clínica por una cuestión burocrática antes de partir a la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tokio lugar en el que él estaría impartiendo un seminario por tres días. La divisó a la distancia en uno de los asientos del pequeño parque que había en el lugar, el mismo en el que vio por primera vez a Kagome, acompañada de un varón bastante alto, que llevaba puesto un delantal blanco como muchos de quienes trabajaban en el lugar, a primera vista no lo reconoció, pero al parecer él si conocía bastante a la muchacha, ya que ella sonreía con alegría. Avanzó los pasos con cautela y seguridad, algo en su estomago se contraía a cada instante, ¿Por qué Kagome reía así con ese extraño?... y de pronto notó como el hombre le entregaba un papel doblado en algunas partes, ella lo leyó y se acercó al él besando su mejilla, guardando el objeto en su bolsillo, para entonces los celos estaban a punto de hacer hervir sus sienes.

-Buenos días… ¿interrumpo?...- saludó y consultó con cortesía, pero Kagome al notar el modo en que apretaba su mandíbula pudo saber que algo sucedía.

Continuará…

**Bueno pues… no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, extraña relación la que tienen InuYasha y Kagome, como que ella quiere incorporarlo a su vida de un modo completo, pero él aún no tiene muy claro el lugar que desea darle a Kagome, sé que el hombre no es malo, ciertamente esta confuso, sabe que la ama, pero creo que no se da ni cuenta de las trabas que le esta poniendo a la relación de ambos… moraleja chicas, jamás se unan a un viudo que no ha sanado sus heridas… puff…**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por la compañía y a las que han pagado sus deudas con respecto a mi sueldo… bueno debo decir que hay algunas a las que todavía les mantengo el crédito abierto y sin limite… son las regalonas que no faltan…y ellas saben cuales son…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	18. En las garras del amor

Capítulo XVIII

**En las garras del amor**

Kagome se sintió intimidada ante la mirada que InuYasha tenía, había visto diferentes matices en sus ojos dorados, pero el que podía distinguir en este momento, era casi escalofriante.

-Buenos días InuYasha…- saludó ella intentando no parecer demasiado tensa, después de todo no había hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué la mirada de él la hacía sentir como una criminal?... – te presento a Suikotsu Shichinintai.

InuYasha reaccionó de inmediato al nombre que ella mencionó, enfocando sus ojos en el joven junto a él, ahora lo recordaba, había visto su fotografía en los expedientes para residente, notó la mano que le era extendida y una sonrisa amable se marcaba en el rostro.

-Un gustó doctor Taisho, he escuchado hablar mucho de usted – dijo con franca admiración, esperando la respuesta a su saludo.

Extendió su mano, más por inercia que por otra cosa, sintiendo una ira aún mas grande al reconocer el apellido del hombre frente a él, cerro sus dedos alrededor de la mano, con fuerza, lo que Suikotsu pudo notar.

-¿Por casualidad eres familiar de Bankotzu Shichinintai?...- consultó con la voz ronca y endurecida, algo que Kagome no conocía de él, temerosa de la mirada desafiante que le estaba dejando caer InuYasha a su amigo, y sin llegar a comprender por que.

-Sí, es mi hermano mayor…- respondió algo incomodo, retirando su mano del fuerte agarre - ¿lo conoce usted?... – consultó algo inquieto ante la profunda y algo sombría mirada dorada.

-Algo así… ¿y en que especialidad finalmente quedaste?...- intentó InuYasha cambiar el tema.

-Suikotsu esta en cardiología pediátrica… - mencionó Kagome al notar la tensión en el aire.

-Ya veo…- dijo sin abandonar el tono molesto en su voz - ¿entonces se conocen de la universidad?... – consultó, pareciendo un padre sobre protector, con la mandíbula aún endurecida y su mente urdiendo ideas.

-Sí, desde el primer año de medicina…- respondió Suikotsu, y entonces InuYasha recordó algo que Kagome había compartido con él en una de sus primeras conversaciones, cuando le mencionó que un hermano mayor de uno de sus compañeros intentaba enamorarla.

-¿No serás el hermano menor del pretendiente de Kagome?... – consultó sin abandonar la rudeza de sus palabras, escuchando el reproche de la muchacha a su lado.

-¡InuYasha!...- exclamó sin saber si sentirse ofendida por la falta de tino que de pronto pareció atacar a InuYasha, o estar feliz de que él sintiera celos de ella, en tanto Suikotsu, no ayudaba demasiado, riendo ante la pregunta.

-Pues debo confesar que sí, Bankotzu insistió muchísimo para conseguir al menos una salida con Kagome, pero mi amiga querida entonces era bastante más tímida que ahora… - respondió con cierto grado de sarcasmo, el modo en que el hombre frente a él hablaba de su hermano, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-Oh… ¿debo pensar que haz dejado tú timidez entonces?...- la encaró con los ojos fulgurantes, la voz profunda y firme.

Esto era una soberana estupidez, pensó Kagome, después de que InuYasha parecía tan preocupado por no poner en evidencia en la clínica su relación, estaba a punto de armar un escándalo en ese lugar… lo tomó por el brazo.

-Vamos InuYasha, se nos hace tarde para el seminario…- dijo, tirando de él y sonriendo con suavidad a Suikotsu – muchas gracias… - hizo un gesto la muchacha que le fue devuelto por su amigo.

Kagome avanzó los pasos soltando a su acompañante, se sentía tan extraña, molesta y alegre, dos emociones encontradas, mientras llegaban al automóvil del hombre que le habló antes de abrirlo, uno a cada lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te entregó?...- consultó con el tono severo, sin aplacarse.

-¿Qué cosa?...- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

-¿Alguna cartita romántica de un antiguo pretendiente?... o quizás no tan antiguo… - mencionó con un filo en la lengua que Kagome no le conocía, ¿qué estaba pasando?... ¿dónde estaba el InuYasha que ella conocía?... ese que no habría mostrado celos… por cortesía…

-Qué te esta pasando InuYasha?...- preguntó directamente.

La observó con la ira acumulada en sus facciones, y es que el solo hecho de imaginar que Kagome estuviese recibiendo mensajes de algún casi novio lo enfadaba de un modo difícil de controlar, pero el saber que ese hombre era Bankotzu, lo convertía en algo simplemente insoportable. Respiró profundamente pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro, entrando los dedos por las sienes, mirando a la distancia, luego se volvió a enfocar en ella, y los ojos dorados contenía el fuego que antes les vio.

-Sube Kagome… olvidemos este incidente…- pidió escuchando la objeción de ella, sin considerarla, se acomodó en el asiento del conducto, y suspiró al encender el vehículo.

Kagome se subió mordiendo su lengua ante el suceso, demasiado molesta como para decir algo en realidad, pues sus palabras exactas serían un"vete al diablo"… y es que no comprendía el cambio de actitud tan de improviso, fue como si de pronto InuYasha hubiese dejado escapar algo que mantenía oculto de todo el mundo, para enmascararlo nuevamente en aquella afable cortesía que era uno de sus atractivos, pero que podía ser la cosa más exasperante dadas las circunstancias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El seminario fui impartido sin el menos inconveniente, el verlo ahí con una manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, un sweater de hilo con cuello polo de igual color, el cabello brillante y dócil cayendo por su espalda, dejando que un mechón cayera por sobre su hombro, los lentes que acentuaban su rostro varonil, le pareció ser nuevamente la alumna enamorada del maestro, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos embelesada, como hace tiempo, y de pronto los ojos dorados se posaron en ella, y esta vez si estuvo segura de que la había visto, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, antes de dirigirse al resto del publico otra vez, y aquello resultó ser un eficaz bálsamo para su molestia, sabía que habían discutido, pero ya no había rastros de malestar en ella… y es que simplemente no podía estar enojada con él…

Horas más tarde, de vuelta en la clínica, InuYasha había debido solucionar algunos pendientes administrativos de esos que no le gustaba atender, pero era indispensable que algunos presupuestos sobre nuevo material médico para el departamento de cardiología fuesen aprobados. El trámite no les tomó demasiado tiempo, y se encontraban frente al ascensor, que parecía tardar más de lo debido, InuYasha se mantenía de pie a un costado de Kagome, mirándola de perfil sin pestañear casi.

-¿Qué es lo que miras tanto?...- lo enfrentó ella con cierta dulzura, dándole una fugaz mirada, notando que él sonreía de forma leve.

-Solo te contemplo…- confeso, esta vez con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, el sweater de hilo caía con gracia insinuando algunas partes de su pecho que si bien no era un fornido cuerpo, era muy atlético y perfecto para el tacto, eso Kagome lo sabía de sobra.

-Me contemplas…- repitió ella sin mirarlo.

-Sí…- respondió inclinándose un poco más ceca del oído femenino, con una voz profunda y provocativa.

-¿Y que ves?...- lo desafió con la mirada.

-Una chica encantadoramente sensual…- aseguró con el mismo tono, Kagome le dio una mirada rápida al pasillo, era la hora del descanso de la mayoría en el piso, veinte minutos que en horas de la tarde les permitían tomarse un café o un refresco.

-¿Tanto como para cometer una locura con ella?...- le pregunto mordiendo su labio como un gesto provocativo, demasiado provocativo pensó InuYasha, sintiendo que las manos le picaban dentro de los bolsillo, por asirla de la cintura y estrujarla contra sí.

-Eso seguro…- dijo, y notó como ella camina pasando por su costado, pasando una mano extendida por sobre su pecho.

-Entonces, ven conmigo…- le ordenó, y el tono que había en su voz, no le permitió negarse, no le permitió prácticamente razones de adonde lo llevaba

Sin sabe como, se encontraba en las escaleras, un lugar prácticamente desocupado dentro del edificio, no sabía de alguien que lo usara a no ser que el ascensor estuviese descompuesto. Las manos de Kagome acariciaban las formas de su pecho bajo el delgado sweater de hilo negro, los dedos pálidos ahora perdidos bajo la tela, rozaban con avidez los pezones pequeños.

-Me encanta…- le susurra InuYasha al oído, erizándole la piel, mientras que la presionaba con fuerza contra la pared en uno de los descansos.

-¿Qué te gusta?...- jugaba ella con las palabras, buscando arrancarle confesiones febriles - ¿esto?... preguntaba mientras que apresaba entre sus dedos el pezón erguido, escuchándolo gemir por lo bajo - ¿o esto?... – movía su cadera acariciando con el gesto el bulto bajo el pantalón, cada vez más evidente, y un nuevo gemido se le escapaba.

-No juegues conmigo pequeña…- pegando su boca a la de ella y mordiéndole el labio – que yo también sé jugar…- le advirtió, posando ambas manos en las caderas de ella, friccionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, ejerciendo presión en su pecho en los senos femeninos, y la fuerza de uno de sus fuertes muslos le oprimía en la entrepierna.

Por un momento sintió que una oleada de calor le quitaba los sentidos, parecía que no oía, ni veía, ni siquiera recordaba si estaba respirando, pero es que la forma en que él la tomaba, la debilitaba hasta convertirla en un apresa indefensa de sus caricias y sus besos, de su lengua cliente que hurgaba en su cuello, y las manos suaves y de largos dedos que buscaban apresar sus muslos desnudos bajo el vestido, que dejaba notar la erección de sus pezones, sintió que los dientes de InuYasha tiraban de uno de ello, con cuidada violencia y un gemido contenido se le escapó.

-¿Salgamos de aquí?... quiero hacerte el amor…- le susurró, mordiendo con suavidad su cuello.

_**Que peligroso amor, es tu amor para mí**_

_**Que peligroso es, que dulce a la vez**_

_**Que me siento segura, pero llena de dudas,**_

_**Que me agranda la vida, y me alarga el silencio**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde caía en el horizonte, apenas se filtraban algunos rayos por el amplio ventanal de aquella habitación, el aire estaba agradable, dos copas se alzaban sobre una mesita lateral, los delgados dedos, se aferraban con fuerza de la madera labrada que se erguía en la parte alta de la cama, el movimiento era rítmico y acelerado, los gemidos llenaban el aire de un modo casi escalofriante, el cabello azabache de Kagome, estaba siendo movido por una de las manos de InuYasha dejando libre una parte de su cuello, mientras que la otra se abrazaba a su vientre, desde su espalda, el cabello oscuro de él, caía algo humedecido por el sudor, por u espalda, dejando al descubierto sus nalgas, y el movimiento de estas al entrar en su pareja, ambos arrodillados sobre la cubierta de seda marfil.

-¿Dime si te gusta?...- le susurraba InuYasha en el oído recién liberado, lamiendo luego de sus palabras, acentuando la sensación de erizar su piel, pero Kagome no respondía, solo jadeaba desesperada ante las embestidas que estaba recibiendo -… anda pequeña dime… - suplicaba, mientras que ella dejaba caer una de la manos en la cama para apoyarse desde dos puntos diferentes, sintiendo que las caderas se le resentían ante los golpes cada vez más violentos que él le estaba propinando, pero sin desear detenerlo.

-Oh…sí… - musitaba apenas, con los labios algo secos por los jadeos, tomando con la mano que quedaba sobre la cubierta de la cama en la cabeza de InuYasha enlazando sus dedos en el cabello, sintiendo la humedad en las yemas buscando besarlo, y él la ayudó, deteniendo un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos, para tomar los labios de ella, al notarlos secos, extendió su mano, sin abandonar la posición que compartían, y bebió algo de la fría bebida de ella, y unió sus labios a los de su amada, traspasándole el líquido, lamiéndolos luego, besando con suavidad, mientras que esta vez, con más fuerza, continuaba con su labor.

-Me encantas...- le susurró sobre la nuca, en el momento en que la abrazaba con fervor, como deseando adherir su piel caliente a la de ella, inclinándose un poco más sobre la cama, para permitirse una mejor entrada en su intimidad, eran placeres desconocidos y únicos, el modo en que los cuerpos se complementaban, haciendo de cada acto un momento de entrega, no importando la forma, solo la cercanía, la búsqueda de la unificación, de compartir un deseo.

_**Que peligroso amor, es tu amor para mí**_

_**Me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir y de amar**_

_**Pero estoy condenada a tenerte y perderte**_

_**Se me ha vuelto un abismo mi vida por ti**_

Kagome sentía como se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, el modo soez y exquisito con que la estaba poseyendo, y a cada nueva embestida que la acercaba a la culminación, su mente repetía infinidad de "te amos"… y suplicaba a su vez, por solo uno salido de los labios de él, el ardor del momento no anulaba su deseo de ser amada, su cuerpo lo estaba experimentando, por la forma en que la tocaba, como comenzaba a llevarla poco a poco, hasta compartir la locura de la que ahora eran participes, pero su boca jamás lo decía y aquello era una confirmación que se le estaba haciendo cada vez más dolorosamente necesaria.

Podía sentirla tensarse, pero no era la tensión que producían los espasmos de un orgasmo, era una tensión emocional, algo le sucedía, podía sentirlo, beso su espalda, notando como la piel se erizaba, su momento estaba cada vez más próximo, pero deseaba compartirlo con ella, que pudiera sentir el modo enloquecido en que lo tenía, quería mostrarle las cosas que había despertado en él, ella, solo ella… se empujó con más fuerza, y más profundamente, esperando que el placer la trajera de vuelta, se inclinó sobre su hombro.

-Siénteme pequeña… ven conmigo…- le suplicó, refiriéndose a la culminación de la unión que experimentaban.

Oprimió su palma llena sobre el vientre de Kagome, alzándola levemente, acentuando las sensaciones de ella, que dejaba caer su cabeza hacía adelante, gimiendo cada vez más desesperada, la otra mano, se sostenía cruzada sobre el pecho de ella, asiendo uno de sus senos, la espalda caliente de Kagome, pegada a su pecho, y sus movimientos acompasados nuevamente, la intimidad de ella reclamando por medio de apretones inclementes sobre su carne afiebrada y palpitante, llena de su semilla, a punto de desbordarse, respirando con dificultad, intentando extender el momento lo más posible, esperando por ella, para derramarse, deseaba sentirla retorcerse de placer entre su brazos, que todo en ella le indicara que había sentido el placer más pleno que jamás conocería… era suya… la quería feliz…

-Viene… viene…- murmuraba apenas, y sentía como InuYasha se esmeraba aún más en mantener el ritmo ante sus palabras, uno de sus brazos intentaba sostenerla apoyado en la cama, mientras que el otro se mantenía firme en la mano de él que le sostenía el vientre que le quemaba anunciándole su explosión… en este momento el amor… era esto, no había espacio para palabras… ya luego…

-Pequeña…pequeña…- le susurraba apenas, cuando comenzó a sentir la rigidez por segundos previa al liquido caliente que ella derramaba ahora sobre su erección, el cuerpo de Kagome parecía caer y convulsionar sin control, él mismo sentía que su autocontrol se despedazaba al sentirla así, gimiendo ahogad de placer, desplacer que él le estaba brindando y eso le entregaba una sensación increíble de pertenencia – oh… pequeña… ohhh…- se inclinó sobre su nuca y gruñó casi las palabras al sentir como su semilla contenida, se esparcía dentro de ella, empujándose profundamente, pero ya sin fuerzas, siendo recién conciente de los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

_**Que peligroso amor, es tu amor para mí**_

_**Ya no quiero jugar, no es un juego el amor**_

_**Mariposa insegura, ya no puedo volar,**_

_**Por que boy a perder, y tu vas a ganar.**_

Se dejaron caer aún abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas, para evitar que la unión de sus sexos se disolviera aún, InuYasha disfrutaba de todo aquello, del modo en que compartían hasta el contacto más mínimo sin repulsiones, aceptándose de ese modo tan completo, se sentía finalmente unido a alguien. Le ordenó un poco el cabello a Kagome, que recobraba poco a poco el aliento, al igual que él, liberó su cuello y la besó con suavidad, con esa clama que te entrega el colapso vivido.

-Mi pequeña…- le escuchó murmurar, y el tono que utilizaba le hablaba de un sentimiento profundo… ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto de un te amo?...

-Eres maravilloso… - le dijo, intentando mirarlo a los ojos, sin girarse por completo.

-¿A sí?...- le preguntó coqueto, con un gesto algo arrogante, que ella no le había visto antes, pero que le hizo mucha gracia.

-No solo por esto…- aclaró riendo - … eres maravillosos de aquí…- aseguró, posando su mano en el pecho masculino, más marcado en este momento por el abrazo en que la mantenía.

Aquello dejó a InuYasha sin palabras, le besó los labios con ternura y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la amargura de una lagrima quemándole la garganta… era la emoción… era Kagome que le había entregado un sentimiento que aún le costaba reconocer… intentaba ser prudente, solo prudente…

-Descansa pequeña…- le susurró escondiendo el rostro en el cabello de ella, aferrándola más en el abrazo.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, comprendiendo que necesitaban descansar, la intensidad de lo que habían compartido aún le mantenía la musculatura lánguida, un poco de sueño no les haría mal. Comenzó a escuchar le respiración de InuYasha acompasada y calma, su aliento le acariciaba el hombro y pudo comprobar que dormía abrazado a ella. Observó el lugar, las altas cortinas de la habitación en la que estaban, la puerta blanca que le indicaba el baño, el decorado del lugar en tonos marfiles y marrones intensos, sentía que necesitaban su lugar, su nido, un espacio solo de ambos, en donde se conservaran sus momentos, como un tesoro, suspiró al comprender que a pesar de lo calido de los momentos compartidos, estos quedaban en una simple habitación de hotel, una a la que probablemente no volverían a utilizar, quizás otra…

-Siempre en un hotel… - musitó, casi inaudible.

Continuará…

**Ufff f ff ff… y yo que pensé que sería algo suavecito no más para que se entendieran sus andanzas… uff, se prendió la cosa, y bueno pues a ellos les gusta estar juntos según yo logró apreciarlo.**

**Ahora creo que cada capítulo dice algo, ya vieron que hay alguien que aún no aparece, pero que significa mucho en la vida de InuYasha, ahora que es… no se sabe aún, con respecto a los celos de mi amado InuYasha, él dejó ver por un momento un estado impulsivo que Kagome no le conocía, se diluyó un poco en el paso del día, pero no será la única vez que ella vea esas reacciones en InuYasha… ufff… el lemon, pues… aún me tiene asorochada, jejejeje… me encanta el lemon…**

**Besitos y gracias por leer y por cancelar sus deudas…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: La canción "Peligroso amor" de Miriam Hernández, quería expresar la sensación de un amor que te lleva al límite… y sí… soy chilena**


	19. Melancolía

Capítulo XIX

**Melancolía**

Estaban sentados en una banqueta, solo algunos centímetros los separaban, InuYasha mantenía su brazo izquierdo apoyado y extendido en el asiento, y aunque no hubiera roces entre ellos, la actitud demostraba pertenencia, Senkai admiraba a un gran oso panda que perezoso se giraba sobre su espalda de un lado a otro, jugando con su cachorro. Habían tenido una nueva salida "en familia", como a Kagome le gustaba pensar, llegar a querer a ese pedacito de InuYasha que era el niño, no era nada difícil, como todos los pequeños tenía algunos momentos de berrinches y solo había que convencerlo para que cediera y continuara siendo el amor de niño que ella mencionaba a su amado.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando supiste que Senkai nacería?...- consultó algo temerosa, necesitaba saber cosas de la vida de InuYasha, pero al parecer él no las diría si ella no buscaba el modo, intentaba ser lo más cautelosa posible, pero aún así le asustaba de cierta forma preguntar.

-Feliz…- respondió con sinceridad – esperé mucho por él.

-¿Es decir lo buscaron, no llegó de improviso?...- su voz sonaba tímida, no quería que InuYasha se sintiera acosado, lo escuchó reír, pero por algún motivo la sonrisa parecía irónica.

-Fue… digamos de mutuo acuerdo…- sabía que Kagome tenía derecho a saber cosas de su vida junto a su esposa, pero mucho de lo que el amor que esta misma muchacha le estaba entregando, lo estaban haciendo ver las carencias que tenía junto a Kikyo, y no se sentía aún preparado para confesar todo aquello.

-Oh… ya veo…- dijo ella simplemente, sin animarse a hacer ninguna pregunta más, le dolía, sabía bien que no estaba en derecho de reclamar nada concerniente a la relación que InuYasha tuvo con su esposa, después de todo él la había amado, pero aunque su razón le hablara, el alma le dolía… y su hijo… había sido deseado…InuYasha la miró, al notar el desgano en el comentario.

-¿Sucede algo?...- consultó, estudiando sus facciones que por un momento le parecieron entristecidas, las manos de Kagome unidas sobre las piernas y la mirada fija en el niño que se aproximaba.

-No… solo pensaba en tu respuesta – indicó ella extendiendo los brazos para recibir a Senkai que se abalanzaba.

_**Bella, como en la piedra fresca  
del manantial, el agua  
abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,  
así es la sonrisa en tu rostro, bella.**_

_**Bella, No hay nada como tus caderas,  
tal vez la tierra tiene en algún sitio oculto  
la curva y el aroma de tu cuerpo,  
tal vez en algún sitio, bella.**_

InuYasha los observó a ambos, sintiendo un regocijo desconocido hasta entonces, al ver a Kagome y Senkai tan unidos, muchas veces tuvo en su retina la imagen de Kikyo abrazando al hijo de ambos, siempre era una sensación triste, melancólica, algo que jamás sería, y ahora al ver al niño en los brazos de su pequeña, sentía que el corazón se le reconfortaba… sin encontrar la nostalgia por lo que no fue, reemplazándola por la dicha de lo que podría ser…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se encontraba en la habitación quinientos once, el señor Yakashima estaba junto a su esposa y dos de sus hijos, que casi sin necesidad de ayudarlo se lo llevaban a casa, las sonrisas de todos incluidas la muchacha que había dedicado largas horas de su residencia al cuidado de este, su primer paciente. Kagome se limitaba a admirar el modo en que la familia se comunicaba, era algo gratificante sentir que habías participado de algo como eso.

-Buenos días pequeña…- un susurró llegó hasta su oído y se giró para observar los ojos dorados que la miraban con una tranquilidad que la reconfortó.

-Buenos días cariño… - dijo ella sin pensarlo demasiado, mirando a su alrededor luego, asustada de que alguien la hubiese escuchado.

-Tranquila, nadie te ha oído… además ¿qué importa no?...- la tranquilizó sin mirarla siquiera, observando la escena protagonizada por la familia Yakashima.

Kagome se quedó por unos momentos intentando adivinar la expresión que InuYasha con esa estatura que le entregaba una gallarda figura, erguido y seguro, tenía, los labios curvaban una sonrisa de suave arrogancia, solo le faltaba poner una mano sobre su hombro para indicar una pertenencia, al menos eso fue lo que Kagome sintió… y le agradó…

-¿Cenamos esta noche?...- consultó aún visualizando a las personas que estaban a metros d ellos.

-¿Hoy?... lo siento InuYasha...- se disculpó y entonces los sentidos completos del hombre se enfocaron en ella – Sango me invitó a cenar, es que hace mucho que no nos vemos…- algo en el modo en que InuYasha la miraba, la intimidaba.

-¿Te irás sola a casa luego?...- intentaba parecer sereno, no deseaba que Kagome notara como sus celos iban en crecimiento.

-Bueno… sí… me pido un taxi…- aseguro con poca determinación, ya que aunque InuYasha intentaba ocultar su malestar ella podía notarlo a la perfección.

La conversación quedó en esas palabras, nada más fue dicho, despidieron al paciente que ambos había curado, lo que de alguna manera unía más sus vínculos, y el resto del día pasó sin mayores desavenencias, pero Kagome podía notar en lo poco que InuYasha hablaba, y en su corteses respuestas, que algo lo inquietaba. Cuando la dejó en su casa, luego de un almuerzo simple en aquel lugar cercano a la clínica, donde solían hacerlo, InuYasha la retenía entre sus brazos, dándole suaves besos para despedirse de ella, ya no la vería hasta el día siguiente y de alguna manera esa cena que tenía esta noche lo hacía sentir inseguro, temeroso de no tenerla más.

-Esta cena de hoy, ¿no tiene nada que ver con la nota que te entregara Suikotsu Shichinintai?...- consultó con la voz profunda, intentando mantener una calma difícil en este momento.

-Pensé que eso había quedado olvidado…- reprochó ella, con la manos apoyadas en el pecho, la sombra de un gran árbol los guarecía del calor de aquel día.

-No puede quedar olvidado, aún no me dices lo que era esa nota… ¿Bankotzu Shichinintai te cortejaba?...- consultó algo exasperado, retirando las manos desde la cintura de Kagome, para posarla sobre sus hombros y mirarla profundamente a los ojos.

-Sí, algo así…- respondió arrugando el ceño, no entendía por que InuYasha reaccionaba así frente a Bankotzu.

-¿Y lo sigues viendo?...- consultó, elevando el tono.

-Algo así… - dijo, sin saber como mencionarle a InuYasha las veces que se habían reunido, todas las visitas de un tenor completamente profesional.

-¡Oh, maldición!...- exclamó soltando a Kagome, girándose, para apoyarse de frente en el automóvil, no podía creer que Bankotzu Shichinintai estuviera involucrado de nuevo en su vida, después de haber sido parte del dolor más grande de su vida, y que Kagome se relacionara con él.

Kagome se quedó de una pieza, no había escuchado jamás maldecir a InuYasha y el tono que utilizo reflejaba una ira profunda, ¿qué se estaba imaginando?... se aproximó e intentó decirle algo.

-Creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas...- le dijo con cautela, podía ver el movimiento de la espalda de InuYasha al respirar, y se notaba agitado, pero él no respondía, se mantenía en la misma posición, como si intentara contener algo que estaba a punto de estallas, las manos sobre el vehículo, estaba apretadas en puños listos para golpear, Kagome sentina que se le helaba la sangre - ¿no confías en mí?...- preguntó ella con algo de dolor.

InuYasha cerró los ojos al escuchar el tono en que Kagome le había dicho aquello, y ciertamente no podía desconfiar de ella, no era ese el motivo, claro que no lo era, no podía negar que los celos eran participes de su molestia, pero era más que eso.

-Claro que confió en ti…- respondió sin pensarlo demasiado, se giró y quedó frente a ella – es en ese maldito en quien no confió – la tomó nuevamente por los hombros y se inclinó más cerca de su rostro – prométeme que te alejarás de él Kagome… promete que no estarás cerca de Bankotzu… - le suplicaba, sus ojos dorados suplicaban, y Kagome no supo que responder.

-¿Quién es Bankotzu, para ti?...- consultó, comprendiendo que había algo más de fondo que simples celos.

-Una pesadilla Kagome… - dijo casi por impulso, apretó la mandíbula – pero no hablaremos de ello ahora…- le dio un besó en los labios, profundo y desesperado – llámame cuando llegues esta noche… no importa la hora, quiero saber que llegaste bien…- pidió subiendo a su automóvil sin esperar la respuesta.

-Esta bien…- fue todo lo que pudo responder, cosas extrañas sucedían entre InuYasha y Bankotzu, de alguna manera se encargaría de averiguar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El despacho estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por una lámpara lateral, ya debía de ser media noche, InuYasha aún vestido con las ropas que trajo todo el día, el cinturón del pantalón suelto, al igual que el botón, la camisa abierta, como si hubiese tenido intención de un baño, y no concluyó con ello, una copa de whiski en su mano, y algo parecido a una fotografía en la otra, y la observaba, era una ecografía, la primera en la que Senkai finalmente les anuncio su sexo, estaba fechada aproximadamente cuatro años y medio antes, irremediablemente esta había sido una noche de recuerdos, esta imagen de su hijo aún en el vientre de su madre, fue el primer enlace que él tuvo con Bankotzu Shichinintai.

-Buenos días señor Taisho, soy el doctor Shichinintai…- le extendió la mano un hombre tan alto como él, con un rostro seguro y amable, los ojos azules y un detalle personal, una larga trenza azabache.

-Buenas tardes…- saludo InuYasha con bastante amabilidad, aunque le había insistido a Kikyo de que se atendiera con Miroku, ella no había accedido, estuvo los primeros meses asistiendo a la consulta de una doctora de nombre Kagura, con la que no terminó de sentirse a gusto, y ahora había cambiado a este medico.

-Déjenme entregarles esta imagen de su bebe… - dijo deslizando un sobre blanco con el nombre de ambos padres sobre el escritorio que los separaba.

InuYasha fue el primero en extender su mano y tomarlo con premura, quiso abrirlo ansioso, pero luego le hizo un gesto a Kikyo, para que ella lo abriera primero, pero la mujer se limito a rechazar la oferta. El hombre se quedó con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro al ver la forma pequeña de un bebe.

-Desde ya les puedo decir el sexo del bebe… solo depende de ustedes…- mencionó el doctor.

-No sé… ¿Kikyo que dices?...- le consultó InuYasha a su esposa, que no había hecho además alguno d observar la imagen.

-Como quieras amor…- respondió, enfocando los ojos dorados dichosos de su esposo, lo amaba, y sabía la felicidad que para él significaba ese bebe, pero habían tantos temores en ella, que no podía contagiarse de esa felicidad.

-Dígame entonces doctor… ¿Qué será el bebé?... – pidió InuYasha apoyando una mano sobre la que Kikyo tenía en su regazo.

-¿Escogieron ya el nombre para un varón?... – consultó Bankotzu, que había estado analizando con cautela las reacciones de los padres, notando de inmediato la falta de interés de la madre… arrugó el ceño ante aquello.

-Senkai…- exclamó InuYasha con total convicción.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus recuerdos, tuvo que pestañear un par de veces, abrió uno de los cajones de se escritorio y puso la ecografía en el mismo sobre blanco que tenía escrito su nombre y el de Kikyo, se enfocó en el aparato cuando un nuevo sonido salió de él, y suspiró antes de responder.

-¿Kagome?...- preguntó con la voz agotada.

-Hola cariño, ya iba a cortar, pensé que estarías dormido…- dijo ella intentando ser alo más afectuosa posible, algo en la voz de InuYasha le hablaba de tristeza.

-¿Llegaste bien?... ¿sin inconvenientes?...- consultó con una sincera preocupación.

-Claro, todo estuvo bien en casa de Sango, estaban algunos conocidos no éramos mucho, no más de ocho personas… y llegó Miroku, no sabía que podía ir acompañada, te lo habría mencionado – lo cierto es que lo sabía, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar, no deseaba desilusionarse con una nueva excusa por parte de InuYasha para ver a sus amigos o familia.

-Debiste decirme pequeña, esta noche deseaba estar contigo, de hecho, me encantaría que estuvieras ahora junto a mí…- y no mentía, su necesidad por la calidez de los brazos de Kagome, en un simple abrazo, era todo lo que necesitaba para el pesar de su alma este día…

-Si quieres tomo un taxi y voy contigo, de hecho aún no me cambio…- dijo ella, podía sentir que él la estaba necesitando.

-¿Lo harías?...- consultó algo incrédulo, pero luego se sonrió, no debía de extrañarle, Kagome era así, entregada y amante, su pequeña, y había aprendido a amarla por esos diminutos detalles que le hacían ver lo importante que era para ella.

-Claro… en veinte minutos estoy allá…- aseguró con convicción, pero las palabras aterciopeladas y dulces de InuYasha la detuvieron.

-Gracias mi pequeña… pero ya mañana podremos vernos… ¿cenarías conmigo mañana?...- consultó, sintiendo que el amor que Kagome le demostraba lo traía devuelta de cualquier oscuro agujero de su memoria.

-Por supuesto… ¿pero seguro estarás bien?...- insistió.

-Sí… escucharte me ha hecho mucho bien…- respondió con veracidad –te mando un beso…

-¿Dónde yo lo quiera?...- preguntó traviesa, sabiendo que aquello a InuYasha le gustaba mucho, incluso podía decir que lo hacía feliz.

-Donde tú lo quieras…- respondió sonriente.

-Bueno entonces yo te envió uno donde más te guste…- continuó con su juego, sintiendo el reconforte de haber traído de vuelta al InuYasha que ella amaba, no al melancólico, ya que cada vez que su voz le hablaba d nostalgia, inevitablemente pensaba en que era por su esposa muerta.

-Oh… pues uno no me bastará, sabes que me gustan todos tus besos, en todas partes…- aseguró arrancándole a la muchacha al otro lado del teléfono un sonrojo que no pudo apreciar – y mejor será que te duermas, por que de lo contrario yo no podré dormir pensando en ti…

_**Bella, mi bella,  
tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas,  
bella, mi bella,  
tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra, bella,  
todo eso es mío, bella,  
todo eso es mío, mía,  
cuando andas o reposas,  
cuando cantas o duermes,  
cuando sufres o sueñas, siempre,  
cuando estás cerca o lejos, siempre,  
eres mía, mi bella … siempre**_

La conversación terminó un par de besos después, y el resto de la noche para InuYasha paso evocando entre sueño, esos mismos besos, y algunos más… simplemente Kagome había terminado convirtiéndose en su mayor fuerza para enfrentar los fantasmas de un pasado que jamás sería borrado, pero con el que estaba aprendiendo a vivir… y vivir también una vida nueva…

Continuará…

**Bueno un capítulo bastante completito si pensamos en que hay luces de lo que ha pasado con la vida de InuYasha, pero él se esta dando cuenta a cada paso que Kagome ha sido una cura para muchas cosas… bueno me encanta esta historia, creo que trata de muchos de los problemas que como seres humanos nos mancillan.**

**Poesía de Pablo Neruda…"Bella"**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho… y prepárense pro que ya se nos va a empezar a mover el piso firme.**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	20. Amor y dolor

Capítulo XX

**Amor y dolor**

La cena sería algo especial esta noche, en un elegante restaurante, pero las labores del día los obligaron a aplazarla, el trabajo administrativo de esta semana se les había hecho muy pesado, sumado al ingreso de pacientes nuevos, hacía mucho que no tenía dos casos de coartación de aorta ingresados con diferencias de horas en un mismo día, por lo tanto la cena fue en casa de InuYasha.

Kagome se encontraba sentada descalza sobre su pierna derecha doblada, mientras que el pie izquierdo descansaba sobre la alfombra, entre las manos tenía un libro de la biblioteca, sobre el escritorio una taza de té de hierbas, InuYasha paseando tras de ella con otro tomo y una copa de whiski, tomada por la parte alta del vaso, el brazo a un costado caído.

-¿Crees que sea necesaria una angioplastia, en estos casos?...- consultó Kagome dejando su libro aún abierto sobre su regazo, para alcanzar la taza de té.

-La verdad, en ambos debemos hacerlo, pero el que más posibilidades de mejoría presenta es el niño, el hombre, a pesar de ser joven… pues…- mencionó InuYasha, dejando el libro en el centro del escritorio, se apoyó en el borde, se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre el tomo, y se frotó con dos dedos el tabique, con los ojos cansados, el estado de los pacientes recién llegados no era menor, y después de todo estaban poniendo sus vidas en manos de la medicina que él practicaba y que Kagome pronto haría.

El silencio de la casa se hizo notorio por algunos momentos, al principio ambos estaban con sus pensamientos puestos en las conjeturas que acababan de compartir, de pronto InuYasha se quedó mirando a Kagome, que aún leía del libro sobre su regazo, terminándose el té, llevaban al menos dos horas leyendo aquello, debían de ser cerca de las once de la noche, lo más tarde que había salido con ella hacía el templo Higurashi, y por alguna razón, no se sentía apresurado, el vestido de un color amarillo pálido, con pequeñas flores estampadas, estaba sostenido por dos tirantes delgados sobre los hombros, cayendo en un suave trapeado sobre el pecho, por la posición en la que ella estaba sentada, completamente abotonado en la parte delantera, entregando una vista recatada de la forma de sus senos. La pierna que se apoyaba en el piso, estaba descubierta hasta al menos quince centímetros por sobre la rodilla, permitiéndole ver la tersura de su piel, y se veía tan hermosa, el cabello recogido sobre el hombro derecho, permitiéndole una vista exacta de su blanco cuello. InuYasha bebió un sorbo de su copa y la dejó en una esquina del escritorio.

Kagome terminó su té y dejó la taza a un lado del mueble que tenía enfrente, se disponía a hacer una nueva pregunta, cuando notó que la mano de InuYasha le tomaba el libro, alzo la vista hasta él y notó que ponía el marcador en la pagina que ella leía, con toda calma, luego el tomo le hizo compañía al que estaba sobre el escritorio, observó el reloj en la pared, asumiendo que ya era hora de que la llevara a su casa, pero él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió suavemente, mientras que se ponía de pie frente a ella, cuando Kagome tuvo un primer impulso de levantarse, y apoyando las manos a cada lado del sitial que ocupaba, le cerró el paso, le miró los labios humedeciendo los suyos, y la besó con delicadeza, un beso suave, que le tomaba el labio inferior desde un lado con los propios, tirando despacio de el, para soltarlo y volver a tomarlo, desde la parte contraria, la lengua de Kagome, respondió buscando la entrada a la boca de él, ahora se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento, y el mentón algo levantado, el cabello de InuYasha caía por los costados de él, marcando la forma de su espalda y sus hombros, convirtiéndolo en una visión bastante sensual.

Los dedos pálidos de la muchacha buscaban acariciar el rostro del hombre que la estaba encendiendo con sus besos, rozando la forma de su mentón varonil, las mejillas que se movían al ritmo de las caricias que los labios le estaban dando, deslizó ambas manos con lentitud por el cuello, apoyándolas en los hombros, tensionados por el forma en que se posaban en los brazos del sitial, y de pronto era como si todo a su alrededor girara y la obligara a sostenerse de él, sintió los dedos de InuYasha bordearle es escote del vestido, con una suave caricia que la obligaba a respirar con algo más de rapidez, los dedos se levantaban y se hundían un poco en su pecho, dependiendo de la parte de sus formas femeninas que estaba rozando, notó como se asió del primer botón del vestido, y contuvo el aire como si fuese esa la primera vez que comenzaba a desnudarla.

InuYasha pudo notar la forma en que las mejillas de Kagome se arrebolaban por la excitación, sus besos le humedecían la boca, e inevitablemente lo llevaban a recordar la humedad de otros lugares de su cuerpo, la respiración se le agitaba imaginando el modo en que quería hacerle el amor, sus pequeñas manos le acariciaban el rostro, y él podía sentir como se le erizaba la espalda ante el tacto fino de sus dedos, y como ella se sostenía prácticamente de sus hombros, como temiendo por alguna especie de vértigo, dejó que sus yemas le recorrieran el pecho, en el borde del vestido, alzándolos y bajando de acuerdo a la forma alta de sus senos, para luego dirigirse a los botones que la liberarían de aquella prenda.

-Ya me tengo que ir…- dijo ella, con el tono de voz ansioso, inquieto, le encantaban sus caricias, pero no quería quedar esta vez a medio camino, y ya se había acostumbrado a que jamás compartían la intimidad en la casa de InuYasha…

Él entonces la observó aún con el deseo en los ojos, y besó sus labios nuevamente como si no la estuviese escuchando los dedos continuaron deshaciéndose de los botones, demasiados según podía coordinar InuYasha en su mente, en este momento afiebrada por la esperanza de tenerla entre sus brazos. Los labios masculinos se deslizaron hasta el cuello de la muchacha obligándola a respirar en jadeos cortos y casi inaudibles, pero él podía percibirlos junto al aliento caliente que ella desprendía justo en su oído, una vez que le fue posible, tomó en su manos uno de los senos con apremio, pero igualmente con delicadeza, no buscaba dañarla, solo que compartiera su ardor, Kagome se retorció entonces un poco en el asiento, liberando la pierna que continuaba doblada, y puso una de sus manos en la que él mantenía sobre su pecho.

-No sigas… - sonaba suplicante, con los labios pegados en un susurro a los de él – si no vas a terminarlo, mejor detente…- intentó razonar, InuYasha se sonrió con arrogancia, tomando sus labios con fuerza en un solo contacto antes de responder.

-¿Quién dijo que no iba a terminarlo pequeña?...- respondió, con la voz ronca por la excitación, e increíblemente sensual, según pudo percibirlo Kagome.

La alzó entre sus brazos y no hizo ademán alguno de apagar las luces del lugar, avanzando con ella por los pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera tallada, al igual que el resto de las de la casa, se agachó lo suficiente como para rodar la perilla con la mano que sostenía las piernas de Kagome en el aire, y entraron, ayudándose con el pie para cerrar, era la primera vez que Kagome se encontraba en esa habitación, jamás había puesto un pie más que en la de Senkai, su mundo dentro de esta casa había sido en escasas oportunidades la sala, el jardín, y prácticamente siempre el despacho. InuYasha avanzó iluminados solo por la luz de la noche que se filtraba por la ventana, y se sentó aún con ella en los brazos, apoyando la espalda en la parte alta de la cama, encendió la luz de una lámpara en una de las mesitas laterales. Kagome se encontró de pronto sobre una suave colcha de color azul oscuro, la habitación para nada ostentosa, un armario algunos muebles, la cama era para dos, y por un momento se preguntó si esta era la habitación que InuYasha compartía con su esposa, pero cerró los ojos negándose a pensar nada como eso, estaba ahí con él, en la que ahora era solo su habitación, y olía todo el lugar a InuYasha, a ese exquisito perfume que solo logras percibir cuando estas tan cerca de él que el roce te deja su aroma en la piel.

Mantenía su pie derecho apoyado en el piso, la pierna izquierda extendida sobre la cama, levemente levantada, Kagome para entonces se encontraba sentada en el espacio que quedaba entre las piernas de él, los dedos de InuYasha buscaban nuevamente continuar deshaciéndose de los botones del vestido, pero esta vez desde la parte baja, rozándole los muslos con los movimientos de sus dedos, ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él, agitada y ansiosa. Los dedos masculinos se detuvieron en cuanto la ropa intima de ella estuvo a la vista, se humedeció los labios recordando el sabor exquisito de aquel lugar, y busco con los dedos acariciarla, primeramente parecía una caricia tímida, rozando apenas los dedos en la entrepierna, pero en cuanto sintió la temperatura que albergaba ese lugar, la mano completa se posó y presionó ahí, como si deseara exigirla como suya.

-Oh Dios pequeña… estas tan caliente…- le susurró al oído lamiéndolo al instante, sintiendo una oleada de deseo golpearle las sienes, los pequeños y masculinos pezones, su erección, irguiéndola aún más bajo la cárcel del pantalón.

La mano libre ahora intentaba alcanzar uno de los senos, pero Kagome se giraba con suavidad para quedar de frente a él, apoyada en sus extremidades, el vestido le dejaba una visión increíble de su semidesnudez bajo él, dejando un túnel perfecto para notar la forma de sus senos, su abdomen y la ropa intima que acababa de palpar, acercó sus manos con desesperación hasta la cintura de ella para acercarla más, sintiendo los labios femeninos posarse en su boca, hambrientos como los suyos, la acomodó sobre sus caderas y suspiró al sentir a través de la tela el calor de la entrepierna.

-Muevete pequeña… muevete fuerte…- le suplicaba, mientras que sus manos posadas sobre las caderas de ella le indicaban movimientos, para que se rozara con poderío sobre él.

-¿Así?...- le preguntaba ella con la voz turbada como la de InuYasha, compartiendo su deseo.

-Mmjj…- respondió apenas con un sonido, respirando con fuerza por la nariz, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, sintiendo las manos de Kagome rozarle el pecho, con movimientos suaves y electrizantes – eso… tócame…- le pedía, perdido en sus sensaciones.

_**Eres toda de espumas delgadas y ligeras  
y te cruzan los besos y te riegan los días.  
Mi gesto, mi ansiedad cuelgan de tu mirada.  
Vaso de resonancias y de estrellas cautivas.**_

Los botones de la camisa fueron completamente inhabilitados, y las manos pálidas de Kagome recorrían cada una de las formas que este tenía, se inclinó un poco, hasta rozar con su lengua uno de los pezones pequeños y erectos, inquietantes, InuYasha gimió moviéndose bajo ella ante el contacto, apretando las manos en las caderas, Kagome sitió como una oleada de poder la embargaba, era ahora quien le podía arrancar suplicas a él, y mordió con calculada fuerza aquel lugar, InuYasha pareció arquear la espalda, y ya luego Kagome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, las manos de él buscaban su completa desnudez, liberando los botones del vestido en su totalidad, la camisa que vestía salió desprendida de sus mangas, y la sostenía ahora por las costillas, elevándola un poco, para besar sus senos, mordisqueando los pezones y tirando de ellos con suavidad, sintió como si aquella caricia buscara demostrarle que ella también era tan frágil como él ante roces como esos, le sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, como pidiendo más y más besos, se abrazó con premura a InuYasha, como debilitada por las sensaciones, y entonces los dedos de él bajaron metiéndose entre su ropa intima, Kagome no fue conciente por un momento de que estaba clavando sus uñas en los hombros de él, cuando sintió el tacto buscar entre los pliegues de su sexo.

-Oh InuYasha…- suplicaba contorneándose sobre la mano masculina, sintiendo como los delgados dedos de cirujano, comenzaban a adentrarse en ella – ahhh…- un suspiró se le escapó cuando percibió como le acariciaban el interior.

-Estas tan mojada…- musitó suplicante, con la garganta contraída por el deseo, haciendo de su voz algo cada vez más profundo, se humedeció los labios como un acto reflejo, besando su cuello, mordiéndolo con suavidad luego, al sentir sobre su mano los movimientos desesperados de Kagome, buscando, deseando saciarse, la calidez de los fluidos de ella, comenzaban a deslizarse por sus dedos, y sentía como palpitaba de pasión entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero dentro…- rogaba, entre gemidos que probablemente no pensaba ser capaz de emitir, el calor en su vientre se hacía insoportable, con una de sus manos comenzó a buscar el sexo de él, que permanecía oculto bajo el pantalón, lo oprimió con fuerza, logrando en InuYasha un brusco movimiento, una reacción mezclada entre placer y dolor.

-¿Qué me haces pequeña?...- susurró perdido en sus deseos, moviendo las caderas hacía arriba, ayudando con eso que sus dedos se introdujeran más en ella, la fricción se convertía en algo endemoniado y asfixiante, necesitaban unirse.

_**Sumérgeme en tu nido de vértigo y caricia.  
Anhélame, retiéneme.  
La embriaguez a la sombra florida de tus ojos,  
las caídas, los triunfos, los saltos de la fiebre.  
Ámame, ámame, ámame.  
De pie te grito! Quiéreme.**_

Las manos de Kagome liberaron su miembro, y la evidente erección que poseía, le erizo el vello en todo el cuerpo, el solo imaginar que esa parte de InuYasha estaría dentro de ella, le producía una evidente desesperación, y una oleada de placer anticipado. Ambos se ayudaron, para quedar liberados de ropas, y de pronto el hombre se encontró con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y férreamente cercado por las piernas y los brazos de Kagome, los labios de ella le suplicaban algo mientras que sus sexos se rozaban.

-InuYasha… te quiero ahí… ahí…- le pedía moviendo de forma sugerente las caderas, esperando a que él iniciara de alguna forma que su mente auguraba salvaje, el enlace de los cuerpos.

Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba con más fuerza en su erección ante las suplicas de Kagome, acercó los dedos a su miembro y observando tanto como la posición le permitía, comenzó a rozar la humedad del sexo de ella, buscando, sentía el calor de ese lugar con la sensible piel, hasta que encontró la entrada, y contuvo un suspiro, hasta que usando sus talones por apoyo sobre la cama, se empujo hacía arriba.

-Oh pequeña… me arrebatas… me quemas…- dijo, sosteniéndola por las costillas, y con el rostro hundido en su pecho, sintiendo el calor en el interior de Kagome, deslizándose con facilidad en su interior, notando como los pliegues de su interior le abrazaban avivando su piel, era un tormento y un placer indescriptible.

Los movimientos comenzaron sin demasiada suavidad, Kagome dejó el lugar que tenían sus manos sobre la cama, para posarlas sobre los hombros de él, sosteniéndose para empujarse con fuerza hacía abajo, sintiendo la erección de InuYasha moverse en su interior, acrecentando a cada momento las sensaciones de desmedida pasión, acelerando cada vez los movimientos de sus cuerpos, los senos de Kagome se rozaban quemándola, sobre el pecho de InuYasha que la sostenía por la espalda moviendo su dorso, para ayudar con el roce que los encendía más, sentía como los contoneos de ella lo llevaban de forma compulsiva hasta el delirio, jadeaba cada vez que Kagome se dejaba caer, haciendo luego círculos con sus caderas, desesperándolo, empujándose hacía arriba.

InuYasha extendió sus brazos sobre el respaldo, sosteniéndose con fuerza de la madera, ayudándose para empujar con fuerzas sus caderas hacía arriba, mordiéndose el labio mientras mantenía por algunos segundos a Kagome en el aire, sintiéndola jadear inquieta, notando una suave sonrisa en sus labios, cuando se sostuvo de la cubierta, sintiendo que no había ya distancia entre ella e InuYasha, que la empujaba cada vez más elevándola, hasta lograr escuchar sus gemidos de suplicas ante la agonía de su placer emergente… los cueros se chocaban con inquietud, sudorosos por el esfuerzo, pero incapaces de detenerse.

-Oh, mi amor…- susurró Kagome, encogiéndose sobre el cuerpo de InuYasha, sintiendo las convulsiones en su vientre, y la inclemencia del hombre bajo su cuerpo, fuerte y decidido a arrancarle hasta el último gemido.

-Vamos pequeña… - exclamaba sin recato, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo que estaba sirviéndole de soporte – eso… libérate…- le dijo mientras que la sentía derramarse sobre él, Kagome temblaba entre sus brazos y le erección de InuYasha estaba a pasos de explotar.

Detuvo sus movimientos, haciendo de las embestidas pequeños roces internos, soltándose de su ayuda, para rodear a Kagome con sus brazos, le liberó el rostro de cabello, estando aún dentro de ella, comenzó a dejarla recostada a un lado, desprendiéndose, lo que la hizo gemir en necesidad, se sentía vulnerable y excitada, los labios de InuYasha buscaron besar su cuello, y lamió con delicadeza los pezones sensibles por el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, succionó sobre la piel, provocando una nueva erección en ellos.

-No InuYasha…- suplicaba sintiendo la piel ardiendo aún, pero igualmente deseosa, inquieta al sentirlo besarla en busca de su placer, abría los ojos para volver a cerrarlos, perdida en tantas sensaciones, que no lograba definirlas.

-¿No?... ¿quieres que me detenga?...- le preguntaba, mientras que una de sus manos la asía con suavidad de uno de sus senos y la lengua de InuYasha buscaba dentro de su ombligo, besando su vientre de un modo que a Kagome la hizo temblar – oh… pequeña, eres tan perfecta…- susurró, subiendo nuevamente hasta la boca que parecía suplicar por placer y clemencia, los ojos cristalizados aún por el orgasmo demasiado reciente.

-Me desesperas… me enloqueces… ¿qué me haces?...- le confesó con la voz trémula, sosteniendo con sus manos el rostro del hombre, enfocándose en los ojos dorados que la observaban con deseo, un deseo que aún no era apagado en su interior, las manos de InuYasha le alzaron los muslos, pasando los brazos por atrás de las rodillas, sabía lo que sucedería, él la haría gritar de gozo sin remedio y sin misericordia… otra vez… - ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?...- le suplicaba una respuesta

Él la observó, sus ojos castaños adormecidos por la pasión, las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos y entreabiertos, toda aquella actitud de entrega que la hacía tan suya, y el corazón se le embriagaba de sentimientos…

-Por que… te amo… te amo tanto pequeña…- le susurró, sobre los labios, dejando que su aliento se le metiera a ella en la boca, al momento en que lo sentía penetrarla nuevamente, con el mismo brío con que lo hiciera antes.

Comenzó a empujarse contra ella, sintiendo las contracciones en el interior femenino, las manos de Kagome ahora se aferraban a sus hombros, y pequeñas punzadas de dolor sentía en aquel lugar, sabiendo que las finas uñas estaban dejando sus marcas. Ella se aferró con sus piernas a la cintura de InuYasha, buscando participar del desenfreno que se apoderaba de ellos, los gemidos salían aún como fuertes respiraciones, los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más rápidos, mientras que la fricción entre los cuerpos se aceleraba, el calor se arremolinaba en su vientre, y sentía que se le subía hasta la cabeza, las emociones surgiendo en su cuerpo, y en su alma, esa que se regocijaba con las palabras que acababa de escuchar, los gemidos le quemaban en la garganta obligándola a dejarlos escapar en sonidos agonizantes, clamando por una compasión, que no estaba segura de desear, atrapada a merced de los brazos fuertes de InuYasha, que jadeaba con roncos sonidos, inclinándose, cubriéndola con su cabello oscuro y el aroma de su perfume masculino se mezclaba con el olor de la cópula que estaban protagonizando, vulnerable ente las embestidas que las caderas de él le daban, sumergiéndose en ella, con intensidad, sin posibilidad de escape.

-InuYasha… Inu…ahh… InuYasha…- los sonidos en su garganta se apagaban antes de poder terminarlos, la presión la ahogaba, y los labio de él intentaban con escasa precisión besarla, respirando con tanta dificultad como lo hacía ella.

Podía sentir como el calor en el cuerpo de Kagome iba en aumento, la forma en que se retorcía y como su sexo presionaba su carne al entrar en ella, el desespero de lo inevitable, los músculos de las piernas se le endurecían cada vez que daba una nueva embestida en ella, todo su cuerpo se tensaba al sentirla recibirlo, acrecentando su erección y buscando con más ahínco aún… liberó de sus brazos a las rodillas, inclinándose sobre ella ara besarla mejor, introduciendo su lengua buscando humedecer los labios resecos.

-Me estas torturando pequeña…- le susurró al oído, acomodando sus brazos bajo ella, para tomarse de los hombros de Kagome y de ese modo agrandar el impulso -… me haces temblar…

Y no mentía, Kagome podía notar el modo en que todo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando se empujaba contra ella, lo aferro del mismo modo que lo hacía él, con las manos tras la espalda tomando sus hombros, nublándosele la vista, sus sentidos escapando de ella, una ola de espasmos se agolpaban en sus entrañas mareándola… el aire parecía no querer salir de su interior, siendo liberado en gemidos indefinibles, extraños y delirantes, haciéndola creer que perdería la conciencia. InuYasha pudo sentir el primer espasmo, y ya no le importó liberar la barrera que había mantenido para llevarla hasta el máximo de su clímax… quería compartir junto a ella la sensación abismal de perder la razón… la presión en sus sienes se igualaba solo a la de su miembro que se descargaba dentro de ella, obligándolo a gemir apretando los dientes, casi gruñendo por el deseo consumado, y la destemplanza enardecida de todo su cuerpo, contrayendo sus músculos para soltarlos al fin en la última palpitación, intensa de su carne dentro de Kagome.

_**Rompo mi voz gritándote y hago horarios de fuego  
en la noche preñada de estrellas y lebreles.  
Rompo mi voz y grito. Mujer, ámame, anhélame.  
Mi voz arde en los vientos, mi voz que cae y muere.**_

Se dejo caer junto a ella, sin ser capaz ninguno de los dos de articular palabra, todo había sido dicho, de muchas formas, la atrajo a su cuerpo y le besó el cabello, desordenado y humedecido… la vio recogerse un poco, adolorida probablemente, se sonrió… no tardaron en dormirse… el cansancio del día, y lo compartido los mantenían exhaustos, pero aquello no fue impedimento para que InuYasha se levantara más temprano que cualquier otro sábado, se dio un baño y se vistió intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, las cortinas mantenían la habitación con una baja luz. Observó a Kagome dormida sobre su cama, entre sus sabanas azules, y le pareció la visión más hermosa que recordara… sin temor a comparaciones… lo era… se encaminó hacía la cocina encontrando en ella a las dos personas de servicio.

-Buenos días…- saludó animado, tomando una naranja del frutero, y un cuchillo para pelarla.

-Buenos días…- respondieron al unísono las dos mujeres.

-Kosho… ¿Senkai aún no ha despertado?...- consultó, poniendo en su boca un gajo de la naranja.

-No señor…- respondió algo extrañada la mujer.

-Cuando despierte déjalo que salga al jardín, no lo retengas dentro de casa…- ordenó con amabilidad – voy a salir por un momento, y que nadie entre a mi habitación, la limpieza se hará más tarde, la señorita Higurashi esta dormida ahí…- dijo dirigiéndose a ambas mujeres, recibiendo una afirmación por respuesta cuando ya cruzaba la puerta de salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontró a una hora muy temprana en el Santuario Meiji, sentado en aquel banquillo que estaba frente a la lápida que indicaba el sitio en el que se encontraban los restos de su esposa, de Kikyo… hacía algunos meses que no la visitaba, más o menos el tiempo que llevaba Kagome en su vida, el aire de la mañana era grato, calido, un pantalón de tela oscuro y una camiseta de cuello redondo, el sweater se lo había quitado en la caminata.

-Sabes amor, no pensé en que llegara el día en que no me dolería estar aquí…- confesó con una sonrisa extraña, buscaba las palabras necesarias – te amo… amo las cosas hermosas que compartimos… amo al hijo que, a pesar de todo, me diste…

Hubo una pausa que lo mantuvo pensativo, observó a su alrededor el lugar, los árboles enormes se mecían con suavidad con el viento que jugaba entre sus hojas, el sonido de la naturaleza era lo único que lo envolvía, recordaba las veces que vino a este mismo lugar, con un dolor tan enorme en el corazón, que le sería imposible olvidarlo… su ojos volvieron a enfocar el nombre en la lápida… Kikyo Taisho…

-Conocí a una chica maravillosa…- se confesó – lo primero que vi en ella, fue tu recuerdo, pero poco a poco se encargo de mostrarme que nada de ella es como tú… he vivido amando la memoria de lo que pudimos ser, y que ni siquiera en vida logramos… mucho de mí se encarceló para hacer de ti una mujer feliz… y no me arrepiento… - los ojos se le empañaron, y pensó en retener las lagrimas como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, pero no… - sé que del modo que podías, me amabas… y te lo agradezco… de alguna manera enfrentar tu tumba en este momento, es enfrentar finalmente tu muerte… te amé Kikyo… de un modo desmesurado – se pasó las manos por los ojos desprendiendo las gotas - … pero a Kagome la amo de un modo que jamás pude amarte a ti… como el hombre que en realidad soy…

Se puso de pie y acomodó su cabello tras la espalda, inhaló el aire fresco de la mañana e inevitablemente le vino a la mente la frescura de la piel de Kagome, esa muchachita que le había demostrado ser una mujer… su mujer…

-Adiós Kikyo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se estiró desperezándose con gusto, había dormido tan bien que ni siquiera se preocupó de la hora que era, miró a un costado sobre la mesita de noche, el pequeño reloj que InuYasha mantenía ahí, marcando las once con diez de la mañana, observó a su alrededor notando que bajo la luz del día ala habitación no era muy diferente a como la vio con la luz de la lámpara, suspiró ante el recuerdo de los momentos vividos, y de aquel ardoroso y atesorado te amo, que InuYasha le regaló… ¿no se lo había imaginado?... no era imposible, quedó guardado en su ser y no podía sentirse más feliz, de una forma u otra su vida se sentía completa en este minuto. Se irguió sobre sus codos, mirando el lugar vacía junto a ella, encontrándose con una nota.

-"Buenos días pequeña, si despiertas antes de medio día, es probable que no me encuentres, pero regresaré pronto, había un asunto que debía zanjar, pero ya luego te lo cuento, te amo…- se pegó la nota al pecho y sintió que el corazón le daba un salto de alegría cuando leyó esas palabras, no, seguro no lo había imaginado, lo volvió a mirar – PD, te dejo un beso, donde más te guste…

Dobló la nota y la dejó sobre la mesita, luego tendría oportunidad de guardarla en su bolso, que había quedado en el despacho, se dio un baño con calma y llamó a casa, recibiendo el reclamo del caso por la ausencia sin aviso previo, observó por la ventana a Senkai jugando con su cachorro, que ya había crecido un tanto.

Salió de la habitación, buscando luces de algún presente, sin notar que una figura la observaba oculta en una esquina, pasando frente a la puerta de una habitación que no conocía, estaba abierta y su curiosidad fue mayor, se asomó notando que no había nadie en el lugar, era un cuarto, más grande incluso que el de InuYasha, a un costado la puerta de un baño, decorado en colores tierra, los muebles en un tono marrón, una cama de hermosas terminaciones en madera, perfectamente hecha, como si acabaran de utilizarla, con una colcha blanca como la nieve, comenzó a avanzar por ella intrigada, a un costado había un armario y frente a la cama un tocador, observó en el encontrando algunos frascos de perfume a medio acabar, tomó uno de ellos y quiso conocer su aroma, arrugando un tanto la nariz cuando lo hizo, era de mujer… maquillaje, algunos adornos para el cabello, un pequeño cofre de madera, que abrió encontrando algunas joyas en su interior, un cepillo para el cabello aún con algunas hebras, pasó su dedo por el mueble descubriendo que no tenia ni una partícula de polvo, observó a su alrededor, notando que era lo mismo con el resto del mobiliario… y de pronto algo llamo su atención, había sobre una de las mesitas de noche una fotografía enmarcada, caminó algo temerosa, tragó con dificultad cuando la tomó…

-InuYasha… - susurró al notar que el la imagen aparecía el, abrazando desde atrás a una mujer que por sus rasgos, perfectamente podría ser su hermana.

Un sollozo se le escapó cuando el retrato cayó al piso rompiéndose el vidrio, siendo este y su llanto el único sonido en la habitación, hasta que su propia voz cambio eso, cuando volvió a recorrer con la mirada el cuarto.

-Un santuario…

Continuará…

**Ufff f ff ff … déjenme aclararles que al decir un Santuario, no se refiere a nada relacionado con aquella "secta" que anda dando vueltas por el fic… ella lo atribuye al hecho de que esta todo conservado como si Kikyo no estuviera muerta, ahora bien les advertí que se nos iba a empezar a mover el piso… pues comenzó… **

**Besitos y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, al menos me esforcé en entregarles una serie de emociones… dejen sus mensajitos para saber lo que opinan.**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Muchas gracias Keren, como siempre haz logrado emocionarme… ¿llegaremos a las veinticinco rosas?... Poesía de Pable Neruda**


	21. Envenename de esperanza

Capítulo XXI

**Envenename de esperanza**

Había entrado por la puerta lateral, aún no era medio día, por lo que pensó que tal vez Kagome podría encontrarse dormida, y el primer lugar al que se dirigió fue a su habitación, observó el interior, sin encontrarla, pero en cuanto escrutó el pasillo, una corriente fría le cruzó la espalda, y caminó tan rápido como le fue posible.

-Dios, debí haber deshecho este cuarto antes…- murmuró con la garganta contraída -… que no este ahí… que no este ahí…- parecía casi orar, a un Dios al que no se había dirigido en más de cuatro años.

Entró en la habitación tan de prisa y con una desesperación tal que no habría quien lograra detenerlo aunque lo deseara, lo primero que vio fue a la figura de Kagome sentada en el borde de la cama de blanca colcha, estaba encorvada y el cabello le caía por los lados, los suaves sollozos la estremecían, y se obligó a tragar con dificultad, avanzó despacio, hasta ver que a los pies de la muchacha estaba la fotografía que él se había tomado junto a Kikyo.

-No, Kagome…- suspiró y entonces ella se sobresaltó, no había notado su presencia, y solo entonces regresó de donde estaba, los ojos llorosos y el rostro pálido. InuYasha hizo un ademán, para acercársele, pero ella se puso de pie rápidamente.

_**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**_

_**Siento que me dueles todavía aquí, adentro**_

_**Y que a tu edad, sepas bien lo que es,**_

_**Romperle el corazón a alguien así.**_

-No te me acerques…- le advirtió, con la voz roída por las lagrimas, pero una determinación total en los ojos castaños, que expresaban… ¿temor?...

-No me tengas miedo Kagome… puedo explicar esto…- intentó sintiendo que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies.

-Explicar qué… ¿que le haz creado un santuario a tu esposa muerta?...- consultó con desesperación y un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Este sitio ya no… - intentó, pero Kagome parecía no desear terminar aún con las acusaciones, mientras se mantenía a una distancia suficiente como para que él no se le acercara.

-¿O que me escogiste por mi gran parecido con ella?... – exclamó sintiendo que las lagrimas le quemaban en los ojos.

-No Kagome, eso no…- volvió a intentar esta vez extendiendo su mano hasta ella, notando como retrocedía.

-Esto es enfermo… mira este lugar, todo esta como si ella jamás ser hubiese ido, como si idolatrarás su imagen, seguro hasta su ropa esta aquí… - dijo retrocediendo hasta el armario, descorriendo las puertas, para encontrarse con muchos vestidos, perfectamente colgados y planchados, al igual que el resto de la habitación sin una muestra de polvo, los zapatos, todo, abrió uno de los cajones encontrando incluso lencería, se giró avanzando hasta la cama, sin importarle el crujir del vidrio del retrato bajo su pie, abriendo de un tirón la colcha, arrastrando con ella la almohada, encontrando el camisón azul.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, observando la prenda que estaba perfectamente ordenada en el lugar, Kagome sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas, el labio le temblaba, un mareo se apoderó de ella, tragó con fuerza obligándose a resistirlo.

-¿Cómo la llamabas en la intimidad?...- consultó, sintiendo que desfallecería, las lagrimas le estaban nublando la vista nuevamente.

-Kagome… - susurró apenas con tanta tristeza, esto no debió de pasar, esta habitación tendría que haber sido desmontada mucho antes.

-Por casualidad… sería ¿pequeña?...- se le cerraba la garganta y las palabras salían desgarradas.

-No, no…- se apresuró a intentar aclarar, avanzando hacía ella, que esquivo el aire entre ambos, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**_

_**La esperanza que me dio tu amor,**_

_**No me la dio más nadie**_

_**Te juro no miento**_

-Estas enfermo, te he amado de antes de tenerte… y tú tienes el alma envenenada de un amor que ya no existe, habría luchado por sanar el dolor en tu corazón, pero no puedo con esto…- sollozaba negando con la cabeza.

-Me haz ayudado como no te imaginas pequeña…- habló con suavidad, como si deseara acariciarla con sus palabras.

-¡No!…- exclamó – no vuelvas a llamarme así… no lo hagas… - un sollozo se le escapó con la fuerza de un gemido - jamás me hiciste el amor… ni una sola vez pensabas en mí… era al recuerdo de… oh Dios, esto no puede estar pasando…- un nuevo mareo llegó hasta ella, esta vez con más fuerza obligándola a apoyarse con ambas manos sobre la cama, InuYasha avanzó hasta que la sostuvo por la cintura, pero la fuerza con que Kagome le golpeo una de la manos, lo obligó a soltarla - ¡No!...- le gritó y entonces enfocó sus ojos con una rabia que logró estremecerlo, comprendía que no había modo en que pudieran dialogar ahora – pídeme un taxi… - le susurró desviando la mirada aún apoyada en la cama.

-Te llevó...- aseguró, y Kagome comprendió que por el tono que usaba no permitiría que fuera de otro modo.

-Entonces me voy caminando…- aseguró, respirando profundo, para erguirse y caminar hacía la salida, intentando no tambalearse.

-Esta bien… como quieras… llamaré un taxi… - mencionó él, notando la determinación en ella.

_**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**_

_**No se puede dedicar el alma**_

_**A acumular intentos,**_

_**Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó de pie observando el cuarto, sus ojos dorados recorrieron todo tal y como había quedado ahora que Kagome ya se había ido, el armario con las puertas abiertas de par en par, descubriendo toda la ropa de Kikyo, tragó con dificultad, y continuó, la colcha arrastrada que dejo al descubierto el camisón azul que a él más le gustaba, arrugó el ceño entonces e intentó contener la furia que lo estaba dominando, sin demasiado éxito, tomó la colcha con ambas manos tirando de ella, como si estuviese arrancándola, se encaminó hacía el armario, pasando por el tocador, desde donde, de un solo movimiento con su mano, arrojó los perfumes y las joyas cayeron esparciéndose en el piso, formando un ruido estrepitoso, tomó los vestidos y los arrancó, incluyendo a los ganchos que los sostenía, los tiró al piso, solo se le escuchaba bufar y gruñir como un animal herido y poseso, los cajones a un costado del armario, fueron desprendidos, y vaciados, nada parecía suficiente para apaciguar la ira que sentía contra sí mismo, ¿por qué debía de suceder esto ahora?... que finalmente había comprendido cuanto amaba a Kagome, sintiéndose frustrado, herido… respiraba con rapidez ante la energía utilizada, con uno de los cajones arrancados aún en su mano, tragó con fuerza, recordando los ojos enrojecidos y furioso de Kagome, el modo en que lo detestaba en este momento, y lo peor es que no sabía como podría explicarle lo que ella había visto, todo esto era real, había sido un lugar que se mantuvo intacto por orden expresa de él, era el único modo que había encontrado, para sentir que Kikyo permanecía a su lado, que ella no había muerto… la ira crecía nuevamente, tensando su rostro, las lagrimas le embargaban los ojos, y sus cejas se unían, dando un aspecto atemorizador a su rostro, elevó el cajón y lo apoyó con la otra mano, empujándolo con poderío y cólera contra uno de los ventanales junto a la cama.

-¡Maldición!...- exclamó en un grito de impotencia, sin saber que hacer, ni como remediar lo que él mismo había causado…

Los sonidos del vidrio al destrozarse inquietaron aún más a las mujeres del servicio, InuYasha pasó por sobre las prendas esparcidas por el piso… esta habitación jamás debía de estar abierta mientras Kagome estuviera en la casa, no hasta que él se encargara de deshacerse de todo esto, al menos así lo había ordenado. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a gritar como un energúmeno por toda la casa, solo una vez se había escuchado su voz tan potente en esta, él no solía levantar de ese modo el tono.

-¡Kosho!... ¡Kosho!...- gritaba impaciente, hasta que la mujer salio de uno de los cuartos, con los ojos negros que solías esquivar las miradas directas, muy abiertos, pálida, y asustada, mientras que él se acercaba, la tomó de un brazo y la levantó un tanto, con fuerza, mientras que la arrastraba literalmente hasta la habitación desde la que venía, soltándola mientras que la empujaba hacía el interior.

-¡Por la santa…!...- ahogó la exclamación llevándose las manos a la boca en el momento en que logró ver las condiciones en las que estaba el lugar - ¿pero quien hizo esto?...

-¡Yo!... – aseguró InuYasha con la voz cargada de furia, la mandíbula apretada, los puños cerrados – quiero que limpies este lugar Kosho.

-Sí, sí señor…- respondió ella intentando salir en busca de lo necesario para volver a dejar la habitación en las condiciones en las que estaba antes.

-No…- agregó él con la voz tan alta como antes – no me haz entendido, quiero que te deshagas de todo lo que hay en este lugar… regálalo, bótalo, quémalo… no me interesa, no deseo nada de esto cuando regrese.

-Pero señor… es de la señora…- le rogó en un tono visiblemente consternado, este era su santuario también, el lugar en el que ella veneraba a la que consideraría su única señora.

-No supliques Kosho, solo obedece, o me olvidaré que Senkai necesita una niñera, bastante hiciste ya con desobedecer mi orden de tener cerrado este cuarto, de ahora en adelante permanecerá abierto y vacío…- escuchó a la mujer soltar un sollozo cuando se giró hacía el jardín, necesitaba aire, mucho aire…

Se encaminó y encontró a Senkai sentado junto al árbol que él y Kagome trepaban, notó de inmediato en su rostro el sobresalto, tomó aire intentando calmar su molestia, comprendiendo que el escándalo dentro de la casa había alcanzado a su hijo en el jardín.

-Ven acá Senkai…- dijo poniéndose de pie algunos metros de él, el niño lo miró con cierto recelo, su padre jamás había tenido una actitud tan violenta, sus gritos, aunque no los entendía se escuchaban desde su lugar de juegos – ven vamos, ¿quieres dar un paseo?...- consulto comprendiendo que el niño estaba temeroso, descubriendo el brillo que la palabra "paseo" le entregaba a sus ojitos encantados, lo vio ponerse de pie y acercarse.

-¿También vendrá Kagome?...- consultó el pequeño, e InuYasha sintió aquello como un corte profundo en su corazón.

-No hijo… esta vez iremos solos…- intentó sonreírle, Senkai se limitó a hacer un gesto afirmativo y buscó tomarle la mano, para caminar, como si entendiera la tristeza de su padre, y buscara sanarla – vamos…- le dijo InuYasha mientras que lo tomaba en sus brazos para caminar – Hachiko…- llamó también a la mascota.

Necesitaba aire, mucho aire fresco, debía pensar el modo en que se acercaría a Kagome, ella estaba herida, y con justa razón, no debió ocultarle tantas cosas, y es que él mismo sabía que no era correcto y temió tanto a enfrentar lo que ahora sucedía… que se alejara de él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie podría comprender lo que ella estaba sintiendo en este momento, era como haber subido al cielo de forma vertiginosa, para caer en un duro golpe, hundiéndose varios cientos de metros en el piso… ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciega?... ¿cómo no vio que él no la amaba, que era solo el recuerdo encarnado de la que habitaba en su corazón con un amor enfermo… sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda…

-Quiero olvidarme de ti… de este dolor…- susurraba escondiendo su rostro bajo el cabello, con los sollozos aplacados en la almohada húmeda por las lagrimas, ovillada sobre la cama, sintiéndose tan desamparada - ¿por qué InuYasha?...- le dolía incluso pronunciar su nombre

Un nuevo sollozo se le escapó al recordar sus miradas afectuosas, sus palabras dulces, la forma encantadora con que le susurraba deseos, las caricias que le quemaban en el cuerpo… y ninguna había sido realmente para ella… ahora comprendía tantas cosas, se rió tristemente.

-La amante de un hombre viudo…- parecía tan patético, ahora percibía a la perfección sus acciones en público, el modo tan correcto en que la trataba ante los demás… sus reparos para conocer a su familia y a sus amigos… las habitaciones de hotel… - maldito seas InuYasha… porqué no se pudo quedar como un amor platónico, al menos así no me habría dañado tanto…

La tarde caía, y Kagome permanecía refugiada entre las paredes de su cuarto, sin desear salir de ahí, sentía que al menos en ese espacio nada más podría tocarla, anhelaba poder despertar y comprender que era todo una pesadilla, que nada estaba sucediendo, que InuYasha no era un hombre obsesionado con el recuerdo de su esposa muerta y que ella era solo una mujer simple, enamorada y correspondida… no podría volver a mirarse a un espejo sin que el reflejo se riera de ella, la imagen de Kikyo Taisho la perseguiría recordándole que era todo por lo que se había logrado sentir amada, por que su cuerpo era como el de ella, y le brindaba calor y esperanza a aquellos ojos dorados que se iluminaban cuando la veía… se iluminaban cuando encontraban en ella la imagen de su amor truncado… y lo amaba tanto, que por un momento pensó en mancillar su dignidad y seguir siendo solo la muñeca que hasta ahora había sido entre sus brazos, para poder recoger las migajas de un amor que no era para ella, alimentarse de la vaga posibilidad de que algún día la viera, a Kagome bajo la imagen de la muerte… ¿y si ella moría?... ¿la extrañaría igual?... probablemente no… se conformó… ella no era nada, no era nadie… era solo el deseo envenenado en el corazón de InuYasha…

-Quisiera arrancarme el alma… para que no me duela más… - musitó con la voz corroída por la frustración el dolor, y el amor enorme que se cruzaban entre sí, sin dejarla dar un solo paso, confinándola a un sentimiento que la encarcelaba, deseaba sentir odio… odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas… pero tampoco le era posible… menos ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído, y las luces en el templo Higurashi estaban apagadas casi en su totalidad, una ventana en el segundo piso estaba con sus luces encendidas, era la única en todo el templo, y es que había pasado todo ese día encerrada ahí, su madre le había preguntado qué le sucedía, pero Kagome se escudó en su trabajo de residencia, estudios con respecto a la enfermedad de un nuevo paciente, que necesitaba tranquilidad, y al menos aquello era real… necesitaba paz…

Caminó hasta un escritorio que mantenía en el lugar, y acarició el lomo de un libro de cubierta marrón, uno de tantos que InuYasha le había pasado… las lagrimas se acumulaban nuevamente en su ojos, sacó de entre las hojas un sobre blanco, con letras impresas con su nombre, lo observó, ya sabía lo que contenía, lo había recibido días atrás, pero por alguna razón necesitaba volver a mirarlo, era como tener una conexión con InuYasha… aunque aún no sabía que hacer con la información que contenía… lo abrió, y luego de ver una serie de explicaciones con recuentos de plaquetas, y algunas otras cosas.

-Positivo…- leyó, y se mordió el labio, liberando nuevas lagrimas silenciosas. No se explicaba como había sucedido, había tomado sus precauciones, pero era un hecho… y lo que en algún momento la llenó de alegría, ahora le daba un matiz tan oscuro a su futuro…

La luz de la habitación del segundo piso, se apagó en el momento en que Kagome se metió nuevamente entre las sabanas, sin saber si podría dormir. Una figura masculina apoyada en la puerta sintoísta que había al llegar al último peldaño de aquella enorme escalera, suspiró cuando la luz se apagó… llevaba ahí un buen tiempo, anhelaba verla, estrecharla y pedirle perdón infinitas veces… decirle cuanto la amaba…

-Quiero creer que aún tengo esperanza…- susurró en un suspiro, girándose para bajar la escalera lentamente con la manos en los bolsillos.

Continuará…

**Ayy yy yy yy… debo decir que me ha dejado muy melancólica este capítulo, en ocasiones me pregunto si no podré escribir una historia con un poco más de humos, es que me dan tristeza estas escenas, pero también termino por comprender que es lo que le da argumento a la historia, lo que la hace interesante…¿qué opinan?...**

**Mi InuYasha al fin comenzó a sacar ese genio tan endemoniado, pero tan excitante y amado al menos por mí… jejeje me encanta ese hombre, personaje, no sé como quieran llamarlo.**

**Este capítulo se titula como el fic, por que es la medula del nombre, esta escena entre Inu y Kagome del inicio es una que mantenía en mi mente desde el inicio del fic, quería que se vieran dos opuestos, él que comprende que ella es su esperanza y ella, que siente que él ha envenenado su propia alma y en parte la de ella con su actuar tan "enfermo"…**

**Séfiro querida, Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, tus palabras inspiraron los pensamientos de Kagome, te lo agradezco mucho, ha sido muy hermoso, y bueno tomé una frasecita, lo notarás… **

**Besitos a todas y como siempre gracias por la compañía, y por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	22. Comprensión

Capítulo XXII

**Comprensión**

_**Abeja blanca zumbas -ebria de miel- en mi alma  
y te tuerces en lentas espirales de humo.**_

_**Soy el desesperado, la palabra sin ecos,  
el que lo perdió todo, y el que todo lo tuvo.**_

_**Ultima amarra, cruje en ti mi ansiedad última.  
En mi tierra desierta eres la última rosa.**_

_**Ah silenciosa!**_

InuYasha cruzó presuroso los pasillos del quinto piso, ese día lunes, se acercó a Kaede y le preguntó por Kagome, la mujer le respondió negativamente, no había indicios de que ella hubiese llegado, intentó llamarla a su teléfono en más de una oportunidad, pero desistía en que sería mucho más fácil explicarle en persona la situación, y en el último de los casos, siempre podría encerrarla con llave en su oficina, hasta que entrara en razón. Como no tenía noticias de ella, pensó en ir hasta su casa, y presentarse ante la familia que jamás llegó a conocerlo y preguntar ahí por ella, pero ya no fue necesario, una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

-¿Podrías explicarme que haz hecho ahora?... - consultó en un tono molesto, lo que logró que InuYasha arrugara el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- no hubieron saludos preliminares, ambos estaban enfrentados en ese momento.

-A que me haz privado de la compañía de mi novia por algo que le hiciste a tu residente – aseguró el hombre, con el ceño algo fruncido, cosa que InuYasha comprendió de inmediato, el tema era grave, Miroku rara vez se mostraba tan molesto.

-Sígueme…- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras que pasaba junto a su amigo en dirección a su oficina, no tenía intenciones de discutir el tema con el público que se estaba reuniendo disimuladamente.

Miroku los siguió y ambos hombres entraron en el lugar, InuYasha no espero a sentarse en su escritorio, se giró y volvió a enfrentar a Miroku.

-¿Sabes donde esta Kagome?...- consultó notando el bufido que dejó escapar el hombre.

-lo único que Sango me dejó caer, antes de colgarme el auricular, fue que estaban cerca del mar… - respondió fastidiado, notando como InuYasha se tensaba y se giraba para observar por la ventana, dando la sensación de estar analizando la situación

-¿No te dijo cuando volverán? – consultó.

-Con suerte me dijo que estaría fuera…vamos InuYasha, dime que hiciste…- volvió a insistir, notando la tensión en su amigo, ciertamente Sango parecía muy molesta con él, solo por ser amigo de ese "enfermo despreciable", como se había referido a InuYasha, pero conociendo como ya lo hacía a su novia, estaba seguro de que no tardarían demasiado en arreglar su situación.

-Ella vio la habitación… - mencionó, con la voz lastimada por sus propias palabras.

-Santo cielo...- exclamó el hombre tras de él, dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente, comprendiendo en este momento la magnitud del problema – muchas veces te dije que era una locura mantener ese lugar en esas condiciones… con razón te llamó enfermo despreciable…

-¿Quién?...- preguntó presuroso, mientras que se giraba ansioso, para enfocar los ojos de Miroku

-Sango…- respondió con sinceridad.

-¡Maldición Miroku!... no sé que hacer…- dijo, apretando un puño.

_**Cierra tus ojos profundos. Allí aletea la noche.  
Ah desnuda tu cuerpo de estatua temerosa.**_

_**Tienes ojos profundos donde la noche alea.  
Frescos brazos de flor y regazo de rosa.**_

_**Se parecen tus senos a los caracoles blancos.  
Ha venido a dormirse en tu vientre una mariposa de sombra.**_

_**Ah silenciosa!**_

El hombre lo observó y pudo ver el fulgor en sus ojos dorados, uno que le había visto hacía muchos años ya, el InuYasha de antaño, no pudo evitar una suave e imperceptible sonrisa, a pesar de lo compleja de la situación.

-Dale unos días… necesita digerir esto, sabías bien que no sería fácil que ella conociera su parecido con Kikyo – intentó tranquilizarlo Miroku.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?... – respondió girándose para apoyar los puños cerrados en el escritorio inclinándose un poco – pero me muero de deseos de estrecharla y decirlo cuanto la amo…

-¿Amar?... – preguntó incrédulo - ¿estas seguro de que es a ella a quien amas y no son tus sentimientos por Kikyo los que no te dejan discernir?...- continuó arriesgándose a recibir alguna palabrota, pero sin embargo lo escuchó soltar una risa burlona.

-Me he pasado los últimos meses definiendo solo eso Miroku… por eso mantenía nuestra relación tan intima… quería responderme justamente esa misma pregunta…- dijo con certeza – pero ahora debía de pasar esto…

Miroku avanzó algunos pasos hasta su amigo y le palmeó el hombro.

-Kagome es una mujer inteligente, sabrá comprender tus razones – intentó calmarlo con sus palabras.

-Sé que lo es… pero también es extremadamente sensible, y es eso lo que me preocupa – aseguró, tomando una gran bocanada de aire como si le faltara demasiado.

Sabía perfectamente que su silencio había hecho más daño que si las palabras adecuadas hubiesen sido dichas, y claro que Miroku tenía razón, Kagome era inteligente, pero lo sucedido había dañado profundamente su confianza en él, y eso costaría recuperarlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban dos mujeres en la terraza de un departamento, no era algo demasiado grande, pero muy cómodo, la tarde estaba agradable, el sol bañaba la playa de arena blanquecina y le daba un hermoso tono azulado a las olas que llegaban sin brío a la orilla. Kagome bebía de un jugo de frutas que se habían preparado, Sango movía el suyo con la pajilla, estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber hablado antes con su amiga, y prevenirla de lo que ahora parecía causarle tanto daño… si tan solo Miroku no la hubiera hecho prometer.

-Maldito Miroku…- exclamo sin notar que estaba exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?...- vaciló por un momento Kagome, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Sango la miró con algo de sorpresa, para endurecer su mirada y volverla a su jugo.

-Eso, que es un maldito….- afirmó, esta vez con menos molestia, más resignada, no se había sentido capaz de confesarle a Kagome que ya sabía lo de la esposa muerta de InuYasha, pero quizás ya érale momento – él me pidió que no te dijera de tu parecido con esa tal Kikyo…

Se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, intentando procesar lo que le decía Sango… demonios, todo el mundo sabía lo de su parecido con Kikyo a excepción de ella, ¿qué conveniente para InuYasha?...- sentía que un calor colérico le llenaba el estómago… dejó el jugo sobre la mesa, no fuera que ahora le vinieran nauseas.

-Lo siento Kagome… - se disculpó su amiga, comprendiendo el malestar de la muchacha – pensé en que InuYasha te lo diría, era un tema que debían de tratar los dos.

-No…- sonó una sonrisa burlona – en esa relación habían dos… pero no era yo la segunda, era ella… Kikyo…

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?...- preguntó, y se apresuró a aclarar – no es que quiera defenderlo, pero Miroku decía que él estaba muy cambiado… que parecía feliz y más vivo – Kagome le dio una mirada entristecida a su amiga, para volver a posarla en el vaso.

-No lo sé Sango…- declaró apoyando ahora los codos en la mesa – pero no puedo confiar del mismo modo… él ha sido el hombre más maravillosos que te puedas imaginar, pero la incertidumbre de saber que era al recuerdo de su esposa al que amaba a través de mí, me destroza.

-Kagome… - dijo posando una mano, sobre la de su amiga – al menos debes darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿no lo crees?...

-Todo esto es tan confuso – susurró meneando la cabeza, se sentía abatida por sus deseos de creer en ese hombre, y el doloroso sentimiento de estar cayendo en un error nuevamente – desearía tanto poder creerle… - hizo una pequeña pausa – paro aquella habitación… ¿sabías de la habitación? – Sango negó, sin interrumpirla – era hermosa, perfectamente decorada, una habitación matrimonial – se sonrió entonces, ironizándose de si misma – y yo que pensé que no hacíamos el amor en su casa por que no deseaba utilizar el cuarto que fue de ambos, y era por no faltarle el respeto a su esposa… ¡maldición ese hombre esta loco!...- se alteró y se soltó de la mano de su amiga dejándose caer atrás en el siento.

-Cálmate… no es bueno para tus nervios que te exaltes…- intentó Sango – toma algo de jugo, el azúcar te tranquilizará.

-Mis nervios…- dijo en voz baja, desviando la mirada hacía las personas que permanecían sobre la arena blanquecina - ¿sabías que eso es algo que debería controlar en este momento?...

-Por supuesto… - continuó su amiga, claro que ambas hablaban de cosas totalmente diferentes.

-Estoy embarazada Sango…- confesó con la voz apagada, toda la extraña mezcla de sentimientos que la habían envuelto el día que se enteró, entre desconcierto, incertidumbre y alegría, sobre todo mucha alegría, no podían exteriorizarse ahora, en este momento ni siquiera sabía si le agradaba o no la idea, no pudo notar la palidez en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Pero cómo?...- fue todo lo que pudo decir, Kagome se sonrió y la miró.

-¿Quieres que te lo expliqué?...- aquella había sido la primera vez que este asunto entre ambas, daba para una frasecita cómica.

-Ay Kagome… no me refiero a eso…- respondió Sango algo impaciente. - ¿no me dijiste que tomaste precauciones?...

-Sí… pero creo que me topé con ese cero, coma cero uno por ciento de las probabilidades… - se burló de si misma.

-¿InuYasha lo sabe? – consultó ya calmando el tono de su voz, notando como Kagome solo negaba con la cabeza, Sango tragó con algo de dificultad antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta - ¿piensas tenerlo?...

-Por supuesto…- aseguró molesta incluso de que su amiga pudiera pensar lo contrario, no era ninguna despiadada capaz de quitarle la vida a un ser, aunque no podía negar de que luego de comprender el motivo de su relación con InuYasha por un par de segundos barajó la posibilidad de no tenerlo… y sintió que el alma se le rompía… no podía… de alguna manera ya amaba a ese bebé.

-Tranquila… fue solo una pregunta – intentó defenderse Sango, aventurándose a algo más - ¿se lo dirás?...

-No lo sé… - suspiró Kagome ¿cómo podía tomarse InuYasha una noticia como estas?... después de todo él no lo esperaba, no como con Senkai… sintió que el corazón se lo oprimía al recordar a ese pequeño… había creado un lazo muy fuerte con él… y lo quería mucho.

-Esta en su derecho… es el padre…- mencionó la muchacha.

-¡El perdió todo su derecho cuando no fue lo suficientemente sincero conmigo! – exclamó con los ojos furibundos, y comenzando a bordearse de lagrimas.

-Pero se enterará de todos modos – concluyó con lógica Sango.

-No si renuncio a esta residencia – aseguró la muchacha.

-Oh, Kagome… no puedes echar por la borda estos meses, han ido perfectos en cuanto a tu trabajo, al menos termina la residencia, luego de todos modos deberás congelar un tiempo – intentó razonar su amiga.

-Pero no quiero tenerlo cerca…- dijo casi como una suplica. Sango resopló y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla.

-Es difícil… solo te queda pedir el cambio de tu guía…- mencionó como una posibilidad, notando como a Kagome parecieron iluminársele los ojos – y en ese caso te dejarían a cargo de Kaguya...- la muchacha palideció, como si finalmente fuera a tener nauseas, Sango, no pudo contener la risa que le provocó el rostro de Kagome.

-No te rías…- le reclamó ella – odio a esa come hombres…- aseguró.

-Esta bien… no lo haré…- dijo Sango.

-¿Avisaste a Miroku dónde estaríamos?...- consultó bebiendo de su jugo nuevamente, notando como Sango cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente intentando contener su enojo.

-Solo le dije que estábamos juntas y lejos… no le iba a dar señales a ese traidor de dónde encontrarnos – aseguró algo molesta.

-Gracias…- se limitó a decir Kagome, sabiendo que su amiga llamaba "traidor" a su novio, por la relación que tenía con InuYasha.

Se quedó contemplando el paisaje un poco más, había mucho en que pensar ahora que estaba esperando un bebé, un hijo de InuYasha, del hombre que por más que detestara reconocerlo, amaba con toda su alma, y el querer a ese bebé junto a ella, se lo confirmaba, ¿debía contarle?... probablemente sí, pero no se sentía aún con fuerzas como para hacerlo, no sabía si él se merecía recibir un regalo como ese… o quizás para InuYasha solo fuera un molesto incidente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba Kagome en una oficina de un blanco impecable, sentada frente a un escritorio con algunos papeles encima, una enfermera de pie junto a un lado, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura de un hombre que se le hacía gratamente conocido.

-Buenos días Kagome…- dijo con una sonrisa suave, observándola con calidez, su delantal blanco, el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, y la larga trenza azabache.

-Buenos días… respondió ella con tranquilidad, si bien en un pasado Bankotzu llegó a convertirse en su pesadilla, con el tiempo se había hecho un buen amigo.

-¿Cómo te haz sentido?... – consultó en parte como médico - ¿cómo ha estado tu animo?...

-Digamos que físicamente el embarazo hasta ahora ha sido bueno…- respondió con total franqueza, no había tenido mayores complicaciones, desde el punto de vista médico.

-¿Solo físicamente?...- inquirió el hombre abriendo un sobre blanco que estaba junto con la ficha de Kagome, mientras que la observaba, echado hacía atrás con total seguridad en su silla.

-Sí…- titubeo, por un momento, no le había comentado mucho a Bankotzu sobre su situación emocional, pero comprendía que en algún momento esto debería salir a flote, por lo general los doctores insistían en conocer un poco más de lo que te podía estar afectando emocionalmente, ya que mucho tenía que ver en el desarrollo del embarazo, solo que sabía bien que siendo Bankotzu como era, no se conformaría solo con unas cuantas respuestas impersonales.

-Veamos, revisaremos tus exámenes…- aquella respuesta llamo profundamente la atención de Kagome, pero no por mucho tiempo. – nos abocaremos a la parte médica, luego iremos a tomar un café, un té para ti… - acotó con una sonrisa que de tan sincera le fue devuelta – y me contarás el resto.

No sabía si sentirse tranquila, o más nerviosa aún, pero el hecho es que se encontraban en una cafetería a algunas calles de la consulta de Bankotzu, él se tomaba con toda tranquilidad un capuccino, mientras que ella bebía un té de hierbas.

-¿Estas hace mucho con el padre de tu bebé?...- consultó el hombre, con toda tranquilidad.

-No demasiado…- respondió ella, no buscaba dar respuestas concretas, no estaba segura de querer revelar aún el nombre del padre de su bebé, después de todo al menos por parte de InuYasha, Bankotzu no parecía de su agrado, y probablemente sería lo mismo de parte de su medico.

-Ya veo… ¿vives con él?...- continuó, Kagome sabía que no podría detenerlo.

-¿Eso importa para tu diagnóstico?...- preguntó ella con una sonrisa suave, tratando de hacerle ver que no eran necesarias tantas pregunta. Bankotzu se sonrió también, mostrando las hermosas y varoniles facciones de su rostro, Kagome se rió con más ganas al notar que una de las camareras se quedaba embobada con él.

-Ciertamente no – dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ambos, haciendo de la conversación algo más personal – es mera curiosidad…

-Oh…- respondió ella, estos eran juegos que ellos se habían acostumbrado a efectuar, una vez que Bankotzu comprendió que Kagome no le permitiría ser algo más que su amigo, simplemente se dedicó a pasar ratos agradables en su compañía, e incluso estas conversaciones algo sensuales, los divertían a ambos, pero Kagome siempre era la que ponía el freno, demasiado pronto según lo apreciaba él… si no hubiera sido así, quizás alguna vez… en fin…

-¿Es casado?...- consultó, sin más, se le hacía demasiado sospechoso que ella no quisiera hablar mucho del padre de su hijo, conociendo a Kagome, para que una relación hubiese llegado a tal punto, debía de ser un hombre al que ella amara mucho, pero ni siquiera le daba su nombre de pila.

Cuando Bankotzu le pregunto aquello, Kagome se quedó helada, ¿cómo responder?... no, es viudo, pero ama tanto a su mujer muerta que es como si yo fuera su amante… le dolía incluso como sonaba.

-No, es viudo…- dijo simplemente, pero por el tono que uso, él comprendió que sería mejor no insistir con el tema, pro el bien de su amiga, y del bebé que llevaba.

-Y dime… ¿qué es de Sango?...- consultó desviando completamente el tema.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, recordando viejos tiempo, e incluso las veces que Kagome se trepó a algún árbol para escabullirse de la compañía del mismo hombre que ahora la hacía reír ante los recuerdos. Cuando llegaron hasta el templo Higurashi, la tarde ya caía, iluminando el cielo con tonos anaranjados calidos y gratos, Bankotzu estacionó el automóvil, casi al pie de la escalinata y se bajó, a varios metros de ellos, del lado contrario de la acera, un Audi plateado, se encontraba estacionado hacía algún tiempo ya, esperando la llegada de Kagome.

-Esta sana y salva en su casa señorita…- dijo con alegría Bankotzu al abrir la puerta del vehículo, extendiendo la mano, para ayudar a Kagome a salir.

-Gracias…- sonrió ella, poniendo los pies fuera y subiendo a la acera mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta, quedando de espaldas al otro automóvil estacionado.

-Bien…- agregó Bankotzu, mientras que se ponía de frente a ella, y ponía sus manos sobre los brazos desnudos de Kagome, frotándolos con afecto – yo debo irme… pero quiero que me prometas que te cuidarás mucho…

-Sí claro, no tienes que pedirlo…- respondió Kagome con una suave sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas… y no es necesario que solo sea por el tema del embarazo, ¿lo sabes?...- mencionó él.

-Si lo sé…- Kagome sintió como Bankotzu la abrazaba con cariño.

-Y no dejar que nada te perturbe, debes estar tranquila…- le susurró al oído.

Pero ella no alcanzó a responder a aquello, cuando sintió que Bankotzu se separaba violentamente del abrazó y sintió una voz demasiado familiar para ella.

-Suéltala maldito…- dijo InuYasha con tanta furia que sus palabras dichas con aquella voz profunda, parecían gruñidos, y es que haber visto como ese hombre, además de ser tan despreciable para él, estaba abrazando a Kagome con tanta familiaridad, y además le susurraba cosas al oído, simplemente los descentró.

Bankotzu se quedó mirando aquellos ojos dorados que recordaba perfectamente, era imposible que pudiera olvidarlos, significaban un trago muy amargo en su vida, notó como se ponía en medio de él y su amiga, y entonces una sorpresa aún mayor que encontrárselo lo golpeo.

-Kagome…- buscó los ojos castaños de ella, tras la figura imponente de InuYasha - ¿no me digas qué?...

-Sí…- dijo ella asintiendo, con algo de pesar, lo ojos brillantes.

-Oh demonios…- exclamó Bankotzu con tanto pesar, e InuYasha sin comprender la situación.

-¿Demonios qué?...- lo enfrentó, encontrándose con un hombre tan alto como él, físicamente similar. Se giró hacía Kagome, al ver que Bankotzu solo lo miraba molesto.

-¿Por él no haz querido hablarme?... – preguntó tan enojado, que a Kagome le costó reconocerlo, solo lo había visto con esa actitud cuando le habló de Bankotzu… ¿acaso eran celos?... por un momento hasta se sintió alegre con la idea, pero inmediatamente después las manos de InuYasha que se apresaban fuerte de sus brazos y la agitaba - ¿responde?... ¿acaso todo esto es una excusa?...

-Suéltala…- exclamó Bankotzu tirando de él para que soltara a Kagome, pero aún así aún mantenía uno de sus brazos tomados – ¿no te das cuanta que en su estado lo que debes hacer es mimarla y no inquietarla?...

-No…- pidió Kagome al escuchar las palabras de Bankotzu, no se sentía preparada para confesar ahora su estado, menos en estas condiciones.

-¿Estado?...- peguntó InuYasha confundido, pero de algún modo atando cabos.

-No se lo haz dicho…- aseguró Bankotzu mirando a Kagome, que simplemente negaba.

-¿Qué no me ha dicho qué?...- volvió a exclamar iracundo, mirando a ambos lados, los ojos encolerizados de Bankotzu, y los asustados de Kagome, que hizo un gesto ante la presión de la mano de InuYasha.

-Que esta embarazada, maldito energúmeno… y suéltala de una vez…

_**He aquí la soledad de donde estás ausente.  
Llueve. El viento del mar caza errantes gaviotas.**_

_**El agua anda descalza por las calles mojadas.  
De aquel árbol se quejan, como enfermos, las hojas.**_

_**Abeja blanca, ausente, aún zumbas en mi alma.  
Revives en el tiempo, delgada y silenciosa.**_

_**Ah silenciosa!**_

InuYasha se quedó mirando a Kagome, que no supo que hacer, los ojos castaños ya rebozaban de lagrimas y no quiso mirarlo más… ¿qué podía estar pensando?... probablemente en que había sido una descuidada, y que ahora le traería demasiados problemas.

Continuará…

**Jejejeje… bueno no podemos decir que es un capítulo en el que se solucionan las cosas, pero ha estado entretenido creo yo al menos, no crean que todo será tan fácil, pero el pobre Inu se ha quedado de una pieza…¿qué pensará?... **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus mensajitos…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**  
Anyara**

**P.D.: Se me a acabado la licencia medica, por lo del tobillo, así que a trabajar desde mañana, me tardaré quizás un poco más con los cap. pero estarán…**


	23. Ilusiones

Capítulo XXIII

**Ilusiones**

_**Mi alma derramándose en tu carne extendida  
para salir de ti más buena,  
el corazón desparramándose  
estirándose como una pantera,  
y mi vida, hecha astillas, anudándose  
a ti como la luz a las estrellas!**_

_**Me recibes  
como al viento la vela.**_

_**Te recibo  
como el surco a la siembra.**_

InuYasha se quedó en silencio, observando el rostro arrebolado de Kagome, que parecía inquieta en medio de toda esta situación, los latidos de su corazón se dispararon ante la sola idea de un bebé… pero se obligó a tragar con dificultad, solo quería estrecharla y hacerla girar en el aire muchas veces, que ella pudiera comprender lo feliz que se sentía…

-¿Qué haces?...- fue la exclamación sorprendida de Kagome, cuando los brazos de InuYasha le rodearon la cintura y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, robándole en parte el aire, mientras la alzaba, ella se apoyó de los hombros, deseaba abrazarlo también, pero ahora cada cosa que él hacía, cada gesto, cada palabra, la hacían temer… que finalmente no fueran para ella.

-Qué alegría pequeña…- susurró él, sin notar que Bankotzu se había girado, para subir a su vehículo al ver la escena y considerarlo dentro de lo normal, ya luego tendría tiempo de hablar con su amiga, por lo pronto la escena les pertenecía solo a ellos dos, claro que no por ello dejó de maldecir su suerte al toparse nuevamente con InuYasha Taisho.

-Bajame por favor…- Kagome se tensó ante el solo apelativo que InuYasha le diera y exigió con un tono que obligó al hombre a mirarla a los ojos con preocupación – verás… ni este es Senkai – dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el vientre aún plano – ni yo soy tu esposa, y por otra parte aún no he decidido si quiero o no tener al bebé…- sentía que el solo pensamiento de no tenerlo le rasgaba el corazón, pero sentía que tenía derecho a esa pequeña ventaja.

InuYasha se quedó mirándola con una extraña expresión, era como si le hubieran quitado el aire de un golpe en el estómago, y entonces su voz ronca sonó inestable.

-No Kagome… tú no lo harías…- intentó asegurar, sin soltar la cintura de ella, que para entonces tomaba sus manos intentando zafarse.

-No lo sé…- respondió, notando la suplica en los ojos dorados que la observaban casi con desespero… ¿realmente deseaba el bebé?... por un momento una sensación de alivio total llegó hasta ella, que incluso tuvo un pequeño reflejo de acariciar las manos que la cercaban en lugar de desear deshacerse de ella.

-Promete que no lo harás…- le rogó él casi, buscando intensamente dentro de si mirada castaña un indicio de esperanza, Kagome suspiró.

-Lo pensaré… solo si me prometes que me dejarás tranquila…- pidió ella, buscando el espacio que en este momento necesitaba para procesar los hechos que sin lugar a dudas estaban modificando en varios grados la dirección de su vida.

-¿Tranquila?...- murmuró InuYasha, son comprender que tan tranquila debía dejarla, que no pensará por un momento que él iba a dejar de verla – no podrás alejarme de tu lado… ¿es que no entiendes que te…? – no alcanzó a decir más, los dedos de Kagome cubrieron sus labios, y los ojos castaños comenzaban a cristalizarse, mientras que ella negaba con suavidad.

-No lo digas… - pidió con un hilo de voz – me duele mucho aún todo esto… yo… simplemente no puedo creerte… y eso me duele más aún… - dijo con total sinceridad, intentando separar una vez más las manos de InuYasha de su cintura, notando como él la aprisionaba un poco más, incluso pegándola contra su cuerpo, el ceño del hombre fruncido y angustiado, procesando lo que ella acababa de decirle, y de pronto un gesto de ella, uno que demostraba dolor, pero ciertamente no físico, lo hizo liberarla del abrazo, dejando caer los brazos pesadamente a los lados.

-Esta bien… te dejaré el espacio que necesitas, además debemos ver el tema de tu residencia…- intentó buscar una excusa real, para seguir teniéndola cerca.

-Ahora no… mañana iré a la clínica y veremos eso, en este momento lo que necesito es sueño…- buscó ser conciliadora, e InuYasha se sonrió con levedad ante el comentario, era natural en su estado, necesitaba descansar.

-Sí sería bueno que lo hicieras…- mencionó, y ella volvió a enfocarse en sus ojos dorados que la miraban con tanta ternura, sabía que aquello debía de hacerla feliz, pero su dolor era estar constantemente pensando que cada gesto que InuYasha expresaba con una sinceridad que ella podía sentir en la piel, no era para ella realmente.

_**Duérmete sobre mis dolores  
si mis dolores no te queman,  
amárrate a mis alas  
acaso mis alas te llevan,  
endereza mis deseos  
acaso te lastima su pelea.**_

La vio girarse y de pronto le pareció ver un destello de luz a un costado entre los matorrales que cercaban la escalera, observó el lugar, pero no vio más que arbustos, siguió la figura femenina mientras esta ascendía la larga escalinata, pensando en que en algunos meses más esta sería demasiado pesada para Kagome… si ella lo decidía así…

Una vez que Kagome se perdió en lo alto, él se giró hasta su vehículo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el corazón embriagado de emociones, sin saber si reír o romper definitivamente a llorar… un hijo… había esperado tanto por Senkai, que la emoción parecía multiplicada por mucho al ser este un hermoso regalo. Se quedó sentado un momento antes de partir, entrelazó su cabello haciendo la cabeza hacía atrás, inquieto…

-Kagome no lo haría… - se aseguró, sabía bien que ella no era como su esposa, quizás físicamente podía tener alguna similitud, e incluso ahora que más la veía más se convencía que era apenas una primera impresión, ella no rechazaría un hijo de ambos… no como Kikyo…

Kagome se sentó en el borde de su cama, sintiendo que aún el corazón le latía con fuerza, el modo en que InuYasha la había mirado cuando supo de su embarazo era algo que ella simplemente no esperaba, quizás estaba más preparada a recibir una palabra de enfado o una pregunta demasiado obvia, como lo había expresado Sango ¿cómo?... si ella le había comentado que estaba tomando sus precauciones, sin embargo la había aferrado y elevado del piso, girando con ella, como si la noticia lo hiciera realmente feliz…

-Oh… InuYasha… - susurró dejándose caer atrás en la cama, posando sus manos sobre el vientre hundido ahora que estaba de espalda, pero no necesitaba sentir el bulto, para saber que dentro de ella crecía algo, y era hermoso - como desearía poder creer en que me amas a mí…

Una figura delgada y no demasiado alta, salió de entre los matorrales que cercaban la escalera hacía el templo, esperó hasta que el automóvil plateado se alejara, para salir sin ser vista, oprimió una pequeña cámara en sus manos, y la guardó en un bolso que colgaba de su costado, ahora ya tenía la prueba que le había pedido su señor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando InuYasha llegó esa tarde a su casa, Senkai aún estaba despierto, Kosho había pedido unos días para ir a visitar su madre, y él en vista de los tensos días que había pasado lo consideró incluso conveniente, se acercó al pequeño, y lo observó jugar con algunos bloques en la alfombra que había en el centro de su habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama de cubierta azulada y el niño le dirigió una mirada suave y una sonrisa, InuYasha arrugó un poco el ceño cuando él volvió a girarse hacía su juego, y luego solo sonrió, debía de estar loco… pero esos gestos de afecto se parecían tanto a los que Kagome tenía con él, que pos un momento pensó que Senkai más parecía hijo de ella que de su esposa… quizás eso era lo que había logrado la muchacha, con su afecto y cercanía… ¿cómo lo haría para explicarle a Senkai la ausencia de Kagome si esta decidía alejarse?... un fuerte dolor lo invadió, retorciéndole el pecho, sacudió la cabeza, y quiso aferrarse a la idea de que el amor no podía morir tan fácilmente, por difícil que se viera el camino, si era tan real como lo que él mismo estaba experimentando, era cuestión de tiempo, para demostrarle a su pequeña, que no había más amor en su corazón, solo el que sentía por ella…

-Ven acá Senkai…- pidió a su hijo, y el niño se puso de pie, y caminó hasta su padre.

-¿Qué te pasa?...- le preguntó, era solo un niño, pero eso no impedía que su corazón pudiera percibir la intranquilidad de su padre.

-Nada…- dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarlo – solo quería que estuvieras más cerca de mí…

-¿Y me puedo sentar en tu pierna?...- se aventuró a consultar con los ojos brillantes de emoción, muy pocas veces su padre se había mostrado tan cercano, tan calido… pero él ya venía notando su cambio, quizá no se explicaba por qué, después de todo era muy pequeño, pero se sentía feliz…

-Claro que sí…- respondió sin vacilar, poniendo al niño sobre una de sus piernas emulando el cabalgar de un caballo, no sabía demasiadas canciones para compartir con él… pero hizo lo que pudo, de seguro debería aprender más… y no pudo evitar imaginar que en su otra pierna había ahora otro niño, tan alegre y suspicaz como Senkai, o quizás una niña, tan hermosa y suave como su Kagome… - ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?...- preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Para jugar con él?...- preguntó ansioso…

-Bueno sí… - respondió enfocándose al análisis que su hijo podía darle a la pregunta.

-Sí, sí… yo quiero… ¿y dónde esta?...- pregunto más ansioso aún mirando hacía todos lados como buscando, e InuYasha no pudo evitar que una carcajada se escuchara estridente por la habitación y parte de la casa, y es que Senkai perecía creer que bastaba con poner una especie de cápsula en el agua tibia, para que saliera un hermanito.

-Tardan un poco en llegar…- mencionó InuYasha intentando aclarar el punto, y el niño hizo una mueca.

-¿Y por qué tardan?... yo quiero jugar ahora…- su voz sonaba mimada y algo apesadumbrada.

-Pues primero deben crecer en el vientre de las madres, para nacer y crecer…- intentó explicar con facilidad.

-Ahh… ¿y en el vientre de qué mamá, crecerá mi hermanito?...- preguntó algo incrédulo, no era demasiado grande pero comprendía que aquí faltaba un elemento. InuYasha se le quedó mirando por un momento, comprendía que el niño ya daba por hecho que un hermano venía en camino.

-Senkai…- dijo ya en un tono algo más serio, y el niño se irguió como si comprendiera aquello, y sintiéndose como un hombrecito ya más grande prestó atención - ¿te gustaría que Kagome fuera tu mamá?...

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que el niño pareció analizar algo, era como si quisiera preguntar, pero no sabía si era correcto, entonces InuYasha le hizo un suave gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara.

-¿Kagome se parece a mi mamá?...- la pregunta fue formulada con la mayor de las inocencias, pero no sabía Senkai todo lo que aquello removía.

-No… - dijo entonces simplemente – tu madre fue una buena mujer, que de seguro te habría amado mucho si hubiese estado a tu lado, pero Kagome es una mujer diferente, llena de una luz especial… ¿no lo crees? – quiso buscar apoyo ante su básica descripción.

-Sí ella es especial, trepa a los árboles conmigo, y me enseña a buscar animalitos en el jardín, me enseñó a girar sobre la hierba… claro que la ropa quedó muy verde, y nana Kosho se molesta mucho por eso – le hizo un gesto para que se acercara más, e InuYasha lo obedeció – pero no me importa…- le secreteo, y el hombre sonrió de buena gana, estaba descubriendo que había privado demasiado tiempo a su hijo de su compañía como el padre que debía de ser… y él sin saberlo le estaba dando al oportunidad de ser un mejor padre, para un futuro que ansiaba con toda sus fuerzas que se concretara – ¿puedo enseñarle a mi hermanito a rodar en la hierba?

-Por supuesto… ¿pero que harás si resulta una hermanita…- consultó divertido, sintiéndose incluso ilusionado con la conversación.

-Ufff…- soltó el aire como si aquello fuera en realidad un gran problema – no lo sé… creo que no podré jugar con el balón con ella, y tendré que cuidarla mucho si otros niños la miran… ¿no podrías escoger un niño no más?...- insistió, y una nueva carcajada se le escapó a InuYasha.

-No se pueden escoger hijo… al menos no aún, ellos solo llegan…- explicó, notando como Senkai, con sus gestos pequeños, se tomaba el mentón pensativo, para luego hacer un gesto que parecía solucionar todo el problema.

-Podríamos decirle a Kagome, que si esta vez sale niña, intente de nuevo con un niño, y asía tendría un hermanito que me ayude a cuidar de ella…- El hombre lo miró a punto de reír nuevamente y es que no pensó jamás que una conversación de este calibre resultara tan divertida.

-Claro… puede ser una buena alternativa… solo nos queda saber que piensa Kagome…- no quiso responderse en ese momento a aquello, lo cierto es que no sabía bien que sucedería, pero esta pequeña conversación con Senkai, lo había hecho soñar, y eso lo mantenía esperanzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se encontraba frente a su computador, la habitación iluminada solo por la lamparita de noche, metida en una camisola de color rosa, no se explicaba como aun podía usar estos pijamas tan infantiles, pero no le importaba demasiado, no buscaba seducir a nadie en la penumbra de su habitación… llevaba ante la pantalla un buen rato, primeramente buscaba solo unos minutos de ocio, revisar la información de su mail, y ya luego dormir como le había dicho a InuYasha, pero sin notarlo siquiera, se había encontrado revisando una pagina con los nombres para bebés y sus significados, ya llevaba una media docena de cada sexo que le parecían hermosos…

-¿Qué haces Kagome Higurashi?... – se reprendió a sí misma, pero de alguna manera le parecía incluso gracioso, ya estaba pensando en un nombre para el bebé, y tenía apenas cuatro semanas de gestación - ¿qué estarás pensando InuYasha?... ¿pensarás como yo, en que podría ser una niña bella y carismática, o un varón con tus intensos ojos dorados?... – suspiró dejándose caer atrás en la silla, moviéndose un poco en ella, que giraba, se acariciaba el vientre con cierta ilusión en la mirada -… un hijo… aunque no sea a mí a quien ames… me haz dejado un hermoso regalo… - hizo una pequeña pausa -… estarás pensando en mí … InuYasha…

_**¡Tú eres lo único que tengo  
desde que perdí mi tristeza!  
¡Desgárrame como una espada  
o táctame como una antena!  
Bésame  
muérdeme,  
incéndiame,  
que yo vengo a la tierra  
sólo por el naufragio de mis ojos de macho  
en el agua infinita de tus ojos de hembra!**_

La penumbra en la habitación de InuYasha, el ventanal abierto dejando que el aire inundara el lugar, la figura masculina recibiendo la frescura de la noche en el pecho desnudo, sentado en una silla frente a la cama de sabanas azules, una copa de whiski recién servida entre los dedos, y sus pensamientos perdidos en los momentos compartidos en aquella habitación, tantos besos y tantas caricias entregadas con una pasión sublime, que no conoce limites siquiera, esa noche había comprendido cuanto la amaba… y ya no la dejaría escapar…

-Kagome…

Continuará…

**Hola a todos… y debo decir todos, para generalizar, por que les contaré muchachas, que tenemos un varón entre los reviews, jejeje ha sido una sorpresa, pero muy grata por cierto, pensé que era demasiado melosa para escribir como para que un hombre me leyera, o simplemente no se atrevían a dejar mensajes, así que este en particular me agradó mucho, gracias Víctor, haz pasado a ser un Adán entre las Evas…**

**Bueno creo que después de todo no ha queda tan dramático este capítulo, quizás algo intrigante en algunas pequeñas cositas, recuerden las pistas, no las dejen pasar, ya luego iré explicando lo que sucede entre InuYasha y Bankotzu, que es algo que a muchos los tiene intrigados, y bueno quise poner un poco de ilusión en ambos, q InuYasha y Kagome, que después de todo, aunque no estén tan unidos como desearían, los dos están muy contentos con la noticia del bebé… espero que ustedes también, seremos tías chicas... y bueno un tío al menos seguro…**

**Cuídense mucho y dejan sus mensajitos, se les agradece en el alma…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	24. Frente a frente

Capítulo XXIV

**Frente a frente**

InuYasha llevaba al menos una hora sentado tras el escritorio de su oficina esperando impaciente que Kagome apareciera como se lo había dicho el día anterior, jugaba con una pluma entre sus dedos, y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sus pensamientos puestos en el momento en que supo que ella le daría un hijo…¿por qué se lo daría?... negó con la cabeza ante la amenaza que ella le dejara caer, sobre si tendría o no al bebé, sabía que Kagome no sería capaz de un crimen semejante, amaba demasiado la vida como para ello. Dos golpes suaves en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta, se puso de pie pensionado y tragó con algo de dificultad antes de hablar.

-Adelante…- dijo, aparentando serenidad.

Kagome por su parte había avanzado con mucha lentitud los pasos que la separaban del ascensor a la oficina de InuYasha, en el paso saludo a Kaede y algunos otros funcionarios, que le mencionaron lo mucho que se la había extrañado los días en que estuvo fuera, ella solo alego sentirse algo enferma, claro que a nadie aclaró la dolencia que tenía. Se puso de pie frente a esa puerta blanca, sintiendo que el corazón le galopaba en el pecho, alzó la mano, y volvió a recogerla, suspiro esperando encontrar ahí el valor que le estaba faltando… ¿qué le diría a InuYasha?... en realidad no lo sabía, se sentía muy aturdida por la situación en la que estaba… maldición… se dijo entre dientes y como si aquella palabra le hubiese infundido algo de fuerza, volvió a alzar la mano y dio dos golpes suaves con los nudillos, esperó unos segundos antes de que la voz varonil y demasiado tranquila de InuYasha se escuchara… adelante…

Giró la manilla y entró, sin mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que cerrara la puerta, de lo contrario, era muy probable que saliera huyendo, el dorado intenso de esos ojos, tenía un poder en ella, demasiado extraño, podía llevarla de el embelesó mas absoluto, a la irá más profana…

_**Que me digas que hoy el amor sabe mal,**_

_**Que me digas que el sol, va a dejar de alumbrar**_

_**Es querer renunciar a los sueños de ayer**_

-Buenos días… Kagome… - saludó él conteniendo los deseos que tenía de dar la vuelta al escritorio y abrazarla como lo había hecho la vez anterior.

-Buenos días… supongo…- respondió ella mientras que finalmente se decidía a enfocar su mirada en la que él le estaba ofreciendo, con una calidez abrumadora, y de pronto se sintió tan vulnerable, que habría deseado que él viniera y la abrazara del modo en que lo había hecho el día anterior.

-Siéntate por favor…- intentó ser cordial, pero ella se sonrió con algo de ironía.

-No gracias…- respiró profundamente, y habló antes de que las cortesías de InuYasha no se lo permitieran – ciertamente lo que debo decirte es muy poco – él tragó, el tono que Kagome estaba utilizando parecía incluso suavemente agresivo, tampoco se sentó – verás me quedan dos meses para terminar con esta residencia, el tiempo justo, para que nadie se entere de… - por un momento titubeo – mi estado…

-¿Vas a tenerlo entonces?...- preguntó InuYasha ansioso, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio inclinándose un poco hacía adelante, como si aquello pudiera acortar la distancia que mantenía con Kagome, que lo miró algo sorprendida.

-Sí…- respondió escuetamente, y prosiguió – como te decía, pienso terminar la residencia, ya luego deberá congelar mi carrera un tiempo, por lo mismo te agradecería que me facilitaras el tiempo que me queda, manteniéndote lo más alejado posible – pidió notando como los ojos de InuYasha comenzaban a fulgurar, luego lo vio agachar la cabeza, para luego erguirse, pareciendo más soberbio que al principio, para luego girarse hacía la ventana.

-Si así lo deseas, puedo arreglarlo…- dijo concediendo lo que le era solicitado.

-Gracias…- respondió con cierto alivio, y sus hombros se relajaron un poco, no pensó que cedería tan rápido, pero entonces lo vio girarse hacía ella.

-Pero eso no impedirá que vaya a visitarte a tu casa, no perderé detalle de este embarazo- aseguró con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Kagome se quedó por un momento con la boca abierta, sin saber que responder, lo cierto es que ella se había sentido por unos momentos n dominio de la situación, pero esta actitud que InuYasha estaba tomando la intimidaba.

_**Es mirar la montaña y decir no podré**_

_**Superar esta prueba que puede matar**_

_**Cuando estas justo ahí, de poderla alcanzar**_

-Pero en mi casa no te conocen…- intentó

-Me conocerán – respondió tajante

-No saben de mi embarazo – continuó.

-Lo sabrán – aseguró él

No, esto definitivamente no estaba saliendo como ella pensó, la que tomaba las decisiones era ella, después de todo el bebé estaba en su cuerpo, y hasta que eso fuera así, no se suponía que la mimada, como había dicho Bankotzu ¿debía de ser ella?... pero no sabía que decir, negarse… era lo más adecuado.

-Tú no tienes derecho a imponerme situaciones…- alegó con fuerza, sintiendo como se le encendía la sangre por la molestia.

-Y tú no tienes derecho a quitarme el ver como crece mi bebé – exclamó molesto, apoyando con un golpe secó, las manos sobre el escritorio, espantando a Kagome, quien intentó disimularlo, sin demasiado éxito, InuYasha arrugó el ceño al notarlo…, maldición, esto no debía de ser así.

"Mi bebé"… sus palabras se repitieron en la mente de Kagome… ¿acaso él ya lo estaba sintiendo como suyo del modo que lo hacía ella?... por un momento sus ojos castaños parecieron iluminarse con esperanza, pero la imagen de ese cuarto, y del amor enfermizo que significaba, la imagen de esa mujer en la fotografía con él, tan igual a ella misma, se le quedó grabada, y no sería fácil eliminarla, y aunque se disipara con el tiempo, el amargo sentimiento de incredulidad hacía las palabras de InuYasha duraría muchísimo tiempo… si es que lograba alguna vez disiparse…

Dos golpes sonaron tras ella, y la puerta se abrió sin esperar una respuesta, la voz de una mujer sonó despreocupada a su espalda, y como muchas otras veces ignorando su presencia.

-Amor… esta tarde tendremos la junta medica para tu paciente, el niño con coartación de aorta – dijo con soltura la mujer, Kagome no necesitaba siquiera girarse para saber que se trataba de esa come hombres, que insistía en tratar a InuYasha con tanta familiaridad…

-Lo sé Kaguya, recibí tu mail…- respondió con cortesía

-Es que como no respondiste…- mencionó aún sin entrar, y claro, el mensaje venía acompañado de una sugerente invitación a tomar una copa luego.

-No me dio tiempo de hacerlo…- dijo sin demasiado interés

-¿Y qué dices de lo "de luego"?...- intentó averiguar, como si estuvieran hablando en clave, y aquello para Kagome ya fue suficiente, había sido ignorada en todo esto, pues ella no los interrumpiría más. Se giró para salir.

-Kagome aún no hemos terminado… - ordenó con la voz profunda, y muy molesto.

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo apenas volteando el rostro, tiró de la puerta, arrancándola de la mano de Kaguya que sostenía la perilla, sin una palabra de por medio, saliendo.

-Tiene carácter la muchacha ¿no? – preguntó algo sarcástica, InuYasha la miró con tanta furia, que la mujer dio por sentado que no habría un "luego" entre ellos.

Kagome en tanto caminaba airada y rauda por el pasillo, intentando no chocar con nadie, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero no dejaría que salieran, no valía la pena llorar por alguien como InuYasha… ahora estaba más dolida que antes, si alguna vez imaginó que InuYasha y Kaguya pudieron tener algo, pues esa idea se reafirmaba más en su mente, y no era solo eso lo que le dolía… era el hecho de que esa mujer no se parecía a Kikyo… de ese modo, todo lo que InuYasha pudiera sentir por la come hombres, era absolutamente real, no como con ella…

-Maldición…- murmuró cuando sintió que las lágrimas se le iban a saltar de los ojos, el ascensor aún tardaría un poco, así que tomó las escaleras, al menos ese lugar era lo bastante solitario para que nadie la viera llorar…

Comenzó a bajar los peldaños muy molesta, lo mejor sería abandonar la tonta idea de terminar su residencia, no podía estar cerca de InuYasha Taisho, él le hacía daño, no podía soportar su imperialismo, esa actitud de control que ahora parecía florecer en él, era como si todo ese fuego que alguna vez descubrió oculto en sus ojos dorados, fulgurara ante ella, cuando se le enfrentaba. Se detuvo unos escalones antes del descanso, apoyando una de las manos en la pared, y la otra posicionada en el vientre, una fuerte punzada le había quitado el aliento, y se sintió temerosa… se sentó en uno de los escalones y comenzó a respirar con calma, debía relajarse, quizás solo eran los nervios que la estaban afectando… el pensamiento de que algo pudiese sucederle al bebé la mantenía muy inquieta, debía tranquilizarse, el dolor comenzó a ceder y comprendió que toda esta tensión no le hacía nada bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una fotografía que habían logrado tomar de una muchacha a los pies de la escalinata de un templo, temblaba entre las manos pálidas de delgados dedos, un hombre era quien la sostenía, con visible emoción, la acercó hasta la imagen que se mantenía junto al altar en esa especie de capilla sin ventanas e iluminada de forma precaria por algunas antorchas en las paredes que hacían bailar las sombras.

-Mis ruegos han sido escuchados… finalmente la Santa Madre esta entre nosotros nuevamente…- exclamó con un hilo de voz, con los ojos brillantes en dirección a la mujer de oscuro cabello que le había traído la prueba que le había pedido.

-Bendita sea la que engendrará al guía de nuestro sendero…- susurró la mujer a los pies del hombre, recibiendo una caricia amorosa sobre la cabeza.

-Deberás mantenerte cerca… desde ahora ella es tu nueva señora Kosho… recuerda que nos traerá la luz que iluminara a los ciegos de este mundo…- dijo en tono solemne el hombre cubierto con su capucha.

-Sí, mi señor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha se paseaba como un león enjaulado en su despacho, llevaba ya una semana desde que tuvieran aquella conversación con Kagome en su oficina, y la muchacha continuaba asistiendo, para completar su residencia, solo que manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de él, que solía utilizar a Kaede como intermediaria entre ambos, sabía bien que la anciana era muy sabía y discreta, jamás inventaría algo, y aunque hubiesen situaciones reales que ella pudiera notar, jamás diría algo. La había estado observando a la distancia, cuando estaba junto a algún paciente o con parte del personal, parecía alegre y despreocupada, la Kagome que él conocía, pero luego, cuando la divisaba sola, apoyada en la pared esperando el ascensor, o tomando algún té o jugo, en la cafetería, parecía melancólica… y eso lo dañaba, sabía bien que esa nostalgia en Kagome era responsabilidad totalmente suya.

Finalmente el sonido del motor de su vehículo sonó, y salió sin un rumbo claro, solo sabía que necesitaba alejarse de todo… solo un poco… la tarde comenzaba a morir, y los tonos calidos que iba adquiriendo el cielo, lo apaciguaban un poco, se detuvo en aquel mirador en el que solía pasar con Kagome, antes de llevarla hasta su casa, se bajó del automóvil y se quedó contemplando el paisaje unos momentos, la brisa algo más fresca de la tarde le acarició el rostro y despejó un poco sus pensamientos…

-Oh… pequeña… no quieres escuchar, y yo me muero de deseos de estrecharte y decirte mil veces cuanto te amo…- suspiró alzando el rostro con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo el aire, luego se sonrió con levedad, solo debía de tener paciencia… ella con el tiempo entendería…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Veía secando su cabello con una toalla, mientras que otra se le cerraba alrededor del cuerpo, un baño tan relajante como ese era el que necesitaba, la tarde ya había muerto en el horizonte, dejando a penas una línea anaranjada como muestra, se quitó las toallas, y se acercó hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero que mantenía a un lado en la habitación, se contempló desnuda, la piel pálida y fresca por el agua que acababa de retirar, se giró, lo suficiente como para poder observar e imaginarse como se vería su vientre más abultado, aún seguía siendo plano como una tabla, aunque tenía la sensación de que las caderas se le habían ensanchado un poco… suspiró… ciertamente la habría gastado poder compartir esos cambios con InuYasha… sacudió la cabeza, pro que no iba a dejar que las lagrimas le inundaran los ojos, no ahora que al observarse en el espejo, comenzaba a notar que su aspecto mejoraba.

-Kagome, hija, la cena estará en unos minutos…- escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta…

-Enseguida bajo – respondió suavemente.

Se encaminó hacía su armario, y escogió entre los vestidos holgados que tenía, uno de color azul cielo, tenía algunas delicadas decoraciones de encaje y cintas en el pecho, se lo ciñó sin dificultad, dejando que se deslizara por su cuerpo, el cabello aún húmedo, lo dejó caer en su espalda, al menos la ayudaría a aplacar un poco el calor que aunque había bajad en intensidad, aún se sentía. Bajó las escaleras con calma, se había comenzado a sentir algo mas relajada, desde aquel día en que ese dolor en su vientre la había atacado, comprendió que debía de mantener a raya sus emociones, o de lo contrario dañaría al bebé.

-Al fin bajas cariño…- dijo con su usual sonrisa la madre de Kagome, que terminaba de poner algunas cosas en la mesa, el abuelo y Souta estaban listos para atacar los bocadillos que se veían bastante buenos sobre la mesa, todos se sentaron, y comenzaron a cenar, cuando se escuchó el timbre – yo voy… - sonrió la madre.

Kagome sabía bien que estaba quizá abusando un poco de su estado, cosa que aún era desconocida en su hogar, pero es que estas últimas semanas se sentía tan agotada, Bankotzu le había recetado algunas vitaminas, pero de todos modos sentía la debilidad en el cuerpo.

-Pasé… ella esta aquí… ¿le agradaría quedarse a cenar?...- habló la madre de Kagome, obligando a la muchacha a saciar su curiosidad de saber quien era el visitante, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada dorada, tan penetrante y absoluta, sintió que la sangre se le iba a lo pies.

_**Mentira que el amor se nos fue de la piel**_

_**Es mentira, que los besos no saben a miel, es mentira**_

_**Que mi cuerpo te enfría, que la magia termina, me sabe a mentira**_

InuYasha se quedó contemplándola tal y como estaba se veía realmente hermosa, algunos rizos húmedos, enmarcándole el rostro, los ojos castaños, algo temerosos, y era comprensible, pero él se lo había dicho… llegaría a verla hasta su hogar…

Continuará…

**Holitas a todos… ha sido una semana compleja, espero que todos estén muy bien y agradezco muchos los reviews que me han dejado, espero que el capítulo este les guste… y eso… me voy a dormir pro que me caigo de tuto (sueño)…**

**Besitos y me dejan sus opiniones**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	25. El sello de los recuerdos

Capítulo XXV

**El sello de los recuerdos**

Marcas que no se reflejaban en la piel, marcas que quedaron plasmadas en el subconsciente, dañando cada una de las decisiones que tomó en el futuro… una muchachita de no más de quince años, estaba metida dentro de una tina, el agua perfumada con esencia de rosas, pétalos blancos flotaban sobre el agua, debía de ser agradable sentirlos rozar la piel, sin embargo ella esperaba en silencio, mientras notaba los pasos del hombre que se acercaba, el largo y liso cabello azabache, se notaba aún más liso por efecto del agua. Cerró los ojos cuando las manos masculinas, enfundadas en ásperos guantes de tela, comenzaron a frotarla con la espuma del jabón, también aromatizado con aquella esencia de rosas que ciertamente había llegado a odiar.

-Verás como este baño te limpiara… - dijo la voz del hombre, amorosamente, mientras que sus manos enfundadas, pasaban una y otra vez por la piel pálida, llegando a irritarla. Kikyo apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos ante el contacto, le dolía, pero ya había intentado tantas veces decirle a su padre que no deseaba más esos baños.

Las lagrimas se la asomaban, intentando que él no las viera, no buscaba herir los sentimientos de él, sabía que la amaba, muchísimo, ella era su "tesoro" como solía llamarla, pero es que había cambiado tanto desde que volviera de aquel viaje al oriente cuatro años antes, después de ese accidente en aquella excavación en la que participaba… su padre… Naraku…

-Debes prepararte tesoro… tu misión es más importante de lo que imaginas, la pureza que posees no debe ser profanada…- insistía mientras que sus manos dentro de aquellos guantes, buscaban en todos los lugares de la muchacha, limpiando sin respetar el pudor que ella con sus cortos años ya presentaba – recuerda, que haz sido escogida mi hermosa niña, y de ti nacerá…

Observó los ojos rojizos de su padre, en el momento en que le tomó el rostro aún con los guantes, mencionando aquello a lo que ella tanto le temía, el ser la escogida para algo que no lograba entender, esa religión extraña que él había traído desde el oriente. La mirada enternecida de su padre, era una extraña mezcla para ella, de amor y temor… amaba a su padre, pero también le temía profundamente… jamás pensó que ese temor, la llevaría finalmente a la tumba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome simplemente no lograba salir de su sorpresa, lo último que pensó que InuYasha haría sería cumplir con su amenaza de aparecer por su casa… oh Dios, y ella estaba tan desaliñada, ni siquiera había cepillado su cabello, aquello no debía de preocuparle, sin embargo el sentir la calidez de los ojos de InuYasha sobre ella, por un segundo la hizo olvidar todo…

_**Que me digas que ahora el amor sabe mal**_

_**Que me digas que el sol dejara de alumbrar**_

_**Es querer renunciar, a los sueños de ayer...**_

_**Es mirar la montaña y decir no podré**_

_**Superar esta prueba, que puede matar**_

_**Cuando estás justo ahí de poderla alcanzar...**_

_**Yo si creo que mal nos podría caer,**_

_**Olvidarnos que aún este amor puede ser…**_

-Kagome, hija, ¿no vas a saludar?...- dijo la madre muy divertida al notar la palidez en el rostro de su hija, sabía bien que el hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella era, por decirlo así, el amor platónico de su hija, ya que la muchacha no paraba de hablar de él, luego de que lo vio por primera vez en aquel seminario que impartió en la universidad de Tokio, hacía casi un año.

InuYasha no dejaba de mirarla, y es que no tenía posibilidad de liberarse del embrujo que le significaban aquellos ojos castaños, cada vez que la tenía cerca, que podía contemplarla, aunque solo fuera por algunos segundos, sabía que era ella, Kagome, lo que él anhelaba para el resto de su vida.

_**Mentira, que el amor se nos fue de la piel, es mentira**_

_**Que los besos no saben a miel, es mentira**_

_**Que mi cuerpo te enfría,**_

_**Que la magia termina,**_

_**Me sabe a mentira…**_

-Buenas noches Kagome…- saludó él primero, observando enseguida a los demás presentes – buenas noches – recibiendo un gesto amable por parte de Souta y su abuelo – lamento haber interrumpido tu cena.

-Yo también lo lamento… - fue la respuesta que ella le dio, recibiendo de inmediato las palabras amonestadoras de su madre.

-Kagome…- dijo con suavidad la señora Higurashi, girándose entonces hacía el visitante – discúlpela, es que ha estado con un carácter algo irritable estos días – Kagome sintió que quería que el piso la tragara entonces… ¿por qué su madre debía de ser tan transparente siempre?...

-No se preocupe… ha aprendido a conocer el carácter de su hija – respondió él con una sonrisa arrogante adornándole el rostro, haciéndolo aún más atractivo a los ojos femeninos, eso Kagome lo sabía bien, y la exasperaba reconocerlo… habría bufado entonces de la cólera, pero se pondría en evidencia.

-No me ha respondido… ¿se queda a cenar?... hay suficiente para uno más… - mencionó con cortesía la mujer, sin notar como los ojos de Kagome, parecían rogarle a InuYasha que se negara, y sin embargo los dorados de él, parecían incluso sonreírle.

-Será un placer…- respondió, notando entonces como Kagome soltaba el aire y se relajaba un poco, como si supiera que esta era una batalla perdida antes de comenzarla.

Se sentó junto a Kagome, que parecía volver a tensarse cada vez más, adoptando una postura más rígida en su silla, y es que no comprendía que era lo que InuYasha estaba haciendo ahí, compartiendo con su familia del modo que no lo había hecho antes, cuando ella anhelaba tanto que lo hiciera, ¿de qué valía tenerlo ahora sentado en ese lugar en el que lo había imaginado antes?... de nada…

-¿Y que lo trae por acá señor…?... – consultó el abuelo, dándole una nota de seriedad a la situación, después de todo él era el hombre de la casa.

-Taisho… - respondió él, notando la mirada casi asesina que le estaba entregando el anciano, de seguro intuyendo que algo sucedía entre él y su nieta, la tensión se habría olido en el aire si eso fuera posible, en tanto el hermano menor de Kagome, continuaba comiendo, y observando con curiosidad la situación.

-Taisho…- repitió con languidez el hombre, metido en un típico traje del medievo, ropas holgada y notoriamente cómodas – buenos… ¿qué lo trae por acá señor Taisho?...- volvió a formular la pregunta.

-Lo cierto es que Kagome y yo, tenemos algo muy importante que informarles…- dijo sin mayor preámbulo

Notó como las mejillas de la muchacha que había comenzado a volver a su tonalidad rosada, se palidecían ante el inminente anuncio… ¿es que este hombre estaba loco?... lo observó con pánico en los ojos, negando con suavidad.

-¿Aún no le haz dicho nada a tu familia, pequeña?...- consultó enfocando sus ojos dorados que simplemente parecían relampaguear en los asustados castaños de ella, y ahí estaba ese apelativo cariñoso otra vez, esa palabra que amaba y odiaba por igual.

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos hija?...- consultó al madre de Kagome, con un tono algo más serio, percibiendo la perturbación en ella.

Kagome simplemente no podía creer el descaro que estaba teniendo InuYasha al llegar a su casa e intentar exponer algo tan íntimo y de cuidado para ella, se giró hacía su madre, cuando le habló directamente, el abuelo había dejado los palillos a un lado manteniendo una reserva ante la conversación, Souta comía su arroz con lentitud, sin despegar los ojos de la pareja que tenía enfrente.

-No es nada mamá…- intento tranquilizar la situación Kagome, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza – InuYasha suele ser algo bromista.

-Vamos, pequeña, no tienes que temer… tu familia entenderá…- la alentó InuYasha con esa sonrisa arrogante que comenzaba a fastidiarla, pero que se veía tan sensual en sus labios.

Sintió como la parte baja de su pierna se resentía ante el golpe que Kagome acababa de darle con el costado del pie, dio un pequeño salto que fue apenas perceptible para ella, y la miró más divertido aún, sabiendo que estaba sacándola de sus casillas, pero es que debía demostrarle que él no se sentía intimidado en lo más mínimo por la situación, ni por su familia, que lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado, y si debía utilizar pequeños sucios trucos, lo valían…

-Si te parece tan fácil… anda díselos tú…- lo enfrentó ella con un tono de desafío.

-Con gusto…- respondió de buena gana, retirando sus ojos dorados de ella, para ponerlos sobre los rostros de la señora Higurashi que esbozaba una amable sonrisa, y el abuelo de la muchacha que parecía desaprobarlo antes de conocerlo, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Kagome, simplemente no podía creerlo, estaba observando el rostro resuelto de InuYasha, que se enfrentaba a su familia, para descubrir ante ellos la relación que habían tenido, y de la que había quedado un fruto, el hijo que ahora crecía dentro de ella… es que no entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de que había existido una Kagome Higurashi en su vida, y que continuara llenando su casa con los objetos de su mujer muerta… sintió que un golpe le daba de lleno en el estómago ante el solo pensamiento, y sabía que sentía unos celos enormes por esa mujer a la que InuYasha seguía amando… y era tan absurdo… no tenía la más mínima esperanza, amar a un recuerdo era peor aún que amar a alguien más… los recuerdos no cometen errores, tienden a ser perfectos en todo… los seres humanos sí…

-Están comenzando a asustarme…- dijo con la voz suave la madre de Kagome, intentando parecer tranquila.

-No tiene nada que temer, lo que Kagome y yo deseábamos contarles, es…- hizo una pequeña pausa que dejó a la muchacha reteniendo el aliento – que llevamos algún tiempo de novios, y pues ha sucedido lo inevitable…

-¿Inevitable?...- se escuchó la voz del abuelo, de madre y de la misma Kagome, que pensó que era una elegante forma de explicar lo "inevitable".

-Sí… - aseguró él mientras que ponía una de sus manos sobre la que Kagome tenía en su regaza, notando que la muchacha parecía negarse a respirar hasta que él no dijera lo "inevitable" – Kagome y yo, nos casaremos…

-¿Casarnos?..- consultó ella respirando nuevamente, escuchando la voz de su madre que rebosaba de alegría, su abuelo bufando alguna extraña predicción quizás… Souta, continuaba comiendo lentamente su arroz, como si se encontrara frente a una obra de teatro

-Sí… casarnos pequeña… - dijo InuYasha con aquel tono de voz tan particular que usaba cuando estaba a punto de besarla, y notó como la mano que se quedaba libre a él buscaba posarse sobre su mejilla, pero Kagome la detuvo en el aire.

-Ah, no, no, no… creo que aquí hay un mal entendido… y deja de llamarme pequeña…- exclamó poniéndose de pie - con permiso… el señor Taisho y yo debemos conversar…

Se encaminó con InuYasha directo hasta la puerta de su casa, sin esperar a ver la reacción de perplejidad que había quedado en los rostros de su familia, él la detuvo metros antes de la puerta, podía prever que ella estaba decidida a sacarlo de su casa, el agarré que tenía de la mano de InuYasha la obligó a detenerse con brusquedad cuando él lo hizo, y se giró para observarlo, sus ojos dorados brillaban con inquietud y apasionamiento.

-Espera Kagome, tú no quiere entender nada, no quieres escuchar razones, simplemente me alejas de ti, sin dejarme ni un espacio para explicarte los motivos que tuve – intentaba terminar con esa parodia, ciertamente tenía todo el deseo de hacer de Kagome esposa.

-No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones… hay cosas que es mejor dejar que mueran con el tiempo…- dijo en un hilo de voz, doliente… él pudo percibirlo, y buscó acercarla, sin lograrlo, sufría al pensar de que ella realmente jamás lo escucharía.

-Realmente quiero que seas mi esposa…- aseguró, inclinándose un poco para buscar el rostro de la muchacha, que se sonrió sin ganas.

-Esposa… esa palabra debería llenarme de alegría…- respondió entregándole la mirada que él buscaba, con los ojos brillantes por la lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse, la voz calma, pero triste – no pudo escucharte, de nada me sirven tus explicaciones, cuando incluso llego a soñar contigo haciéndole el amor a tu esposa, con esa pasión arrebatadora que posees en esa habitación… mientras yo te espero en la contigua…

InuYasha sintió como si un gran rayo lo partiera en dos, cruzando de lleno su corazón…¿así es como se sentía Kagome?... simplemente las palabras de ella le decían algo que no imaginó, la herida era mucho más profunda de lo que llegó a imaginar, y claro que tenía razón, una explicación no iba a borrar de ella el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Oh…pequeña…- trago con dificultad, aún la tenía tomada de los brazos, mientras que ella mantenía las manos caídas a los lados, en una actitud tan indiferente.

-No me llames así… por favor… - pidió – me hace daño, y lo único que necesito es estar tranquila, quiero a este bebé – aseguró, volviendo a enfocarse en los ojos dorados de InuYasha, mientras que ella posaba una mano sobre su vientre al referirse a su embarazo – pero si tú no dejas de crearme estas situaciones extremas, no llegaré a tenerlo… ya me lo advirtió Bankotzu… - mencionó, sin notar que InuYasha parecía llenarse de cólera ante el solo nombre, quiso incluso decir algo, necesitaba que Kagome viera a otro medico, no quería a Bankotzu cerca de Kagome y el bebé… pero se contuvo, más preocupado por el momento de lo que ella le acababa de confesar.

-¿Haz tenido problemas?...- preguntó con angustia, Kagome sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al notarlo.

-Algunos dolores – dijo con suavidad

-¿Contracciones?...- continuó interrogando, con un nudo en la garganta, viendo como ella asentía sin mirarlo a los ojos, con timidez – oh, Kagome… con permiso… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?...- mencionó, encerrándola en una abrazo espontáneo, que no pensó si seria rechazado.

-No lo sé… esto es muy difícil para mí…- dijo con total sinceridad, sintiendo el calor del abrazo que InuYasha le estaba ofreciendo, deseo por un momento fundirse en él y olvidar todos los conflictos… pero no lo hizo…

-Y yo te lo hago más difícil…- aseguró con la voz apagada, notando como ella intentaba separarse del abrazo, deseaba retenerla, pero comprendía después de las palabras de Kagome, que no era prudente - … ¿puedo llamarte?...- intentó, frotando los brazos desnudos de ella, que lo miró entonces.

-Sí… - aceptó, no podía negarse el deseo de escucharlo… sabía bien que en la clínica estaría viéndolo por un poco más de tiempo, pero de todos modos no podía evitar sus necesidad de él.

-¿Y venir a verte?... – pidió, apresurándose a aclarar – prometo que no te importunaré… solo deseo estar al tanto de ti, y del bebé, Kagome suspiró.

-Si me prometes dejar de insistir con este tema… es mejor dejarlo… así – le dolía demasiado dar por terminado todo, y sin embargo no se sentía con fuerzas de retomarlo…

-Claro… no quisiera perturbarte… pero tampoco quiero creer que esto no se puede salvar…- respondió dejando un suave beso en la frente de Kagome, ella cerró los ojos recibiendo con ternura la caricia, le habría ofrecido sus labios, pero se contuvo a tiempo… lo amaba, eso no iba a lograr borrarlo, como tampoco las imágenes que no dejaban de desfilar en su mente…

-Gracias…- fue todo lo que logró musitar…

No lo despidió, dejó que se fuera y entonces subió hasta su habitación, la cena había sido un desastre según su concepto, se sentía tan perdida y dolida, y tan enamorada… si tan solo no fuera tan difícil volver a confiar…

_**Que me digas que ahora es cuestión de olvidar,**_

_**Y que por una vez no podemos pensar,**_

_**Es querer renunciar a los sueños de ayer…**_

_**Es abrir en el alma una herida sin fin,**_

_**Es caer a un abismo mirarte partir…**_

_**Es nadar contra el mar,**_

_**Esta vida sin ti…**_

InuYasha se sentía tan abatido, dolido, herido… no quería creer que no había alguna posibilidad de volver a tener a Kagome entre sus brazos, la sola idea de que ella jamás recuperara su confianza en él, lo lastimaba demasiado, y sabía bien que se merecía cada minuto de sufrimiento… y ella también sufría, al punto de poner en riesgo al bebé… todo por su culpa… suspiró… quiso creer que todo lo que habían compartido era tan férreo en ella, como lo era dentro de su corazón… si era así… el tiempo sería sabía con ambos…

Continuará…

**Bueno creo que la proposición algo inusual de matrimonio, como que nos cayó a todos de sorpresa, incluyendo a la autora, jejeje y es que salió así de pronto en el calor de la escena… y bueno, pues ya les había dicho que no sería fácil para InuYasha… y eso que aún hay cosas que Kagome no sabe… pero ya las sabrá… ahora la escena del inicio, era algo que necesitaba poner, sé que esa parte del fic, algo oscura es difícil de unir al resto de la historia, pero ya luego podremos terminar de armar el rompecabezas… solo quiero exponer situaciones que quizás pueden parecer surrealistas, pero que están más cerca de lo que imaginamos…**

**Bueno esperando que este capítulo les haya gustado… y dejen sus mensajitos… ahh, la canción pues se llama "Mentira" y la canta Gilberto Santa Rosa… es una hermosa canción, espero la puedan escuchar…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	26. Misterios

Capítulo XXVI

**Misterios **

Estaba nuevamente en aquella consulta, la habitación ataviada de blanco, el biombo que cubría el lugar en el cual pronto deberían examinarla, la enfermera, Sumomo, de pie a un lado de la silla, dispuesta para lo que el doctor pidiese, Bankotzu sentado revisando los exámenes que le habían llegado de Kagome. Se dejó caer atrás en su silla, mientras que le dirigía una extensa mirada a la muchacha, una que logró sonrojarla, si no fuera por que estaban en su consulta y el hombre se caracterizaba por ser estrictamente profesional, habría pensado que su mirada iba dirigida a intereses mucho más particulares.

-¿Debiste faltar a tu residencia hoy, para nuestra cita?...- consultó el hombre, dejando aquella mirada penetrante que había estado utilizando, como si volviera a estar el medico de Kagome presente.

-La verdad tengo el día libre, ya que debo pasar a la universidad a arreglar algunos papeles, por lo de congelar la carrera – explicó ella con diligencia.

-Ahh…- dijo simplemente.

Se acomodó en la silla, manteniendo los brazos sobre el escritorio, y luego de ojear una de las anotaciones, se dirigió a ella nuevamente.

-Por lo que veo, haz seguido mis indicaciones… te haz mantenido alejada de las emociones fuertes – mencionó finalmente Bankotzu, sonriendo con amabilidad, Kagome pareció respirar luego de aquello.

-Lo he intentado… - respondió con simpleza.

-Bueno… contamos con doce semanas de embarazo, y aunque no podemos decir que el riesgo de perdida esta superado, lo hemos podido manejar bastante bien sin necesidad que abandones tus labores…- aseguró su medico, entregándole a Kagome una mayor tranquilidad.

Le hizo algunos exámenes físicos de rigor, mediciones y anotaciones. Una vez que ambos se encontraron nuevamente sentados con el escritorio de por medio, Bankotzu terminaba de llenar su ficha y Kagome no podía dejar de observarlo, hacía bastante que quería hacerle una sola pregunta, y no sabía bien como hacerlo.

-¿Sucede algo Kagome?...- preguntó el hombre sin levantar la vista siquiera, ella se sorprendió, pero decidió mantener la calma, se miró las manos unidas sobre su regazo, y luego volvió a enfocar los ojos azules, tan oscuro como la noche que la miraban como si supiera lo que la inquietaba.

-Hay una pregunta que quisiera hacerte…- dijo ella con inquietud, notando el brillo en los ojos de Bankotzu.

-Vaya, vaya… me preguntaba ¿cuándo la harías?...- respondió simplemente – debo decirte que tu prudencia me sorprende.

-¿Me consideras una imprudente?...- pregunto indignada.

-No cariño… te consideraba una inmadura…- dijo inclinándose en el escritorio para estar más cerca de ella – pero creo que ya no lo eres…

Por un momento Kagome sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, se había acostumbrado a estas frasecitas inquietantes por parte de él, pero ella siempre pudo ponerles un freno, que nunca fue objetado, solo que ahora el tono que él estaba usando parecía algo alejado de aquellos juegos que solían mantener… y Dios… no dejaba de mirarla…

-Bien…- exclamó con energía el hombre mientras que se ponía de pie – esta pregunta que deseas formular, me la harás de camino a tu universidad… ¿siempre que quieras que te llevé?... – preguntó, quitándose el blanco delantal.

-Sí…- respondió escuetamente, estaba demasiado curiosa, y ya que no había podido preguntar aquello a InuYasha, quería saber cual era la versión de Bankotzu, para el odio tan profundo que parecía brotar desde los ojos del padre de su bebé.

Se estacionaron cerca de la entrada al campus, era ya pasado el medio día, por alguna razón su consulta con su medico, había tardado más de lo que ella esperaba, esperaba estar en la universidad al menos una hora antes, de hecho ya debía de haber estado desocupada, pero aquello no era demasiado relevante, de todos modos no iría a la clínica este día.

-Hemos llegado…- fue lo que Bankotzu dijo en cuanto se estacionaron.

No había vuelto a tocar el tema de la pregunta que Kagome quería formularle, y sin embargo estuvo distrayendo su atención hacía temas de igual importancia para ella, como lo eran su primera ecografía, y los tratamientos que debía continuar haciendo. Kagome sintió de pronto que esa intranquilidad la volvía a abordar…

-¿Ahora dejarás que te pregunte?...- interrogó, enfocando sus ojos en los de él, que suspiró como si aquello fuera algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar…

-Verás Kagome, no quise decirte esto antes, porque tu salud no estaba del todo bien,. Haz sufrido muchos golpes emocionales, de la mayoría ignoró el motivo, – Kagome oprimió la tela de su falda ante las palabras – pero puedo imaginar que son por el padre de tu hijo… ¿me equivoco?...

-No…- negó con suavidad, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le asomaban por los ojos, y maldecía sus emociones, maldecía la carencia de afecto que había estado experimentando estos últimos días, sus deseos inquietos de que la estrecharan en un abrazo amable… simplemente… los cambios hormonales eran la respuesta científica para ello, y lo prefería, antes que pensar que era soledad…

Los ojos azules de Bankotzu se posaron en ella, cuando se giró en el asiento de su vehículo para quedar de frente a ella, afuera los estudiantes pululaban ajenos a todo lo que no fueran sus exámenes o trabajos grupales, tantas cosas que ella ya había pasado, por un instante sintió nostalgia de la joven despreocupada que fue… lo escuchó suspirar antes de preguntar…

-Quieres saber… ¿por qué InuYasha Taisho me odia tanto?...- Kagome aspiró aire con fuerza y asintió, sintiendo que algo que no le iba a gustar estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Bankotzu, que quitó su mirada de ella por unos momentos, para enfocarse en los muchachos afuera, sin verlos realmente, y suspiró antes de comenzar – verás… fui el medico tratante del embarazo de Kikyo Taisho, la esposa de InuYasha, ella murió dando a luz a su hijo, en mis manos… - Kagome se llevó los dedos a la boca intentando ahogar un sonido de sorpresa - fue mi decisión salvar al pequeño, la madre llegó en condiciones deplorables, no había opción…

-¿Y él te culpa por ello?...- preguntó con la voz trémula, Bankotzu entonces las observó, apretando los labios.

-Sí… él me llamó asesino… cuando le informé de la muerte de su esposa – la muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la fuerza del apelativo "asesino"… no podía imaginar una palabra como esa en la boca de InuYasha, sin embargo había tanto de él que no imaginó…- estuvo a punto de golpearme furibundo por que no la había salvado a ella en lugar de al bebé… - Kagome palideció entonces recordando a Senkai, un hielo recorrió su espalda al comprender que InuYasha habría preferido a la madre antes que al hijo.

-No puede ser…- dijo sin notar que estaba exteriorizando los pensamientos, el labio le temblaba…

-¿Ves por qué no te lo mencioné antes?...- se dirigió a ella, y le tomó la mano que mantenía alzada, casi pegada a su boca.

-¿Hay más?...- preguntó.

-Ya esta bien, de esto, no te hace bien… - le dijo con tanta suavidad, no buscaba que ella retrocediera en su salud, lo ganado las últimas semanas.

-Debo saberlo todo, es preferible que así sea…- exigió con la voz roída, pero tan decidida, que Bankotzu, solo pudo hacer un gesto desaprobatorio, pero comprendió que ella tenía toda la razón. Volvió a tomar aire como si aquellos recuerdos lo sofocaran…

-Su mujer, Kikyo, llegó de emergencia, con una gestación de treinta y cuatro semanas, podría haber sido solo un parto adelantado, eso es perfectamente normal, y en circunstancias normales también es fácil salvar a la madre y al hijo… - agachó la mirada y volvió a respirar con fuerza – pero ella llegó al borde de la muerte, traía un profundo corte en una de sus muñecas, se estaba desangrando… no lo podía comprender… me considero un hombre fuerte Kagome, pero ¿qué madre busca suicidarse cuando esta próxima a dar a luz?... eso es algo que aún no logro responderme…- concluyó con pesar.

Kagome comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, sin siquiera ser conciente de que las lagrimas caían desde sus ojos, habían tantas preguntas, ¿qué clase de situación pudo originar una decisión como esa en la esposa de InuYasha, y lo peor… ¿qué responsabilidad tenía él en eso?... Bankotzu la observó entonces, y sacó un pañuelo blanco como la nieve, con el que comenzó a secar las lagrimas de Kagome, que solo entonces soltó un sollozo, se acercó un poco más a ella, y la estrechó, la muchacha se aferró de las mangas de su camisa, sentía tanta tristeza y desconsuelo… tanta soledad… sentía que el hombre al que amaba, era un completo desconocido para ella, había visto de él solo una mascara de lo que realmente era su vida, y lo peor es que seguía amándolo… seguía necesitando su calor y su abrazo, sus besos, que perecían devolverle la vida que le quitaba al beberse su aliento, y las lagrimas caían sin para desde sus ojos, había descubierto una verdad tan dolorosa, otra más añadida a InuYasha, otra que le hablaba de secretos y turbios incidentes, ¿acaso estaba realmente enfermo?...

-Oh Dios…- dijo sin notarlo, aferrada al pecho del hombre que la abrazaba para darle consuelo.

-Tranquila, ya no llores pequeña…- le dijo alzándole el mentón para secar las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo.

Y su voz le sonó tan conocida, confundiéndola, aquella forma cariñosa de llamarla, no le produjo el desazón que en otras oportunidades le ocasionó, al contrario, pareció aliviarla, quiso pensar por un momento que ese "pequeña" era solo para ella, que no había sido jamás para nadie más… y es que necesitaba tanto de su amor… a pesar de todo lo que le dijeran… ¿podría su amor sanar su demencia?... cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el calor de su aliento, sintiendo como este de acercaba cada vez más a su boca, chocándole los labios, tomándolos en un beso suave y amoroso, un beso que anhelaba, que extrañaba, que necesitaba… pero no era su sabor… no era su forma, no era su boca… y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la realidad… no era InuYasha…

**Te amé,**

**Te di mi soledad,**

**Sentí lo que es desear,**

**Viajar a un mundo nuevo**

**Más hoy,**

**Después de las promesas**

**Solo recuerdos quedan,**

**El destino decidió**

-Lo siento… - musitó apenas, cuando agachó la cabeza escondiéndose de la mirada de Bankotzu… sintiéndose más dolida aún al comprobar la forma desesperada con que añoraba a InuYasha, a pesar de todo lo que le dijeran de él, sin importarle si era verdad o no… ella se entregaba tontamente a la ilusión de estar entre sus brazos.

-Yo lo siento aún más…- escuchó la voz ronca y profunda del hombre que se encontraba tras Bankotzu, apoyando las manos en la puerta del automóvil, con los nudillos blancos por la presión del agarré.

-InuYasha…- susurró ella con la voz desgarrada. Lo vio girarse y caminar hacía el otro lado de la calle, solo en ese momento reparó en que su vehículo plateado estaba del otro lado de la acera, quiso girarse y salir tras él, explicarle… pero Bankotzu la retuvo.

**Son juegos del amor,**

**Misterios del amor,**

**Que será de mí**

**Serás mi sueño, mi principio y fin**

**Son juegos del amor,**

**Misterios del amor,**

**Y es que fuiste solo la ilusión**

**Que me ha destrozado el corazón,**

**Es mejor decir**

**Adiós**

-Déjalo Kagome… estas muy nerviosa, él esta alterado… espera a que se calme…- pidió el hombre con lógica, pero algo en el interior de Kagome se removía con fuerza, y era lo que había visto en esos intensos ojos dorados… un profundo dolor…

-¿Qué lo deje?...- le preguntó sin poder reaccionar como era correcto, sintiendo como él la sostenía con medida fuerza - ¿no ves que es a él a quien besé?... no fue a ti… fue a él…

-Lo sé…- dijo Bankotzu con una sonrisa derrotada.

-Pero él no lo sabe…- meditó ella en un hilo de voz, mientras que el sonido de las ruedas al acelerar del aquel Audi plateado, sonaron con tanta fuerza sobre el pavimento, que Kagome por un instante sintió que el pecho se le recogía de la congoja… podían haber miles de impedimentos, secretos y horribles verdades… pero ella amaba a InuYasha, y lo que menos deseaba era dañarlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba InuYasha sentado en un rincón de su habitación, una copa de whiski en la mano y la botella sobre una mesa lateral, el reloj marcaba la una cincuenta y cinco de la madrugada, y ahí estaba, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior, el cabello aún húmedo tras la espalda, ya había dejado de destilar agua, pero el piso mantenía la muestra del descuido de no secarlo, la brisa de una primavera casi ausente entraba por la ventana, la penumbra y los fantasmas de sus errores eran sus únicos compañeros, había pasado largo tiempo bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua completamente fría le aguijoneara el cuerpo, no quería seguir recordando, pero no podía dejar de rememorar. Había estado esperando a que Kagome saliera por largo rato, luego de su conversación relativamente civilizada del día anterior, en la que ella le mencionó que tenía cita con su medico, y aunque no se sentía seguro de que Bankotzu Shichinintai fuera quien llevara su embarazo, lo había soportado en silencio, con tal de que ella no tuviera más inquietudes, sabía que debía hablar con ella pronto, pero cuando ya supiera que estaba fuera del peligro de una perdida, aquello lo abrumaba, deseaba que Kagome estuviera bien, deseaba poder cuidarla por las noches y velar su sueño, apreciar como ella, los cambios que se fueran produciendo en su cuerpo, la evolución del crecimiento de su hijo, que independiente de todos los conflictos, era el fruto del amor que compartían, una amor, que hasta el día de hoy ara él había sido seguro, complejo, pero real… y verla ahí junto a Bankotzu, entregada en ese beso tan sentido, le había destrozado el alma, y estaba ahora sentado el la soledad de su habitación, intentando unir esos trozos, para poder seguir amándola, por que no podía dejar de hacerlo…

**Mujer,**

**No puedo comprender**

**No sé si fue un error**

**Haber amado tanto**

**Y voy,**

**Después de la tormenta,**

**Y el alma que se niega**

**A querer decir adiós**

-Maldición…- exclamó, y el sonido secó del cristal de su copa al estrellarse contra una de las paredes, fue lo único que se escuchó como un eco en la casa.

Se inclinó hacía adelante y con los codos apoyados en las piernas se enlazó los dedos al cabello que le humedecía la espalda desnuda, sin importarle siquiera… si solo pudiera volver atrás y reparar desde el momento en que comenzó todo este error…y le dolía tanto…

Kagome permanecía en la oscuridad, con la luz de una hermosa luna entrando por su ventana, no había podido dormir, estaba con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas recogidas, aún con uno de esos infantiles camisones de algodón, el cabellos suelto cayendo a un lado, la mirada perdida en un rincón de la habitación. Podía sentir que InuYasha estaba sufriendo, lo vio en sus ojos, leyó en ellos como tantas otras veces sus emociones, y hoy, por primera vez desde que tuvo la fatídica idea de entrar en aquel cuarto, supo que esa tristeza era por ella, por Kagome… no por el reflejo de su esposa muerta de un modo tan trágico… ¿suicidio?... sacudió su cabeza intentando quitar ese hecho de ella… quizás aún podía darle una oportunidad de explicarse… pero… ¿querría él ahora?... miraba el teléfono, y junto al aparato, un pequeño reloj que le mostraba las dos de la madrugada…

**Son juegos del amor,**

**Misterios del amor,**

**Y es que fuiste solo la ilusión**

**Que me ha destrozado el corazón,**

**El corazón**

-Debe estar dormido…- concluyó – quizás deba hacer lo mismo… ¿qué crees Taka?... - le preguntó a su vientre, había adoptado esa costumbre, la hablaba al bebé, de ese modo no se sentía tan sola, aún no sabía si era niña o niño, pero ella estaba segura de que sería una bebita - ¿le gustará ese nombre a tu padre?...- le preguntó mientras que se extendía para acostarse…- espero que sí…

Se acomodó entre las sabanas, intentando imaginar que él la abrazaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo al dormir… era una evocación que solía hacer, imaginando el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella, y su mano posarse en su vientre, en el lugar que ahora ocupaba el hijo de ambos… lo amaba… ya no tenía salvación…

-Buenas noches InuYasha…- dijo cuando de acurrucó más en su lugar, cerrando los ojos

-Buenas noches Kagome…- suspiró él, en la habitación ahora aromatizada por el whiski que acababa de derramar, no le importó el cabello húmedo, se dejó caer entre las sabanas azules de su cama, añorando el cuerpo tibio de Kagome junto a él, para abrazarlo y dormirse a su lado… la amaba… y esa era su perdición…

Continuará…

**Aquí con un nuevo capitulo, creo que al menos ya les ha quedado algo más claro de lo que pasó entre InuYasha y Bankotzu, al menos a mí me ha gustado como quedó el cap. además que escuché esta canción de Luis Miguel, que es una nueva "misterios del amor", me gusta como interpreta las baladas el hombre, le pone corazón, y pues la letra estaba tan bien, además que la melodía es tan sentida… snif… me dio penita imaginar a Inu viendo ese beso que Bankotzu le dio a Kagome y que ciertamente ella respondió sintiéndose perdida en sus emociones por Inu… tranquilas fue solo un besito… no fue tan traumático no lo creen , jejeje… bueno veamos que nos depara el destino después de esto… **

**Cuídense mucho y dejan sus mensajitos…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Misión cumplida Séfiro… muak…**


	27. El poder del amor

Capítulo XXVII

**El poder del amor**

Sin lugar a dudas, ésta se estaba convirtiendo en la noche más larga que recordaba, no habían pasado ni treinta minutos luego de que cerró los ojos y estos estaban nuevamente abiertos como platillos, y no podía quitarse de la mente aquellos ojos dorados que la observan con tanta tristeza, con pesar, "yo también lo siento"… sentía que el corazón se le desgarraría…

-InuYasha…- susurró, abrazándose a sí misma, con los recuerdos de tantos momentos vividos, no podía decir que las cosas hubieses cambiado, aún tenía esa inquietante sensación de engaño en el corazón, no era fácil volver a creer en él… no era fácil pensar en todo lo que sabía de él ahora, y más aún, en todo lo que podría faltar por saber… era como si no lo conociera, como si fuera una persona completamente extraña, y sin embargo, su corazón lo reconocía con un amor inmenso - … maldición…- y deseaba tanto tenerlo otra vez, acariciar las formas de su pecho, mientras que subía y bajaba con su respiración, entrelazar su cabello entre sus dedos, sentir en ellos la textura sedosa de sus hebras oscuras… besar sus labios… morder su mentón… lamer su cuello… dejar que sus uñas se incrustaran en la carne, cuando lo sentía dentro, escuchar su voz, cuando le susurraba "pequeña" enardecido por el ímpetu, un jadeo se le escapó entonces, comprendiendo que estaba encendido su deseo, su pasión por él, sus ansias de amarlo…

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**_

_**Y descubrir el amor, juntos cada mañana**_

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti…**_

No había podido cerrar los ojos, estaba tan inquieto y desolado, la imagen de Kagome besando de ese modo tan dulce a Bankotzu lo irritaba de una manera increíble, pero igualmente despedazaba su corazón, corroía sus entrañas y le hacía hervir la sangre, el solo imaginar a Kagome compartiendo horas de pasión como las que ambos habían tenido, junto a ese sujeto, era suficiente como para no permitirle dormir… y ni siquiera era por que se tratará de Bankotzu, aunque eso lo hacía aún peor… era solo por que él consideraba a Kagome suya… solo suya…

-Oh, pequeña… odio sentirme así… te quiero aquí en mi cama…- susurró mientras que acariciaba el espacio vació junto a él.

_**No hay nada más triste que el silencio y el dolor**_

_**Nada más amargo que saber que te perdí**_

_**Hoy busco en la noche, el sonido de tu voz**_

_**Y donde te escondes**_

_**Para llenarme de ti,**_

_**Llenarme de ti**_

_**Llenarme de ti…**_

Se escuchaba el sonido de la tela bajo su mano, acompañado solo de un sonido más, el de su respiración que se agitaba con suavidad ante el recuerdo de la piel pálida y suave bajo aquella misma mano, el susurró de su nombre entre gemidos que salían de la garganta apagada de Kagome, mientras hacían el amor… se obligó a tragar al notar que su virilidad respondía ante los recuerdos, causándole incluso dolor… podía pensar en proporcionarse un desahogo, pero no se lo permitió sus deseos solo podían ser apagados por ella, y a pesar de la desesperación que aquello le producía, dejó que su mente divagara entre los sonidos de los gemidos femeninos, las frases candentes de pasión que habían compartido, la forma en que los dedos delgados le recorrían el pecho y su lengua caliente le encendía los sentidos… finalmente con un respirar demasiado agitado, se volvió de espaldas y cruzo los brazos tras su cabeza, el pecho desnudo recibió el aire ligeramente frió… la extrañaba tanto…

**_Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino_**

_**Y que te sientes mujer solamente conmigo**_

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**_

_**Y descubrir el amor, juntos cada mañana**_

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti…**_

Kagome no podía dejar de observar el reloj de su mesita de noche, junto con el teléfono, eran las tres cuarenta de la madrugada, sabía que una llamada a esta hora solo lograría despertarlo… quizás le respondería con fría amabilidad, y eso evitaba que su decisión fuera más fuerte, no se sentía capaz de escuchar su voz molesta, si eso llegaba a suceder se desharía en lagrimas hasta que el sueño la venciera… se mordió el labio, mientras que sus dedos se extendían hacía el teléfono, y cuando tuvo el auricular en la mano, lo apegó a su costado para utilizar la misma y marcar… el último número fue el que más le costó…

-Kagome, debes estar demente…- se dijo, esperando el tono…

El techo blanco de su habitación no presentaba ningún cambio en los últimos cercanos veinte minutos en los que llevaba enfocándolo, claro que sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados del color pálido de éste… sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos a la mujer que le había devuelto los latidos a su corazón masajeando directamente con su mano… el sonido del teléfono sobre su mesa de noche lo alertó, un presentimiento que se negaba a creer, alcanzó a sonar dos veces, no se permitió una tercera… levantó el auricular y se quedó en silencio, temiendo preguntar quien era y recibir una respuesta que no deseaba, no importaba quien fuera , si no era ella…

Kagome contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que había alguien al otro lado del auricular… fue solo entonces que pensó en que tal vez podía responder alguien más a esa hora tan avanzada… pero no se escuchaba la pregunta de rigor… solo una respiración, que parecía agitarse a cada segundo…

-¿Kagome?...- susurró apenas audible, el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho y la ansiedad estaba causando estragos en su estómago. Ella se mordió el labio sin saber que decirle… quizás sería mejor colgar…

-¿Muy tarde?...- preguntó sin más, pensando en que ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana… a quién se le ocurriría llamar a esa hora.

-Debería estar furioso contigo…- declaró él con un tono suavemente severo.

-Lo sé…- se escuchó la respuesta delicada.

-No deberías estar despierta a esta hora…- mencionó, dejándose caer sobre la almohada con una sensación de desahogo, era como si al fin pudiese respirar con algo más de tranquilidad, y no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, era ella - ¿no podías dormir?...

-No… - ¿que más le podía decir?... ¿qué lo amaba y lo extrañaba con locura?...

-Deberías intentarlo, no es bueno para ti y el bebé, el descanso es necesario… ¿cómo han estado?...- sus palabras reflejaban su preocupación, pero no había ni resentimiento, ni reproche… simplemente se había desvaneció todo en el momento en que escuchó su voz, y se aferraba al auricular con fuerza, sin notarlo siquiera.

-Bien… Bank… me harán mi primera ecografía en unos días - estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de su medico, pero se contuvo, no supo si él alcanzó a notarlo.

-Que emoción…- dijo con completa sinceridad, el notar como ella iba a pronunciar el nombre del "otro" con aquella familiaridad le retorció el estómago, pero no podía privarse de su voz con un exabrupto, no después de esta hermosa sorpresa – yo podría… digo… bueno…

-¿Quieres asistir?...- consultó intentando adivinar la razón de su titubeo, ella le había negado terminantemente asistir a las consultas, para evitar un enfrentamiento con Bankotzu, y en este examen él también sería su tratante.

-¿Puedo?...- se sentía tan indefenso, por Dios, como necesitaba un abrazo de ella, la calidez de sus brazos asegurándole que esta llamada no era una fantasía, no era solo el producto de su mente inquieta y dolida.

-Me gustaría… pero…- intentaba darle sus motivos sin hablar de Bankotzu, pero parecía imposible, y no deseaba que esta llamada que comenzó como un desesperado intento de calmar su alma, terminara mal…

-Sí… sé que estará él…- mencionó con la voz algo roída, molesta, ella podía percibir su esfuerzo por no maldecir… había aprendido a conocer tantos detalles de su forma de comportarse, incluso podía imaginar el llameante tono dorado que debían tener sus ojos ahora.

-No sé InuYasha…- intentó…

-Kagome, yo deseo estar ahí…- aseguró – si no pedo tenerte a mi lado, al menos no me prives de compartir junto a ti estos momentos tan hermosos… - pidió con un sentido dolor en la voz, y de pronto escuchó un suave sollozo en la línea… no quería hacerla llorar – no llores por favor peque… - se contuvo a tiempo, pero aún así ella lo escuchó

-No me llames así…- pero no tenían fuerza sus palabras, ciertamente extrañaba tanto ese cariñoso apodo.

-Lo siento…- le dijo casi al instante, atropellándose su disculpa con las palabras de ella – pero no llores… ven acá, déjame abrazarte…- le pidió, sabía bien que era un modo virtual de tenerla, pero al escucharla asentir algo en su interior se entibio, ese gélido espacio en su cama, pareció dejar de rozar su piel.

-Esto es solo una tregua… - se apresuró a aclarar con la voz debilitada por las lagrimas, pero experimentando una sensación de grata tranquilidad… era como si las palabras de InuYasha tuvieran la facultad de adormecerla y calmarla… no quería pensar en los motivos que los alejaban ahora… solo quería sentirse protegida en este momento.

-Espero que hayan más…- fue lo que alcanzó a musitar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido una noche extraña, de todos modos se despertó con tanta energía como si hubiese dormido a la perfección, todas y cada una de las horas de esa larga madrugada, aunque con algunas horas de retrazo, pero de todas maneras su trabajo o comenzaba hasta el mediodía … no supo en que momento se durmió acunada por las suaves palabras de amor que InuYasha le iba dejando en el teléfono, incluso le pareció recordar que él le musitaba la letra de alguna canción, tampoco supo en que momento la conversación se termino, ya que despertó con el auricular a un lado en su cama… se sonrió ante el espejo cuando estaba a punto de salir de su casa, se sentía de alguna manera renovada, no había decidido aún lo que sucedería entre ella y el padre de su bebé… no se había dado tiempo aún de pensar en ello, pero en su corazón tenía la certeza de que cada una de las palabras que había escuchado en el teléfono la noche anterior, eran exclusivamente para ella…

Recorrió el pasillo desde el ascensor, en el quinto piso, decidida hasta al recepción, se sentía liviana, más contenta de lo que recordaba en los últimos meses, notó que a su alrededor había una extraño ambiente, lo que la obligó a sosegar su semblante alegre… comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero lo único que lograba ver, era a la mayor parte de los funcionarios en sus tareas habituales, pero algunos murmullos a los cuales no alcanzaba a acceder, le indicaron que algo había sucedido… llegó hasta Kaede, que de alguna manera parecía aliviada de verla.

-Buenos días Kaede…- dijo en un tono cadencioso, era como si buscara en aquel saludo, la repuesta a este extraño ambiente.

-Oh niña… que bueno que apareciste…- exclamó en un susurro alto la mujer luego de girarse ante su voz.

-¿Qué esta pasando Kaede?...- consultó algo ansiosa, más aún al notar como la mujer se parecía estar esperando por ella…

-El señor Tomura, ¿recuerdas al paciente que llegó hace unos días?...- Kagome asintió – bueno, falleció… el doctor Taisho lucho mucho por salvarlo, le vino un paro en su habitación y lo llevó rápidamente al quirófano, pero no lo logró...- mencionó con pesar – jamás había perdido a un paciente.

Kagome la observó consternada, sentía en el pecho una ansiedad mayor a cada momento, sabía perfectamente que InuYasha debía de estar pasándolo muy mal, siempre s empeñaba muchísimo en cada una de las vidas que llegaban a sus manos, con intensos estudios de sus casos, ella lo había visto quemarse literalmente las pestañas para buscar cada opción posible para ellos, incluso lo había acompañado en muchas de esas oportunidades.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?...- consultó inquieta.

-Hace como una hora, salió del quirófano y arrojó los guantes, la mascarilla, todo al piso…- dijo Kaede negando con la cabeza, en un gesto de pesar – pidió que llamaran a la familia, sin decirles nada, y ellos ya están en la sala de espera, sin conocer aún lo sucedido… a él le corresponde hacerlo… ¿lo sabes?...

-Claro… - mencionó, observando el pasillo en dirección a la oficina de InuYasha.

-No esta ahí…- aclaró Kaede al notar la mirada de Kagome – solo dijo que necesitaba estar solo, pero lo hemos llamado por altavoz, e incluso varios auxiliares han recorrido incluso los demás pisos buscándolo, pero sin resultado…

Entonces Kagome se quedó un instante en silencio, la mirada baja, puesta en sus manos, que había permanecido apoyadas en el alto mesón que la separaba de Kaede, sintiendo una enorme necesidad de estar junto a InuYasha en este momento, podía percibir en su interior lo que él debía de estar experimentando.

-Ya sé…- dijo sin más, sin escuchar la interrogante que la mujer que iba quedando atrás le había formulado.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta de emergencia, que jamás era utilizada, las escaleras eran un lugar solitario, que de seguro no había sido registrado, pero ella tenía la certeza de que ahí lo encontraría. Abrió utilizando gran parte de su fuerza, la puerta era muy pesada y ofrecía una resistencia que le permitía cerrarse sola. Bajó los peldaños con cautela, tenía una extraña sensación de que no debía hacer demasiado ruido, quizás él no querría que lo viera… eso era seguro… pero finalmente, después de al menos dos pisos, dio con la figura masculina sentado en el tercer descanso al que ella llegaba, con la espalda encorvada, el cabello cayendo, cubriéndole los hombros, el delantal que uso para la cirugía, con algunas manchas de sangre arrojado algunos peldaños más abajo… y el silencio…

-Te están esperando…- mencionó Kagome, sin saber que decir, y le pareció ver que él se encorvaba un poco más al escuchar su voz… una nueva pausa de silencio se produjo, y ella decidió avanzar los pasos que le faltaban para sentarse junto a él – la familia esta en la sala de espera…

-No logré hacer nada…- dijo con la voz cansada, las manos unidas y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-Pero lo intentaste…- aseguró ella.

-Intentar no es suficiente… yo debía salvarlo…- se condenaba a sí mismo, sabiendo que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Un Nuevo silencio se produjo, mientras que Kagome intentaba ordenar sus ideas, sabía que el hombre junto a ella necesitaba con premura de sus palabras, y para eso había venido, pero no bastaba con palmearle la espalda y convencerlo de que era un excelente medico.

-Siempre he creído que hay un orden en la vida, sabes… - comenzó ella, sin mirarlo, fijando sus ojos en algún punto neutro – creo que están las personas a las que la medicina puede ayudar y salvar, y eso es parte de la vida que a ellos les tocó vivir y por lo mismo nos debemos esforzar por lograrlo… pero también están aquellos que deben partir… por los que no podemos hacer nada, por que también es parte de lo que a ellos les toca vivir… siempre debemos tener la convicción de haber hecho lo mejor posible por cada caso, sé que no es un concepto demasiado científico, mas bien ideológico… - entonces puso una de sus manos sobre las unidas de él, girando su rostro para buscar los ojo dorados de él, que la miraron con una tímida sonrisa – estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que podías, y más incluso…

-Tienes razón… no es científico…- apoyó él, encerrando la mano de ella, entre las de él, agradeciendo infinitamente las palabras que acababa de entregarle, quizás era una forma de ver la vida demasiado conveniente, pero que ayudaba a darle un sentido a lo que no podemos controlar -… pero esta bien para mí…

Entonces enfocó sus ojos dorados que estaban algo enrojecidos, Kagome no quiso peguntar, pero supuso que había derramado algunas lágrimas, se quedó mirándolo y por unos momentos no hubo más palabras, se acariciaron sus miradas, tal como lo hacían sus manos, había apoyo y comprensión en aquel pequeño gesto… amor… y de alguna manera eso regocijaba sus corazones.

-Bien… la familia Tomura esta esperando…- dijo finalmente Kagome, sonriendo con suavidad, mientras se ponía de pie, rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos, pero sin soltar la mano de él.

Lo vio ponerse de pie, ninguno de los dos reparó en el delantal que estaba algunos peldaños más abajo. Kagome comenzó a subir, mientras que InuYasha la seguía, el agarré de sus manos, se hacía más fuerte a cada paso, y de pronto la vio girarse ante él, quedando dos escalones más arriba, sus ojos castaños envueltos en una ternura exquisita, unos dedos pálidos le rozaron la mejilla y se inclinó apenas unos centímetros, él sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando los labios de Kagome tocaron los suyos, cerró los ojos recibiendo la caricia, que era suave y lenta, pausada, emotiva, la lengua apenas le rozaba los labios, y no pudo evitar llevar su mano libra a la nuca de ella y entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello azabache, la acercó un poco mas y se bebió de un sorbo todo el amor de ese beso, ella protesto suavemente con un gemido, y él comprendió, aún con los ojos cerrados, la soltó… luego los abrió, y pudo ver el brillo de su mirada castaña, y una sonrisa suave y traviesa en sus labios.

-¿Una tregua?... – preguntó él, sonriendo con suavidad también.

-Algo así…- respondió ella, sabiendo cuanto necesitaba InuYasha de ella ahora, no pudo evitar entregarle algo de todo el amor que tenía para él en su corazón, ¿si no servía para esto el amor, ¿entonces para qué?... se preguntó, después de todo el lazo no se puede romper cuando es tan fuerte, por mucho que la corriente te arrastre… al menos quiso pensarlo así en este momento… y sus ojos dorados la miraban con tanto amor… y nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que esa mirada era para ella… y solo para ella…

-Bien, vamos… yo estaré junto a ti… - dijo ella, alentándolo a enfrentar la situación.

-Gracias…- musitó, tragando con dificultad la emoción que le producía saber que Kagome estaba ahí, que no o dejaba solo, y apretó el agarre de sus manos.

-No tienes por que… - te amo… quiso decir, pero eso se lo reservó, aunque sus ojos lo revelaban a gritos.

Y él lo pensó, un te amo, intenso que brotaba desde su interior, pero no dejó que saliera, no quería alejarla, no ahora que la sentía tan pegada a su alma, no ahora que parecía al fin ver la luz de la esperanza en los ojos de Kagome…

Continuará…

**Ayy yy yy… el amor… un sentimiento tan extraño y universal, que no sabes en que momento te golpea y te convierte en marioneta de sus deseos… pero es hermoso, sin duda…**

**Sé que en ocasiones pongo cosas que no se supone que pasen de ese modo, pero es que los sentimientos no se gobiernan con la lógica que usamos para el resto de las cosas, y es esa la esencia de la vida, lo que le da emoción a vivir… no saber como vamos a reaccionar frente a tales situaciones… InuYasha en este caso debía de esta furioso como él mismo lo dijo, pero el hecho de escucharla en el teléfono lo hizo olvidar todo… al menos por el momento… peor que el amor es así, impredecible…**

**Ya, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, jejeje…**

**La canción, un tema muy antiguo, pero muy sentido, Miguel Gallardo "Hoy tengo ganas de ti"… me gustó… recuerden dejar sus mensajitos y gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	28. Junto a ti

Capítulo XXVIII

**Junto a ti**

Enfrentar a la familia Tomura, había sido un duro golpe, algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado, si no fuera por la mano de Kgome que no se desprendió de la suya en ningún momento, probablemente no habría resistido quedarse a dar los detalles del fallecimiento del hombre… bueno al menos los detalles médicos… se sentía abatido y agotado, la tensión había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, peor que si hubiese corrido una triatlón…

Se encontraban sentados en un parque no demasiado grande ni concurrido de la ciudad de Tokio, guarecidos a la sombra de un árbol frondoso, de seguro un roble, fuerte y añoso, el que se mecía con la poca brisa, que los hacía recordar el inicio de la primavera que ya los había abandonado, entregándolos a un ardoroso verano. Kagome permanecía envuelta en los brazos de InuYasha, que apoyaba la espalda en el tronco, no era mucho lo que habían hablado, el tema principal, era el primer paciente que el hombre había perdido.

-Solo debes saber que no será el único… aunque así lo esperamos…- dijo ella con calma, y con los dedos enlazados en la mano que InuYasha mantenía sobre su vientre, al parecer de modo descuidado.

InuYasha se mantuvo en silencio, tal como lo había hecho gran parte del tiempo que llevaban juntos, Kagome se giró dentro del abrazo y buscó con el ceño algo arrugado el motivo de su silencio, notó que él parecía muy pensativo, y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse incluso con algo de angustia, ¿hacía donde estaban dirigidos sus pensamientos?... y entonces él ahuecó su manos sobre la mejilla de ella y la miró con una ternura infinita.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho ¿verdad?...- aseguró, notando como los ojos castaños de ella se comenzaban a cristalizar – oh, no, no quiero que llores…- musitó mientras que le acariciaba con el pulgar la piel del rostro.

-No quiero escuchar ahora…- susurró, mientras que se separaba sin buscarlo del abrazo de él, sentándose más erguida, lo que la alejaba del cuerpo de InuYasha, que tragó con dificultad… temeroso de que finalmente Kagome jamás quisiera escucharlo.

-¿Me permitirás que algún día lo haga?...- consultó sin saber que más hacer… no quería que las cosas que aún quedaban por descubrir causarán una nuevo alejamiento en Kagome, ahora que volvía a sentirla calida entre sus brazos.

Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, luego desvió la mirada hacía otro sitio, observando los árboles que circundaban el parque… ¿qué podía decirle?... ¿que tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera contarle?... ¿miedo de perder de nuevo la poca confianza que estas últimas horas había experimentado?...

-Kagome...- insistió él, acariciando con suavidad el cabello de la muchacha, que se giró y lo observó sin poder exteriorizar lo que sentía. InuYasha se quedó mirando por un instante aquellos hermosos ojos castaños que parecían pedirle a gritos auxilio – no tengas miedo…- le susurró, mientras que le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. Ella bajó la mirada, se sentía descubierta, pero aquello de algún modo la llenaba de tranquilidad, él podía leer dentro de ella y eso solo le hablaba de la fuerte conexión que existía entre ambos.

-No puedes evitar que me asuste descubrir cosas de ti…- dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Ya lo creo que no… pero quiero que sepas que no me he sentido como contigo, en toda mi vida…- aseguró, logrando que ella lo mirara finalmente.

-¿De verdad?...- logró musitar, con la voz débil, era hermoso poder pensar que los sentimientos de InuYasha hacía ella eran especiales, diferentes… únicos… pero la espina seguía clavada en su pecho, aunque parecía no doler tanto cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

-De verdad…- apoyó con una sonrisa, tirando de ella un poco más para rodearla con sus brazos, sintiéndola suave y entregada, con aquella mansedumbre tan propia de Kagome. Le levantó el rostro desde la barbilla, para que sus ojos castaños lo miraran - ¿pedo robarte un beso?...- consultó.

-Estas aprovechándote de esta tregua…- dijo ella con suavidad, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza ante la idea de sentir sus labios.

-Solo quiero probar tus labios antes de que te puedas molestar conmigo por algo de lo que tengo que decirte…- se defendió, poniendo en aviso al mismo tiempo a la muchacha de que era probable que lo que escucharía no le gustara… y ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a escuchar algo más?...

-Entonces hazlo…- susurró

InuYasha la observó y su respuesta le llegó con tanta suavidad, casi débil, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y la palidez se tiñó de rosa en ese lugar, los labios le parecieron incluso más llenos y rojos, era como una invitación a tomarlos, y se inclinó sobre ella, acariciando con lentitud su boca, bebiéndose el sabor de ella, rozando su lengua con la suave piel de los labios de Kagome, que se abrían entregándole permiso para explorar, mientras que al espalda se arqueaba contra él, la mano masculina que había ido a reposar sobre la cadera de Kagome se apretó en aquel lugar, y un gemido se le escapó entonces a InuYasha que comenzaba a encenderse en una pasión que venía controlando hacía meses ya…

-Exquisito…- susurró sobre los labios de ella, mientras que pegaba su frente con la de Kagome, necesitaba calmarse, o se la llevaría a una cama sin escuchar los remilgos de ella.

Kagome en tanto suspiró cuando el beso se terminó, sabía bien que la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo podía encender la pasión entre ellos en segundos, pero aun así no quiso reprimirla, llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando una caricia, un beso, su amor… sus manos como las recordaba recorriéndola con ardor… respiro profundo intentando calmarse o dejaría que le hiciera el amor sobre la hierba…

-Quiero que comprendas, Kagome Higurashi – dijo con suavidad, mientras que continuaba acariciando su rostro – que todo lo que me queda por contar es parte de un pasado que para mí ha sido extremadamente doloroso, y que he podido sanar gracias a tu amor…

Ella se mordió el labio con inquietud, y él le besó la frente, la acomodó en sus brazos, para que no se sintiera tan atrapada entre ellos, solo segura y querida, sabía bien que tal vez ella quisiera romper la cercanía en más de algún momento, pero estaba preparado para no dejarla alejarse.

-Verás…- suspiró dándose ánimos a sí mismo ara rememorar los momentos más tristes de su vida – cuando te conocí, me resultó completamente imposible no ver la imagen de Kikyo en ti – Kagome bajó la mirada, no podía sostener aquellos ojos dorados, cuando le hablaban de otra mujer, InuYasha prosiguió – te rehuí mucho, eso lo sabes, tenía pánico de tu parecido, pero poco a poco comencé a verte solo a ti, y ahora me parece absurdo haber encontrado algo de ella en tu rostro - le levantó el mentón y busco su mirada – no quiero decir cosas que degraden su imagen para agradar a tus ojos, solo sé que la calidez que existe en ti es única para mí, y que la necesito…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por lo ojos de la muchacha, que no podía contener la emoción que embargaba su corazón, escuchar decir aquello a InuYasha la llenaba de hermosos sentimientos, pero aún se veían frenados por las dudas, y continuaba intentando ver entre líneas algo que la hiciera desconfiar.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Bankotzu?...- consultó, intentando hurgar dentro de los hechos de ese pasado doloroso, quería comparar versiones y quizás eso la ayudaría a saber que no se encontraba entre los brazos de un hombre desequilibrado. InuYasha suspiró ante la pregunta, comprendiendo que se había desviado de su objetivo que era explicar…

-Bankotzu Shichinintai…- dijo en un tono cansado – un hombre al que odie por mucho tiempo – Kagome reparó en la palabra odie, pero no quiso interrumpir – había sido el médico tratante en el embarazo de Kikyo, su trabajo había sido bueno, solo hasta que…- tomó aire antes de decirlo, como si estuviera rememorando los momentos que iba a relatarle – bueno… ella murió en su mesa…

-Pero salvó a tu hijo…- defendió ella, InuYasha se quedó mirando a Kagome por un instante asimilando sus palabras.

-Sí…- aseguró sin fuerza en la voz, que parecía más ronca – él me dio un motivo para mantenerme con vida…

Cuando Kagome escuchó aquella palabras muchos sentimientos encontrados abordaron su interior, deseos de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero por otra parte una pregunta que no dejaba de martirizarla… ¿cuánto había amado InuYasha a su esposa?... debió ser demasiado, se respondió, y esa sensación de desconsuelo que había estado llenándola todo este tiempo en que la incertidumbre de saber si era ella a quien él veían volvió… cerró los ojos, para contener la lagrimas, pero los dedos suaves de él, le acariciaron nuevamente.

-La amé muchísimo Kagome… - confesó intentando responder a lo que suponía que a ella la estaba atormentando – de un modo desmesurado…- suspiró entonces sin saber si debía medir sus palabras… pero era la verdad lo que tenía que relucir, no podía ocultar nada, no lo haría nuevamente, entonces la vio abrir los ojos otra vez, cristalizados por las lagrimas – no quiero que llores…- le dijo con infinita ternura, sintiendo que el corazón se le destrozaba al verla triste.

-No podrás evitarlo… soy demasiado sentimental, peor ahora…- se sonrió haciendo alusión a su embarazo. InuYasha sentía que le volvía a latir el corazón, cuando vio esa sonrisa, aunque triste, en sus labios, comprendiendo que ella le pedía continuar con ello.

-Oh Kagome… perdóname por todo esto…- pidió.

-No pidas perdón aún… primero debes contarme todo… - respondió, tomando la mano que le acariciaba el rostro – cuéntame por que murió Kikyo… - sintió como la voz casi se le desgarraba, ella tenía aún en sus oídos las palabras de Bankotzu "¿qué madre busca suicidarse cuando esta próxima a dar a luz?"…

InuYasha cerró ahora sus ojos y respiró profundamente, tragó con dificultad y su voz sonó profunda y dolida, tanto que Kagome deseo no haber hurgado tan hondamente en sus recuerdos.

-Kikyo siempre fue una mujer de emociones frágiles… - comenzó, enfocándose en el paisaje para hablar, rememorando – fue así desde siempre creo, al menos desde que la conocí en la universidad, ya luego vino el matrimonio, y mi deseo de que tuviéramos un hijo… ella rehuía a eso, parecía no querer tenerlos, de hecho nos llevó casi dos años de casados que finalmente accediera.

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio, intentando mantener a raya sus propias emociones, no deseaba que InuYasha se interrumpiera por los deseos de llorar que la estaban embargando al imaginar el amor que debió sentir él por su esposa.

-Yo estaba realmente feliz con el bebé… - se sonrió al recordar que Kagome llevaba un hijo de ambos – y sé que ella decidió dármelo, únicamente por el amor que me tenía… era extraño comprender el amor de Kikyo ¿sabes?... pero sé que lo sentía, eso era lo que alimentaba el mío por ella…- un nudo cada vez más grande se le formaba en la garganta, al comenzar a acercase a la parte de su relato que más dolor le causaba – a pesar de todo esto, ella no demostraba apego por el bebé… no mostraba emociones durante la gestación, no había salidas a las tiendas para ver ropa o cosas para él… nada… hasta que finalmente, la mañana del día en que… bueno…- su respiración se agitaba al recordar los hecho, y los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas.

-Tranquilo…- susurró Kagome, apretando su mano, comprendía que el dolor de aquellos recuerdos eran realmente aplastante para InuYasha y los estaba trayendo a la superficie solo para poder explicarse ante ella… en ese momento Kgome pudo comprender la magnitud de los sentimientos de ese hombre. No supo como sus labios fueron cubiertos con un beso, fue suave y corto, pero muy sentido.

-Esa mañana…- continuó – le recriminé su falta de interés.

Se encontraba Kikyo en la habitación matrimonial, observando por la ventana, varias bolsas de compras que había traído InuYasha consigo el día anterior se encontraban aún sobre uno de los muebles, en el mismo estado en que llegaron, ella no había tocado nada…

-Para qué accediste a tener un bebé si no te importa…- fue lo que le dijo InuYasha una vez que salió de la ducha, su esposa vestía un camisón de color marfil, el abdomen visiblemente abultado, con algo más de ocho meses de gestación, el cabello azabache suelto cayendo como una cascada uniforme u brillante por su espalda.

-Tú deseabas un bebé…- respondió ella con un grado tal de desapegó que InuYasha se exaltó furioso, acababa de ponerse los pantalones y se puso de pie mientras los abotonaba, la tomó por ambos brazos y la estremeció.

-Tú jamás haz querido ese hijo…- aseguró con un tronar tal de su voz, que de seguro había alertado a toda la casa de lo que sucedía, estaba furioso, herido y desesperado – debiste haberlo perdido cuando me amenazaste con hacerlo…- continuó exaltado, apretando sus manos en los brazos de su esposa, que lo observaba con los ojos castaños a estas alturas bañados en lagrimas.

-Yo lo quiero…- fue todo lo que ella musitó, casi inaudible, por un momento él deseo estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que sentía lo sucedido, jamás le había gritado en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, pero la frustración que había en su interior se lo impidió.

La soltó y terminó de vestirse caminó a su vehículo, esa discusión quedó inconclusa, fue la ultima vez que vio a Kikyo con vida.

-Luego de eso, me llamaron de urgencia…- la voz se le cortaba cada vez más y Kagome mantenía tomada su mano con fuerza, intentando darle valor para terminar – ella había atentado contra su vida, en aquel pequeño jardín acuático del que solo quedan ruinas… y no he podido dejar de pensar en que yo… en que si yo… en que si tan solo… - un sollozo profundo y doloroso se le escapó sin permitirle continuar.

Kagome se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó, le dolía profundamente ver el sufrimiento en InuYasha, que se aferró a ella con fuerza, no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos liberaran las lagrimas que estuvo conteniendo durante el relato, y es que ahora podía comprender tantas cosas, y a pesar de lo doloroso de los recuerdos que acababa de escuchar, se sentía inmensamente aliviada… InuYasha había sido tan victima de la situación, como su propia esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escalinata del templo les significaba ciertamente un gran esfuerzo, iban tomados de la mano, había sido un día extraño, primero la muerte del paciente de InuYasha, y luego las confesiones, que a pesar de lo atormentadas que habían sido, había podido esclarecer entre ambos muchas cosas. Kagome había permanecido junto a él hasta que logró calmarse, e InuYasha sabía que había llorado como nunca lo hizo, por la muerte de Kikyo, y por lo motivos reales que tenía para hacerlo, el sentir que la culpa de la decisión que ella tomó era suya, aunque Kagome trató de hacerlo comprender que la responsabilidad de una decisión como esa recae únicamente en quién la toma…

-Ya estas en casa…- mencionó él, con los ojos aún irritados por las lágrimas derramadas, de pie en el umbral de la puerta sintoísta que indicaba la llegada al templo.

-Sí… - respondió simplemente Kagome, mientras que observaba el agarré de la mano de ambos, temiendo pregunta. Sabía que en su casa no había nadie y deseaba que InuYasha estuviera con ella, solo que se limitaba sin saber como preguntar, sin saber si era correcto.

-¿Qué sucede?...- consultó él, sabiendo que cuando Kagome dudaba era por que algo la inquietaba.

-¿Porqué crees que algo pasa?...- preguntó ella enfocando sus ojos dorados con cierta alegría…

-Por que te conozco pequeña…- respondió acariciándole el rostro, y de inmediato abrió los ojos comprendiendo que acababa de llamarla del modo que Kagome le había negado.

-¿He sido yo, tu única pequeña?...- preguntó ella sin cambiar siquiera el tono dulce de su voz.

-Absolutamente…- dijo con esperanza.

**_Quédate,_**

_**Que este tiempo es nuestro y el amor**_

_**Tiene ganas de volver**_

_**Quédate**_

_**Hoy no te me vayas como ayer**_

Kagome se apoyó entonces en su pecho, y sin darle tiempo de actuar, tomó su boca con premura, en un beso calido y reclamante, uno al que no podría jamás ser indiferente, respondiéndolo con tanta ternura y pasión como la que ella le estaba entregando, rodeándola con sus brazos permitiéndole que se acoplara con su cuerpo, sentía que de alguna manera la vida ser le devolvía por completo al tenerla entre sus brazos… ella su mujer… su amor…

-¿Esto es parte de la tregua?...- consultó con los labios pegados a los de ella, que se sonrió dejando que el sonido de su risa le llenara los sentidos.

-Quédate conmigo…- le pidió acariciando con la yema de los dedos la nuca de InuYasha que suspiró ante sus palabras.

-¿Hablas en serio?...- le preguntó con inquietud, sin poder creer lo que le estaba pidiendo – ¿y tú familia?...

_**Te fuiste aquella vez**_

_**Y yo en mis sueños tantas veces te busquen**_

_**Entre los ángeles tu voz imaginé**_

_**Así me conforme**_

_**Pero ahora te encontré**_

-Se han ido a Kyoto… solo hasta mañana…- respondió, intentando no parecer tan inquieta en espera de la respuesta de él.

-¿Y te quedarías sola esta noche?...- preguntó más inquieto por su seguridad que por otra cosa.

-No sería la primera vez… - aseguro intentando calmarlo, con un tono algo severo.

-¿No entiendes que me preocupas?...- se inclinó para besarla con suavidad, un beso que hablaba de amor… de una ternura enorme…

Kagome por un momento recordó, ante las sensaciones de ese beso, todos los instantes en los que anhelaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentirse amada por él a fuego y pasión, pero también recordó las indicaciones médicas.

-Bueno, hay cosas que no puedo hacer… si te quedas…- intentó aclarar, sonrojándose, pues no buscaba que InuYasha se sintiera frustrado luego. Lo vio sonreírse.

-¿Cómo cuales?...- buscó jugar un poco con el color encendido de sus mejillas, que la hacían verse tan hermosa, sintiendo como la esperanza de tenerla entre sus brazos lo llenaba de felicidad.

-Es que por el bebé… verás… - suspiró sintiéndose derrotada antes de mencionar nada, e InuYasha parecía esperar a que continuara – no podemos hacer el amor… - ¿Por qué creía que eso debía de ser prioridad para él?... quizás por que lo era para ella en este momento, sentirlo con su piel, con todas aquellas caricias y palabras arrebatadoras que le quitaban el aliento y la razón.

Él se quedó mirándola por algunos segundos y le acarició el cabella, manteniéndola en aquel abrazo férreo, sonriendo con suavidad.

-Nadie puede negarme que te haga el amor pequeña…- dijo con la voz ronca y profunda, casi podía asegurar que la excitación brotaba de ella.

_**Quédate**_

_**Que este tiempo en nuestro y el amor**_

_**Tiene ganas de volver**_

_**Quédate**_

_**No me dejes sola otra vez**_

_**Que la noche es larga**_

_**Si no estoy contigo**_

_**Si otra vez me alzas al abismo…**_

_**Si otra vez te vas… quédate**_

_**Por favor… por siempre…**_

Kagome podía sentir como el deseo se encendía en ella solo con su palabras, también podía percibir el riesgo en ellas, y es que no podían poner en riesgo al bebé intentaba razonar, pero las manos de InuYasha que la sostenían con fuerza, le indicaban que ya no iba a retroceder, y podía ver ese brillo que llenaba sus ojos dorados de pasión.

-Pero InuYasha…

-Shhh…- le dijo mientras que le sellaba los labios con un beso, que prometía un desborde de amor que ella no imaginaba.

Continuará…

**Ahhahhahha… ciertamente ya estaba necesitando que este historia volviera a su cause… el amor… no pregunten… no les voy a contar como se las van a arreglar para amarse sin dañar al bebé… de seguro más de alguno ya se lo imagina... pilluelos..**

**Esperando que este capítulo haya sido de sus agrados y sirviera para aclarar un poco la forma en que murió Kikyo, aunque no es completamente la verdad de la situación, pero es la verdad que maneja InuYasha… ya iremos descubriendo el resto… la canción "Quédate" de Lara Fabian…por el momento solo agradecerles la compañía y la lectura, que ha sido para mí un gran aliciente, y eso… besitos y dejen sus mensajitos…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	29. Pasión

Capítulo XXIX

**Pasión**

La oscuridad en aquel salón era algo inquietante, se estaba efectuando un nuevo ritual y se elevaban oraciones para la imagen de aquella mujer que se suponía los ayudaría a engendrar al salvador de salvadores, las personas cubiertas no daban a conocer sus identidades, pero seguían las indicaciones sin remilgos, era su creencia, una que el hombre frente al altar había arraigado en ellos, exponiendo pruebas y estudios sobre la cultura que había estudiado desde hacía muchos años, cuando su viaje a tierra lejanas y desconocidas le había traído "la iluminación", como él solía llamarla.

-Tranquila niña…- se escuchaba la voz e una mujer algo mayor que había cuidado de la niña desde que su madre había fallecido dos años antes – tu padre estará bien, sabes que el señor Naraku es muy fuerte.

Intentaba tranquilizar a la niña de no más de diez años, cuando les llegaron las noticias de un derrumbe, en una de las excavaciones que se habían empeñado su padre en encabezar, al parecer había descubierto escritos de una nueva cultura y aquello lo tenía apasionado, pero aquel accidente cambiaría para siempre su vida, y la de su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado en el borde de una cama de color rosa, ciertamente estaba rodeado de una habitación de color rosa, Kagome se sonrojo con fuerza cuando lo dejó entrar en esa parte de la casa que era solo suya, y él se sonrió con sorpresa y agrado cuando vio el cuarto de una adolescente ante sus ojos.

-No me dirás que también tienes pijamas de animalitos – el silencio de Kagome y sus ojos castaños fijos en él, le dieron una respuesta que lo menos que le arrancó fue una carcajada – si los tienes…

-¿Y cuál sería el problema?...- preguntó ligeramente a la defensiva.

InuYasha la observo un momento, con esa actitud tan suya, el cabello azabache cayendo en rizos sobre sus hombros y su espalda, levemente marcando los brazos que ahora permanecían en jarras, mostrando una actitud de enfrentamiento al que él simplemente no hacía caso, notó un poco el ensanchamiento de sus caderas, ahora que se daba el tiempo de observarla sin limitarse, sus senos parecían llenar más el vestido y entonces el rosado de sus mejillas se acentuó cuando notó el examen que él le estaba haciendo, y el brillo de sus ojos castaños… era de nuevo ese brillo de vida, que le había devuelto sus propios deseos de vivir…

_**Yo siento que me provocas aunque no quieras hacerlo**_

_**Esta grabado en tu boca, al rojo vivo el deseo**_

_**Y casi puedo tocarte, como una fruta madura**_

_**Presiento que voy a amarte**_

_**Más allá de la locura**_

-Ven acá…- le dijo con suavidad, mientras que le tomaba de la muñeca uno de los brazos, deshaciendo esa actitud de rebeldía que mostraba, acercándola hasta él, la sentó en sus rodillas y la acomodó – te he extrañado tanto… - confesó mientras que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su mejilla acariciara el pecho de la muchacha, que entonces lo rodeo con sus brazos y puso sobre su cabello oscuro algunos besos.

-¿A mí?...- no pudo evitar esa pregunta, pro dolorosa que fuera para ambos, entonces él alzó la mirada y se enfoco con tanta determinación en sus ojos castaños, que sintió que le quemaba el alma.

-Claro que a ti…- aseguró con un tono que Kagome no supo definir si era molestia con ella, con sí mismo, con el tiempo que habían pasado separados, podía sentir la mano de él que presionaba con fuerza en su muslo, y luego fue subiendo con ella hasta llegar a su cabello, en donde enlazó un mechón entre sus dedos – extrañé la suavidad de tu cabello… el brillo de tus ojos… el sabor de tus labios…- decía mientras que su mirada dorada se paseaba por cada parte de ella que iba nombrando, los dedos ahora acariciaban con suavidad su boca, luego su cuello, su garganta, entonces Kagome liberó un respiró forzado – la tersura de tu piel… la forma de tu cuerpo, la manera exquisita con que se acopla al mío…

Sintió la calidez de los labios de InuYasha posarse en su pecho, dejando un beso profundo, las manos apresarla contra él, y sus palabras… Dios… encendiéndole el cuerpo… y de pronto una de sus manos le acariciaba el muslo desnudo y comenzaba a llevarse el vestido mientras subía.

-InuYasha…- suspiró con dificultad, como si se olvidara hasta de hablar – yo no puedo… - intentaba explicarle que las indicaciones médicas le hablaban de esperar hasta que estuviera segura de que el periodo de peligro de una perdida había pasado.

-Tranquila pequeña… - decía mientras que su mano le pedía que lo dejara pasar hasta la calidez de su intimidad – yo no te haré daño… ni a mi hijo…

Aquellas palabras le entregaron una inquietante oleada de deseo, de pasión, de amor… sensaciones que unidas entre sí, hacen imposible resistirse… "ni a mi hijo"… aquello había sonado tan cierto, tan placido, tan lleno de sentimientos, que sintió que se le iba a derretir el corazón.

La tensión aflojó y él pudo notar como parecía arcilla modelable en sus manos, Kagome estaba siendo nuevamente esa mujer entregada y mansa entre sus brazos a la que tanto amaba, le resultaba imposible pensar en haber respirado el aire una sola vez sin su presencia dentro de su vida, era la mujer que amaba, la que le había devuelto las ansias de vivir, la que le había enseñado a abrir los ojos y ver con colores diferentes… la que lo estaba premiando sin siquiera merecerlo con una nueva vida, creada a partir del amor de ambos.

_**Voy a comerte el corazón a besos**_

_**A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo**_

_**Y por el suelo nuestra ropa, suave gota a gota**_

_**Voy a emborracharte de pasión**_

Deslizó sus dedos delgados e inquietos por entre los muslos, que ahora desprendían un calor apremiante, y que a medida que avanzaba se hacía más y más intenso, gimió ronco y excitado cuando pudo finalmente posar su mano en su centro, por sobre la ropa intima, y el calor que segregaba de ella le hablaba de excitación, de pasión, de deseos, de todo lo que ahora pudiera estar anhelando, por Dios si hasta podía olerla… mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que sus labios paseaban despreocupados por su pecho, la manos que mantenía tras su espalda comenzaba a trabajar en el cierre de aquel vestido violeta que traía, le encantaba como se veía el violeta contra su piel, pero le gustaba mucho más el color puro de su piel pálida, desnuda entre sus brazos.

Kagome podía sentir como los dedos comenzaban a superar las barreras de su ropa intima, tirando de ella por los costados, quitándose sin dejar de tenerla a ella en su regazo, parecía no querer salir de esa posición en la que se encontraban, era como si solo quisiera acariciarla, y sus manos… ardían cada vez que las ponía sobre su piel, era imposible ahora pensar con claridad, o quizás detenerse pensar en los motivos que parecían tan importantes como para tenerlos separados… podía oírlo respirar agitado y aquello la excitaba cada vez más… el bulto que se encontraba atrapado en su pantalón se oprima contra su cadera, y de alguna manera aquello la hacía sentirse segura y deseada, después de que pensó que no volvería a hacerle el amor nunca más, estaba entre sus brazos convertida en material amoldable a sus deseos… y es que no podía ser de otro modo, deseaba a ese hombre con cada célula de su cuerpo, que ahora solo exudaba sensualidad… y de pronto el aliento se le cortó cuando pudo notar que aquellos dedos traviesos se abrían pasos entre los pliegues de su sexo y entraban en ella, se arqueó entre sus brazos, pero InuYasha la sostuvo con más fuerza, oprimiendo sus labios en la piel desnuda de su pecho, y la mano que se posaba con seguridad en su espalda.

Una vez que sintió el calor abrasador que parecía quemarle las falanges, pudo sentir como Kagome volvía a aflojarse entre sus brazos, atenta a cada caricia que él le propinaba, se mordió el labio con deseo, si que ella pudiera notarlo, estaba embriagada en su propia satisfacción, y aquello le entregaba placer a él también, estaban haciendo el amor, aunque quizás no del modo convencional… ¿pero quién marca los convencionalismos en esta aspecto?... el solo saber que cada caricia que se entregaban era motivada por el inmenso amor que se tenían era suficiente para ello. El cierre del vestido bajó hasta el quiebre exquisito de su espalda, y el broche del sujetador, que ciertamente debería haberle causado mayores problemas, esta día parecía estar de su lado, por que sus dedos lo deslizaron con total facilidad, ayudándolo a dejar libres de sus prisión de tela a sus senos, que se mantenían expectantes y listos para ser tomados, así que no tardó demasiado en asir con su boca y su lengua uno de los pezones mientras que Kagome volvía a arquearse ahora algo más desesperada, sintiendo como los dedos de él entraban y salían desde la humedad de su sexo, y la boca de InuYasha hacía maravillas en su pecho, arrancándole gemidos y suplicas.

-Me desespera…- le susurró en un momento en que lo rodeo con sus brazos buscando consuelo en ellos, se sentía desesperada y ansiosa, encendida de una pasión que le nublaba los sentidos.

-Solo dime si te gusta…- le pidió él besando su cuello, tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre su dientes, dejando que su aliento caliente le rozara los oídos, Kagome jadeaba sin siquiera notarlo, aferrándose más al abrazo, y esos dedos dentro de ella, acariciando sin piedad su interior, sintiendo como se endurecía su vientre.

-Me matas InuYasha…- suspiró como respuesta.

-No… dime si te gusta…- insistió, sintiendo que no era aquella la respuesta que quería, deseaba arrancarle los gemidos más profundos, las ansias y satisfacerla de un modo apremiante, que sintiera cuanto la amaba… que su cuerpo se lo indicara…

-Me encanta… - gimió ella en un espasmo de sensualidad, que le arrancó el aliento a él… impulsándolo a afanarse aún más en su tarea… sintiendo como su propio sexo le exigía tomarla y adentrarse en el ardor que sus dedos estaban tocando ahora en ella, la humedad de su sexo era exquisita, el olor que desprendía incitante y demasiado sexual… pero ya tendría oportunidad de probarlo nuevamente… ahora le tocaba a él brindar…

- Eso… quiero que grites de placer entre mis brazos…- no pudo contener la exclamación, el ardor en su interior era tan elevado como el de ella, y sabía que sus palabras no eran sutiles, pero era la realidad que se gestaba en su interior.

_**Voy a comerte el corazón a besos**_

_**A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo**_

_**Voy a dejar por tus rincones pájaros y flores**_

_**Como una semilla de pasión**_

Aquella palabras parecieron ser una especie de liberador para ella, por que ya no reprimió ni un solo gemido, ni un solo jadeo, dejó que los dedos de InuYasha que ahora acariciaban casi con su palma completa su sexo, la elevaran… sintió como la dejaba sobre la cama, y terminaba de desnudarla, por un momento se sintió carente, al notar que los dedos de él la abandonaban, pero se apresuró a ayudarlo con su ropa, deseaba sentir el calor de la piel de su hombre contra la suya… y ciertamente no sabía cómo, había vuelto a sentir que ese hombre era solo suyo, por un instante fugaz, pudo volver a razonar en los motivos que los mantenían alejados y lo que pareció un abismo entre los dos, ya no existía, al menos no ahora… y no era cuestión de sexo… era el amor, ese que lograba encenderla de un modo increíble… y mientras é se quitaba los pantalones y ella con algo de torpeza lo ayudaba, pudo comprender que jamás lograría sentirse así si no fuera por el amor que le tenía…

-Te amo…- le confesó entonces, con la voz perdida en un gemido de pasión, y las manos de él se detuvieron en su labor, se quedó mirando de un modo tan extraño a sus ojos castaños, y por primera vez no supo interpretarlos, pero le pareció ver que se cristalizaban… se dejó caer con suavidad sobre ella, ayudándose con los pies para quitar el resto de la ropa… y pudo sentir el aliento rozarle el oído cuando le respondió.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decirlo pequeña…- la voz sonaba ronca y roída por ¿las lagrimas?... por un momento sintió que todo se detenía… estaba realmente InuYasha llorando, y la humedad que sintió sobre su hombro se lo confesó.

-Oh amor… no quiero que llores…- le suplicó inquieta, sentía que algo en el alma se le oprimía. Lo abrazó acariciando su cabello y entonces él se incorporó sobre sus brazos y la miró.

-Debo parecer un tonto enamorado ¿no?...- se sonrió, acercando sus labios para besarla, y volver a contemplarla apoyando en peso en sus brazos extendidos.

-Oh InuYasha… ven acá…- le pidió tirando de él para poder besarlo, pero esta vez el beso era apremiante por parte de ella, que buscaba compensar todos los besos que le había negado por su falta de seguridad, comprendiendo a través de aquellas simples palabras lo mucho que ese hombre la amaba.

El roce de sus cuerpos de pronto se hizo más evidente, restableciendo la pasión en lo que estaban haciendo, sintiendo como la piel se encendía en deseos nuevamente, entregándoles el augurio de un placer que a pesar de las circunstancias del amor parecía no menguar…

Kagome notó como los labios de InuYasha descendían por su barbilla, y su garganta, dejando un calido sendero húmedo que su lengua se encargaba de crear, el centro de su pecho, rodeaba con besos uno de sus senos, para luego subir hasta el pezón y tirar de él con los dientes, aquello la estaba enloqueciendo y arqueaba el cuerpo buscando el calor de la piel de su hombre, que lamía la zona afectada, para succionar luego de lamer… efectuando una tara similar en el otro pezón, lamiendo primero, mordiendo luego, lamiendo otra vez… tomando la areola en su boca y succionando en ella., mientras que Kagome gemía con cada una de als acciones, en tonos diferentes, en agonías diferentes, y él sentía que iba a estallar de placer si no la tenía… intentaba controlar su propia excitación, buscando ordenar su respiración, con un mínimo resultado, ya que las manos de ella le recorrían la espalda, sus uñas se rozaban contra su piel, enardeciéndolo y la humedad de su sexo que se apretaba contra sus dedos era la perdición misma, hasta parecía poder sentirlo apretarse contra su miembro mientras este entrara… pero sabía bien que no debía… por Dios… la tortura era demasiado… jadeo contra su estomago y retiró de ella sus dedos, se apoyó en ambos brazos y la miro…

-Me voy a reventar si no te tengo…- le susurró y dejó caer su cabeza en el estomago de ella, abrazándola, intentando calmarse… besó luego ese lugar, sintiendo como los dedos de Kagome le acariciaban el cabello, el azabache de ella reposaba tras su cabeza extendido en la cama, el de él le cubría la espalda y hacía a la vez de manta para ambos.

Los besos lo llevaron hasta el vientre casi plano de Kagome, y entonces alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de ella que lo observaban actuar… le sonrió con tanta ternura, que ella sintió que nuevamente le derretía el alma… no sabía como era posible que esta hombre tuviera tal efecto en ella, la llevaba de la pasión más absoluta, a la ternura que se le adhería a la piel… y lo amaba… tanto…

-Ella esta aquí…- le susurró él… y Kagome se quedó por un momento sin habla… ¿acaso él también creía que sería niña?...

_**Ahora te sueltas el pelo, y así descalza caminas**_

_**Voy a morder el anzuelo, pues quiero lo que imaginas**_

_**Cuando se cae tu vestido, como una flor por el suelo**_

_**No existe nada prohibido**_

_**Entre la tierra y el cielo**_

Quiso preguntar, pero ya no tuvo tiempo, él se deslizó hasta su entrepierna y Kagome ya no pudo volver a pensar, cuando sintió la lengua de InuYasha lamer su intimidad, la forma en que se endurecía e intentaba entrar en ella, el agónico placer que le producía cuando lamía y succionaba con suavidad en aquel lugar… sus dedos enredados en el cabello oscuro del hombre, y sus piernas que se negaban a permanecer quietas ante los espasmos que le producían sus caricia… lo sintió liberarla de aquella tortura y subir sobre ella, por un momento pensó que finalmente iba a penetrarla, entrar en ella, y ciertamente no sabía si podría negarse ahora… quiso pensar en lo correcto y recordarle lo del bebé… pero ya no lo logró, ni fue necesario, los dedos de InuYasha volvieron a entrar en ella, el pulgar masajeaba de formas externa su sensibilidad y el miembro inflamado de pasión se apretó contra uno de sus muslos, loa ojos dorados le brillaban intensamente, y sabía que no habrían más palabras de por medio hasta que todo acabase…¿de que forma?... ciertamente no lo sabía ahora, pero InuYasha comenzó a moverse sobre ella como su estuviera embistiéndola, al principio con lentitud, empujando los dedos en su interior, haciéndolos casi vibrar dentro, arrancándole jadeos ansiosos, que comenzaba a hacerse desesperados en la medida que él comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad con que se movía, sus cuerpos se rozaba con inquietud, y ella buscaba besarlo, sus manos lo recorrían y sin notarlo siquiera de forma conciente buscando… hasta que aprisionó con su mano el miembro que él insistía en aprisionar contra su muslo… InuYasha gimió entonces, en un tono ronco y excitado, que lo obligó prácticamente a moverse con más violencia, sabiendo que no estaba causando ningún daño al no estar dentro de ella. Kagome comenzó a acariciar su virilidad sintiendo en su mano el correr de la sangre caliente, un hormigueo que se desplazaba en ese trozo de carne, y la rigidez de él la impresionó, la suavidad de su piel… era como estar reconociéndolo, y dejó que el ritmo de sus movimientos le indicaran…

_**Voy a comerte el corazón a besos**_

_**A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo**_

_**Y por el suelo nuestra ropa, suave gota a gota**_

_**Voy a emborracharte de pasión**_

-¿Te gusta?...- ahora era ella quien preguntaba entre los jadeos de su propia pasión.

-Oh pequeña… me estas matando… - respondió con un hilo de voz, algo encorvado sobre ella, el cabello cubriéndolos ambos, el sudor perlando sus cuerpos.

-No… dime si te gusta...- insistió, sin notarlo repitiendo lo que él antes le preguntara.

-Me encanta amor…- susurró moviéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Sentía como la presión comenzaba a subir por su vientre agolpándose en su intimidad, la sangre llenaba ese lugar, sus paredes se apretaban contra los dedos de InuYasha que no dejaban de moverse dentro de ella, de un modo tan preciso y exquisito que por un momento no añoro al plenitud de su miembro, solo podía sentir el placer que sus caricias le estaban entregando, el calor de el subía a la cabeza, la sangre caliente llenaba sus pezones, se agolpaba en su intimidad, y el calor del cuerpo de él se hacía más notorio, los jadeos de InuYasha tan cerca de su oído parecían oleadas de excitación para ella, y de pronto pareció no haber nada más que un enorme éxtasis que los envolvía a ambos, su mano aún se cerraba alrededor de la virilidad de su hombre, siguiendo de forma automática y ahora que su propio clímax la golpeaba, parecía apretarlo aún más, mientras que él al sentir como el interior de Kagome aprisionaba sus dedos con fuerza, latiendo de forma desmesurada, humedeciéndose más y más, subía que ella estaba a punto de llegar a su culminación, comenzaba a moverse con más fuerza sobre ella, era una forma diferente de hacer el amor… pero increíblemente gratificante, la presión en su miembro se hacía inminente, solo pedía poder contenerse hasta que ella terminara, hasta que Kagome sintiera el placer golpearla… y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, una ola de calor le rodeo los dedos y su mano se humedeció por completo, ella estaba liberándose y el modo desesperado con que continuó los movimientos alrededor de su intimidad le indicaron su desesperación, arrebatándole a él también su propio orgasmo, sin que lo pudiera prever siquiera, se estaba liberando sobre ella, dejando su semilla sobre la piel de su muslo, que se disparaba con fuerza fuera de él.

-Oh Dios… oh, Dios…- alcanzó a exclamar cuando sintió que se liberaba él también.

InuYasha permaneció con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, el cabello húmedo por la agitación, mezclados el oscuro y el azabache…se quedaron ahí… rendidos sobre aquella pequeña cama, envueltos en el aroma de su cópula, llenado sus pulmones aún con dificultad, con los fluidos del otro en partes de su cuerpo, sintiendo como aquello los hacía pertenecerse cada vez más, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, solo el de sus respiraciones, y el de sus corazones que aunque agitados sonaban a la par…

-Te amo tanto… Kagome Higurashi… - dijo con un hilo de voz… necesitando exteriorizar con una simple frase lo que había intentado demostrarle con caricias…

Ella solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte, no había nada que pudiera decir ahora que se comparara con lo que él la estaba haciendo sentir, pudo percibir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ahora estaba segura de que su amor era solo para ella… únicamente de ella… pudo notar como sus mejillas se humedecían, pero no quería que él lo viera, no quería dejar de tenerlo así entre sus brazos… ara suyo… ya no tenía dudas de ello…

Continuará…

**Uff ff ff, perdón por la tardanza, ciertamente creí que me costaría más, y pensaba y pensaba en el modo de escribir este lemon, y la verdad es que quedé creo casi tan satisfecha como ellos… ejejje… me encanta esta pareja y el modo en que se dicen las cosas, y el modo en que se lo demuestran, y el modo, por cierto, para mí muy fácil en que se trasladan de una situación tierna a una apasionada, y es que ellos simplemente se aman cuando escribo y pues ahí esta e resultado… los veo en mi mente y son tan reales para mí… bueno espero que les guste el capítulo… al menos a mí me ha dejado en las nubes… cuídense mucho todos y un montón de besitos, miren que el amor ha quedado en el aire… y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: "Voy a comerte el corazón a besos"… Loa Nocheros… la verdad es que soy algo extraña para la música, me gusta la variedad, basta con que la canción me llegue y ya… hermoso tema, espero puedan escucharlo…**


	30. Promesas

Capítulo XXX

**Promesas**

No podía dejar de mirarlo, era una visión exquisita, casi sublime, llegó a pensar Kagome, poder contemplarlo dormido, completamente desnudo, boca abajo, y envuelto en sabanas de color rosa… se sintió tentada a reír, la cama ciertamente era estrecha, pero habían podido acomodarse perfectamente, uno de los brazos de InuYasha caía sobre su cadera, de modo que cualquier movimiento de ella lo haría despertar… no quería, deseaba poder observarlo un poco más, su sedoso y negro cabello ahora descansaba seco tras su espalda, luego del baño que debieron tomar, de hecho no es que quisiera quitarse su esencia del cuerpo, pero "el pegoteo luego sería bastante incomodo", fue al menos lo que InuYasha le advirtió, convenciéndola de que tomara un baño, claro que este tampoco había sido un baño convencional, una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando recordó el modo en que él le jabonaba el cuerpo, al principio pensó que la estaba tratando como una niña… pero luego descubrió la potente carga erótica que aquello podía tener… la mano de él, guarecida tras la barra de jabón, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar evidenciar su excitación, y cuando el jabón pasó por sus senos, los pezones se erectaron fervorosamente, e InuYasha se arrojó, sin pensarlo, a asaltar uno con su boca… la cara de desagrado por el jabón que tragó ante el acto impulsivo, aún la hacía sonreír…

_**Todo tu cuerpo tiene  
copa o dulzura destinada a mí.**_

Acercó una de sus manos hasta el cabello y lo acarició, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba tocarlo, de alguna manera exteriorizar el cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho sin permitirle respirar, según ella podía percibirlo, bajó suavemente por su mejilla que comenzaba a evidenciar la aparición de la barba, el contorno de su mandíbula fuerte, observó las pestañas oscuras y espesas reposando sobre las mejillas, la forma estilizada, pero imponente de su nariz que se movía con suavidad ante la respiración calmada que tenía, nada comparado con las potentes exhalaciones que había tenido mientras hacían el amor… Kagome cerró los ojos cuando sintió a su propio deseo golpearle el vientre ante el recuerdo de los momentos compartidos… las dudas quisieron poblar su mente otra vez… ¿la había amado a ella?... ¿o a su esposa?... pero una mano fuerte sobre su cadera la distrajo.

-Buenos días pequeña…- dijo sin abrir los ojos acercándola más a él, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Aún no amanece…- aclaró Kagome sin poder evitar acariciar su cabello nuevamente.

-¿Entonces que haces despierta?...- preguntó

-Pensaba… bueno…- titubeo, ¿debía exponer sus temores?... notó como él abría los ojos y el dorado intenso de ellos le cortó el aliento por un segundo, por Dios, había olvidado lo hermoso que se veían luego de hacer el amor, con una tranquilidad increíble, casi cristalinos…

-¿Qué sucede?…- interrogó, poniéndose de costado apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos flexionado, intentando ocultar su propio temor a que Kagome nuevamente lo alejara de su lado.

-Bueno… es que…- no se sentía del todo capaz de abrir de ese modo su corazón, bajó la mirada, para evitar la profundidad de los ojos de InuYasha, pero de inmediato la visión del vello de su entrepierna que avanzaba rizado y espeso, la hizo callar, la sabana rosa estaba cubriendo demasiado exactamente su intimidad y Kagome sintió una oleada de calor teñirle las mejillas, no pudo notar la sonrisa de él ante el sonrojo.

-Anda, dime pequeña… ¿qué te inquieta?...- entonces pudo notar como los ojos castaños de ella se volvían a posar en los suyos con algo de sorpresa, el doble matiz de su pegunta la había sobresaltado… ¿qué la inquietaba?... en este momento lo menos conveniente, deseaba poder volver a sentir el cuerpo caliente y poderoso de InuYasha haciéndola suya…

-Solo que… como esto es una tregua, pues creo que debemos aprovechar el tiempo ¿no lo crees?...- consultó pareciendo realmente una niña que no encontraba argumentos para pedir lo que deseaba.

_**Cuando subo la mano  
encuentro en cada sitio una paloma  
que me buscaba, como  
si te hubieran, amor, hecho de arcilla  
para mis propias manos de alfarero.**_

InuYasha se echó a reír de buena gana, quitando la sabana rosa que cubría el cuerpo de Kagome, y haciendo girar el suyo sobre ella, le dio un beso en el pecho, justo entre sus senos, y luego elevó el rostro para mirarla, parecía incluso contener el aire, y sus mejillas arreboladas le encantaban.

-Lamento decirte pequeña… - dijo con un tono demasiado solemne, según pudo percibir Kagome – que esto dejó de ser una tregua desde el momento en que ganamos la batalla.

-¿Cómo?...- preguntó, ciertamente no comprendía ese razonamiento. Lo vio sonreír.

-El amor que hemos compartido, no puede ser más que el triunfo ante la duda y la desconfianza – respondió con decisión, arrastrando su cuerpo para quedar frente a los ojos de su amada – es nuestro escudo en la batalla… nuestro valuarte… nuestra defensa más fuerte… mientras que nuestros corazones latan a un mismo ritmo… como ahora…- dijo inclinándose cerca del oído de ella – que el mío se desboca ante la calidez de tu piel desnuda…

-Oh, InuYasha…- dio abrazándose a él, comprendiendo con todo su ser, cada una de las palabras que le estaba diciendo – creo que no podré nunca dejar de amarte…- susurró emocionada.

-No te atrevas a intentarlo jamás pequeña… - se aferró a ella del mismo modo – me moriría si no te tengo…

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Kagome, uno extraño y novedoso, era un gemido expulsado por el gozo de su alma, ante las palabras del hombre que había significado tanto en su vida. InuYasha pudo percibir aquello y era tan hermoso poder experimentar este montón de sensaciones junto a ella… pensó que realmente no había paraíso que se pudiera comparar con el hechote que Kagome hubiera llegado a su vida, para hacer de él un hombre vivo.

Kagome pudo sentir como el abrazo se iba relajando, y los labios de InuYasha comenzaban a descender por su cuerpo, o quería pensar, solo sentirlo, poder apreciar el amor que él le estaba ofreciendo de ese modo tan exquisito y completo, tan absoluto…

Podía sentir como ella se convertía en algodón suave y acariciable entre sus dedos, y continuaba con su recorrido de besos, llegando al lugar que deseaba… su vientre… se detuvo, quedando entre sus piernas, con ambos codos apoyados a los costados, y las almas de las manos puestas sobre la suave curva que indicaba que el vientre de Kagome comenzaba a llenarse, la suavidad de la piel pálida en ese lugar le hablaba de un aterciopelado hogar para su hija… sí, él estaba segur de que sería una niña…

-¿Haz pensado en un nombre para ella?...- preguntó, atentó a su labor de acariciar aquel lugar, como si con ello pudiera acariciar a su bebé.

Kagome pudo sentir como sus ojos se humedecían ante la pregunta, era realmente hermoso sentir como el deseaba ese hijo, la forma en que le acariciaba el vientre como su estuviese creando en el la forma de un pequeño, y su pregunta, tan llena de certeza… "ella"…

-Takka…- fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de su boca ante la emoción, sintió como la cabeza de InuYasha se apoyaba ahora en ella, con las manos abrazándole las caderas de un modo posesivo y tan lleno de amor, que Kagome no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta el cabello oscuro que ahora reposaba entre ella, la cama y la espalda de él.

-Takka…- repitió, imaginándose llamando a su hija en un par de años, cuando la niña corriera por entre los cerezos floridos de su jardín, persiguiendo al cachorro de Senkai, que para entonces ya estaría mucho más grande, y a su hermano con el ceño fruncido ante la inquietud de cuidar de su hermanita – me gusta mucho…- susurró.

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?... – preguntó curiosa.

-¿Haz escogido un nombre para varón?...- consultó él.

-No…

-Entonces es por lo mismo que tú… solo lo presiento… - respondió con total seguridad, sabía que sería una bebita… solo eso.

Volvió a depositar un beso en el vientre, sintiéndose embriagado por tantas emociones que no sabía como sacarlas de su interior sin explotar de amor… alzó la mirada y observó a Kagome que estaba atenta a cada paso que él daba… y no pudo evitar sentir la inquietud de saber que pensó ella cuando supo del bebé.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando supiste que venía el bebé?...- consultó, sintiendo que el estómago se el contraía en espera de la simple respuesta, y es que aunque quisiera no recordarlo, el embarazo de Senkai había sido más un triste alejamiento entre él y Kikyo, que la unión que debía significar esperar el nacimiento de un hijo.

-Que era una locura…- InuYasha sintió de pronto que un vació se apoderaba de su estómago, y exhaló con algo de fuerza, no supo en que momento sintió que se abría un abismo bajo sus pies, todo en cuestión de segundos, Kagome pudo notar como sus ojos dorados se oscurecían en un sentimiento que ella no supo reconocer, ya había conocido la furia, la pasión, la ternura… pero este no, de todos modos terminó con su respuesta – pero que era tuyo, y eso era suficiente para amarlo y desearlo a mi lado…

-Oh…Kagome…- susurró con la voz roída, mientras que se volvía a abrazar a ella, ocultando su rostro en el vientre, y entonces la muchacha pudo sentir como las lagrimas que él iba derramando se esparcían por la piel pálida… y entonces lo supo… aquel oscurecimiento en el dorado hermoso de sus ojos, era desilusión…

-No podría dejar de amar a nada que venga de ti InuYasha… - aclaró ella con premura, buscando el rostro de el oculto entre el cabello oscuro – así como no dejé de amarte ni un solo día después de… - la voz comenzó a quebrársele, y entonces sintió que el cuerpo de él se arrastraba sobre ella, haciéndola demasiado conciente de la desnudez de ambos, hasta llegar a la altura de su ojos, que se cristalizaban como los de él, pero de todos modos InuYasha mostraba una hermosa sonrisa que le tranquilizó el alma.

-Ya, no tienes que decirlo… soy un tonto, lo reconozco… un tonto enamorado e ilusionado – dijo mientras que se inclinaba para tomar los labios de su amada, besándola con suavidad, sintiendo como los brazos de Kagome se cerraban alrededor de su cuerpo, y entonces ella lo detuvo un momento.

-Quiero que me prometas algo…- pidió con emoción en la voz.

-Lo que quieras amor mío…- se apresuró a decir.

-Promete que cuando llegué el momento del nacimiento, si algo se complica…- hizo una pausa, que la llevó a tener la completa atención de InuYasha, que de alguna manera presentía lo que ella le iba a decir – promete, que si te dan a escoger entre la niña o yo…

-Kagome no…- le pidió, se sentí demasiado dolido como para dejarla terminar, no quería verse enfrentado a algo así nunca más. Ella le puso los dedos en los labios, solicitando su silencio, pues también le costaba mucho hablar, pero no quería dejar una decisión como esa al azar.

-Promete… que escogerás a la niña… a nuestra Takka…- dijo en un hilo de voz, y entonces se sintió casi sofocada por el abrazo en el que InuYasha la encerraba.

-Te los prometo…- dijo, logrando en ella un cierto alivio – pero tú debes prometerme que no me dejarás nunca… que jamás deberé decidir, por que tú estarás siempre a mi lado… - sentía que el pecho se le encogía ante la congoja en las palabras de InuYasha… ¿tenía ella derecho a ponerlo en esa situación?... se preguntó por un momento si no estaba siendo demasiado cruel ante la hipótesis… sabía que necesitaba plantear la situación, pero ahora al notar el dolor en la voz de InuYasha, se arrepentía - me moriría si algo te pasa… - y aquello fue suficiente.

-Nunca, nunca te dejaré…- le anunció con vehemencia, demasiado conmovida por los sentimientos de él, como para permanecer indiferente, era un hombre, pero le había demostrado de muchas formas que era un hombre que amaba con todo el corazón y comprendió que en el momento en que InuYasha comenzó a amarla, e había convertido en su responsabilidad el que él fuera feliz – te amo demasiado para hacerte sufrir… - sintió como un suspiro salía de los labios de él, golpeándole el cuello entre el abrazo y de pronto el cuerpo del hombre pareció abandonar su tensión.

-Gracias pequeña...- se limito a susurrar, mientras que comenzaba a besarla nuevamente, primero en el cuello, luego en las mejillas que pasaron a ser encerradas en las manos de él, la frente, los parpados, los labios… la estaba comenzando a amar con el cuerpo otra vez, ella lo sabía bien, ya conocía la forma en que InuYasha se le entregaba… definitivamente se había terminado la batalla - ¿puedo volver a hacerte el amor?...- preguntó con la voz ronca e inquieta.

_**Tus rodillas, tus senos,  
tu cintura  
faltan en mí como en el hueco  
de una tierra sedienta  
de la que desprendieron  
una forma,  
y juntos  
somos completos, como un solo río,  
como una sola arena.**_

-No lo vuelvas a preguntar…- aclaró ella – nunca más…

La sonrisa que adornó lo labios de InuYasha por un segundo, o pasó inadvertida para Kagome, era una sonrisa limpia y agradecida, era una sonrisa amorosa, dulce, llena de promesas de un amor que no se terminaría en el tiempo… al menos era lo que ella en ese momento pudo leer… y era suficiente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana llegó y junto con ella el mediodía, las largas horas de amor que compartieron, dejaron muy poco de aquella noche para descansar, y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se preocupó por levantarse al alba, al contrario, fueron las primeras luces de la mañana, las que les hablaron de que debían dormir, al menos un poco. Las sabanas rosas los cubrían parcialmente, las piernas de Kagome se veían hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla, dejando un muslo a la vista, suave y pálido, el dorso de InuYasha completamente al descubierto, abrasado al cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, con ambos brazos atrayéndola hacía su pecho, cubriendo con sus mano los senos de ella que se encontraban también a medio cubrir entre la tela rosa, la calidez de sus formas lo habían mantenido despierto un poco más que a ella, que se había dormido en cuanto decidieron hacerlo, la contemplo largo tiempo, pensando en que era la visión más maravillosa a la que podía aspirar, ensañado en que si existía la perfección, ella era la muestra… y no precisamente por una cuestión de apariencia, aquella solo era la cáscara, una muy hermosa por cierto, pero el alma de esta mujer era tan sublime y bella… que a él solo se le venía el termino "perfección" al pensar en ella…

InuYasha sintió entre sueños un ruido conocido, pensó de inmediato en que debía de buscar aceite para aquellas bisagras que lo estaban despertando, a medida que se hacia más conciente de su despertar, pudo conjeturar que si aquel sonido era el de una puerta que se abría o cerraba, era por que alguien lo estaba haciendo, y si él podía sentir el cuerpo calido y relajado de Kagome entre sus brazos… solo podía significar que debía de haber otra persona dentro de la casa. Levantó la cabeza con premura ante la conclusión que su despertar le fue entregando, para abrir y cerrar los ojos con algo de frustración por no pode enfocar completamente bien la figura que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación…

-Buenos días señor Taisho… - dijo la voz notoriamente contenida del hombre que estaba de pie junto a la cama en la que él u Kagome retozaban desnudos, y entonces tuvo un reflejo de cubrir un poco más a la mujer junto a él – no se preocupe tanto, es mi nieta, la he visto desnuda… al menos de niña…- aclaró el abuelo Higurashi…

-Claro… pero es diferente ahora…- dijo, cubriéndola de todos modos, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a moverse entre sus brazos, contoneando el cuerpo de un modo demasiado sensual, al saberse acompañada por él… como si deseara acariciarlo con cada parte del cuerpo de ambos que estuviera en contacto.

-Buenos días amor…- dijo ella con la voz apenas audible, y los ojos cerrados, mientras que se giraba, enroscando sus piernas entre las de él, para poner un beso en el pecho de InuYasha, que observaba con algo de diversión los ojos del hombre que estaba frente a ellos y que no se atrevía a emitir palabra al notar el modo desvergonzado con que su nieta… su pequeña nieta… se acoplaba al cuerpo del hombre.

-Pequeña…- le susurró al oído con suavidad – no te alarmes, pero no estamos solos…- su voz sonaba tranquila, profunda y ronca, muy sensual…

Pero las palabras dichas la alarmaron de todas formas y abrió los ojos rápidamente, enfocando los dorados de él que le hicieron un gesto indicando a alguien más que estaba tras ella en este momento… Kagome cerró los ojos de nuevo, pensando en que solo podía ser su abuelo, pues su madre u Souta, simplemente los habrían dejado solos de haberlos descubierto dormidos, el único que se plantaría ante ellos, sería el patriarca Higurashi… el encargado del templo que había pertenecido a su familia desde generaciones, el mismo que quiso hacer de ella una sacerdotisa cuando apenas tenía trece años… el que de seguro querría en este momento una explicación… y es que …¿no se explicaban las cosas por si solas?... aquello de alguna forma le dio seguridad, junto con los brazos de InuYasha que la mantenía firme en su abrazo. Se giró entonces y enfocó los ojos destellantes del anciano.

-Buenos días abuelo…

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que aún no se han abierto las puertas de saber que sucedió con toda esa gente extraña que anda por ahí con ocultismos y eso, pero de a poco, además que sentía que nuestros protagonistas se merecían un ratito para ellos, ¿no lo creen?... y pues de todas formas les dejé una pistita para más adelante, y ahora a saber que hará el abuelo…jejejej… me pareció muy divertida esa escena, me imaginaba la cara de espanto disimulado del pobre anciano… jejeje… en fin los dejo… besitos y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	31. Enfrentando el destino

Capítulo XXXI

**Enfrentando el destino**

El sol apremiante y la humedad sofocante en esta latitud del planeta, estaba causando estragos entre los trabajadores que había contratado para la excavación que llevaban a cabo. Naraku, un hombre hasta entonces gentil e inteligente, se había destacado por ser tenaz en la búsqueda de nuevos tesoros arqueológicos, tenía una hija cercana a los doce años, viudo hacía poco más de uno, adoraba a su pequeña, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaban juntos debido a sus trabajos, aunque muchas veces, como era el caso en esta oportunidad, la había traído consigo por un tiempo, Kikyo retozaba en medio de los muchos artículos antiguos que su padre iba desenterrando, sobre todo lo de este nuevo y extraño descubrimiento sobre una antiquísima tribu que había practicado la adoración a una diosa que debería llegar para traer consigo la semilla de la salvación, o al menos así lo había podido traducir Naraku, entre los ideogramas que se extendían en los pergaminos que hallaron en una de las tantas bóvedas que existían en lo que se asemejaba a una ciudad sumergida por la vegetación y una no menos densa capa de tierra, ¿cómo llegó a tal descubrimiento?... indicaciones que llegaron a través de libros y escritos que fue recopilando, hasta que dio con las señales correctas y ahora estaba convirtiéndose en su nuevo último proyecto.

Permanecía admirando a la luz de un radiante mediodía la escritura en un jarrón que aún mantenía el asa intacta, más no así la parte superior que tenía un cóncavo, el pincel suave iba retirando poco a poco los residuos que se interponían entre él y la lectura de esta hermosa pieza de alfarería que de seguro hablaba sobre la cultura de los Kalanties, los habitantes de este pueblo indómito conocido como Kalantia.

-Papá, déjame ver, papá… yo te puedo ayudar…- decía una insistente niña de cabellos trenzados y oscuros como el azabache de la noche.

-Pero si es mi pequeña curiosa…- afirmó él dándole una mirada suave a las facciones de su hija que aunque ya mostraba los atisbos de dejar de ser una niña poco a poco, aún tenía en sus ojos el brillo de la inocencia - ¿quieres estudiar esto?...- dijo acercando el jarrón a su hija.

-Por favor….- respondió ella con la voz suplicante de quien sabe que logrará su cometido, mimada como era por su padre, este en extrañas oportunidades le negaba algo.

-Esta bien… sostenlo con mucho cuidado – dijo mientras le ponía entre las manos la pieza, sabía que podía confiar en ella, muchas veces le había entregado la responsabilidad de una pieza importante de la excavación y la niña siempre respondía – ahora ve junto a Misao y límpiala bien.

-Sí papá…- respondió mientras se giraba para partir, pero se volvió nuevamente y tirando de la manga recogida de la camisa que él vestía le dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias…

-Por nada tesoro…

Las cosas entre ellos no eran muy diferentes jamás, todo aquel que conociera el carácter inflexible de Naraku, no podía creer lo suave y amoldable que era ante el carácter de su hija, y ella lo adoraba, aquello era innegable.

Se encontraba observando un nuevo pergamino, que esta vez encontró en la bóveda que acababan de abrir, ya le habían informado de lo inestable de las excavaciones en esta parte, pero la curiosidad que se avivó en él ante el altar que estaban descubriendo lo impresionó, y el rostro que pudo vislumbrar en este pergamino, luego de limpiarlo con cierto cuidado para no ajarlo más de lo necesario lo impresionó más aún, no estaba del todo seguro, pero hablaba de una diosa, una mujer que llegaría, para mantener en u vientre la semilla del salvador de la humanidad, el que vendría a poner orden en la devastación entre los seres humanos, leyó el nombre que aparecía al pie de la imagen, el nombre por el cual había asignado a la mujer escogida.

-Hijiri…

Luego de aquello, poco era lo que podía recordar, escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor y la luz de la lámpara que llevaba consigo se apagó de súbito, la oscuridad comenzó a sofocarlo… ¿o era el polvo de un derrumbe?... no lo supo… hasta mucho después…

Dos semanas más tarde se encontró en una habitación de un preponderante color blanco, a su alrededor todo indicaba que estaba en algún establecimiento medico, había estado en una profunda inconciencia, pero al despertar sentí que estaba más lúcido de lo que jamás había estadio, cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a una niña de unos doce años, con su cabello azabache descansando cepillado y liso tras la espalda, con total euforia cuando le dijeron de que al fin su padre había despertado y que podía verlo, simplemente se sorprendió.

-¿Hijiri?...- consultó el hombre con los ojos brillantes de emoción, sin poder notar el reflejo de angustia que mostraron los castaños de su hija.

-No papá… soy Kikyo…- respondió la pequeña intentando no dejar que las lagrimas de preocupación que contenía, salieran.

Meditó por algunos momentos notando que la habitación estaba ocupada también por algunas otras personas, algunos con blancos delantales que le indicaban de inmediato que se trataba de los médicos que lo habían atendido, la señora Hashima, que era la niñera que había cuidado de su hija desde que su madre muriera unos tres años atrás.

-Oh claro… mi adorada Kikyo…- dijo en un tono d voz tan suave y afectuoso que a pesar de las recomendaciones que la niña había recibido, no pudo evitar subirse sobre la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza, Naraku por su parte comprendió que el secreto de la reaparecida Hijiri, no podía ser revelado… aún…

Los médicos se asombraron profundamente cuando, luego de los días de inconciencia y del esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para intentar disolver el coagulo que se alojaba en el lóbulo derecho del cerebro del paciente, con un éxito bastante regular, ya que no habían podido disolverlo del todo y como el tamaño había disminuido considerablemente, era menor el riesgo de secuelas… solo que el paciente parecía dueño absoluto de todas sus facultades, nada indicaba en él la obsesión por una leyenda pagana de un pueblo antiguo, que se había convertido luego de aquel accidente en su más grande realidad, haciendo víctima de ello, dentro de su demencia, al ser que más amaba en el mundo… su hija… Kikyo…

Tres años más tarde, Naraku había creado a partir de muchos contactos que poseía, con los que algunos años atrás no habría soñado si quiera tener una cena de negocios, por lo descabellado de sus inclinaciones, una alianza secreta, con la que adoraban a esta "semidiosa" llamada Hijiri, que sería la portadora de la semilla que daría paso al escogido… la muchacha ya estaba entre ellos y aquello era más de lo que esperaban, muchas veces creyeron que no sería posible vivir para encontrarla, pero estaba en las manos de Naraku, su guía, su maestro, el señor en esta alianza, con los conocimientos suficientes para que la promesa de un futuro allanado para sus existencias llegara…

-Debes mantener tu cuerpo inmaculado mi querido tesoro… eres Hijiri, no puedes olvidarlo, el contacto con el cuerpo de un hombre debe ser solo para procrear a nuestro salvador… - decía con un tono tan benevolente, que la muchacha no podía negarle nada… no podía entender que le había sucedido a su padre, pero ella lo amaba y sabía que todo lo que le decía era por su bien.

-Pero padre…- intentaba exponer sus inquietudes, recibiendo una mirada que parecía pro fuero en los ojos de su progenitor.

-¡Calla… no debes ser una sucia más mujer en este tierra, serás la portadora del salvador y eso te hace intocable! – le gritó sin motivo aparente, con las manos aferrándose a la piel tierna de sus brazos pálidos, que una vez que se encontraron liberados, pasaron del rojo intenso de los dedos marcados en ellos, a un todo púrpura que pronto seria un morado, indicando aquello la fuerza con que había sido tomada… amaba a su padre… pero la asustaba de igual modo también…

Años más tarde, cuando intentó revelarse a todo lo que logró comprender que solo debían de ser locuras de su padre, demasiadas cosas habían quedado arraigadas en ella, el contacto con las manos y el cuerpo de su esposo era demasiado placentero como para permitírselo, se le había enseñado que el contacto físico solo servía al propósito de la procreación, y en este caso, la de su "salvador"… cosas que no podía arraigar del todo de sus ser, se sentía sucia cada vez que estando con el hombre al que amaba su cuerpo vibraba bajo el de él, lo deseaba y reprimía ese deseo sabiendo que era pagano y pecaminoso, sucio e indigno de Hijiri… y entonces se quitaba del cuerpo el rastro del pecado acabado, si permitirle a él ningún otro avance, al punto de que su mente se bloqueo de tal modo que ya no dejaba que el deseo la perturbase, simplemente dejó de sentirlo, no se permitió el placer de amar a su esposo, más que con un silencioso sentimiento que no sabía como expresarle, ni con palabras, ni con hechos, entregándose a él cuando era requerida, sabiendo que de alguna manera aquello significaba un alivio, para él, para InuYasha, el segundo hombre al que más había amado…. El primero, su padre, Naraku…

**_Era mi corazón un ala viva y turbia...  
un ala pavorosa llena de luz y anhelo.  
Era la primavera sobre los campos verdes.  
Azul era la altura y era esmeralda el suelo._**

Cuando su esposo, luego de tres años de matrimonio, comenzó a insistir con tanta vehemencia en que ya era tiempo de que tuvieran un hijo, un lazo indestructible que los uniera en el tiempo, Kikyo palideció sin poder evitarlo, su Padre, su maestro los había dejado vivir todo ese tiempo en completa tranquilidad, jamás los había visitado, siempre estuvo al margen de la relación de ambos, e incluso podría jurar que una vez envió a esos hombre que le seguían ciegamente, a golpear a InuYasha, para que la abandonara, pero cuando notó la determinación en sus ojos castaños, simplemente le había dicho… "Bien tesoro, lo dejaremos, solo recuerda que eres Hijiri, y lo que nazca de esa unión deberá ser entregado"…

-No quiero hijos aún InuYasha…- dijo con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era hacer feliz a su amado InuYasha, pero como podría hacerlo si sabía bien que en cuanto naciera un ser de la unión de ambos, no habría lugar posible en donde esconderse… finalmente su padre los encontraría…

-Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde hace más de un año Kikyo… ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de crear una familia?...- insistió intentando contener, como tantas otras veces su carácter y mostrarse amable y cortes con ella, que al primer indicio de alterarse, se desesperaba como si esperara lo peor.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, Kikyo enrollaba en sus dedos un mechón de su cabello, la bata de dormir le cubría hasta los tobillos, bajo aquella prenda vestía una camisola de color azul oscuro, la que más le gustaba a InuYasha, pero se sentía sucia y desnuda con ella puesta, la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba que su esposo se la quitara cuando hacían el amor… al menos con ella de por medio se sentía algo protegida del vejamen que existía en su mente con relación al sexo… alzó la mirada y se enfocó en los ojos dorados que la miraban sin expresión, sabía bien que InuYasha había cambiado para que ella se sintiera más cómoda y menos inquieta ante sus reacciones irascibles…

-Esta bien… - fue la simple respuesta que recibió, no dijo nada más y caminó con calma hasta la cama, se quitó la bata y se cubrió lo más posible, esperando a que él viniera hasta ella y le hiciera el amor, de la única forma que ella le permitía, que no la acariciara demasiado, que se introdujera en su cuerpo y que dejara su semilla en el interior, si dejaba de tomar precauciones quizás pronto le daría ese hijo que él deseaba… y a pesar de los desvirtuado que estaba el amor para ella, lo amaba y quería que fuera feliz… ya luego vería que sucedería…

InuYasha suspiró cuando la vio con aquella actitud, tan indiferentemente entregada, como esperando que la montara y la preñara como si no existiera amor entre ellos, sabía perfectamente que la amaba, y podía ver el reflejo del amor en los ojos de ella, y sus palabras calidad, cuando se decidía a decirlo, también podía comprender que por el modo en que Kikyo evadía hablar de su padre, algo que probablemente no le iba a gustar descubrir, existía entre esa relación tan extraña que ellos tenían… un secreto… era todo lo que él podía adivinar, y en ocasiones se le revolvía el estómago al imaginar qué podría ser… esa noche se acomodó en su cama, pero no intentó hacer nada más que dormir, abrazó a Kikyo y ella comprendió que pretendía solo dormir… y entonces sintió como su esposa se relajaba en sus brazos…

_**Ella -la que me amaba- se murió en primavera.  
Recuerdo aún sus ojos de paloma en desvelo.  
Ella -la que me amaba- cerro sus ojos... tarde.  
Tarde de campo, azul. Tarde de alas y vuelos.  
Ella -la que me amaba- se murió en primavera...  
y se llevó la primavera al cielo.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía que iba a suceder en cuanto bajaran de la habitación, el abuelo en un tono determinantemente serio les había informado que los estarían esperando con el almuerzo servido, solo entonces repararon en lo avanzado del día, Kagome no podía evitar sentir que el estómago se le comprimía con cierta incertidumbre, en tanto InuYasha de calzaba sus zapatos con total calma, siendo que ella había estado lista en un dos por tres…

-Vamos InuYasha… apresúrate…- dijo ella con inquietud, el modo tan relajado en que él se estaba tomando todo la estaba exasperando, ¿es que no comprendía la vergüenza que ella sentía?...

-Tranquila pequeña… ¿qué puede ser lo pero?... ¿Qué nos obliguen a casarnos?...- le sonrió, con esa curvatura tan arrogante y sensual que se apoderaba de su rostro, haciendo al parecer, que sus ojos dorados brillaran con más intensidad… entonces Kagome recordó que él ya le había pedido matrimonio ante su familia…

-Aún no les he contado del embarazo… - intentó quitar la idea del matrimonio de su mente por al menos ese momento.

-Creo que después de que tu abuelo nos descubriera hoy, contarles que esperamos una bebita no será problema…- mencionó y a ella lago se le entibió en el pecho cuando escuchó el modo tan afectivo con que ya se estaba refiriendo al hijo de ambos. Lo vio ponerse de pie, y como su un nuevo enamoramiento se hubiese apoderado de ella, se puso rígida cuando notó que se acercaba.

-Debamos bajar…- dijo como intentando detener el avance de InuYasha, sintiéndose inquieta, sabía que después de que le entibiara el alma con sus palabras, el resto de su cuerpo se temperaría de igual modo al roce con el de él, y por Dios… ¡su familia estaba abajo!… intentó entregarse a sí misma un cierto grado de cordura…

La enlazó por la cintura, obligándola a dar un par de cortos y torpes pasos para pegarse al cuerpo masculino y protector que poseía InuYasha, y entonces la abrazó con mucho afecto, con un sentimiento tan intenso que sintió que se derretía por dentro, al aliento de su respiración, unido a algunas palabras llegó hasta su oído acariciándolo…

-¿Cásate conmigo?...- le preguntó sintiendo que el corazón se le inflamaba en espera de la respuesta que ella le daría, no quería volver a sentir la incertidumbre de no tenerla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas compartir el resto de sus días con Kagome, y aunque las preguntas y las inquietudes de ella la noche anterior, haciéndole prometer algo que le dolía en el alma, lo rodeaban como una sombra que lo hacía temer… no quería hacerlo, quería pensar que ahora la vida sería benevolente con el y le permitiría conservar el amor hasta el fin de sus días…

Kagome sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, la garganta se le cerraba de emoción estrechó el cuerpo de él aferrándose en ese abrazó, sintiendo la piel de su espalda desnuda bajo la palmas de sus manos, y antes de que las palabras ya no lograran salir.

-Sí…- respondió con tanta debilidad que bien InuYasha podría haber pensado que lo imaginó, pero el modo en que ella se adhería a él le hablaba de los sentimientos que sabía bien que poseía… quiso decir algo más, pero un par de golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron.

-¿Cuánto más tardarán en estar presentable?...- consultó la voz del anciano desde el otro lado de la puerta, entonces ambos se sonrieron y se miraron y Kagome respondió con suavidad.

-Bajamos enseguida abuelo…- no hubo otra respuesta, no le temía a su abuelo, sabía bien que era un hombre respetuoso y tranquilo, su único defecto era creer en supercherías que nunca daban resultado, pero era un buen hombre.

Bajaron de la mano y del mismo modo cruzaron es pasillo hasta la cocina, cuando llegaron hasta el umbral, InuYasha le dio un suave apretón a Kagome, para que sintiera que no estaba sola en esto, de algún modo sabía que era importante que se sintiera respaldada… cuando entraron el aquella habitación, el olor de la comida caliente les llegó de lleno y entonces ambos por separado recordaron las muchas horas sin alimento, y el sonido de las voces jubilosas de la madre y el hermano de Kagome los sorprendieron.

-¡Felicidades!...- exclamaron al unísono y luego la madre de Kagome con una radiante sonrisa preguntó.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?...- ambos se miraron y observaron al abuelo, era imposible que hubiese escuchado tras la puerta, pero al notar una especie de brillo malévolo en los ojos del anciano, no pudieron contener la risa… su abuelo creyó tenderles una trampa, y ellos hacía mucho que habían caído en ella… la antigua e insondable trampa del amor…

Continuará…

**Holitas… jejejeje… sé que he estado algo perdida de el ciber mundo y que solo saben de mí por medio de los capítulos, pero ya me reintegraré, sucede que me dio por la lectura de novelas románticas, las cosas ¿no?... y pues me ha consumido tiempo y para concentrarme no puedo estar en msn…jejeje gomen, es que me fanatizo, pero bien, es alimento para mi neurona no creen… **

**Espero que este capí les haya gustado, quise hacer algo como una retrospectiva aparte para aclarar ciertos puntos de la situación de Kikyo, de la enfermedad de su padre, de cómo en ocasiones el mundo nos cambia de un extremo a otro por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros mismos, y el amor destructivo nos puede marcar para siempre… espero que se haya comprendido bien y que les guste… dejen sus mensajitos, recuerden que es mi sueldo…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	32. Enfrentamientos

Capítulo XXXII

**Enfrentamientos**

Kagome se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, si bien angosta y rígida, bastante cómoda. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de color celeste que había tenido que subir hasta la parte baja de sus senos, y abrir la cremallera del pantalón que vestía, le habían puesto en el vientre un gel bastante helado y ahora Bankotzu deslizaba algo sobre él, pero ciertamente no le importaba demasiado, eran las imágenes algo difusas que veía en un monitor a su costado lo que la tenían realmente sorprendida, no creyó que con el tiempo de embarazo que gestaba, pudiera ver de un modo tan claro a su bebé, y sentía como los ojos se le empañaban de la emoción.

_**De tus ojos a mi eternidad  
de tus labios a mi libertad  
solo basta la ilusión  
de que el tiempo me de al fin  
la oportunidad**_

De tu vientre a mi salvación  
de tus besos a mi redención  
se descubre el corazón  
y me guardo para ti todo este gran amor  


-¿Es hermosa verdad?...- susurró en su oído InuYasha que permanecía de pie junto a ella, tomando su mano y acariciando con suavidad el cabello de la mujer. Bankotzu los observaba de reojo, y Kagome agradecía que solo se hubiesen entregado una mirada fulminante al encontrarse, su novio había prometido comportarse y su médico, dijo que mientras él no lo provocara todo estaría bien.

-Oh…sí, es un encanto….- respondió ella con la voz oprimida por las emociones.

-Aún no sabemos su sexo preciosa – agregó Bankotzu en un tono muy cariñoso, al menos para el gusto de InuYasha que comenzaba a sentir que después de todo no lograría cumplir su promesa de buen comportamiento, no mientras este tipo se tomara esa clase de confianzas con Kagome.

-Eso no importa, nosotros sabemos que será una niña…- aseguró Kagome sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombre que estaban alrededor de ella e InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa suave y arrogante.

-Esta bien…- mencionó su médico mientras que daba por terminada la ecografía, y comenzaba a limpiar con una toalla de papel y extrema suavidad el vientre de su paciente, siendo interrumpido por la mano fuerte y de dedos delgados de InuYasha, quien lo sustituyó, lo miró, pero no le dio mayor importancia al incidente, Kagome en tanto observaba intentando hacer lo mismo, estaba visto que su, ahora novio, buscaba marcar su territorio y eso era algo que no le podía impedir, y ciertamente hasta le agradaba – debo darte el beneficio de la intuición femenina.

Salieron de la consulta, sin mayores inconvenientes, al menos de los que Kagome podía esperar entre InuYasha y Bankotzu, claro que no reconoció la mirada de desaliento en su médico, que de alguna manera por la forma en que se entendían su paciente y su pareja, supo que el amor entre ellos era férreo, se sentía alegre por Kagome, la quería muchísimo y sabía que se merecía ser feliz, ¿pero junto a InuYasha?... aquello le costaba, aunque no lo quisiera.

Llevaba entre sus manos la imagen que le entregó su médico de su bebé, además de una grabación que de seguro podría compartir con su madre, la que se había mostrado demasiado feliz, según lo que ella misma podía pensar, al saber que se convertiría en abuela, y que decir de su propio abuelo, que a pesar de mostrar aquel rostro endurecido, como d quien intenta expulsar de s, un reproche, los ojos se le aguaron por la emoción y se disculpó para que el "ladrón" de nietas, no lo viera en un momento de debilidad sentimental, por que aunque InuYasha significara la felicidad para Kagome, como ella misma se encargó de aclarar a su familia, para su abuelo, ese hombre siempre sería un monstruo, solamente comparable con los mitos antiguos, que hablaban de youkais gobernando las tierras, en las épocas de las guerras feudales.

Fue solo conciente de si misma, y regresó de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió al automóvil estacionarse, por un momento pensó en que ya habían llegado a casa, pero no era así, InuYasha había hecho una parada en aquel mirador al que solían asistir, y ver como el sol se escondía tras las montañas, ajeno al ruido de la ciudad, a las luces que se encendían a medida que él abandonaba su tarea, y del bullicio de una cuidad tan poblada, en ese momento cuando ambos compartían el silencio del ocaso, el sol como testigo de sus sentimientos, los acompañaba y entregaba una cálida visión para conservar en sus corazones.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?...- consultó el hombre, mientras que mantenía la espalda de Kagome pegada a su pecho, rodeándole con los brazos el cuerpo, apoyándose en el vientre levemente abultado de la muchacha que descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de él – no quiero pasar una noche más sin ti… - murmuró muy cerca de su oído ocasionándole un leve temblor que lo hizo sonreír.

-Puede ser un boda pequeña…- comentó ella, intentando dar a entender que en ese caso no necesitarían de mucho tiempo. – además con esta barriguita que comienza a asomar, será difícil lucir un vestido de novia.

-Con esa barriguita, serás una novia adorable…- mencionó mientras que comenzaba a dejar suaves besos en el cuello de la mujer, que se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Por favor… no es estético para una novia…- aseguró ella, defendiendo su punto, sin saber en realidad si valía la pena ese cambio de opinión, ciertamente a ella ya no le estaba importando demasiado, estaba más atenta en las manos de InuYasha que comenzaban a ascender desde su vientre, por sobre la blusa hasta sus senos.

-Senkai estará feliz de tenerte a su lado…- mencionó, entre los besos que dejaba en la piel pálida de la mujer, mientras que sus manos acariciaban con suavidad las formas de su cuerpo, era una caricia suave y sensual, que auguraba pasión – podrás pasear por el jardín por las tardes, claro que no permitiré que subas a los árboles…- dijo sonriendo, notando la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en Kagome, que de pronto sostuvo las manos de él deteniendo las caricias.

-No InuYasha…- la escuchó decir mientras que se giraba entre los brazos de él enmarcando el rostro masculino entre sus dedos delgados y claros, observándolo con suplica en los ojos castaños, el hombre comenzó a asustarse, y la rodeo con los brazos.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?...- preguntó, con ansiedad en la voz, estrechándola.

-Yo no puedo ir a vivir a esa casa…- fue todo lo que tuvo que decir e inmediatamente InuYasha comprendió lo que ella deseaba decir, no necesitaba más... sin embargo ninguno de los dos había reparado en aquello, luego de la conversación que tuvieron con la familia de Kagome en la hora del tardío desayuno, sobre los planes de boda, y la noticia de la espera de su primer hijo, que arranció un gritillo de sorpresa y alegría por parte de la madre, de un innegable sentimiento de satisfacción por parte de su hermano menor, que pronto sería "tío", y un silencio casi hermético por parte de su abuelo.

-Oh amor… - dijo mientras que tomaba las manos que ella tenía puestas sobre sus mejilla y las besó – esta bien…- mencionó estrechándola nuevamente a su cuerpo – buscaremos un nuevo hogar que sea solo nuestro…

_**Volaremos hasta algún lugar para  
amarnos una eternidad  
beberemos cada instante de este amor  
cada momento de pasión cada latir del corazón.**_

Tengo tantas noches junto a ti  
donde juro que te haré a feliz  
y es tu pecho junto al mío  
la razón de mi delirio

Notó como ella asentía ante la fricción de la mejilla femenina contra su pecho, y la besó en el cabello, regañándose a sí mismo por la falta de tino que había tenido con ella en ese momento, ¿cómo pudo si quiera pensar en que Kagome desearía vivir en esa casa tan cargada de recuerdos inquietantes?... de pronto su mente se pobló de escenas que vividas hacía casi cinco años, parecían tan frescas en él que lo asustaban. Aquel pequeño jardín interior que había mandado a construir para sus momentos íntimos junto a Kikyo, aquello arrumacos tan típicos de los enamorados, al menos fue lo que pensó que sucedería, jamás llegó a imaginar que se convertiría en un lugar solitario y preferido para su esposa, pero sin su compañía, iba hasta ahí solo cuando quería estar alejada de todo y de todos, incluyéndolo... fue el lugar en el que la descubrieron… desangrándose… apretó más a Kagome contra sí… no ella no podía vivir en aquel lugar, necesitaban un nuevo hogar, uno que construyeran ellos, uno que centímetro a centímetro plasmara lo que eran y el amor que juntos compartían.

-Mañana comenzaremos a buscar nuestro hogar…- dijo sin más, y sintió como las manos de Kagome se aferraban a su espalda.

-Gracias…- susurró contra su pecho y el aliento cálido de sus labios le humedeció suavemente la camisa.

Dios, la amaba tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentado tras su escritorio, aún con el blanco delantal puesto, echado hacía atrás en una postura muy relajada, revisaba algunos informes, ciertamente extrañaba mucho la ayuda de Kagome en ese aspecto, los meses que estuvo llevando a cabo su residencia, nada se había atrasado. Llevaba ya al menos unos veinte minutos en espera de que apareciera la mujer que estos últimos días andaba trayendo su mundo de cabeza, InuYasha había adaptado su horario para que él y Kagome pudieran ir a almorzar juntos, quería poder controlar en parte la alimentación que ella estaba llevando, luego de la consulta con Bankotzu, que les mencionó lo bien que se encontraba la muchacha se había sentido más aliviado, el solo hecho de pensar en que Kagome pudiera perder a la bebita lo ponía muy mal. Irían a ver un lugar en el cual vivir, Kagome se había encargado de buscar algunas inmobiliarias que visitarían luego del almuerzo, al menos lo harían así por algunos días hasta que encontrarán lo que necesitaban. Un par de suaves golpes en la puerta le avisaron de que ella ya había llegado, su toque le resultaba inconfundible.

No necesito decirle que entrara, pues Kagome ya estaba abriendo la puerta, traía puesto este día, su primer vestido de embarazada, uno que el mismo InuYasha le había entregado, no difería demasiado de sus antiguas vestimentas, era un vestido suave, de tirantes y que dejaba un poco más en evidencia las semanas de gestación que portaba.

-Buenas tardes… - saludo ella con gracias y exponiéndose a la vista de el hombre que le sonreía con cariño, sabiendo que eso le costaba bastante, aún no podía acostumbrarse a sus cambios físicos y a creer en las palabras de InuYasha, de que seguía siendo interesante para él, incluso más considerando su curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes dama…- dijo poniéndose de pie y consultando su reloj – un poco tarde si me pregunta… - su tono sonada alegre, libre de todo malestar.

-Considerando que es mi primer vestido de embarazada, creo que merecía tomarme mi tiempo – respondió Kagome haciendo una pequeña reverencia muy al estilo de una dama antigua, tomando los costados de su vestido, como si se estuviese presentando.

Notó como él comenzaba a acercarse hasta ella sin responder a su última frase, los ojos dorados fijos en los de ella, hablándole de tantos sentimientos que por un momento sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, y es que no comprendía de que modo InuYasha a pesar de todo lo compartido aún tenía la facultad de aturdir sus sentidos de un modo tan absoluto. Sintió los dedos delgados y masculinos rozarle con suavidad la cintura que conservaba a pesar del embarazo y con un suave movimientos como si estuvieran a punto de comenzar una danza, la aferró hasta él con la palma abierta en su espalda baja… y solo entonces recordó que tenía que respirar.

-Podríamos considerar aquello, aunque a mí me parece que todo te va bien… - le susurró sobre los labios antes de besarla – incluso la completa desnudez…- un suave beso le acarició los labios antes de agregar – no… creo que lo mejor es tu completa desnudez…

Kagome no pudo evitar que un sonido suave y mimado saliera de su garganta cuando InuYasha dijo eso, y que su mente volara a los recuerdos de la última noche compartida, aquella en la que le hizo el amor de una forma que no imaginó y que la llevó a comprender el amor turbulento, ansioso e infinito que aquel hombre tenía por ella.

Sintió sus labios suaves, bailar junto a los suyos, tragándose los suspiros que ella iba liberando… Dios, cuánto amaba a esta mujer, sentía como se le entregaba sin ninguna restricción, y le parecía imposible comprender como pudo respirar sin su aire. Se sentía infinitamente feliz al saberla solo suya, al comprender que pronto, muy pronto sería su esposa, la tendría entre sus brazos cada noche para amarla hasta el agotamiento, o simplemente para amarla en la penumbra de la noche acariciando sus cabellos azabaches…

-Llegaremos tarde…- la escuchó hablar entre el beso que comenzaba a encenderse.

-No lo haremos…- respondió él tomando nuevamente los labios para que Kagome no lo interrumpiera, aferrándola con energía, sabiendo el límite para no dañarla. Pero de todos modos se liberó para hablar.

-Sí… llegaremos tarde…- aseguró mientras que comenzaba a quitarle el blanco delantal, respondiendo de igual manera a los besos que InuYasha continuaba entregándole – vamos… deja que te quite esto… - mencionó y pudo notar la curvatura de una sonrisa en los labios masculinos.

-Si quieres… me lo puedo quitar todo…- respondió sonriendo, le encantaba jugar con las palabras, sabía bien que le arrancaba recatados sonrojos a Kagome que la hacían lucir tan hermosa.

-InuYasha compórtate…- dijo intentando parecer seria, sabiendo que sus mejillas se habían tornado levemente rojizas ante el comentario del hombre que la tenía apresada tan exquisitamente.

Un par de golpes en la puerta, elegantes, pero seguros los sacaron del pequeño mundo privado en el que estaban, InuYasha la liberó y terminó con la labor que ella había comenzado, colgando el delantal del perchero que había tras la puerta.

-Adelante…- dijo con cortesía, mientras que la figura de un hombre se asomó. InuYasha no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que lo golpeo.

-Buenas tardes… ¿interrumpo?...- consultó con la voz suave, tan elegante como los golpes que había dado a la puerta, e igual de seguro.

-Sí… a decir verdad estábamos por salir… - respondió con premura InuYasha mientras que daba a Kagome una mirada que le indicaba que caminara a la puerta, lo que a ella le produjo demasiada sorpresa, él no solía ser tan soez con nadie.

-Lo lamento… de todas maneras no tardaré mucho…- dijo el hombre entrando de todos modos a pesar de la descortesía.

Lo observó entrar en la oficina con total seguridad, vestía muy bien, de pies a cabeza con ropas ciertamente muy elegantes, no traía puesto traje ni nada similar debido a las temperaturas reinantes a esa hora del día, pero a pesar de ello, parecía que su piel no conocía el sudor.

-Kagome cariño… espera con Kaede…- pidió con la voz profunda y decidida, sin dejar demasiado lugar a un replica por parte de ella.

-No es necesario que ella se vaya, solo tardaré un minuto… - dijo el hombre – quiero ver a mi nieto.

Cuando el hombre dijo aquello, Kagome logró unir los cabos, la palidez del rostro del hombre no era otra que la misma que tenía la de Senkai, heredada probablemente de su madre, la pulcritud de la actitud del hombre, y todo lo que representaba de pronto le hablaron de la elegancia y la presencia que debió de tener la esposa de InuYasha, y no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña incluso, notando el peso del recuerdo de la mujer sobre su espalda… quizás fueran sus ojos, pero, el ahora su novio, pudo notarlo, se acercó y le tomó la mano en silencio.

-Pensé que no recordabas tener uno…- respondió InuYasha sintiendo que recobraba su tranquilidad luego de la inesperada llegada de Naraku, sabiendo que el hombre no se había vuelto a contactar con ellos, al menos desde que Senkai tenía seis meses de edad.

-Senkai siempre ha sido especial para mí… desde antes de nacer…- se giró dando al cara a la pareja en el momento en que decía aquello, fijando la mirada en el vientre apenas abultado de la muchacha, se sonrió con suavidad y avanzó algunos pasos hasta ellos.

InuYasha halló un énfasis en aquellas palabras que no pudo comprender, pero que inevitablemente lo llevaron a recordar la desesperación de Kikyo por ocultar su embarazo a su padre. De forma instintiva aprisionó con mayor fuerza la mano pálida de Kagome y la dejó algunos centímetros tras de él como si intentara ocultarla.

-Eres realmente hermosa tesoro…- pronunció Naraku, fijando sus ojos rojizos en la mujer que quedó de un pálido mortal, al descubrir en la mirada de aquel hombre un fuego terrorífico, sintiendo de pronto pánico de él… ¿qué clase de hombre era el padre de Kikyo?...

-Debo pedirte que te marches de aquí…- se apresuró InuYasha a decir sintiendo como Kagome parecía temblar aferrándose ahora a su brazo, buscando ella misma el refugio tras de él.

Notó como la mirada del hombre frente a ellos vagaba de forma brutalmente descarada por Kagome, sin embargo no parecía una mirada lasciva, si no de inspección, como si buscara en ella, los detalles que le traerían de vuelta a la imagen de alguien perdido… y la muchacha lo comprendió de ese modo…

-Esta bien, me iré… - dijo con la misma calma y cautela con la que habló en todo momento – lo que no quiere decir que no sabrás de mí nuevamente… y en muy corto tiempo…- terminado de decir aquello se encaminó hacía la puerta.

-No lograrás quitarme a mi hijo…- exclamó conteniendo un grito, con la voz apretada saliendo casi con dolor desde su garganta.

Lo vio sonreiré, sin negar ni afirmar los motivos de su regreso, se giró dando una media mirad a la pareja, y a Kagome le pareció ver destellar un intenso tono rojizo en los ojos del hombre, un tono que hablaba de algo despiadado y funesto en él.

-Intenta cuidar de ella, y que alcance a vivir para ver crecer a su hijo…

La puerta se cerró entonces e InuYasha tuvo un además de salir tras ese maldito que había venido a alterar la tranquilidad de la que estaban disfrutando, pero sintió como las manos de Kagome lo detenían, aferrándose a él con necesidad, y en cuanto enfocó sus ojos notó que las lagrimas estaban a punto de caer… la estrechó en sus brazos y la refugió tal como sabía que ella lo estaba necesitando…

_**Tu amor será la luz en mi camino  
tu amor tu dulce amor  
será calor cuando hace frió  
y juntos bajaremos las estrellas  
seremos dos amantes  
Una historia sin final.**_

Tu amor será la paz en mi tormento  
tu amor tu dulce amor  
será la calma en mi silencio  
se detendrá en el tiempo y la distancia  
y seremos para siempre un solo amor  
un gran amor.  


-Tranquila pequeña… nada malo sucederá…

Buscó tranquilizarla, comprendiendo que había más aún que Kagome debería saber, en ocasiones se preguntaba si no había llegado a la vida de esta hermosa mujer, solo para convertirse en su peor pesadilla…

Continuará…

**Holitas a todos… espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya agradado, la historia ha puesto sobre la mesa todas las cartas, creo que ya la mayoría sabe cómo y por qué, ha sucedido todo, solo que las cosas no son tan fáciles, veremos qué planea Naraku con imponer su presencia hacía InuYasha…**

**Disculparme por la ausencia, pero en tiempo de navidad el trabajo se hace más intenso, tanto en la casa como en el trabajo, sumado a la lectura, en fin… recuerden dejar sus opiniones y gracias por la compañía…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Un tema de Cristian Castro, "Dos amantes", una hermosa canción que me ha gustado desde que comencé este fic… y bueno solitas se acomodan las canciones…**


	33. Te amaré

Capítulo XXXIII

**Te amaré**

No había podido dejar de temblar entre sus brazos, mientras que InuYasha le contaba los detalles de cómo Naraku, el padre de su esposa, había hecho todo lo legalmente posible por quitarle la tutela de Senkai, hasta el punto en que creyó realmente que lo perdería, ya que no sabía la cantidad de personas influyentes a las que conocía este hombre.

-Jamás se preocupó demasiado por Kikyo durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados, y ella no hablaba de él a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, de hecho no supimos como se enteró del embarazo del Senkai, hasta que él estaba a un mes de nacer – comentó InuYasha sentado en un restaurante, con Kagome al frente, el almuerzo se había llevado a cabo y aunque ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado apetito, él insistió en no saltárselo por el bien de la bebita.

-¿Cómo lograste terminar con ese juicio?...- consultó Kagome, acariciando con suavidad sus dedos contra la mano masculina que se extendía sobre la mesa.

-Eso…- dijo con una sonrisa irónica – bueno Naraku conoce a muchas personas, pero yo conozco a otras, y las influencias obligaron a que todo fuera legal, y al menos no había motivo para quitarme a Senkai – soltó el aire he hizo una pecunia pausa, enfocando los ojos en las manos unidas – amo a mi hijo Kagome…- su voz parecía suplicar comprensión.

-Eso lo sé…- respondió ella sonriéndole con suavidad, notando que ahora era él quien necesitaba apoyo – ya, ahora iremos de todos modos a esa cita con el corredor y veremos que nos ofrece esa propiedad.

-¿Aún quieres ir?...- consultó observando la mirada castaña de Kagome que parecía sonreírle al igual que sus labios.

_**Desde el día en que te conocí,**_

_**Me enamore de ti, en ti vi todo lo que siempre imagine,**_

_**Pronunciaste mi nombre y yo, supe por fin que así,**_

_**Comenzaría un cuento que no tiene fin.**_

-Por supuesto…- dijo con alegría mientras que se ponía de pie – quiero ser la señora Taisho, antes de que esta barriga no me permita usar un vestido decente…- avanzó hasta él que se puso de pie, e indicando con su indico el pecho de InuYasha – y quiero cuidar de ese corazoncito, desde más cerca, al igual que de tu hijo…

InuYasha sostuvo la mano que le apuntaba, y besó los dedos con una profunda emoción, si bien era cierto que Kagome no había dejado de ve a Senkai, aunque el niño había tenido que ir a visitar el templo Higurashi para ello, no pensó en escucharla decir aquello, y sintió que un enorme peso se liberaba de sus hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días más tarde InuYasha veía como la que pronto sería su mujer, daba rápidos pasos por cada una de las habitaciones de la casa en la que estaban, se encontraba algo alejada de la cuidad, en un barrio residencial que se estaba construyendo aún, un amplio jardín delantero los aislaba del ruido, la luz entraba en la casa, por entre las grandes ventanas que encontrabas por doquier, una chimenea amplia y con una cubierta de mármol oscuro realzaba uno de los salones, e InuYasha no pudo evitar evocar en su mente imágenes de noches intimas y exquisitas compartidas junto al calor del fuego, y de su esposa…

_**Oh baby, te amare,**_

_**Para la eternidad, yo te amare,**_

_**Será pura lealtad, yo te amare,**_

_**Y nunca negare, que te amare...**_

-Es maravillosa…- escuchó que exclamaba con visible entusiasmo Kagome, mientras que le tomaba la mano y lo llevaba por un pasillo – aquí quiero que este la habitación de Senkai, es espaciosa y calida, el tono azul grisáceo es perfecto para la habitación de un niño.

-Me gusta… Kosho se encargará de acondicionarla…- mencionó el hombre con total naturalidad, Kagome solo se limitó a arrugar la nariz, sin que él llegara a notarlo, ciertamente no había pensado en que aquella mujer que parecía tratarla de forma tan fría debería irse a vivir con ellos.

-Bueno – continuó Kagome intentando pasar por alto sus recientes pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo para ver que sucedería con la niñera de Senkai – por acá esta la segunda habitación para niños – dijo, mientras que prácticamente arrastraba a InuYasha por los pasillos y este con una sonrisa se preguntaba si el embarazo sería tan energético para todo, en Kagome… una imagen de la mujer moviéndose sin reparos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, le produjo un leve sudor frío, hacía un par de semanas desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, y la verdad no deseaba llevársela a un hotel. La vio abrir una segunda puerta.

-Es rosa…- dijo InuYasha como si solo él fuera quien lo notaba.

-Lo sé, será la habitación de Takka…- respondió con notoria emoción.

-¿Pero y si es finalmente un niño? – consultó intentando ser lógico. La vio girarse hacía él y posar una de sus manos sobre su pecho, sintió el calor que le brindaba aquella palma abierta y entonces al escuchó.

-Ambos sabemos que será una bebita ¿no?... – aquello le arrancó una suave sonrisa y se inclinó besándola con suavidad, Kagome cerró los ojos lentamente recibiendo la caricia.

-Tengo certeza de que será una hermosa niña…- mencionó él mientras que se erguía nuevamente – con el color azabache de tu cabello y…

-El dorado intenso y apasionado de tus ojos…- concluyó ella adelantándose a las palabras de InuYasha, no podía imaginar a un hijo de aquel hombre que no tuviera el fuego ambarino de sus ojos.

_**Nada importa más que tu amor y solo dios sabrá,**_

_**Que tan enorme es la pasión que existe en mí,**_

_**Moriría en tus brazos hoy, sabiendo que tu mi amor,**_

_**Abrazarías mi alma en tu interior. **_

InuYasha solo sonrió, sin debatir nada, le acarició las hebras de cabello azulado que se escapaban del agarré en el que estaban, y agradeció que ella pareciera tan feliz, como si ya no recordara la intranquilidad que la albergó cuando estuvo frente al padre de Kikyo, pero él no lo había olvidado, estaba latente, era un temor extraño… pocas cosas lo asustaban, pero Naraku era una de ellas… Kagome lo observó y pudo ver el reflejo perdido de los ojos de InuYasha… ¿en qué estaría pensando?... quizás en ese hombre que la hizo estremecer con el fuego turbio de sus ojeo rojizos… el abuelo de Senkai…

-Esta será la casa…- dijo ella segura, sabiendo que InuYasha se había limitado a permitirle escoger el lugar en el que deseaba vivir.

-Bien… mañana tomaremos una hora para la boda… - respondió él, iluminando su mirada, dejado a un lado los pensamientos funestos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana más tarde, ante el ocaso de un día calido y exquisito, se encontraba la pareja, dentro del templo Higurashi, Kagome vestía un vaporoso vestido de color marfil, que dejaba al descubierto sus pálidos hombros, que eran adornados a un lado, por algunos escasos rizos azabaches, perfectamente acomodados, una toca delicada sobre la cabeza que terminaba en un velo bordado, las manos enguantadas en brocato, el corazón ansioso… y tan feliz…

Arrodillado junto a ella se encontraba InuYasha, intachablemente vestido con un traje oscuro, el cabello cepillado tras la espalda, entre sus manos sostenía una de las de Kagome, como intentando buscar apoyo en ella, sin cansarse de admirar lo hermoso que se veía, aún más con la barriguita que se asomaba con cautela, sin poder disimularla como ella deseaba al inicio, pero convencida ahora, de que ya no era importante, todo el mundo la encontró bella… ¿algo de cierto debía haber?...

-En nombre de las leyes de esta iglesia… los declaro, marido y mujer…

Kagome se quedó expectante, no supo en que momento había dado el "sí", pero como estaba tan segura del aso que iba a dar, no temía haber equivocad la respuesta, InuYasha por su parte le había puesto una alianza de matrimonio en el dedo, un hermoso tono platinado era el que tenía, completamente libre de adornos, simple, pero hermosa ya que era el símbolo de la promesa de amor que acababan de efectuar ante todos aquellos que apreciaban, sus amigos y familiares.

_**Niña tu amor afecta mi cuerpo, **_

_**Cuando ríes parezco volar,**_

_**Es la magia que sale de tu interior,**_

**_Me rindo ante tu mirar y quisiera gritar que te amare_**...

-Te amo…- le susurró InuYasha sobre los labios, sosteniéndole las mejillas con las manos, para dejar un profundo, pero corto beso en su boca, arrancándole el aliento como una especie de alerta a la noche que la esperaba… su noche de bodas…

Una suave línea anaranjada se marcaba en el borde de las colinas que se vislumbraban desde el templo Higurashi, el que había sido su hogar toda la vida, cuando la ceremonia termino, dando paso a las felicitaciones, Sango fue la primera, luego de su madre y su familia, en abrazar con fuerza a Kagome, feliz por el modo en que se habían resuelto los problemas con su amiga, y alegre también una vez que dejó de castigar a Miroku por tener a un "rufián" por amigo.

La recepción que se había preparado en un tranquilo y privado restaurante de la ciudad, se llevó a cabo sin mayores dificultades, entre risas y bromas, sobre el trabajo adelantado que llevaban en su matrimonio, InuYasha y Kagome disfrutaron de este, su día especial. El pequeño paje, que les entregó las alianzas junto al altar, ahora se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su padre, mientras que este no se cansaba de besar la mano de su esposa, sosteniendo una férrea discusión con uno de los invitados, un cirujano destacado en la especialidad de ellos, que venía como acompañante de Kaguya, que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la derrota, y aunque Kagome no se sentía demasiado a gusto en su compañía, terminó por aceptar que era posible que su rostro calmado, hablara de resignación.

-Papá… tengo sueño…- dijo con voz cansada el pequeño, que no solía dormirse a tan altas horas, pero como este era un día especial.

-Ya nos iremos Senkai… solo espera un poco hijo…- consoló InuYasha moviendo un poco la pierna, como meciendo al pequeño, mientras que debatía con el doctor Ikari – con Kagome practicamos una angioplastia, que nos dio muy buen resultado…

-Sí… es un método poco usado, el problema con la cardiología, es que muchos doctores dan por sentadas las cosas y no agotan recursos…- respondió el hombre, mientras que InuYasha sintió que Kagome apretaba su mano en la de él y le hacía un gesto mostrando el rostro dormido de Senkai.

-Oh… este pequeño esta agotado… - sonrió InuYasha mientras que buscaba entre los asistentes a Kosho, que había sido invitada, pero igualmente estaba encargada del niño.

La mujer se movió desde uno de los pilares en los que estaba apoyada hacía varios minutos, observando con cierta sorna, a su nueva señora, como se lo había augurado el señor Taisho, y a la que debía demostrarle gran afecto y lealtad, según s lo había dicho su propio "señor" días antes, cuando se enteraron de la boda… "debes lograr que ella confié en ti, para que puedas estar dentro de la casa, cuando llegue el momento"… fueron las palabras exactas del hombre alto y de ojos rojizos que la había instruido… ella era quien portaba al salvador, era la nueva Hijiri, y debía dar su sangre…

-Yo también estoy cansada… - menciono Kagome, en voz baja junto a su oído, mientras que InuYasha entregaba a Senkai, en brazos de su niñera.

-He sido muy desconsiderado… - respondió él poniendo su manos sobre el vientre redondeado de su esposa, comprendiendo que bajo su estado, era lógico que el agotamiento le llegara primero que a él. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Kagome - ¿nos vamos a casa señora Taisho?...

Kagome se sonrió ante los ojos dorados de su ahora esposo, que la observaban con ternura y pasión, esa que incendiaba sus sentimientos de formas tan diversas, tomó su mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse.

Quizás las cosas debieran de haber sido diferentes, pues la noche de bodas no debían de pasársela conduciendo a "la familia" a casa, pero eso precisamente lo que hacían, Kagome con su vaporoso vestido se había sentado junto a InuYasha que conducía mientas que Kosho y Senkai, viajaban en el asiento posterior, debían de hacer una arada en la casa antigua de InuYasha para poder dejar a la niñera y el pequeño, que se quedarían unos días más en ella, hasta que estuvieran instalados en la nueva casa, que se encontraba en estos momentos a medio amoblar.

Los novios pasarían en ella su noche de bodas, para partir al día siguiente a un lugar cercano a la playa en donde descasarían el resto de la semana, Kagome no quería ni pensar en como se vería con un traje de baño y la barriga que portaba, pero no se lo había mencionado a InuYasha sabiendo que este solo se burlaría de ella.

-Bien…- dijo InuYasha, una vez que se encontraban de pie frente a la puerta de entrada del que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante – esta es la parte donde me corresponde entrar con la novia en los brazos.

-No es necesarios que…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando notó que los brazos de InuYasha se acomodaban justo en las partes que necesitaba y la alzaba, produciéndole un leve vértigo, por la rapidez con que la había tomado – InuYasha… estas loco…- dijo entre risas aferrándose al cuello del hombre, sabiendo que no tenía nada que temer.

InuYasha cerró la puerta con un empujón de su pie y se encaminó con ella por la sala hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba la chimenea, giró a Kagome lo suficiente para que esta alcanzara el interruptor que los ayudaría a iluminar el lugar, del mismo modo que lo había hecho en la entrada.

-La luz por favor…- pidió mientras que notaba como ella obedecía.

-Oh… que hermosa…- dijo con moción, cuando notó una mullida alfombra de color grisáceo que quedaba perfecta con el tono oscuro del mármol de la chimenea, además de los sillones del lugar, siendo aquellos los únicos muebles que existían el la sala.

-¿Te ha gustado?... – preguntó mientras que la dejaba en el piso para dirigirse a uno de los ventanales laterales.

-Claro que sí… esta precioso… y la alfombra…- parecía deleitarse con el lugar, y entonces InuYasha comprendió que había sido una buena decisión escoger este lugar como un sitio intimo de ambos, traería sus libros y los acomodaría en una biblioteca que aún no existía y compartirían horas de trabajo, de amor, y de pasión en este su espacio privado.

-Me alegra oírtelo…- dijo casi en un suspiro, sin notar antes que contenía el aire en espera de la reacción que Kagome tendría, entonces ella se giró para mirarlo de frente y avanzó con calma los pasos que le faltaban para estrecharlo en sus brazos, rodando el cuello masculino.

-¿Quieres que probemos la alfombra?...- consultó con una voz aterciopelada y sensual, que a InuYasha lo obligó a tragar con fuerza, era la voz con que lo abordaba en los lugares más increíbles, la última, en la cocina de su casa, una noche en la que todos dormían.

-¿No prefieres estrenar la cama?... – consultó aprisionándola mientras que se inclinaba para besarla con hambre.

-Quizás luego… - respondió recibiendo con su boca cálida, los besos apasionados de su esposo, el hombre con el que había soñado un día y que no pudo abandonar jamás, el hombre que había llegado a su vida con un corazón dañado, convirtiéndola en sanadora para él, el hombre que había dejado en ella el milagro de la vida y la estaba acompañando para disfrutar de ella – te amo…

_**Te amare,**_

_**Para la eternidad, yo te amare,**_

_**Y mi esposa serás, yo te amare,**_

_**Cásate con tu amado mi amor, que te amare...**_

El susurro de la voz de Kagome fue como una infusión ardorosa en sus entrañas, la alzó lo suficiente como para avanzar con ella y una vez que estuvieron sobre la alfombra inmaculada, la recostó… si Kagome deseaba la alfombra como lecho… él simplemente no podía negarse, jamás podría negarle nada a ella, a su pequeña, la mujer que en base a amor había sanado su corazón herido y magullado por la culpabilidad… ella la mujer que amaba y que le estaba regalando el don de la vida, con un hijo… el amor de ambos personificado…

-Oh pequeña… haz sido luz en una noche demasiado oscura, que tardó cuatro años en amanecer… jamás dejes que se extinga…- suplicó, mientras que le rozaba los labios con los suyos.

-Jamás…- alcanzó a decir, antes de que los labios de InuYasha la ahogaran en besos devastadores, esos que le arrancaban el aliento y la volvían a la vida, cada vez que le hacía el amor…

Continuará…

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, creo que no le queda demasiado a la historia, pero ya estamos más claros en todo, debemos esperar a que tengan un a luna de miel para recordar, y luego veremos…**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer y dejar sus mensajes que son un aliciente muy importante, como ya se acerca navidad, siempre tengo más cosas que me quitan tiempo, por hacer, pero igual les estoy preparando una sorpresita de navidad,…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**  
Anyara**


	34. Un nuevo sendero

Capítulo XXXIV

**Un nuevo sendero**

El amanecer se comenzaba a reflejar en el horizonte, la luz de una de las últimas mañanas de esta estación los estaba inundando, y filtrando por entre los ventanales sin cortinas aún de aquella habitación que había sido su lecho de bodas. Las figuras bañadas por los primeros rayos de luz, se encontraban tan unidas que se hacía difícil definir sus cuerpos por separado, InuYasha sostenía por las caderas a una Kagome que se mecía sobre él con insistencia, mostrándole las necesidades de una embarazada, era la cuarta vez que hacían el amor en esta noche, y ya para esta ultima había sido ella quien lo había despertado, los senos abultados redondos llenos, se movían frente a él que se incorporaba para tomar uno de los pezones con su boca, succionando por unos segundos, para dejar que su espalda se encontrara nuevamente con la alfombra, mientras que su carne se hundía en Kagome, que se movía frenética ya sobre él…

_**Solamente es un soplo, más húmedo que el llanto,  
un líquido, un sudor, un aceite sin nombre,  
un movimiento agudo,  
haciéndose, espesándose,  
cae el agua,  
a goterones lentos,  
hacia su mar, hacia su seco océano,  
hacia su ola sin agua.**_

-Oh…pequeña… me estas matando…- suspiró con los ojos cerrados, y los dedos casi allanados en las caderas de su esposa que parecía estar asfixiándolo con la tensión de su intimidad, era insoportable, pero exquisito a un nivel increíble.

-Abrázame…- le suplicó Kagome, mientras que se dejaba caer sobre él susurrando jadeante en su oído, mientras que InuYasha buscaba acoplarse con el cuerpo ahora diferente de Kagome, envolviéndola de modo que no se presionara demasiado su vientre de aproximadamente cinco meses de embarazo, contra él.

-¿Así?...- consultó jadeante, aferrándola contra su cuerpo, como lo hiciera en su primera noche, era el modo en que ayudaba a Kagome cuando su orgasmo se mostraba algo esquivo.

-Oh, sí… entra…- le pidió y él pudo experimentar una vez más el ardor abrasivo que las palabras de Kagome incitaban, apoyó sus talones en la alfombra y comenzó a golpearse con fuerza contra la intimidad de ella que gemía descontrolada junto a su oído, incentivándolo con cada exclamación.

-Me enloqueces pequeña…- le dijo con la voz ronca, áspera, sacada desde las entrañas, ardiente como se encontraba en ese momento.

Las uñas de Kagome se aferraron a sus hombros, sin saber si sobre las marcas ya hechas durante la noche, o dejando otras nuevas, ya que su sexo palpitaba alejándolo de todo lo demás, permitiéndole únicamente escuchar las suplicas de su esposa, que parecía desesperada por sentirlo más y más adentro, mientras que lo oprimía en su interior, manteniéndose por pura voluntad a pasos de su clímax.

-Oh InuYasha…- la escuchó gemir su nombre y luego los dientes de Kagome se clavaron en su hombro… Dios eso si lo estaba sintiendo, ella lo estaba mordiendo y el líquido caliente, de sus entrañas bañaba su virilidad, los espasmos en el interior de ella le hablaban de su orgasmo y la forma en que el cuerpo le temblaba sobre él también. Un ansia avasallante sobre cargada por la sensación de estar siendo literalmente devorado, lo atacó, y se aferró con fuerza a su esposa, empujándose dentro de ella en busca de su culminación, una vez, otra, otra más, llegando hasta él en la cuarta penetración, sintiendo como todos sus pensamientos lógicos lo abandonaban, dejando su mente en blanco solo con la sensación de amor en el alma, y el dolor casi maquiavélicamente excitante de los dientes de Kagome en su hombro…

_**Y entonces hay este sonido:  
un ruido rojo de huesos,  
un pegarse de carne,  
y piernas amarillas como espigas juntándose.  
Yo escucho entre el disparo de los besos,  
escucho, sacudido entre respiraciones y sollozos.**_

Se relajó, sintiéndola respirar agitada aún sobre su cuerpo, mientras que los espasmos, ahora ya más pausados y débiles se sentían en sus intimidades todavía unidas.

-Te amo tanto pequeña.- susurró en el momento en que sus sentidos regresaron, besando las sienes de ella que aún se mantenía oculta en su abrazo.

-Lo he notado…- comentó ella aún jadeante, y es que le costaba un poco más regular su respiración, todo parecía más acentuado ahora que estaba embarazada.

Una carcajada que llenó toda la habitación brotó de la boca de InuYasha ante las palabras de su esposa, sabía perfectamente que con aquella respuesta ella se estaba refiriendo a la casi frenética noche que habían compartido y a su modo pausado y calido de hacerle el amor, una grata sensación de satisfacción tanto física como emocional se expandió por su cuerpo, percibiendo perfectamente las partes de este que se unían a Kagome.

-Debemos subir…- mencionó buscando despejar el rostro de la mujer de cabellos, para poder ver sus ojos castaños, pero estos permanecían cerrados en un estado semi somnoliento.

-No quiero moverme… - respondió perezosa, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, InuYasha sabía que nadie los interrumpiría en este día, pero su espalda le estaba pidiendo la suavidad y frescura de las sabanas.

-No tienes que hacerlo…- le dijo, mientras que besaba esta vez la frente de su esposa, notando como ella mostraba una suave sonrisa victoriosa.

La acomodó entre sus brazos, envuelta en el vaporoso vestido de novia que antes vestía, avanzando por los pasillos hasta el cuarto que compartirían, una casa realmente espaciosa, pensada para una numerosa familia, cosa que a InuYasha de cierta forma llenaba de ilusión, una casa pensada a largo plazo, llena de pequeños nietos recorriendo el lugar, casi como si se tratara del clan Taisho, por un momento arrugó el ceño, y observó a Kagome medio dormida en sus brazos… esta era toda su familia… el resto no contaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha Taisho, un hombre solitario, que se había visto enfrentado a duras pruebas en su vida, pero que aún mantenía la esperanza de encontrar cosas buenas en ésta… una de ellas… la mujer que ahora dormía junto a él, la mañana aún no había llegado, hacía ya tres semanas desde que amanecían uno enredado con el otro, era una sensación exquisita que te entregaba placer con solo comenzar a experimentarlo como lo primero de lo que eras conciente al despertar. Kagome permanecía dormida, el cabello azabache hecho una trenza que en este momento reposaba sobre la almohada, la forma más cómoda de llevar el cabello, ahora que ya con veinticinco semanas de gestación, se movía cada vez más en la cama, que si bien no era pequeña, InuYasha en más de alguna noche se sintió amenazado con ser expulsado de ésta. Habían residido en su hogar por casi una semana completa, con la carencia de muebles que poseía, y como solitarios habitantes de ella, en una gratificante intimidad, sintiéndose cada vez más cómodos, la llegada de Senkai, había marcado una diferencia que se hizo notoria de inmediato, hacer el amor por las mañanas, se modificó, a hacerlo muy de madrugada, cuando el niño aún no despertaba e iba a incorporarse a ellos en la cama, con la curiosidad de saber como era que un bebé podía caber en el espacio que ahora mantenía Kagome en su vientre, ella que había creado una conexión, casi de inmediato con el pequeño, no reparaba en explicárselo todas las veces que el niño quisiera… era como practicar… además de que notaba la curiosidad también en el rostro de su esposo, al poder disfrutar por primera vez del avance de un embarazo, si bien él jamás se lo mencionó abiertamente, por el brillo dorado que mostraron sus ojos ante la primera vez que sintió al bebé moverse dentro de ella, comprendió que jamás pudo hacerlo con Senkai, quizás aquello era en parte la razón de la distancia que había mantenido con su hijo antes de que se conocieran, cosa que parecía imposible de creer cuando los observabas ahora a ambos, haciendo grandes luchas en medio de la amplia cama matrimonial mientras Kagome se levantaba por su primer desayuno de la mañana, el segundo era para la bebita… insistía…

Kagome sentía como levemente la mano de InuYasha se deslizaba por su vientre, acariciando con suavidad la curvatura cada vez más abultada, le gustaba despertar entre caricias de este tipo, además de algunas más osadas, que su esposo le dejaba notar, la forma en que la mantenía pegada a su pecho pudiendo sentir en plenitud la contextura firme de este, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, una calidez de la que ya no podría prescindir a la hora de dormir, la cama se hacía demasiado grande cuando él no estaba en ella, de pronto una sonrisa socarrona afloro en sus labios, con los ojos aún cerrados, extendió su pálida mano hacía atrás y con los dedos, suavemente rozó la erección del hombre que jadeó con suavidad en su oído…

-Buenos días para ti también… pequeña…- susurró mientras que sus labios acariciaban su oreja, Kagome pudo sentir como se le erizaba la piel ante el solo contacto y sonrió más ampliamente, presintiendo que esta sería una de esas mañanas en las que retozar en medio de las sabanas era demasiado gratificante.

-Veo que te haz despertado algo inquieto…- mencionó mientras que retiraba su mano para girarse en el abrazo, pero InuYasha la sostuvo.

-Yo estaba muy silencioso…- aclaró él – hasta que tú despertaste, pero ahora…- dijo mientras que se empujaba contra ella con lentitud, dejando que Kagome percibiera a la perfección lo excitado que estaba.

-Mmmm… ya veo…- dijo mientras que él comenzaba a buscar con sus dedos los pezones inflamados de su esposa, que se preparaban para ser la fuente de alimento de su bebita, ya en más de alguna ocasión, InuYasha pudo probar al succionar de ellos, el sabor levemente salado del suero que ya comenzaban a producir, más aún con el estimulo de la succión, al menos Kagome no sufriría al amamantar a su pequeña, ya que él se había encargado de allanar el camino.

-Me encanta como se ponen…- le susurró con la voz más enronquecida aún, algo extraviado, apasionado, al tocar uno de los pezones que se erecto ante el solo contacto, ella pudo percibir como toda la piel se le sensibilizaba.

Kagome emitió un gemido suave y medido, era así al comienzo, cuando su deseo se empezaba a prender como un carbón tomando poco a poco el color anaranjado del fuego, la sangre en sus venas iba mansamente convirtiéndose en lo que parecía un pesado mar de lava que la recorría entregándole calor a todo su cuerpo, y todo debido a los besos suaves y húmedos que iba dejando su esposo en su cuello, derritiéndola por dentro, haciendo crecer la necesidad, se arqueó contra el hombro de InuYasha y con la mano le asió la cabeza intentando apegarlo más a sí, y es que precisaba con impaciencia de él. La mano que acariciaba sus pechos, bajo por el costado, haciéndola estremecer ante el solo roce de los dedos, hasta encontrarse con los rizos oscuros que cubrían su intimidad, buscando, abriéndose paso, ella alzó un poco la pierna intentando dejarla sobre la cadera de él a modo de permitirle un mayor espacio.

-No…- respondió al movimiento InuYasha, bajando nuevamente la pierna de Kagome, que comenzaba a jadear a intervalos más cortos de tiempo, ante la ansiedad que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Te quiero… te deseo…- dijo ella, algo perdida ya en sus desesperados intentos por tenerlo.

-Shhh…- la acalló con ternura, mientras que su erección se acoplaba al pliegue que formaba la entrepierna de su esposa, en aquella posición, se empujó con suavidad buscando, concentrado en la humedad de ella que comenzaba a quemar la suave piel de su miembro, hasta que la caricia aterciopelada de la entrada de ella, se abrió para él -… ohhh… estas tan mojada…- pareció al fin respirar.

-InuYasha…- musitó mientras que se acoplaba a la posición, arqueando un poco la espalda para permitirla a su esposo una mejor entrada, aunque se sentía increíblemente estrecha al no poder alzar la pierna, era como si no tuviera suficiente de él, e InuYasha no le permitía otra opción.

Se movió con delicadeza dentro de ella, sintiendo incluso el sonido estrepitoso de su corazón ante la contención de la que estaba haciendo gala, moría por conectarse con violenta pasión, esa que lo llevaría en cuestión de segundos a un clímax desesperado y desgarrador, pero quería igualmente disfrutar de sentirse en el interior calido y suave de Kagome, que lo recibía con increíble precisión.

-Amarte es más que solo esto…- dijo de pronto, con la voz profunda y adolorida incluso, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de aclararle a ella que esta era solo una parte de lo que sentía -… hacerte el amor es el final perfecto... para mostrarte del modo que te amo…

-Muevete amor…- pedía ella algo desorientada, anhelando el contacto más a fondo de su esposo e intentando sopesar las palabras que ahora… en este preciso momento… él le decía… InuYasha se sonrió ante la ansiedad de Kagome, algo que se había acentuado debido a las hormonas que químicamente producían un efecto devastador en ella.

-Lento y pausado…- decía mientras que se movía de ese modo – pacifico, acariciador… suave…

-InuYasha…- reclamaba ella, luchando por levantar la pierna en busca de sentirlo más hondamente, pero él se lo impedía.

-Profundo… paciente…- decía mientras que su respiración agitada le acariciaba el oído a su esposa que gemía de necesidad, pudo sentir como una de las manos de ella se deslizaba buscando una de sus nalgas, enterrando las uñas, agitándose contra él.

-Por favor…- rogaba ya, casi al borde de las lagrimas, sentirlo en su interior y no poder completar su carencia era algo tan frustrante que ya no podía soportarlo, las caricias interiores que él le estaba dando no permitían que se apagara su instinto, sin embargo no terminaba de penetrarla.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre otro modo más de amarte?...- consultó humedeciendo el oído de ella con su aliento.

-Sí…- desfallecía con cada palabra, mientras que él le retiraba la mano de su nalga algo magullada por la pasión de su esposa.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre el modo ansioso y salvaje en el que también te amo?...- le continuó preguntando, agitado igualmente, pero demasiado fascinado por la necesidad de ella.

-Sí…- suplicaba, con la mano adherida al muslo velludo de su esposo, sintiendo sensibilizada la piel al punto de que cada roce que InuYasha efectuara en ella, la hacía gemir.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que eres mía… y solo mía?...- susurró él ahora también invadido por el anhelo de posesión, aquel tan básico e instintivo que se gestaba dentro del alma de un hombre enamorado.

-Ohhh… InuYasha…- dijo dejando que las lagrimas salieran sin siquiera notarlo, las uñas le marcaban el muslo firme y velludo y entonces él le alzó finalmente la pierna sobre la suya, dejando un mejor espacio para introducirse, penetrándola profundamente y jadeando ante aquello, como si una explosión de ardor y apasionamiento que se mantenía contenida hubiese estallado.

No hubieron más palabras, solo los nombres de cada uno que salían de los labios ardorosos en forma de gemidos y jadeos, agitados y anhelantes, las oleadas de placer golpearon por separado, primero a Kagome, que se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas en un intento de no perderse de este mundo, experimentando los espasmos en su interior, mientras que InuYasha la aferraba desde la parte baja del vientre y la alta, intentando ayudarla a no escabullirse de su placer, para luego empujarse un poco más en ella, y alcanzar su propio clímax, desbordado y electrizante, escondiendo el rostro en la piel pálida de la espalda de Kagome, sabiendo que aquello era la gloria hecha mujer.

_**Estoy mirando, oyendo,  
con la mitad del alma en el mar y la mitad del alma en la tierra,  
y con las dos mitades del alma miro el mundo.**_

Y aunque cierre los ojos y me cubra el corazón enteramente,  
veo caer agua sorda,  
a goterones sordos.  
Es como un huracán de gelatina,  
como una catarata de espermas y medusas.  
Veo correr un arco iris turbio.  
Veo pasar sus aguas a través de los huesos.

Se quedaron en silencio, pegados aún, InuYasha sonriendo con suavidad ante las cosquillas que le ocasionaban los apretones con que el interior de su esposa martirizaba a su ya demasiado sensible miembro.

-Si seguimos así…- mencionó Kagome con la voz aún extraña – Takka se me saldrá por la boca…

Una carcajada algo ahogada se escuchó en la habitación, sin que InuYasha lograra reprimirla, liberándose finalmente de la cárcel en la que ella lo mantenía, se acomodó inclinándose sobre ella, y observó el rostro divertido de su esposa… ¿cómo había podido alguna vez ver a Kikyo en ella?... esa era un pregunta que jamás obtendría respuesta.

-Eres un ángel… pequeña…- dijo con la voz cargada de emociones, diversión, incredulidad y mucho amor…

-Dudo encontrar a un ángel en estas condiciones…- aclaró Kagome con la misma diversión que veía en los ojos dorados de su esposo.

-¿Te refieres a hacer el amor, o al sexo?... – preguntó besando la nariz respingada que le daba al rostro un aspecto altivo.

-Ambos… - respondió con una caricia que se extendía desde la sien de InuYasha, alisando el cabello hasta la parte baja de su espalda, la que ciertamente le costaba un poco alcanzar debido al busto en su estómago que la alejaba de su objetivo.

Un silencio se produjo, mientras que los amantes retozaban en el aroma de su amor, en la candencia que se producía luego de hacer el amor, ese momento en que las almas se entrelazan y forman un solo ser espiritual, tan férreamente conectado. La voz masculina se escuchó luego de unos cuantos minutos, rompiendo el silencio con suavidad.

-Debo ir a Kyoto esta semana… - comentó, con la cabeza apoyada entre los senos de Kagome.

-¿Por cuánto?...- consultó con algo de inquietud, recordando de inmediato la vez anterior en que InuYasha fuera a esa ciudad en compañía de Kaguya.

-Tres días… - respondió con cautela.

-¿Solo?...- no lo había podido evitar, la pregunta había salido de su boca antes incluso de llegar a pensarla bien.

-¿Importa eso?...- interrogó abrazándose más a ella, no quería ver el rostro de seguro molesto de Kagome, y es que sabia bien que no quería mentirle, pero ella no comprendería, él tampoco había podido olvidar la anterior visita a Kyoto y lo mal que lo había pasado al irse después de que ambos discutieran.

-No… déjalo…- intentó conciliar ella, sabía bien que InuYasha era su esposo, y le había demostrado de todas las maneras posibles que era solo suyo, temer a algo ahora sería ciertamente inaceptable… pero de todos modos ese razonamiento no la conformó del todo…

Esa amanecer la figura alta y serena de InuYasha, vestido solo con su bata, anudada en la cintura, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto, se deslizaba por la casa, resguardado por el silencio de la temprana hora, iba a la cocina en busca del primer desayuno de Kagome, se sentía un poco más tranquilo a notar que ella había tomada relativamente bien, y con mayor madurez de la que esperaba su viaje, y si bien era cierto que no le había dicho que efectivamente viajaría con Kaguya, tampoco le había mentido… al avanzar por el pasillo de los dormitorios, notó que la puerta de Kosho estaba abierta y que por ella salía luz artificial, ya que aún el sol no iluminaba lo suficiente, más aún por ser ya días de otoño, apresuró el paso algo inquieto pensando que podía sucederle algo a Senkai, vio la puerta del niño cerrada y la abrió con sigilo, notando como éste dormía tranquilamente aún, continuó hasta el cuarto de la niñera y se asomó con cautela.

-Pasa algo…- no terminó la frase, ya que no había nadie, giró la vista por el pasillo, percibiendo apenas los contornos de los muebles de la sala, debido a la luz demasiado tenue aún, volvió a mirar dentro del cuarto y se animó a entrar e inspeccionarlo bien.

Sobre la cama encontró una serie de artículos extraños, que llamaron su atención, jamás los había visto en la habitación anterior de Kosho en la casa en la que vivían, pero eran notoriamente antiguos, cosas que había trasladado ella, arrugó en ceño al notar que uno de ellos era una imagen de mármol, se asemejaba a una especie de diosa que por una extraña razón le parecía conocida, inspeccionó un poco más la imagen, pero luego la dejó, notando que también había una caja de metal con un extraño polvo negruzco que acercó un poco a su nariz olía a incienso, por lo que logró dilucidar, pero el picor que le produjo le arrancó lagrimas en los ojos, las que enjuagó rápidamente con un par de pestañadas, dejó la caja para encontrarse con una vela piramidal, de al menos unos veinte centímetros, era mayormente de color negro, con unas vetas de rojo que daban la impresión de que sangrara, aquello llamó su atención de un modo poco agradable, extendió la mano para alcanzarla, cuando el sonido ahogado de la voz femenina que le llegaba desde la puerta lo obligó a mirar.

-Kosho…- dijo sin saber muy bien que pensar, aquellos objetos eran extraños e increíblemente inquietantes.

-Señor… pensé que estaba dormido… - intentó parecer tranquila, aferrando más a su cuerpo una envoltorio de genero negro que parecía conservar algo rectangular en su interior, pudo notar de inmediato que aquello, o bien era parte, o completaba, aquel arsenal visiblemente adorativo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?...- dijo extendiendo su mano sobre los artículos sobre la cama, sabía bien que había estado hurgando sin permiso, pero no le agradó la sensación de que aquello estaba siéndole ocultado, de otro modo, ¿por qué Kosho lo estaba trasladando a esa hora, en la que se aseguraba de que todos dormían?...

Continuará…

**FELIZ AÑO 2006… Eso primero que todo lo demás, esperar que traiga par ustedes muchas alegrías, pero recuerden que mucho de cómo se dan las cosas en nuestras vidas, depende del prisma que nosotros mismos le damos alas cosas…**

**Ahora esperando que este capítulo cargadito al amor, les haya gustado, después de todo se merecen pasarlo bien y disfrutar de amarse del modo que lo hacen… por otra parte, me parece que las embarazadas se desinhiben un poquitín con esto de la revolución hormonal que se produce en ellas, y encuentro genial aprovecharlo…**

**Agradecería enormemente sus comentarios, y prometo dejarles capítulos con más rapidez… besitos y… eso…**

**Siempre en amor…**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: poesía… como siempre Neruda… qué pasión en su escritura… espectacular…**


	35. Desilusión

Capítulo XXXV

Desilusión 

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que InuYasha la dejara solitaria en aquella cama tan grande, que parecía incluso más enorme cuando él no estaba, se acurrucó a sí misma y posó su mano sobre el vientre que se movió ante su propia inquietud, no sabía por que tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a este viaje a Kyoto que su esposo haría.

-Debemos confiar más en él…- musitó casi inaudible dirigiéndose a su bebé que volvió a dar un brinco dentro de ella, Kagome se sonrió con una ternura enorme, sintiendo que su pequeña niña podía comprenderla, sabía que sus temores debían de ser infundados, pero un atisbo de celos se movía en su interior… solo había que mantenerlo a raya.

Observó con la escasa luz que ingresaba por la ventana, el lugar vacío, pero aún tibio, en el que reposaba momentos antes el cuerpo de InuYasha, formaba en su mente la figura exacta de su esposo, el rostro con sus labios medianamente gruesos, que cuando algo le molestaba formaban una línea fuerte y recta que endurecía su mandíbula, podía ver igualmente las sonrisas traviesas y alegres que últimamente acompañaban a sus ojos dorados cuando la miraban, e intentaba compararlo con el hombre serio y exasperadamente cortés que era cuando lo conoció, el hombre que incluso parecía levemente tímido al inicio de la relación de ambos. Un ruido en el pasillo llamó su atención, le pareció oír pasos, y una puerta que se cerraba, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, le era cada vez más difícil moverse con ligereza, uno de los tantos inconvenientes de su estado, pero que sin lugar a dudas valía como penitencia pagar, para al fin tener a la criatura que se gestaba en su interior entre sus brazos.

-Necesito que me expliques que es todo eso que encontré en tu habitación…- se escuchaba la voz potente del hombre que hacía lo posible por controlar el tono furibundo, no sabía bien de que se trataba todo lo que la mujer mantenía en su habitación, pero sí sabía que no le agradaba nada, alguna vez vio cosas similares en otro lugar, y tampoco le agradaron entonces.

-Señor…- susurró Kosho, intentando buscar una excusa que la absolviera de sospechas o dudas, su "señor" se molestaría demasiado con ella si la sacaban del lado de Hijiri.

-Y dime… ¿qué llevas ahí?…- mencionó, con el mismo tenor, indicando el bulto rectangular que sostenía la mujer entre sus brazos, del que no había querido separarse incluso cuando InuYasha casi la arrastró hasta el despacho que había habilitado en su propia casa. Notó como Kosho aprisionó con mayor fuerza en envoltorio contra su cuerpo, como si temiera desvelar lo que se encontraba en él. InuYasha apretó los labios y tensó la mandíbula, como lo hacía cuando intentaba contener alguna emoción, los ojos oscuros de la mujer se ocultaban de él, no lo observaba directamente, aunque ya había notado que jamás lo hacía, era una muchacha tímida, traída desde el interior del país, con poca educación y con una carencia afectiva muy grande, al menos eran los argumentos que le había entregado Kikyo cuando decidió tomarla para el servicio de la casa, nunca comprendió muy bien de que hablaban tan extensamente las dos mujeres, su esposa fallecida era de las que relataba poco de sí misma, sabía ciertamente los aspectos que conformaban su vida, los muchos y extensos viajes que hizo con su padre luego de que muriera su madre, y sobre el accidente… por alguna razón Kikyo cambiaba su semblante cada vez que se refería a él, InuYasha se lo atribuía al temor que ella debió sentir por su padre.

-Habla Kosho…- La instó ya por última vez, el silencio de la mujer lo estaba enervando, si no había nada malo en lo que encontró, no había motivo para el silencio… se convenció y avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de la empleada y le arrebató literalmente el objeto de entre los brazos. Ella pareció palidecer, extendiendo sus manos trémulas de un temor que InuYasha no comprendía, intentando alcanzar el objeto que ya estaba siendo liberado de su cobertura de oscura tela. Él se quedó mirando fijamente lo que parecía un cuadro con una fotografía, de alguna manera se sentía frente a lo peor que pudiera encontrar.

-¿Qué es esto?…- mencionó, sin energía en la voz, como si toda se le hubiese ido a los pies y disuelto bajo ellos, y es que ver en aquella imagen la fotografía de su esposa muerta, era más de lo que habría podido imaginar… ¿acaso Kosho le tenía un altar?… fue lo primero que logró armar en su mente en base a la información.

-Lo siento señor…- dijo ella a modo de defensa, sabía bien que no podía permitir bajo ningún aspecto que la sacaran de esta asa, y si pare ella debía recurrir a un arrepentimiento que no poseía, pues eso era lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Estas venerando la imagen de…? Oh, Kosho…- dijo girándose con ambas manos en la cabeza, sintiéndose consternado, sabiendo que esto solo era parte de lo que él mismo había creado, ya que al convertir su habitación en un santuario para su esposa muerta, simplemente había dejado la pauta. Kosho sintió un latigazo de ira golpearle cuando notó que el señor no pronunciaba ya el nombre de su esposa, por que aunque hubiera una nueva Hijiri, ella jamás se acercaría a la perfección que poseía su señora Kikyo, esta nueva mujer no era más que una cualquiera que desconocía la importancia de misión, una cualquiera que se le andaba ofreciendo al señor en todo momento, y eso había hecho que InuYasha Taisho olvidara su amor por su esposa…

Un par de golpes en la puerta los trajo de vuelta a ambos por separado, enfrascados en sus pensamientos, InuYasha se giró y supo de inmediato por el suave golpe que se trataba de Kagome, ella no debía perturbarse, su estado no debía de ser alterado por cosas como estas, abrió el último cajón del escritorio y puso con rapidez la fotografía en ese lugar, ya luego se encargaría de ver que hacer con ella.

-InuYasha … ¿estas ahí?… - se escuchó la voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, Kagome se sentía algo insegura, había caminado con cautela en medio de la penumbra, no llevaban demasiado tiempo viviendo en esta casa, pero al menos ella ya conocía los pasillos, se acercó a la puerta cerrada del despacho de InuYasha, de seguro la que había escuchado momentos antes, la luz por bajo la puerta se filtraba y podía comprobar que ahí había alguien, de pronto las voces algo alteradas y en susurros de él y … ¿Kosho?… le llegaron.

-Adelante pequeña…- respondió mientras que cerraba con la rodilla el cubículo del escritorio, sin notar la mueca casi imperceptible que hizo la mujer que permanecía frente a él ante el apodo cariñoso con que se refirió a su esposa.

-Es algo temprano…- comentó Kagome entrando en la habitación con el ceño algo apretado curiosa y preocupada igualmente, no era una escena normal la que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar. -Estaba ultimando algunos detalles con Kosho, por lo de mi viaje – dijo el hombre dando una mirada corta pero profundamente significativa a la aludida, que solo guardó silencio, quizás en señal de afirmación – y ahora ella iba a preparar el desayuno de Takka…

Se acercó hasta Kagome que los observaba con una extraña mirada, en el fondo InuYasha se sentía ahogado por la pequeña mentira que le había dicho, pero no quería dañarla y en vista de que estaría fuera algunos días, su esposa lo que menos necesitaba era sentirse invadida y poco querida en su propia casa, ya tendría tiempo de aclarar con Kosho algunas cosas, ahora había solo una señora Taisho, y ella debía de comprenderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban las dos amigas en una cafetería cercana a la clínica Sengoku Jidai, Kagome hacía mucho que no visitaba a Sango, con todo el tema del cambio de casa, su matrimonio y el largo tiempo que le había estado dedicando a Senkai, su amiga había pasado a segundo plano.

-Tranquila Kagome no debes de preocuparte…- mencionó Sango tomando la mano de su amiga por sobre la mesa, al recibir las excusas de ésta – y ¿cómo va el tema de la habitación de la niña?... – consultó con entusiasmo, notando como Kagome sonreía.

-Bien, en cuanto InuYasha llegue iremos a escoger el papel y los muebles – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, acariciando el vientre que parecía moverse cada vez que ella nombraba a InuYasha, cosa que había podido notar este último tiempo y que le causaba una sensación demasiado grata, quizás debido a las incontables oportunidades en las que Kagome se había despertado con un InuYasha que le susurraba cosas a su barriga.

-Me alegro tanto por ti Kagome… ¿eres feliz?...- le preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras que observaba los ojos de su amiga que se quedaron por unos segundo fijos en algún lugar de sus recuerdos.

Kagome escuchó la pregunta y de pronto vinieron a su mente un sin fin de situaciones, momentos, cosas que habían compartido a los largo de estos meses junto a InuYasha, a su hijo, que ya había pasado a convertirse en una parte tan importante de ella, se detuvo en el momento más doloroso que podía recordar, cuando descubrió el santuario en el que se había convertido la habitación que su esposa había compartido con la madre de Senkai… pero luego esbozó una suave sonrisa y se enfocó en los ojos castaños de su amiga que parecía curiosa.

-Claro que lo soy…- había podido separar todas las emociones, vividas y enfocar aquella simple pregunta en lo que había dentro de ella, encontrando una dicha tan enorme que parecía no caber dentro de su alma

Sango se sintió aliviada al oírla, de alguna manera Kagome siempre sería como su hermana pequeña. La había visto crecer y convertirse en la mujer que ahora era, y u poco de la culpa que experimento cuando estalló la bomba del pasado demasiado presente de InuYasha Taisho en la cara de su amiga, se difuminaba ante el rostro alegre que ella tenía ahora, sabiendo que se trataba de una reposada felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El teléfono temblaba en las manos pálidas y frías de la mujer, sostenía el auricular con fuerza y apretaba los labios casi aterrorizada, las palabras que salían del hombre en la línea eran suaves y elegantes, jamás parecería que ejercían un poder tal en ella como para tenerla al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Si señor…- era lo único que Kosho lograba decir mientras que recibía las instrucciones de parte de su "señor", luego de que desesperada le comentara lo que había sucedido con InuYasha Taisho y su temor de ser sacada de la casa, ella debía de permanecer.

-No te preocupes… - se escuchó la voz casi amable del hombre, como si nada lograra alterarlo, pero la frialdad de su tono le laceraba el intestino – yo me encargaré… Fue todo lo que debió decir para que el rostro de Kosho que no había dejado de ser uno consternado al punto de que alego enfermedad para mantenerse en su habitación, volviera a ser el de la niñera calma e inexpresiva.

Sabia bien que si dejaba las cosas en manos de Naraku, todo saldría a la perfección, esta era su segunda oportunidad, ya no podían perderla, Hijiri reconocería con su sangre al salvador y con eso se sellaría el pacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se paseaba por la casa sabía bien que había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo en algún lugar, InuYasha solía guardar las cosas que ella dejaba por ahí en desorden, n eso ella debía de concederle cierto halago, sabía bien que su fuerte no era el orden, al menos no en la casa, deseaba mantenerse al tanto de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en medicina, luego de que su bebita estuviera lo suficientemente crecida como para poder dejarla durante algunas horas, ella retomaría la universidad, su esposo se estaba encargando de educarla todo lo posible para que los estudios no le resultaran tan agotadores, sabían bien que contaba con su apoyó y últimamente, sobre todo en su estado, aquello era un alivio.

Entró en el despacho, ahí era donde compartían gran parte del tiempo, InuYasha se estaba trayendo aquellos informes que tanto le costaba revisar a casa y ella pasaba largas horas ayudándolo, era su forma de pasar tiempo juntos, el trabajo se había vuelto algo extenuante, y aunque la mayoría de los residentes que en su momento habían llegado a la clínica ya había terminado con su residencia, el trabajo se había hecho pesado, estaban necesitando un médico más, le había dicho InuYasha una tarde, ella anhelaba poder trabajar con él, había sido su sueño, mucho antes de atreverse a soñar con ser su esposa. Observó el lugar con cuidado, buscando el libro que había estado leyendo, no vio nada sobre los muebles y se acercó a la biblioteca, por si acaso InuYasha lo hubiera puesto en su sitio, pero este continuaba desocupado, avanzó hasta el escritorio y comenzó a abrir cajones, uno por uno los observó en su interior sin encontrar rastro de lo que buscaba, había abierto el penúltimo cajón y nada, tomo el asa del último, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo una voz pequeña y alegre le llegó

-Kagome… al fin te encuentro… - decía ansioso el pequeño - ¿me acompañarías al jardín?...

-No puedo jugar cariño…- aseguró ella sonriendo, le había tenido que aclarar en varias oportunidades que con la barriga que portaba, no podía rodar por la hierba, ni trepar al gran roble que se habían encargado de que la casa tuviera.

-Oh… lo sé…- dijo algo desilusionado, pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de un gran brillo – pero como papá dijo que debía de cuidar de ambas, te sentarás junto a mí mientras yo ruedo…

Kagome no pudo más que sonreír ante las palabras tan cargadas de inocencia y afecto que el niño tenía para ella, verlo sentirse responsable de proteger de ambas era más de lo que sus emociones de por sí ya muy a flor de piel en ella, podían resistir, y sintió como los ojos se le humedecía. Pensó en el libro que buscaba y en que sería muy grato leer en el jardín, aún el ambiente estaba grato a esa hora del día.

-Iré en un momento – aseguró.

-Prepararé tu silla…- dijo Senkai y se giró para salir corriendo hacía el jardín.

Rompo mi voz gritándote y hago horarios de fuego  
en la noche preñada de estrellas y lebreles.  
Rompo mi voz y grito. Mujer, ámame, anhélame.  
Mi voz arde en los vientos, mi voz que cae y muere.

Volvió a asir la manilla del cajón y tiró de ella, hurgó unos papeles sueltos que había, para encontrarse con algo que no imaginó sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a correr congelada por sus venas, fluyendo hasta hablarle la espalda e incluso el corazón, no esperaba encontrarse aquello, de alguna manera era como sentir que seguían habiendo cosas ocultas a sus ojos, que por mucho que se cambiaran de hogar y construyeran un sitio solo para ellos, InuYasha jamás dejaría de adorar la imagen de su esposa muerta… y ahí estaba, una fotografía de una Kikyo serena y hermosa, que con sus inexpresivos ojos castaños parecía decirle que solo había una señora Taisho, y esa era ella.

La respiración se le entrecortó, el corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas nublándole la visión, y sentía demasiado dolor en el pecho, se apoyó la mano en el vientre donde su bebita comenzaba a agitarse… y entonces el timbre del teléfono la alertó, lo enfocó con dificultad y extendió la mano, de un modo casi automático, sin pensarlo siquiera temblorosa.

-¿Si?…- sonó su voz calma, tanto que cualquiera que no la conociera lo suficiente podría no notar su pesar.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?…- consultó asustado el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Continuará…

**Holitas, he aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero que les agrade, tiene un poco de todo, ya que estamos llegando a los últimos y comenzamos a anudar los cabos sueltos… me encantaría saber si disfrutan tanto leyendo como yo lo hago al escribir… besos y gracias por la compañía.**

**Siempre en amor…**

Anyara 


	36. Aguas oscuras

Capítulo XXXVI

**Aguas oscuras**

**_Pequeña rosa, rosa pequeña,  
a veces, diminuta y desnuda,  
parece que en una mano mía cabes,  
que así voy a cerrarte  
y a llevarte a mi boca,  
pero de pronto  
mis pies tocan tus pies y mi boca tus labios,  
has crecido,  
suben tus hombros como dos colinas,  
tus pechos se pasean por mi pecho,  
mi brazo alcanza apenas a rodear la delgada  
línea de luna nueva que tiene tu cintura:  
en el amor como agua de mar te has desatado:  
mido apenas los ojos más extensos del cielo  
y me inclino a tu boca para besar la tierra._**

InuYasha estaba inquieto, algo lo mantenía con el corazón apretado, estaba esperando a que ese día terminara, para llegar de una vez al hotel y hablar con Kagome, preguntarle como había estado su día y saber que ella y su bebita se encontraban bien, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, algo que no lo había dejado tranquilo en ningún momento, necesitaba escucharla, y sabía bien que mucho tenía que ver el encuentro que había tenido el día anterior con Kosho, el saber que de algún modo aquella mujer seguía manteniendo vivo en recuerdo de Kikyo dentro de la casa lo tenía muy preocupado, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que la niñera estaba a punto de ocasionarle a él y Kagome un severo dolor de cabeza, lo mejor sería remunerarla bien y prescindir de sus servicios, le estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda que le había brindado con Senkai, pero la situación se hacía insostenible, y aquel extraño sentimiento… no podía esperar, debía de llamar a Kagome ahora.

Avanzó por uno de los pasillos, durante el descanso que se produjo, para que los asistentes al seminario pudieran desperezarse un poco y estirar las piernas, la mirada escrutiñadora de Kaguya se le clavaba en la nuca, la mujer parecía estar siempre expectante a cualquier indicio de que él estaba al pendiente de su familia, pero aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, se alejo lo suficiente del tumulto y marcó el teléfono de su nuevo hogar, con algo de suerte Kagome respondería.

-¿Sí?... – escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea y en lugar de sentir que la presión en su pecho menguaba, esta creció aún más provocándole un leve jadeo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?...- sabía perfectamente que aunque el tono que Kagome usaba podía engañar a cualquiera, él ya la conocía, se asustó enormemente, mientras un silencio angustiosos se producía - ¿qué sucede?...- insistió, volviendo a quedar un vació en la línea, y cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a insistir, la voz casi inanimada de Kagome se escucho.

-Encontré una fotografía de tu esposa…- ¿por que le había dicho así?... hasta ella se sorprendió dejando en evidencia lo que le dolía más que nada, sentir que ella jamás ocuparía el lugar de Kikyo en el corazón de InuYasha.

El se quedó en silencio por un instante, maldiciendo su descuido, no pensó que Kagome pudiera descubrir la imagen de Kikyo en su escritorio, sentía como si la pesadilla se repitiese, todo el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Kagome meses atrás, y parecía que su voz le hablaba de aquel mismo dolor nuevamente… ¿es que él jamás aprendería?... se preguntó, hablando impaciente, sintiendo el pesar de la lejanía, necesitaba estar con ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, hablarle de todo el amor que tenía y asegurarse que ya no se alejaría de él…

-Tú eres mi esposa…- aclaró ante al palabras de ella – la única mujer que amo… Kagome por favor… - musitó.

Ella notó como las mejillas se le humedecían por las lagrimas con demasiado esfuerzo contenidas, quería creer en las palabras de InuYasha, quería creer en que su amor era real. Cerró los ojos sin responder escuchando la voz casi desesperada del hombre en la línea, buscó en su interior lo que poseía de él, y lo que pudo encontrar la tranquilizó más de lo que pudo imaginar… debía confiar…

-Kagome… respóndeme… promete que esperarás a que regrese… - dijo en un hilo de voz, casi al borde de al consternación.

-Esta es mi casa… - respondió ya con más decisión – no la voy a dejar, al contrario lucharé por ella… - parecía extrañamente hablar sola, InuYasha se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y podía imaginársela hablando con la fotografía.

-Me iré lo antes posible para Tokio – mencionó inquieto, quería que Kagome estuviera bien y protegida, él no podía permitir que ella sufriera algún traspiés en su embarazo, no cuando ya les faltaba tan poco, un par de meses y tendrían a Takka entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo amor… no me estoy volviendo loca…- dijo ella algo divertida al comprender que debía sonar algo extraño el estar desafiando a un retrato. InuYasha se regocijó en esa palabra afectuosa, sintiendo que de algún modo el alma retornaba hasta él.

-Confió en eso pequeña… te amo Kagome… no lo olvides…- dijo, escuchando como los presentes al seminario comenzaban a ingresar a la sala nuevamente y la voz de Kaguya a su espalda se volvía cada vez más insistente.

-No lo olvido…- contesto finalmente Kagome sintiendo el bullicio de fondo que acompañaba a la llamada de su esposo.

-Debo irme, te llamaré más tarde…- dijo con cierto pesar en la voz.

-Promete que me abrazarás muy fuerte cuando regreses…- pidió con algo de melancolía en la voz, aferrando sus manos al auricular como si se tratara del mismo InuYasha.

-Sí pequeña, muy fuerte…- respondió con tanta ternura en la voz y unos deseos increíbles de poder tenerla ya entre sus brazos y aplacar todos los temores que parecían acentuarse más debido al embarazo – te amo…

-Yo también te amo…- dijo ella con la voz delicadamente quebrantada cortando la llamada antes que lo hiciera él, no le gustaba quedarse con el vacío de la línea.

Miró la imagen que la observaba, no había tenido tiempo antes de contemplar lo hermosa que era Kikyo, no sabía en que momento InuYasha había podido siquiera comparar esa belleza fría y perfecta con ella, que parecía siempre tener algún rizo fuera de lugar, se recordaba incluso con los jeans desgastados y manchados del verde de la hierba, cuando comenzó a afianzar su relación con Senkai… entonces abrió los ojos y recordó que el niño la esperaba, se pasó las manos por el rostro comprobando que las palabras de amor de InuYasha había surtido efecto, un leve rastro de humedad era lo que había en él, las lagrimas habían cesado sin que ella se diera cuenta, en el mismo momento en que él le había dicho que la amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche InuYasha buscó la tranquilidad de su habitación de hotel, mucho antes de lo que todos los presentes al seminario esperaban, se llevaría a cabo una recepción, pero él simplemente no estaba de humor para sonreírle a un montón de personas que veía una vez al año con algo de suerte, pudo notar el ceño arrugado en el rostro de Kaguya cuando anunció que él no asistiría, pero lo cierto es que no le preocupaba, ya encontraría la mujer una compañía.

Esperaba a que fuera una hora más tranquila para llamar a Kagome, de seguro ahora estaría abocada aún a labores dentro de la casa como llevaba haciendo desde que se había convertido en la señora Taisho, imaginarla con su prominente barriga pasearse por la cocina mientras preparaba la leche que Senkai bebía antes de dormirse lo llenaba de un sentimiento de amor desbordante en el pecho, y es que ella se había convertido en su luz, una intensa y completamente suya… pronto podría llamarla, pensó. Un par de golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a mirar en esa dirección.

-Quería saber si te encontrabas bien. – se escuchó la voz femenina que entró incluso antes de escuchar un "adelante" y es que Kaguya siempre había sido igual, solo que no diferenciaba una oficina de la de una habitación. InuYasha se incorporó en la cama, apoyando sus codos en esta para observar que la mujer venía ataviada con un ajustado vestido de gala, de seguro iba en dirección a la recepción.

-Si estoy bien… gracias…- respondió reacomodándose en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

-Me alegra…- dijo escuetamente.

Escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrase, pero no levanto la mirada, tenía los ojos cerrados esperando pacientemente a que transcurriera la última hora que le quedaba par poder llamar a su esposa y hablar con ella hasta el amanecer, de pronto la cama se movió, entonces alzó la mirad y comprobó que Kaguya estaba sentada junto a él. La observó con algo de impaciencia, no quería ser descortés con ella, pero ciertamente no estaba de humor para los coqueteos vanos de una mujer que no comprendía la palabra "no".

-Creí que ibas a la recepción…- dijo inexpresivo, a lo que la mujer arrugó el ceño suavemente.

-Estas seguro que estas bien…- respondió ella, eludiendo las palabras de InuYasha – te he notado algo tenso… - su voz sonaba sensual, mientras que los delgados dedos femeninos se posaban sobre la camisa semi abierta a la altura del pecho.

-¿A qué vienes realmente Kaguya?...- aseveró mientras que le tomaba la mano que comenzaba a rozarse con su piel, enfrentando los ojos esmeralda posesivos y decididos.

-Dime… ¿acaso no extrañas de vez en cuando a una mujer de verdad en tu cama?...- consultó, disminuyendo claramente las capacidades de Kagome de satisfacer a su esposo, aquella visión que tenía Kaguya de Kagome no le era desconocida, siempre se había dirigido a ella como si se tratara de una niña, y aunque en algunas ocasiones lo era, también podía convertirse en la mujer más apasionada que conocía.

-Amó a mi esposa…- dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa mordaz, ya que sabía muy bien que Kagome llenaba todas sus expectativas.

-Pero el amor no siempre satisface todos tus instintos, ¿no es así?...- consultó, inclinándose un poco, hasta que sus senos, que por el corte del vestido estaban desprovistos de ropa íntima se rozaron con el echo de InuYasha y ella sonrió ante el contacto, con la decisión tomada de besarlo. Pero él la mantuvo a distancia ejerciendo más fuerza en el agarre de la mano.

-Por si no lo haz entendido…- dijo con la voz profunda que poseía, y con los ojos brillantes de gozo al pensar en lo que iba a decir, no sabía bien por que le ocasionaba un cierto placer, el poner en su lugar a esta mujer, quizás por las reiteradas oportunidades en las que buscó disminuir la femineidad y capacidades de Kagome – amó a mi esposa…

Kaguya se incorporó un poco sabiendo que era capaz de poner de cabeza a cualquier hombre que tuviera a su alcance, pero al parecer no a un hombre enamorado. Con la molestia reflejada en los ojos de un verde intenso, le dejó caer una pregunta, como si se tratara de un golpe bajo que merecía recibir.

-¿Más que a la primera?...

InuYasha por un momento guardó silencio, e incluso el gesto burlón de su rostro se modificó ante aquella pregunta, recordando la primera vez que hizo el amor con Kagome, y la forma en que ella le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, incluso en aquella oportunidad para él había sido imposible responder, había amado demasiado a Kikyo, sin tener un punto de comparación, sabía que lo que sentía por Kagome ahora era diferente, quizás más adulto, más completo, pero la respuesta salió de sus labios tan limpia y clara, que no tuvo dudas de ello.

-Sí… mucho más…

Cuando Kaguya lo observó a los ojos con un la sorpresa impresa e imposible de ocultar, InuYasha supo que el acoso había cesado para siempre, ella jamás esperó escuchar algo como eso, no después de todo el tiempo que él había pasado venerando e incluso sufriendo por el recuerdo de su esposa muerta, el dolor que había experimentado al perderla había sido demasiado grande, unido con la responsabilidad que creía tener en la decisión que Kikyo había tomado, pero todo aquello había sido sanado y extirpado de su corazón como si se tratara de una cirugía que había sido efectuada con tanto cuidado y amor, que jamás lo notó hasta que ya se encontraba completamente perdido entre los brazos de Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana había sido relativamente tranquila, Kagome se había levantado al despuntar el alba, no podía dormir tranquila cuando InuYasha no estaba, se había habituado tanto a su calor, y a la forma posesivo con que la abrazaba a ella y a la bebita, que dormía demasiado poco cuando él se ausentaba, le había dicho que cuando naciera pequeña se encargaría de viajar lo menos posible, para que no tuviera insomnio por su causa.

El timbre sonó, y Senkai que aún andaba en pijama, otra de las cosas que Kagome le permitía y a la que Kosho ponía sus objeciones, se había girado con los ojos adormilados, no debían de pasar de las diez de la mañana, lo que le pareció extraño, llevaba taza de leche hasta la mesa, cuando sintió a Sumomo, que avanzaba por el pasillo del recibidor anunciando que tenían una visita.

-¿Quién es Sumomo? – consultó Kagome con el ceño algo arrugado mientras que le daba las ultimas vueltas a la cucharilla dentro de la leche del niño.

-Es el señor Naraku…

Por algún motivo que Kagome desconocía, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, ese hombre no era bueno, podía percibirlo, miro entonces a Senkai sentado en un lado de la mesa, y pudo notar de inmediato que en los ojos dorados del niño, existía la misma sensación, aunque el pequeño, no podría definirla a cabalidad. Kagome sintió como las manos le sudaban y de pronto el vientre le dio un salto.

-Tranquila pequeña…- dijo con suavidad, y luego volvió a mirar a Senkai con algo de gracia, ya que ambos notaron que ella le hablaba a su barriga.

Caminó hacía el recibidor, sabiendo que dado el lugar que ocupara ese tal Naraku en la vida de InuYasha y de Senkai, quizás debería de ser algo más cortes con él, pero después de lo que su esposo le comentara de él no lo dejaría pasar de el recibidor de su casa. Avanzó en silencio y con paso firme, intentando parecer inmutable, no deseaba que él notara lo nerviosa que estaba, se secó las manos en los costados de su blusa, si ella era la responsable de Senkai en este momento, pues que ese Naraku se preparara, por que ella defendería a su familia a toda costa.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella con total calma, al menos a los ojos del hombre que tan elegante como recordaba haberlo visto en la oficina de InuYasha varios meses atrás.

-Bueno días señora Taisho…- respondió, intentando un saludo, extendiendo su mano, Kagome sintió que el estomago se le hundía ante la sola idea de estrecharla, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Oh ya veo que su esposo le habló de mí…- dijo recogiendo su mano – al menos de su versión del asunto, tal vez deba comentarle la mía.

-No deseo parecerle grosera, pero me tiene sin cuidado su versión…- respondió Kagome con total seguridad sintiendo una necesidad increíble de ocultarse de la mirada de ese hombre que insistía de un modo extraño en mirarle el vientre.

-Sin duda esta siéndolo…- aseguró sonriendo al notar una leve inquietud en la mujer – entonces le diré a que vengo sin más cortesías.

-Me parece bien…

-Vengo por Senkai…

Los ojos de Kagome se dilataron ante la sola idea de que ese hombre deseara llevarse al niño, después de todo ya se había convertido en su niño, quizás no lo había llevado en el vientre como lo hacía con Takka ahora, pero el pequeño era parte de InuYasha y había aprendido a amarlo con el mismo instinto de protección que tenía por su propia hija.

-¿Esta loco?...- fue todo lo que logró decir.

-Muchos dicen eso…- respondió con una sonrisa tan tirana y sardónica, que Kagome sintió que el piso se le movía, pensando una y otra vez en lo mucho que deseaba que InuYasha estuviera con ella.

Continuará…

**Bueno sé que me han esperado mucho y que no están demasiado acostumbrados a ello, pero es que los capítulos finales siempre se me hacen algo más flojos.**

**Besitos y espero que les agrade**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	37. Intenciones ocultas

Capítulo XXXVII

**Intenciones ocultas**

Kagome se quedó helada por un momento, cuando vio en los ojos del visitante que venía dispuesto a arrebatarle un trozo de su vida, a Senkai. Añoró la presencia de InuYasha en casa, la seguridad de su protección, la forma en que seguramente la habría ocultado a los ojos de Naraku y lo habría enfrentado, pero él no estaba, no regresaría probablemente hasta el día siguiente, y solo estaba ella… y entonces tomó aire como infundiéndose seguridad, cosa que el hombre frente a ella notó de inmediato, este era su hogar y su familia y ella los defendería.

-¿Qué lo hace creer que se lo permitiré?...- consultó con la voz suave, pero segura, una de sus características.

-¿Qué puedes hacer para impedírmelo?...- preguntó él con sorna, logrando que el corazón de Kagome diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho, tenía razón, no había demasiado que ella pudiera hacer, pero eso no la amedrentaría.

-Puedo llamar a la policía – aseguró notando como el hombre comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos, sintió a su bebita moverse con fuerza dentro de su vientre, de seguro percibiendo que los latidos del corazón de su madre comenzaban a agitarse.

-Cuando ellos lleguen yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí…- le susurró con la voz pesada y cargada de un tono tan maligno que Kagome se estremeció ante el contacto del aliento masculino contra su rostro.

Ella notó como el hombre se abalanzaba en clara señal de desear entrar en la casa, el niño estaba a solo metros de donde se encontraban ellos ahora y el solo pensar en que pudiera sacarlo de la casa le hizo sudar helado, se sentía mal, demasiado mal, de seguro algo estaba pasando con su presión arterial, ya que sentía un sudor frió perlarle la frente y las sienes, ero no dejaría que nada le sucediera a Senkai.

-No lo permitiré – le dijo con total convicción, poniendo su pequeño cuerpo en comparación con el de Naraku, en la entrada al pasillo que daba al resto de la casa, el hombre la miró ya no con aquel talante gracioso, más bien con una mirada penetrante e iracunda que solo ayudaba a que se sintiera peor, notó como la tomaba de los brazos y la movía a un lado para dejarla pegada a la pared.

-Tú, no harás nada Hijiri…- le susurró y Kagome arrugó el ceño sin saber bien por que la había llamado de ese modo tan extraño.

Por un segundo Kagome se quedó estática en el lugar que Naraku le había asignado, pero su reacción fue casi inmediata, despejó nuevamente su mente y avanzó tras de él por el pasillo.

-Sumomo… llama a la policía…- dijo, sabiendo que ellos no llegarían a tiempo para evitar que este hombre si deseaba utilizar la fuerza bruta llevara a cabo su amenaza. Senkai permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar en el que Kagome lo había dejado, con la cuchara que tenía en la mano, jugaba con las burbujas que el agitar la lecho dejaba al borde de la taza, observó el rostro de aquel hombre al que no recordaba haber visto jamás, y de pronto la palidez del de Kagome tras de él lo asustó.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?...- consultó con la cuchara aún en el aire, los ojos dorados tan iguales a los de su padre expectantes y muy abiertos, con los pies colgando de la silla, sitió como un par de brazos lo tomaban y lo elevaban en el aire, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero era evidente que el hombre que tenía en frente no era bueno.

-Nada Senkai…- respondió la voz de la mujer que lo tenía en sus brazos, Kosho rodeo la mesa intentando evadir a este hombre que por la rapidez de su avance estaba seguro de poder llevarse al niño.

-Entrégame a ese niño mujer… dijo con la voz profunda y molesta Naraku, cuando la figura femenina comenzaba a rodear la mesa intentando evadirlo.

-No se lo daré…- respondió Kosho

Kagome se había llevado la mano a la boca cuando vio que la niñera tomaba a Senkai en sus brazos, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que se lo extendería en el aire a Naraku y que se sonreiría ante aquello, pero cuando vio que ella lo evadía con lo que al menos parecía genuina preocupación sintió que podía respirar al menos un poco.

-Vamos mujer… entrégamelo, sabes que es mi nieto – exigió.

-No, déjelo en paz, el señor InuYasha no desea que usted vea al niño – la negativa de la niñera parecía poner los nervios tensos de Naraku, que comenzaba a rodear la mesa intentando alcanzarla, pero aquella tan usual forma de escape estaba dando resultado.

De pronto el sonido de la cerradura los alertó a todos por igual, Kagome sintió que después de todo Dios le estaba enviando la ayuda que necesitaba, cuando escuchó un sonido secó de los pasos seguros por el pasillo, observó hacía atrás. Para ver el rostro enfurecido y los ojos dorados fulgurantes de su esposo, que se veía imponente y alto, era como su su superhéroe privado hubiera entrado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?...- consultó leyendo en las expresiones de los presentes la situación, nadie se atrevía a hablar ya que la tensión parecía capaz de cortar el sonido de las palabras en dos.

InuYasha caminó en dirección a Kosho y tomó desde sus brazos a su hijo.

-Ve a tu habitación pequeño…- le dijo dándole un beso en el cabello cuando lo bajaba, el niño, por una especie de instinto de preservación, corrió ejecutando la orden – ahora tú, ¡vete de mi casa!. – exigió, notando de medio lado el sobresalto que Kagome sintió ante el sonido gutural de su voz.

-Veo que tienes una pequeña cuadrilla para resguardar a mi nieto – dijo con algo de burla refiriéndose a las mujeres de la casa – pero no siempre serán capaces de contenerme.

-De ahora en adelante te encontrarás conmigo a cada paso – respondió InuYasha con los puños apretados, la mandíbula apretada y los deseos cada vez más enormes de romperle la cara en ese instante al hombre, hizo un movimiento indicando su intención, cuando sintió las manos de su esposa tomarle uno de los brazos, reteniendo su furia con ello, observó en agarré con los ojos inyectados de furia, pero comprendió. – solo vete…

Aquella orden, tan simple, que podía tomarse incluso como una simple petición, llevaba consigo en el tono en que había sido proferida, una amenaza tan palpable que Naraku pareció incapaz de eludirla, no sin antes decir la última palabra.

-No mereces volver a tener una familia después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija…- InuYasha volvió a tener el impulso de partirle la nariz, pero nuevamente Kagome lo contuvo.

El hombre se retiró dejando en completo silencio el lugar, las cuatro personas que se encontraban en medio de aquella habitación, permanecieron por instantes abstraídos en sus pensamientos, de pronto InuYasha fue conciente de Kagome, solo cuando ella liberó su brazo y pudo notar como se veía demasiado pálida apoyada en la pared, una capa de sudor le cubría el rostro, y se giró para abrazarla, pero entonces los ojos de ella comenzaron a blanquearle, y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera.

-Kagome… pequeña… ¿qué te sucede?...- sintió que la adrenalina lo golpeaba nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo, un extraño vacío se apoderó de él cuando vio que Kagome se desplomaba, la tensión de los momentos vividos la habían desequilibrado, su presión había bajado, como él mismo lo comprobó luego de una medición y tal como ella lo había previsto anteriormente y simplemente se desvaneció, dos golpes en la puerta fueron los que alertaron al hombre de la presencia de un tercero.

-Adelante…- dijo casi en un susurro, Kagome parecía más tranquila, pero no deseaba molestarla, aunque ya se le veía un poco más de color en el rostro, de todos modos deseaba que un especialista le dijera como se encontraba.

La figura alta y estilizada de un hombre al que jamás creyó ver en su propio hogar, entró al cuarto relativamente oscuro, de hecho la luz del sol estaba opacada por algunas nubes lo que les recordaba la cercanía de la estación invernal.

-Buenos días InuYasha…- saludó con toda la cortesía que le resultaba posible, aunque su voz de todos modos sonó molesta, Bankotzu le había prevenido de que debía de cuidar muy bien a Kagome, su sensibilidad emocional estaba bastante desarrollada, ya lo había podido comprobar él como su medico, y también como su amigo.

-Buenos días…- respondió, sintiendo la culpa del estado de Kagome, que si bien no era grave, no debía de suceder, si tan solo él hubiera estado en casa un poco más temprano, habría podido enfrentar a Naraku desde su llegada y su esposa no se habría visto obligada a defender a Senkai.

Bankotzu avanzó hasta la cama en donde se encontraba Kagome, su cuerpo estaba de medio lado, que era una de las posiciones más cómodas que había encontrado para recostarse, tenía las piernas cubiertas con una manta, y le sonrió con suavidad cuando lo vio acercarse, la mano posada sobre el vientre ya más calmó, Takka había dado un gran salto cuando escuchó la voz de InuYasha al llegar a enfrentarse a Naraku, y luego ya finalmente se tranquilizó.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?…- consultó con un tono tan desesperadamente afectivo, según pudo comprobar InuYasha, que tuvo que hacer acopió de todas sus fuerzas y su sentido común, para no sacar de ahí al hombre, Kagome le dio una suave mirada que lo llevó a comprender que podía leer en el fuego de sus ojos dorados que no soportaba ver a Bankotzu tan cerca y tan amable.

**_Perdóname si yo,_**

_**Te corto las alas, te retengo en mi vida**_

_**Atada a mi alma, y tu mundo es mi piel**_

_**Que te quema o te calma**_

-InuYasha… ¿me pides un poco de agua?… - pidió con la voz aún debilitada, ¿qué podía decirle, no, por que no quiero dejarte sola con tu ginecólogo… maldición…

-Enseguida…- fue todo lo que respondió, dejando la habitación, sabía que eran celos irracionales, pero es que Kagome era suya, y el ver como ese hombre aparecía en escena como si se tratara del héroe, le revolvía el estomago.

Bankotzu hizo algunas mediciones generales del estado de salud de su paciente, primero le tomó la temperatura, y mientras el termómetro daba su diagnóstico, comenzó a rodear el brazo con el medidor de presión.

-Eso ya lo hizo InuYasha…- mencionó ella con una dulzura enorme, al recordar el modo en que amorosamente su esposo la había traído hasta la cama, su desvanecimiento había durado muy poco, fue más que nada, según ella misma pudo apreciar, una descompensación producto del nerviosismo, agradecía que aquello no le sucediera antes de que llegara InuYasha.

-Que bien… pero es mi trabajo…- dijo con un talante bastante molesto, que Kagome pudo percibir a la perfección.

-Aún no lo apruebas – aseguró, mientras que Bankotzu con sus ojos azules, observaba atentamente la presión de paciente, liberando poco a poco el aire del instrumento.

-No puedo aprobar que te ponga en riesgo de este modo… - respondió con la voz firme a pesar de la suavidad con que intentaba dirigirse a ella – dime, ¿qué sucedió?… ¿discutió contigo?… ¿te alteró?…- no podía dejar de pensar en el estado en que había llegado Kikyo a la clínica cuando dio a luz. Kagome apoyó la mano que tenía libre, sobre el antebrazo del hombre obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-InuYasha me ama más que a su vida…- respondió intentando calmar a su médico, que en este momento estaba exteriorizando sus inquietudes de amigo, sabía bien que él temía por ella, pero Kagome sabía la verdad de lo sucedido entre InuYasha y Kikyo el día en que ella intentó suicidarse…

En tanto el hombre de largo cabello oscuro, esperaba a que el agua estuviera a punto para prepararle a Kagome un té de hierbas como le había aconsejado Sumomo, Kosho por su parte se había encargado del cuidado de Senkai, una vez que el caos llenó la casa cuando su esposa se había desvanecido. Observó de reojo a la niñera que estaba pelando una fruta para el niño, y luego volvió a fijar la vista en la taza que permanecía frente a él, con una bolsa de té en su interior, algo de azúcar y en espera del agua hervida. Recordó sus propias conclusiones de la noche anterior, cuando acordó consigo mismo, despedir del mejor modo posible a Kosho, que hasta ese momento parecía estar causando más problemas de los debidos en casa, pero ¿ahora que haría, había visto como había defendido a Senkai del padre de Kikyo, y en parte aquello había significado una ayuda para Kagome, apretó un puño sobre el mueble de blanca cubierta, pensando una vez más en que si tan solo hubiera estado en casa un poco antes.

-Listo señor…- escuchó la voz de Sumomo, que con la tetera en la mano, había depositado la cantidad de agua necesaria en la taza que ahora humeaba ante él - ¿quiere que se la lleve a la señora?...- consultó con diligencia.

-No Sumomo, yo lo haré…- respondió con calma, mientras que tomando la taza comenzó a avanzar en dirección al cuarto de su esposa, observó una vez más a Kosho que terminaba ya su labor con la fruta, sin distraerse a enfrentar su mirada dorada. Después de todo seria útil mantenerla en casa un poco más, avanzó por el pasillo en espera de que Bankotzu ya hubiera terminado, sabía bien que Kagome lo había enviado a distraerse.

Cuando InuYasha se perdió por el pasillo, la mujer con el plato lleno se fruta camino varios pasos tras de él, reflejando una leve sonrisa que hablaba de victoria, cuan acertado había sido obedecer las ordenes de su "señor", y cuan cierto había resultado aquella frase que le dijo "no te preocupes…yo me encargaré"… sabía que después de la escena de hoy al menos podría quedarse el tiempo necesario en casa de los Taisho… con la familia de su señora Kikyo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, y en la casa reinaba un ambiente de tranquilidad, InuYasha estaba sentado sobre la cama, con le espalda apoyada en el respaldo y con Kagome apoyada en su pecho, había permanecido así ya un largo tiempo, y al menos ella no se había quejado de encontrarse incomoda, él comprendía perfectamente que el estado en el que se encontraba no era el más agradable, y aún le quedaban varias semanas para poder descansar al menos de los malestares. Le observó el rostro que parecía adormilado u se inclinó lo suficiente para posar sus labios en la sien de su esposa.

_**Perdóname si yo te quiero así,**_

_**Entregada a mi ser y mis cuentos de hadas**_

_**Amándome más que a ti misma**_

_**Si vivo para ti, debo confesar,**_

_**Que no tengo otra forma de amar,**_

_**Otra forma de ver esta es mi única verdad**_

-Te amo…- susurró muy bajito, sintiendo al menos por el momento la tranquilidad de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé…- respondió ella, alzando su mano aún con los ojos cerrados, para acariciar con la punta de los dedos el mentón de su esposo. Que se sorprendió gratamente al notar que no estaba dormida.

-No dejaré que nada malo les pase…- dijo sintiendo como se le atenazaba el estomago ante el solo pensamiento de perder a alguno de los tres.

-Nada malo nos sucederá… - aseguró, adoptando una posición de guerrera mientras que se sentaba en la cama – el mal jamás vence amor…- volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, mientras que se le acercaba lo más que fue posible debido al volumen de su vientre y deposito en los labios masculinos un beso profundo y sentido, ese que le agradecía solo por estar junto a ella. De pronto a su mente vino una palabra, un nombre que le habían dado esta mañana y se sintió extraña e inquieta… Hijiri…

_**Que tengo tanto miedo de perderte**_

_**De estar a tu lado y no merecerte**_

_**Y tengo tanto miedo, tanto miedo**_

_**Que no puedo dormir, que no puedo creer**_

_**Que estoy enamorado hipnotizado**_

_**Y que no es mentira… estoy enamorado…**_

Continuará…

**Bueno, esta vez me tardé menos, espero que puedan respirar tranquilos después del modo en que se arregló el tema de Naraku, ahora claro, lo de Kosho debía de ser de ese modo, esa mujer no puede abandonar la casa aún, por un tema de utilidad para la historia… espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios…**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor…**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: El tema es una canción de Marc Anthony, se llama "Volando entre tus brazos" un hermoso tema para quienes deseen escucharlo, y creo que a ti, querida _Dita Chan_ te encantará.**


	38. Las espinas

Capítulo XXXVIII

**Las espinas**

Las semanas estaban pasando en relativa calma, luego de la extraña aparición de Naraku, la que de algún modo había llenado de incertidumbre a InuYasha, las cosas estaban en relativa calma. Kagome, con el vientre cada vez más abultado intentaba pasar sus días en una inquietante espera, su esposo había acortado sus horas de trabajo en la clínico, para permanecer más tiempo con ella y Senkai, que cumplía sus cinco años no hacía mucho, y aunque la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños carecía de niños de su edad, el pequeño había disfrutaba enormemente de su primera celebración. Kagome notó la distancia que había tomado InuYasha, de seguro lamentando no haber hecho algo así por su hijo antes, se acercó hasta él que permanecía apoyado en el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón en el que los niños compartían juegos, a pesar de que Souta, le llevaba varios años a Senkai, al igual que Kohaku, los tres niños se habían entendido bastante bien, siendo los juegos de video un gran punto en común.

-El niño se ve muy feliz…- dijo ella en un tono bajo, mientras que se colgaba del brazo de su esposo con suavidad, el resto de los invitados, todos adultos, se encontraban sentados compartiendo temas de interés.

-Tuve los ojos cerrados tanto tiempo…- se limitó a criticar InuYasha. Kagome se puso entonces ante él y alzó su mentón, con una actitud que llegaba a parecer graciosa, dada la altura de su esposo y la prescripción medica de dejar los tacones por muy poco taco que estos tuvieran, lo que la hacía ver incluso más pequeña.

-Usted, señor Taisho ha sido un ciego mucho tiempo…- afirmó ella sus dichos, notando como los ojos dorados ponían toda su atención en los castaños de ella, tragando, sintiendo de pronto un estúpido – pero tiene el gran merito del que no muchos pueden alardear… y es que los abrió por sí solo…

InuYasha la observó por algunos instantes, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa suave y deliciosa asomara por sus labios, lo que aceleró el pulso de Kagome, que se obligó a permanecer concentrada en la conversación, ya que sus hormonas ahora que estaba embarazada la andaban trayendo demasiado revolucionada, y lamentaba el hecho de cargar con aquella barriga, claro que solo en los momentos en los que no se sentía lo suficientemente atractiva como para seducir a su esposo. Notó como él descruzaba los brazos y le acariciaba una de las mejillas, con una suavidad lánguida que la obligó a cerrar los ojos por un segundo, para abrirlos cuando él decía.

-No los habría abierto sin usted, señora Taisho… - lo vio inclinarse y luego los labios de InuYasha bajaron hasta su oído humedeciéndolo con su aliento – quiero hacerte el amor…

**Ay sí, recuerdo, ay tus ojos cerrados  
como llenos por dentro de luz negra,  
todo tu cuerpo como una mano abierta,  
como un racimo blanco de la luna,  
y el éxtasis, cuando nos mata un rayo,   
cuando un puñal nos hiere en las raíces  
y nos rompe una luz la cabellera,  
y cuando vamos de nuevo volviendo a la vida,  
como si del océano saliéramos, como si del naufragio  
volviéramos heridos entre las piedras y las algas rojas.Pero, hay otros recuerdos,  
no sólo flores del incendio,  
sino pequeños brotes que aparecen de pronto  
cuando voy en los trenes o en las calles.**

Aquella declaración tan inesperada, como esperada, le provocó un escalofrío que InuYasha pudo percibir a la perfección, se irguió y la miró con incredulidad, la que termino de acrecentarse con la pregunta que ella le hizo.

-¿Ahora?...- consultó inquieta, pensando en que tenían aún invitados en casa y que ella ya cargaba con ocho meses de embarazo, aunque sabía bien que Bankotzu, su médico que a pesar de que no dialogaba con InuYasha más de lo necesario, el había aclarado que no había problema con ella, siempre que no cayeran en excesos que no podía permitirse. De pronto escuchó la carcajada relativamente suave que InuYasha soltó.

-No puedo creer que aún seas tan inocente pequeña…- dijo con ternura, mientras que se inclinaba nuevamente para abrazarla, había podido notar todo lo que ella estaba pensando a través del brillo de sus ojos castaños.

-Ohh…- luchó por soltarse Kagome, le molestaba pasar por una chiquilla ante InuYasha, y a pesar del tono afectuoso con que él el estaba dirigiendo aquellas palabras, Kagome sentía que era casi una burla a su madurez.

Una nueva carcajada, que esta vez fue atendida por el resto de las personas en el salón, salió del hombre que no soltaba a su esposa del abrazo en que la mantenía atrapada. Kagome solo se quedó quieta cuando escuchó la voz de Miroku desde un rincón.

-Tranquilos amigos, que hay niños presentes…- la risa que soltó luego Miroku, se vio cortada por un quejido, de seguro por algún golpe de su amiga Sango, esos dos no podían estar un día completo sin que Sango pusiera en su lugar a su novio por algo.

InuYasha observó a su esposa, más divertido aún al notar el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, Kagome se sentía demasiado molesta pro que sabía que aquel color la hacía parecer más infantil, odio sus reacciones, odio a Miroku, por su comentario, odio a InuYasha por ponerla en esa situación.

-pero esta noche no habrán niños…- le susurró la voz profunda y evidentemente sensual de su esposo, antes de dejar en sus labios un beso corto, pero cargado de expectativas, antes de soltarla para ir con el resto de los adultos.

No, definitivamente no podía odiar a InuYasha… se dijo y de nuevo el rubor se subió a su rostro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en la habitación que InuYasha había dispuesto como despacho, Kagome se encontraba sentada en el sillón que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta, con los pies ligeramente en alto ayudados por almohadones que su esposo había puesto en ese lugar, luego de darle un grato masaje.

-Este paciente esta recibiendo una dosis muy baja de medicamento – comentó Kagome frente a uno de los informes que había traído InuYasha para trabajar junto a ella en casa, de ese modo se aseguraba de que ella no se frustrara por el tiempo que estaría fuera de la medicina.

-Déjame ver…- dijo, mientras que se inclinaba por sobre el hombro de su esposa – mmm… tienes razón… ves Takka, como tu madre no pierde su toque…- continúo, poniendo la mano sobre el vientre de treinta y cuatro semanas de gestación, algo así como ocho meses y medio de embarazo.

El movimiento en el vientre de la madre, que efectuaba la bebita cada vez que su padre se dirigía a ella, los hizo sonreír de un modo especial, comprender que la vida que se gestaba dentro de su esposa ya era capaz de percibirlo, lo llenaba de gozo.

-Será una niña muy perceptiva…- aseguró InuYasha inclinándose a besar los labios de Kagome que había logrado sentir el temor que experimentaba él, día con día a medida que se acercaba más la fecha determinada para el nacimiento de su bebita.

-Claro que lo será…- logró decir ella una vez que su esposo la liberó de sus labios, notó como la sonrisa que adornaba la boca de InuYasha distaba mucho de ser alegre, más parecía un intento frustrado de verse tranquilo, ella lo había observado durante toda la tarde y se notaba inquieto, no sabía a que atribuírselos, pero lo averiguaría. - ¿sucede algo?...

Advirtió entonces, como los ojos dorados se enfocaban en ella con cierta incredulidad, que se debí exclusivamente a su incapacidad de esconder nada de lo que le pasaba a Kagome, lo cierto es que estaba preocupado, sobre todo por el hecho de que debería efectuar un corto viaje, pero el pensar en pasar más de doce horas fuera de su hogar y de encontrarse a más de treinta minutos del lugar en el que se encontrara su pequeña, lo desesperaba, ya que a pesar de que todo en casa parecía tranquilo luego de la intromisión que hizo Naraku, un par de meses atrás, él no estaba en calma, y eso acrecentado por el cercano alumbramiento del bebé que esperaba Kagome.

-Debo viajar a Hokkaido…- dijo sin más, respondiendo de ese modo a la pregunta, se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba al otro lado de su escritorio, notando como Kagome se le quedaba mirando, por algunos instantes los ojos castaños de ella reposaron sin mayor expresión en los dorados, InuYasha podía notar a la perfección que ella estaba rememorando los tormentosos momentos en los que Naraku había entrado por la fuerza en su hogar.

-¿Por qué tú?...- consultó con el tono de voz demasiado calmado.

-Kaguya esta en Kyoto, ¿recuerdas?...- intentó, su colega había estado supliéndolo en todos aquellos eventos en los que había sido necesario un representante de la clínica, y más de la rama de cardiología que había hecho tan famoso su lugar de trabajo.

-Sí claro… lo recuerdo…- el tono de su voz seguía siendo neutro, estaba sumida en sus temores, y era exactamente a aquello a lo que InuYasha le temía, no quería que Kagome se tensionara, menos a tan poco tiempo de su alumbramiento.

Se puso de pie y avanzó en dirección a su esposa que aún permanecía con los pies sobre los almohadones, necesitaba abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, de todos modos había pedido a Miroku que estuviera al pendiente de cualquier necesidad, y se encargaría de que las personas del servicio pudieran recurrir a él en cualquier eventualidad. Se sentó junto a ella, y le acarició el rostro.

-Solo estaré fuera una noche pequeña…- intentó calmarla, y entonces Kagome pestañeó un par de veces como si estuviera despertando de algún sueño aletargado, enfocando el rostro tenso y preocupado de InuYasha… ¿acaso no era ella una mujer fuerte?... se preguntó, comprendiendo que no le estaba haciendo más fáciles las cosas a su esposo.

-No te preocupes…- respondió sonriendo con suavidad, mientras que acomodaba el cabello oscuro del hombre, para que cayera tras su espalda – estaremos bien… - aquella simple frase hablaba de su familia por completo, Senkai, la bebita aún no confirmada de forma médica, y ella misma – además será solo una noche…

**Te veo lavando mis pañuelos,  
colgando en la ventana mis calcetines rotos,   
tu figura en que todo, todo el placer como una llamarada  
cayó sin destruirte, de nuevo, mujercita de cada día,  
de nuevo ser humano, humildemente humano,  
soberbiamente pobre, como tienes que ser para que seas  
no la rápida rosa que la ceniza del amor deshace,  
sino toda la vida, toda la vida con jabón y agujas,  
con el aroma que amo de la cocina que tal vez no tendremos  
y en que tu mano entre las papas fritas  
y tu boca cantando en invierno  
mientras llega el asado serían para mi la permanencia  
de la felicidad sobre la tierra.**

-Los amo tanto Kagome…- musitó, dejando que su cabeza reposará en el regazo de su esposa, una actitud que ya se le daba fácilmente, era como si Takka le diera su aprobación y un espacio entre los brazos de su madre para ello – y temió tanto perderlos… - los dedos pálidos de ella se enredaron en el cabello oscuro de su esposo y comenzó a acariciarlos.

-No te preocupes más… - susurró con suavidad, comprendiendo que tras la imagen de fortaleza que él mostraba, estaba ella, y que no podía flaquear, debía darle seguridad y confianza, debía ocultar a sus propios fantasmas, para de ese modo ahuyentar a los de InuYasha

**Ay vida mía, no sólo el fuego entre nosotros arde,  
sino toda la vida, la simple historia, el simple amor  
de una mujer y un hombre   
parecidos a todos.**

El vientre se movía bajo su abrazo, y él logró sonreír levemente, sabía que la vida que se generaba dentro de Kagome, había marcado un nuevo inicio para todos, una nueva oportunidad de que las cosas salieran bien, pero no podía evitar recordar que con las misma treinta y cuatro semanas de gestación, había nacido Senkai, en medio de turbulentas situaciones, tras una discusión y en medio de un intento de suicidio que jamás comprendería, que solo podía atribuirle a la delicadeza emocional de Kikyo, de la que en aquel entonces fue… su amada Kikyo…

-InuYasha…- habló Kagome con cierta inseguridad, aún con los dedos hundidos en el cabello de su esposo que la rodeaba con la fuerza de su abrazo.

-¿Si?...- consultó él sin querer soltarla, aún con el oído en el vientre de su esposa, buscando los sonidos que lograba percibir dentro de ella.

Se produjo una pequeña pausa en la que Kagome no sabía si preguntar o no, algo que la había dejado meses atrás inquieta y que ahora a raíz de la nueva partida de InuYasha había aflorado, algo que había dejado perdido en su subconsciente.

-Quieres preguntarme algo…- aseguró, pues ya conocía muy bien a Kagome, y cuando ella dudaba era porque sin duda había una pregunta que hacer.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?...- consultó ella con algo de alarma… ¿es que no podía ocultar nada?.

-Eres demasiado transparente pequeña…- susurró él con la voz cargada de cierta sensualidad que Kagome había notado que afloraba cuando hablaba de ella.

-No me salgas ahora con el tema de mi supuesta inocencia…- pidió ella en un tono completamente autoritario, notando como InuYasha subía un poco más, con cuidado de no descansar su peso en ella, para quedar con el rostro muy cerca del de Kagome, un suave beso se apoderó de los femeninos labios algo tensos por la conversación, los que se aflojaron con rapidez, notando Kagome, solo entonces que estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de su esposo como reclamando ser saciada, y entonces lo soltó.

-Vaya beso… - murmuró con la voz profunda y la respiración algo agitada - ¿ahora me diré lo que te preocupa?... – un nuevo silencio se produjo y ella se quedó perdida en el dorado de los ojos de su esposo – Kagome…- llamó con algo de reproche, lo que fuera que ella deseara decirle lo estaba inquietando… ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas?...

-Esta bien…- suspiró sabiendo que no había forma en que pudiera callárselo ya desde que lo recordó – sabes tú, quien o qué es… Hijiri?...

Continuará…

**Disculpen por la tardanza en el envió de este capítulo, pero mi computador esta con dificultades y estoy usando el de mi hermano, y pues eso, los por menores de la disfunción de mi equipo, pues solo decir que fue made in my son… es una criaturita a la que deseo estrangular, pero en fin…**

**Besitos y espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	39. Hijiri

Capítulo XXXIX

**Hijiri**

InuYasha había partido esa mañana y todo en casa parecía tranquilo, incluso el mismo Senkai estaba más relajado de lo normal, Hachiko que ya había crecido mucho, incluso lo que debía de medir en su edad adulta, permanecía recostado en su rincón, tal parecía que el clima los contagiaba con su aletargado avance, la estación ya era pleno invierno, por lo que todo alrededor parecía dormido en espera del nuevo florecimiento. Kagome se mantenía en una esquina observando como Senkai jugaba con algunas piezas de armar, mientras que ella terminaba de revisar algunos informes que había dejado InuYasha, para que ella ocupara su tiempo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con toda calma, y pensó en que debía de ser Sumomo que regresaba con el jugo de naranjas que le había pedido, era uno de los antojos que recientemente se le estaba dando y se había consumido ya el último litro que quedaba, los pasos en el pasillo sonaron lentamente con una cadencia casi exasperante, tanto que de pronto Kagome se puso completamente alerta, sintiendo un frío recorrerle la espalda, aquellos no eran los pasos de Sumomo, de hecho no podían serlo, ya que sonaban demasiado pesados para corresponder a la delicada figura de la mujer.

-¿Quién es?...- consultó algo temerosa mientras que se ponía de pie mirando por la entrada en dirección a la cocina por donde debía de encontrarse Kosho, ya que a pesar de no simpatizar en su totalidad con la mujer, esta se había mostrado muy solicita a ayudar cuando se encontraron en una situación comprometida.

No obtenía respuesta ni tampoco divisaba a la niñera de Senkai, sin embargo los pasos se aproximaban cada vez más con el mismo lento y exasperante ritmo. Avanzó lo suficiente para llegar al niño, y le susurró en voz muy baja que se pusiera de pie, agradeciendo que este no le hiciera mayores preguntas, tuvo la necesidad de tomarlo en sus brazos, sabiendo que aquello era arriesgado con el tiempo de gestación que tenía. Pero de todos modos lo hizo, acomodando la pequeña figura de él en sus caderas.

-¿Quién es?...- consultó nuevamente sintiendo que si tenía que decir otra palabra la voz le temblaría tanto como le temblaban las manos y el labio, estaba demasiado asustada, y su instinto le decía que algo muy malo iba a suceder.

-Ya no me reconoces Hijiri…- la voz masculina y segura sonó cuando el hombre frente a ella salió de su escondite, cubierto con un largo abrigo oscuro que se dejaba caer por sobre los hombros lo que le hizo pensar a Kagome de inmediato en que una manta ritual, con algunos extrañas figuras que parecían antiguas escrituras bordadas en todo el contorno del cuello hasta llegar a la parte más baja de la prenda, el cabello oscuro como el de Senkai y una sonrisa amablemente maléfica en los labios.

-Naraku…- susurró con la voz roída por el temor… no, no otra vez, pensó, y sintió cierto alivio al ver como se aproximaba la figura delgada y baja de Kosho, por un costado, en dirección al umbral en el que se encontraba el hombre.

-Antes no me llamabas así… siempre me decías padre…- musitó, con un dejó de nostalgia, lo que ocasionó en Kagome un pánico aún mayor, él la estaba confundiendo con su hija.

-¿Estas lista Kosho?...- consultó, sin retirar aquellos ojos enrojecidos de la figura de Kagome, que aclamaba a gritos el nombre de su esposo, y una gota de sudor, casi inapropiada dentro del frío clima que los rodeaba, comenzó a bajar desde su sien, cuando compendió que la niñera de Senkai era parte de todo.

-Sí señor…- la escuchó decir… y se sintió perdida, aferrando el cuerpo diminuto y asustado de Senkai, que aunque no dijera nada, comprendía que Kagome estaba demasiado aterrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La reunión de cirujanos había sido un existo, exponiendo nuevos avances que ciertamente InuYasha se dedicaría a estudiar para el beneficio de sus propios pacientes, de seguro pediría a Kagome su ayuda, ella parecía tener una especie de sexto sentido en este aspecto, gozaba de una rápida comprensión y asimilaba muy bien lo que había que hacer en cada caso, confiaba muchísimo en su juicio, cosa que sus colegas más cercanos siempre le reprochaban, por tratarse aún de una estudiante, pero no desdeñaban su "buena suerte" en los resultados.

Debía de esperar hasta la noche en donde harían una gala de cierre a la que no podía dejar de asistir, o de lo contrario sería un desaire demasiado grande para los organizadores, sobre todo considerando que él era InuYasha Taisho, el reconocido cirujano y esperaban que al menos compartiera con ellos algo de sus experiencias, suspiro sabiendo que por la mañana estaría de regreso con su familia, esta había sido sin duda un viaje corto, quizás el más corto que había efectuado para este tipo de eventos, pero de todos modos lo consideraba demasiado extenso, no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome y los niños, su hijo ya nacido y la bebita que estaba pronta a llegar.

Volvió a reclinarse ante la pantalla de su portátil, había estado buscando información sobre el significado de la palabras "Hijiri", por alguna razón no le agradaba ese termino, y menos aún saber que Naraku lo uso en su esposa.

-"Hijiri, diosa de Kalantia que trae consigo la semilla de la salvación" – leyó la pequeña reseña y la volvió a repetir en su mente, intentando comprender lo que decía… de pronto se detuvo en una palabra… Kalantia, él ya la había escuchado, hacía algunos años, de los labios de su esposa.

-No deseo cumplir con esa tradición…- se escuchaba la voz de Kikyo que hablaba con alguien en el teléfono, InuYasha acababa de llegar de la clínica, algo más temprano que de costumbre, había tenido que dejar el automóvil con su mecánico, por lo que supuso que nadie en casa se había enterado de su llegada - ¿Por qué no quieres comprender que no puedo?...- se escuchaba la voz algo acongojada, InuYasha que sabía que no era correcto estar escuchando no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, Kikyo no acostumbraba a mantener charlas telefónicas con nadie, a menos que fueran con él, o eso era lo que creía.

Una pausa se hizo en la conversación e InuYasha que ya había alcanzado la habitación desde la cual venía la conversación, pudo notar que Kikyo sostenía el auricular aún junto a su oído con ambas manos, el silencio resultaba incluso abrumador, Kosho que era la única empleada que tenían entonces, debía de estar fuera con algunas compras, y de pronto escuchó el sollozo ahogado de Kikyo.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con Kalantia…- había dicho en un susurró que buscaba con fuerza convertirse en un grito histérico, sin conseguirlo, Kikyo era demasiado centrada e incluso fría como para que sus emociones la controlaran de ese modo, concepto que InuYasha vio seriamente mermado en los meses posteriores. La vio colgar luego de aquello y entonces le habló.

-¿Qué tienes amor?...- había preguntado demasiado desconcertado incluso para acercarse a Kikyo, que en el momento en que escuchó su voz se giró pareciendo incluso asustada de haber sido oída en su conversación.

Los ojos oscuros de su esposa se había posado en él con una gama de sentimientos encontrados que nunca logró olvidar, sabía que Kikyo no deseaba darle un hijo, pero cuando en ese momento se lo anunció, no pudo contener su alegría y pretendió olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera la felicidad de su familia, incluso de aquella extraña conversación telefónica, comprendiendo solo entonces que había sido demasiado egoísta…

Tomó el auricular con rapidez y llamó hasta su casa, solo el oír el sonido tranquilizador de la voz de Kagome, podía centrarlo nuevamente. El tono de marcar sonó tres, cuatro, cinco veces y no había respuesta, volvió a intentar por tercera vez con el mismo resultado, el corazón se le aceleró y supo que nada estaría bien para él hasta que pudiera estrechar a su esposa entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kalantia…Kalantia… Kalantia…" se repetía en su mente, el avión ya estaba pronto a aterrizar, y ciertamente las horas de vigilia en el aeropuerto en espera del primer vuelo, lo habían dejado tan agotado que no notó el momento en que pareció dormirse, y al despertar con la voz del capitán que les anunciaba el inminente aterrizaje, recordó el día que entre recortes que mantenía Kikyo en su habitación, encontró la imagen desgastada de un diario, en donde aparecía Naraku, con bastantes menos años, una vasija en una de sus manos y en la otra unos pergaminos, la reseña bajo la imagen hablaba de "el arqueólogo que dio con las ruinas de Kalantia, y la maldición tras el descubrimiento", recordó que poco después de eso Naraku había sufrido un accidente que puso en peligro su vida.

-Nunca quisiste hablar de ello…- pronunció en voz baja InuYasha dirigiéndose a Kikyo, como si ella estuviera ahí, la mujer que le ocultó tantos aspectos de su vida, la que solo había alcanzado a mencionar, como gran cosa que su padre se había entregado a una antigua religión, y por ello no aceptaba el matrimonio de su hija.

Enfocó en una rincón de la imagen en la que se encontraba Naraku, una especie de altar, con una gran vela negra con vetas de lo que parecía un color rojizo, y a un costado una figura de mármol como la que le había visto a Kosho, las palpitaciones de su corazón se hicieron evidentemente más fuertes, había tenido al enemigo todo este tiempo alojado bajo su mismo techo… pero ¿qué buscaban?... era la pregunta que se gestaba en su interior. Volvió a marcar a su casa, desde el teléfono que no había soltado desde que salió del hotel, una vez más no hubo respuesta y se sentía demasiado inquieto como para pensar con coherencia, solo entonces recordó a Miroku, se reprendió en silencio por su falta de astucia, por la estupidez de no haber llamado antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kosho ya se encontraba envolviendo sus últimas pertenencias, las figuras de su altar, aquellas que el mismo InuYasha había descubierto, el teléfono no había dejado de sonar desde la tarde anterior, se sentía nerviosa, su señor Naraku la había dejado ahí para que cubrieras sus huellas, nada en el lugar debía de indicar en donde se encontraba Hijiri…

Un par de golpes en la puerta terminaron con la poca resistencia que mantenía, debía de cumplir con su misión. Se acercó hasta la puerta intentando ver de quien se trataba, estaba asustada, pero igualmente decidida a que nada fallara en esta oportunidad, ya había cometido el error de perder a su señora Kikyo, la que no quiso terminar con su parte en todo esto, pero no sería igual por parte de esta nueva Hijiri, no ella no arriesgaría la vida del niño, sabía bien que ella no expondría la vida de Senkai.

-¿Kagome?... ¿Senkai?...- insistía la voz masculina desde el exterior, los golpes en la puerta se hacían dada vez más evidentes y de pronto el sonido de las ruedas de un vehículo al frenar, se hizo demasiado notorio en contraste con el silencio de la madrugada.

Kosho sintió que el corazón se le detenía, estaba demasiado asustada, debía de escapar, avanzó primero con pasos torpes por el pasillo que la dirigía hasta la cocina en donde había otra puerta para salir de ahí, para luego comenzar a correr, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse tras de ella, le heló la sangre, pero de todos modos continuó corriendo, necesitaba salir de ahí escapar, huir… escuchaba su nombre, como un trueno sobre su cabeza, emitido por la voz gutural y casi salvaje de InuYasha que avanzaba a grandes pasos hasta que la presión en su brazo se hizo evidente… ya no tenía escapatoria, enfocó sus ojos oscuros en los dorados que parecían fuego ante ella.

-¿Dónde esta mi familia Kosho?...¡Dime que han hecho con ella!...- exigió de un modo estremecedor, la ira y la impotencia unida en la voz y la fuerza con que la sostenía, ella solo se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que no podía decir nada… nada debía salir de ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación en la que se encontraba carecía de ventanas, unos cinco metros cuadrados eran los que la rodeaban y todo a su alrededor parecía hecho de piedra caliza la que tenía relieves que le permitía distinguir figuras similares a las que tenía Naraku en su abrigo, con la sola diferencia de que estas parecían contar una historia a la que Kagome no deseaba prestarle atención, dos antorchas en la entrada eran las que le entregaban algo de luz al lugar, una cama de la misma piedra caliza era lo único a lo que podía llamarle mueble en un rincón apartado.

-¿Cómo pretende este energúmeno que duerma aquí?...- se preguntaba Kagome intentando parecer tranquila, sin dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo con Senkai en ese momento, el niño había sido arrastrado junto a ella dentro de aquel vehículo que los hizo cruzar por horas calles a las que no podían observar, Naraku sentada frente a ellos permaneció impasible a todas las preguntas que Kagome le dejaba caer.

Suspiró pensando en que de alguna manera debían de salir de ahí, ¿cómo la encontraría alguien?... ¿cómo la encontraría InuYasha?... si ni ella sabía en dónde se encontraban. Caminó hacía una de las antorchas para poder registrar la habitación, cada uno de sus rincones, por algún lugar debía de entrar el aire… eso era evidente…

De pronto la visión de las figuras que aparecían grabadas en esta habitación se hicieron más notorias ante la luz de la antorcha que sostenía con esfuerzo por el peso de esta, y algo en la historia que representaba la hizo estremecer, había una mujer de larga cabellera oscura, de un negro casi azabache, primera alerta en el cerebro de Kagome, que aparecía con un avanzada estado de embarazo, acariciaba su vientre con amor, y multitudes de hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas parecían aclamarla, la figura de lo que parecía un hombre envuelto en una oscura capa, con bordados jeroglíficos, se acercaba a ella y le indicaba una gran roca que se asemejaba a una cama, la mujer se recostaba y alabanzas hechas por la multitud parecían elevarse, de pronto se vio un gran destello, y la mujer sostenía entre sus brazos a la criatura que antes se gestaba en su interior, extendiendo su brazo dejó que el hombre de capa le hiciera un corte en la palma de la mano, y ella bautizó con su sangre a la criatura… Kagome sintió que el estomago se le revolvía ante la idea, y se dejó caer en la fría loza que cubría el piso, con la comprensión por fin clara de lo que esperaban de ella, que entregara a su hijo en una especie de ritual del que Kikyo había escapado salvando a Senkai, solo con su propia muerte… ella había sido la antigua Hijiri…. Y aquella revelación la hizo estremecer, sintiendo como la espalda se le congelaba y de pronto el vientre se contrajo produciéndole un dolor tan agudo que sus sentidos se alertaron de inmediato…

-No… por favor bebita… no ahora…- jadeaba las palabras presintiendo que el momento había llegado.

**Ay hijo, sabes, ¿sabes de dónde vienes?  
De un lago con gaviotas blancas y hambrientas.  
Junto al agua de invierno ella y yo levantamos  
una fogata roja gastándonos los labios  
de besarnos el alma, echando al fuego todo,  
quemándonos la vida.  
Así llegaste al mundo.  
**

Continuará…

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya quedado un poco más claro de que se trata todo este asunto, al menos a mí me ha gustado como ha quedado, la famosa Hijiri anterior había buscado salvar a su hijo, suicidándose ella en el momento en que el nacimiento del pequeño fuera seguro, después de todo siempre supo para lo que la estaban preparando, y por eso no deseaba tener hijos… veremos que es lo que hace Kagome ante esta encrucijada…en fin… espero se comprenda… y que me dejen sus comentarios…**

**Besitos y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: La poesía, titulada "El hijo" de Pablo Neruda, no me canso de alabar el alma de este hombre, un alma atormentada que supo del amor y lo pudo plasmar en palabras… **


	40. Protegiendo en futuro

Capítulo XL

**Protegiendo el futuro**

_Hold on to me love_

_**Espérame amor  
**  
You know I can´t stay long_

_**Sabes que no me puedo quedarme mucho**_

_  
All I wanted to say was ´I love you and I´m not afraid´_

_**Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo y que no tengo miedo  
**  
Can you hear me?_

_**¿Me escuchas?  
**  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_**¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?**_

No sabía con exactitud cuanto era el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en aquella oscura habitación, pero al menos debía de contar con un par de horas desde que habían comenzado las contracciones, haciéndose poco a poco más regulares. Las antorchas que iluminaban, comenzaban a extinguirse, lo que la sumiría en poco tiempo en las tinieblas.

Intentaba ahogar cualquier exclamación de dolor que pudiera emitir cuando se volvía a crispar su vientre, probaba respirar como le habían enseñado en las terapias, inspirando y exhalando cuando el dolor aumentaba, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía esperar demasiado, el instinto se lo decía, Takka no tardaría en nacer…

-Por favor… pequeña… aguanta hasta que llegue papá…- susurró apenas esperando que nada de lo que decían se escuchara desde fuera, se sentía sola y temerosa, anhelaba ver una vez más los ojos de InuYasha y aquel modo incendiario con que la miraba cuando ella se sentía solo suya.

_Holding my last breath_

_**Guardando mi último aliento  
**  
Safe inside myself_

_**Seguro dentro de mi  
**  
Are all my thoughts of you_

_**¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?  
**  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_**Dulce luz extasiante que muere aquí esta noche**_

La puerta de madera comenzó a descorrerse con suavidad, dejando solo el espacio suficiente para que entrara una persona, una figura envuelta en una capa de color marrón, con una capucha sobre el cabello, que no permitía más que ver sombras en lugar de un rostro, por el tamaño, Kagome podía conjeturar que se trataba o de una mujer o un niño, jamás un hombre.

-¿Dónde esta Hijiri?...- consultó la voz indudablemente masculina y que al parecer cargada de bastantes años.

-Ese no es mi nombre…- respondió Kagome con molestia, incitada a su vez por la nueva contracción que la aquejaba, demasiado molesta como para detenerse a pensar en lo que le convenía.

La luz de la antorcha que portaba el hombre se giró en dirección al rincón que la había refugiado durante las últimas horas, luego de terminar con el relato angustiante de las paredes que la rodeaban, la figura casi diminuta se le acercó, la capa que portaba tenía los mismos dibujos bordados que poseía la de Naraku, de seguro este debía de ser miembro de alguna especie de secta… se obligó a tragar con dificultad, se sentía desamparada y dolorida, con una gran nudo que abarcaba toda su garganta y que amenazaba con ahogarla si no derramaba las lagrimas que le quemaban los ojos…

-¿Dónde esta Senkai?...- consultó con inquietud y con la voz casi irreconocible incluso para sí misma.

El hombrecillo se detuvo a poco más de un metro de distancia de ella, cuando la notó que se apegaba más incluso a la pared de piedra caliza con tal de evadirlo.

-Te refieres al niño que venía contigo…- aseguró el hombre, Kagome asintió con levedad, sin decir nada, agudizando la vista para poder vislumbrar en algo el rostro del hombre, éste alzó su mano y la pasó por sobre su cabeza, descubriendo su calvicie y su rostro extrañamente amable y regordete, era un anciano, cercano a los sesenta años, por lo que ella le pudo calcular, extendió su mano para ayudarla – no he podido llegar a él aún… pero en el camino te lo explico, debemos salir de aquí.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil por un instante, tratando de sopesar sus posibilidades, que ciertamente eran pocas dentro de esta habitación, pero no aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida, sin embargo se puso de pie haciendo acopió de sus propias fuerzas, que para su sorpresa no eran demasiadas, una nueva punzada en su vientre la obligó a arquearse, sosteniendo el bulto de su estomago con una mano y la otra apoyada en la pared.

-Ohh… veo que ya estas en labor… eso no es bueno, no, no…- dijo más para sí mismo el anciano que para ella – vamos, sé fuerte y sígueme.

Kagome tuvo un primer impulso de gritarle que decirlo era fácil, pero lo deshecho de inmediato, pasando a su preocupación más apremiante.

-¿Qué sucederá con Senkai?...- su voz sonaba baja, pero inquieta, casi como si susurraran, cualquier sonido en medio de aquellas paredes, parecía acrecentarse.

-Esperemos que InuYasha llegue pronto…- respondió simplemente el hombre, mientras que comenzaba a salir del lugar.

-¿InuYasha?...- susurró ella, intentando comprender que este hombre conocía a su esposo, y tal vez sería la única salvación que tendrían ella y sus hijos… o bien era una trampa…

-Con cuidado…- escuchó la voz del anciano ante ella, que pasaba por sobre el cuerpo de un hombre que parecía haber estado resguardando la puerta.

-¿Quién es?...- preguntó Kagome, ya algo más repuesta de su última contracción, mientras que alzaba con cuidado una pierna para pasar por sobre el hombre.

-Un Kalantie… bueno, más o menos… él cree que lo es…- respondió con parcimonia el anciano, que caminó por delante de Kagome - ven, es por aquí…

Kagome observó una vez más al hombre tirado en el piso, y examinó sus extrañas vestimentas, muy similares a las de los guardias que aparecían en los grabados que había en su habitación, luego siguió a la figura pequeña del anciano que avanzaba delante de ella, iluminando solo de forma muy tenue el lugar con una antorcha de regular tamaño, Kagome llegó a sentir que desencajaba en este sitió, los pasillos completamente hechos de la misma piedra caliza del lugar en el que la habían confinado, todo a su alrededor parecía sacado de alguna historia antigua, era como si de pronto la hubieran trasladado a dos mil años atrás en el tiempo. De improviso el pasillo relativamente angosto por el que transitaban convergió en dos más que se abrían ante sus ojos en direcciones diagonalmente opuestas, y entonces Kagome tuvo una nueva contracción, que la obligó a respirar con dificultad, y a sostener su vientre por miedo a que este se desprendiera.

-Vamos chiquilla, aguanta… - le pidió con algo de inquietud el anciano, Kagome lo observó con furia, y pudo ver una gota de sudor resbalando por el rostro del hombrecillo, lo que le indicó que estaba tan azorado como ella.

-Estaré bien… aún no son cada tres minutos…- aclaró sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de tranquilizar al hombre, que entonces enfocó sus ojos en ella y le sonrió levemente, como si estuviera agradeciéndole algo.

Kagome lo vio girarse nuevamente hacía las convergencias y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en realidad el hombre sabía hacía donde la llevaba.

-¿Estamos perdidos?...- preguntó sin demasiada ceremonia, y del mismo modo le respondieron.

-No… solo algo extraviados…- Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿es que acaso no era lo mismo?... quiso hacer una siguiente acotación, pero la voz del anciano la calló – ven es por acá… - aseguró, y aunque Kagome no estaba del todo tranquila, no tenía otra opción.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?…- consultó con inquietud.

-A la salida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vehículo no iba lo suficientemente rápido para lo que InuYasha deseaba, a pesar de que superaban con creces la máxima permitida. Miroku permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, sentado en la parte de atrás del automóvil, Kosho ocupaba el copiloto con los ojos hinchados por la lagrimas, después de la forma en que InuYasha la había interrogado no había podido resistir, le había confesado el lugar al que habían llevado a Kagome y Senkai, un apartado recinto de la propiedad de Naraku, al parecer una hacienda en las afueras.

_I´ll miss the winter_

_**Extrañaré el invierno  
**  
A world of fragile things_

_**Un mundo de cosas frágiles  
**  
Look for me in the white forest_

_**Búscame en el bosque blanco  
**  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_**Escondida en un árbol hueco (ven a encontrarme)  
**  
I know you hear me_

_**Sé que me escuchas  
**_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_**Puedo verlo en tus lágrimas**_

Los nudillos blanqueados por la fuerza con que oprimía el volante y la espalda encorvada por la tensión, eran parte de las muestras físicas de la inquietud de InuYasha, sin poder comprender por que su vida se convertía nuevamente en una pesadilla, el silencio reinaba dentro del vehículo y los recuerdos de una tensión similar llegaron a él sin aviso.

El teléfono de su despacho en la clínica sonó un par de veces antes de que InuYasha lo respondiera, estaba de un humor horrible, no había atendido a algunos pacientes y esperaba su segunda ronda, la discusión que había mantenido con Kikyo en la mañana lo tenía inquieto, no debieron de pelear de ese modo, no debió decirle aquellas cosas, no ahora que estaba a pocas semanas de dar a luz al hijo de ambos. Alzó el auricular y respondió.

-Habla InuYasha Taisho…- dijo con calma, mientras que continuaba ojeando el expediente se uno de sus pacientes.

-Señor Taisho… ha sucedido algo horrible… - escuchó la voz de una de las empleadas que tenían en casa. Se incorporó en el asiento con rapidez dejando caer lo que tenía en las manos, un sudor frío comenzó a cubrir en cuestión de segundos su frente y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

-¿Qué es Kosho?...- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-La señora Kikyo… intentó quitarse la vida…- pronunció como si las palabras se le atragantaran, y continuó balbuceando cosas que InuYasha no comprendía muy bien – no sé por que… yo solo la encontré… en el jardín acuático seños… ese que usted le mando a construir… o señor… había tanta sangre…

InuYasha se movió como un muñeco guiado por hilos invisibles, llegó hasta la clínica en la que se encontraba el médico de Lillo, el hombre que había atendido su embarazo durante meses, encontrándose con Miroku en el lugar, el rostro lloroso de Kosho en un rincón, y las puertas cerradas ante él, quiso cruzarlas, pero fue su amigo quien lo detuvo, no tenía familia a la que recurrir, nadie que pudiera decirle que hacer… solo quería estar con Kikyo… y saber que ella estaría bien… cuando las puertas se abrieron y el rostro demacrado de Bankotzu Shinichintai se mostró ante él, una corriente fría cruzó su espalda…

-InuYasha… deberías reducir la velocidad…- escuchó la voz de Miroku que le indicaba con la mano el lugar que se erguía ente ellos, la hacienda de Naraku, un lugar resguardado por altar rejas de acero fundido, que en la parte delantera mostraban un símbolo similar a un escudo de armas, pero que ahora InuYasha podía reconocer a la perfección, era el sello de las tierras de Kalantia.

Detuvo el motor cuando se encontraron ocultos por algunos árboles, InuYasha respiró profundamente como si buscara calmar su interior antes de dirigirle algunas palabras a Kosho.

-Irás con nosotros y me indicarás en donde esta Kagome y mi hijo. – ordenó sin dar espacio a discusión, y por alguna razón la mujer junto a él tampoco mostraba señales de disgusto. Él centró su mirada en la diminuta figura sin comprender como podía alojar tanta maldad… o quizás solo era un pobre espíritu desorientado…

InuYasha se inclinó y tomó algo de debajo de su asiento, Kosho se cubrió la boca con las manos, después de todo un arma no era algo que ella considerara dentro de todo este asunto de creencias religiosas, por un momento tuvo la sensación de haber estado del lado equivocado.

-¿No sería mejor que llamáramos a la policía?...- consultó Miroku, una vez que vio el arma automática en las manos de su amigo, sabía que había vuelto el antiguo InuYasha, ese que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de defender lo que era suyo, el silencio le respondió y vio al hombre bajar del vehículo y arrastrar literalmente fuera a Kosho.

-¿Por dónde?...- fue toda la pregunta que dejó caer InuYasha ante la mujer que era sostenida con violencia por uno de sus brazos.

-Por allá… - indicó con la voz quebrada en una queja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No podemos dejar a Senkai…- exclamó Kagome con la voz debilitada ante una nueva contracción. Se giró al ver como la luz se hacía al final del pasillo por el que ascendían, pudo notar que la construcción en la que se encontraban estaba varios metros bajo tierra, quizás por ella la piedra caliza, aunque se inclinaba más a creer que era una especie de replica de alguna construcción antigua.

-Espera chiquilla…- pidió el anciano que ahora venía tras ella, que había tomado el camino de regreso.

Kagome comprendió que si había dos posibilidades en aquella convergencia, la otra la llevaría a donde se encontraba el niño, no podía permitir que él corriera riesgo. Avanzó, sintiendo los pasos del anciano tras de ella, así como también sus quejas en baja voz.

-Eres tan terca como InuYasha… con razón se entienden tan bien…- Rezongaba más para si mismo que para ser escuchado, pero de pronto Kagome se detuvo y lo miró, con la escasa luz que proyectaba la antorcha que él portaba y que comenzaba a extinguirse.

-¿Cómo sabe que InuYasha vendrá?...- consultó por primera vez alentada en las palabras de el hombre, él la observó y supo que anhelaba fervientemente una esperanza.

-Si eres la mitad de terca que lo es él, pues estará aquí muy pronto… - aseguró el hombre, había algo en este anciano que Kagome debería averiguar, pero ya luego tendría tiempo para ello, por el momento las dos cosas más importantes eran, encontrar a Senkai, y dar con un lugar adecuado para que Takka naciera. Se giró y continúo avanzando, de pronto la mano del anciano se cerró en su muñeca deteniéndola, la luz de la antorcha fue apagada contra la arenilla del piso.

Una procesión de cuatro mujeres salió desde el túnel que convergía a continuación de este tomando el pasillo que iba a la habitación que había ocupado Kagome, una de ellas portaba en sus manos, lo que parecía ser una vestimenta enriquecida con bordaos que radiaban ante la luz de las antorchas que llevaban dos de ella, una vez que avanzaron lo suficiente para no ver a quienes se ocultaban en la penumbra, el anciano se dirigió a Kagome.

-Tendremos suerte si llegamos al niño antes de que ellas anuncien tu falta…- y buscó en su bolsillo el primer artefacto moderno que Kagome había visto en las últimas horas, una linterna – vamos…

Avanzaron en silencio, y Kagome agradeció que las contracciones no fueran en aumento, quizás debería preocuparse, pero lo cierto es que esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente como para rescatar a su pedacito de cielo, y poder dar luego a luz al otro.

-Ahí esta… - dijo con la voz ahogada en un susurro por temor a ser escuchada, cuando se acercaron a una sala que estaba visiblemente iluminada por antorchas en todas las paredes.

El anciano pareció evaluar la situación y se acercó con cuidado a Kagome, lo suficiente como para que ella lo escuchara, puso en su mano un pequeño saquito de color marrón.

Esto es un somnífero natural que los Kalanties utilizaban para sus ataques sorpresa, no creó que quede suficiente como para adormecer a todos en esta sala – dijo mientras mostraba otra bolsa de tela un poco más grande que la que entregó a Kagome – cuando entre y arroje esto sobre los presentes tapa tu rostro con esto – le entregó un pañuelo – y sal con el niño lo más rápido posible… ¿crees poder llegar a la salida a tiempo?...

Kagome asintió teniendo una enorme sensación de agradecimiento por el hombrecillo que estaba arriesgando su vida por rescatarla. Ató el pañuelo contra su rostro y lo vio avanzar con una rapidez que no creyó posible con los años que él parecía tener, y en cuanto la nube de particular cubrió el lugar, Kagome contuvo en aire y entró, dirigiéndose directamente a dónde de se encontraba Senkai, que pareció adormilarse.

-Vamos…- exigió simplemente, cubriendo el pequeño rostro con parte de su vestido, tomando luego al niño de la mano hasta casi arrastrarlo, mientras que avanzaba lo más agachada posible, ya que las particular parecían aglomerarse a poco más de un metro, dejando el aire de la parte baja un poco más limpio.

Avanzó todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, iluminando el camino con la pequeña linterna que le entregara el hombre que había quedado tras de ella en medio de un tumulto de ahogos y exclamaciones de furia, entre ellas pudo escuchar a la perfección la voz de Naraku que a pesar del sonido ahogado que se elevaba desde ella, pidió que persiguieran a "Hijiri", termino con el que se había llegado a familiarizar…

-Avanza Senkai… apresúrate…- pedía mientras una nueva contracción la hizo perder el aire, el sonido de los pasos acercándose peligrosamente hasta ellos, la asustaba, pero a pesar de ello se vio obligada a caminar en lugar de corres, un líquido tibio y abundante comenzó a mojarle las piernas y entonces el pánico se apoderó de ella, cuando notó las luces que se movían ante ellos y las antorchas de quienes se aproximaban por detrás comenzaron a cercarla.

Aprisionó a Senkai entre sus brazos y se apegó todo lo que le fue posible a una de las paredes del pasillo, el rostro del niño se mantuvo oculto y silencioso en contra de su cuerpo, como si intentara esconderse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ella cerró los ojos casi suplicando a algún ser divino que la borrara de aquel lugar y la ayudara a salir airosa de esto… una nueva contracción la atacó comprendiendo entonces que lo inminente la acechaba… la presión en la parte baja de su pelvis le indicaba que no faltaba demasiado. Sintió como si se desvaneciera por el dolor de una nueva contracción, esta vez mucho más fuerte, ese había sido el tenor, cada vez se intensificaban más los dolores y la tensión de la situación vivida no estaba ayudando demasiado, aferró al niño y pareció caer, cuando sintió que alguien la sostenía en el aire y una voz familiar y gratificante llegó como si se tratara de un sueño…

_Say goodnight_

_**Dí buenas noches  
**  
Don´t be afraid_

_**No tengas miedo  
**  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_**Llamándome, llamándome mientras te desvaneces**_

-InuYasha…- logró musitar mientras que entreabría los ojos y notaba como un dorado hermosamente sombreado por las luces del fuego que se aproximaba la observaban.

-Tranquila pequeña… ya estoy aquí… - escuchó decir desvaneciéndose, y de pronto un estrepitoso sonido irrumpió en el lugar, jamás lo había escuchado en su vida, pero tuvo la certeza de que se trataba de un disparo… y entonces la calidez líquida de algo que pudo definir salpicó en su rostro… sin lograr traerla de vuelta…

Continuará…

**Se esta terminado ya chicas, el próximo será el último capitulo, espero con ansias que este capítulo les haya gustado, y no se olviden que comenzaré un nuevo fic… aprovecho de publicitarlo… _"La danza de las almas"_ se titula y es la continuación de "Mi íntimo enemigo" y " El resplandor de la venganza", así que ahí las espero.**

**Besitos y como siempre… gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: El tema es My last breath, de Evanescence, ese tipo de canciones expresan un poco la desesperación del alma, por eso la escogí**


	41. El renacer de la esperanza

Capítulo XLI

**El renacer de la esperanza**

_**Ay hijo, sabes, ¿sabes de dónde vienes?  
De un lago con gaviotas blancas y hambrientas.  
Junto al agua de invierno ella y yo levantamos  
una fogata roja gastándonos los labios  
de besarnos el alma, echando al fuego todo,  
quemándonos la vida.  
Así llegaste al mundo.  
**_

**_  
_**Kagome recobró parte de lo conciencia junto con un nuevo quejido que afloraba sin demasiada fuerza desde su garganta, sentía que avanzaba en medio de una luz radiante en consideración con la penumbra en la que había estado sumida las últimas horas, pero no eran sus pies los que tocaban el piso, estaba siendo llevada por alguien. De pronto la conciencia de haber perdido a Senkai volvió a ella, obligándose a abrir los ojos en busca del niño.

-¿Senkai?...- ¿Senkai?...- susurraba apenas audible, sin poder enfocar correctamente, y una nueva punzada de dolor se alojaba en su vientre…

-Esta aquí junto a mí pequeña…- escuchó la voz profunda que fue lo primero que reconoció de todos los sonidos que comenzaron a llegar hasta ella, algunos alaridos de personas, las sirenas de las patrullas, y sus ojos empañados por la lagrimas, no pudieron buscar los de su esposo, solo tuvo fuerzas para un quejido suave por el dolor y para aferrarse con fuerza de las ropas de él.

A pesar de los padecimientos que la estaban aquejando, de la frecuencia de estos y de la tensión vivida, Kagome se sentía simplemente agradecida. Se despidió de Senkai con un beso profundo y afectuoso, una vez que fue subida a la ambulancia que había llegado, Miroku se encargaría del niño, mientras que InuYasha la acompañaba en dirección a la clínica en donde nacería Takka, según el preliminar médico aún les quedaba tiempo, aunque Kagome sentía que estaban equivocados, aferraba la mano de su esposo con fuerza mientras que cruzaban la distancia para llegar a su destino.

-¿Cómo diste con nosotros?...- consultó Kagome con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-Luego habrá tiempo para eso pequeña, ahora solo descansa…- pidió InuYasha, ella podía sentir la tensión en su voz, intentaba parecer calmado por su propio bien, y entonces Kagome enfocó el rostro sudado y algo sucio de su esposo, con visibles rastros blanquecinos, de seguro por la piedra caliza, que los tendría con la piel reseca por varios días, observaba con atención los equipos médicos que iban marcando su presión arterial y la de la bebé.

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente mientras llegamos a la clínica…- acotó Kagome, y entonces los ojos dorados de su esposo buscaron los castaños entreabiertos de ella, encontrando la suplica marcada, Kagome necesitaba concentrarse en algo más que el dolor previo al parto.

InuYasha acarició con suavidad el cabello humedecido en las sienes de Kagome, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho la habían debilitado, por lo que podía conjeturar, la labor de parto había comenzada hacía algunas horas, y esto se notaba claramente en las sombras que ella ahora tenía bajo los ojos, sabía perfectamente que su esposa era una mujer fuerte, pero no podía evitar el temor que crecía en su interior al tener que enfrentarse al nacimiento de su hija.

Le resumió el modo en que había concluido lo de Hijiri y lo había asociado con Kalantia, tuvo que tragar con fuerza cuando la sensación de que lo que ahora sucedía con Kagome era lo mismo a lo que había estado condenada su anterior esposa, con la sola diferencia que esta sabía lo que iba a pasar. Le habló de la manera en que había arrastrado a Kosho para que le revelara el lugar en el cual los habían llevado a ella y a Senkai.

-¿Y que sucedió con Naraku?... – consultó en medio de una nueva contracción, apretando los dientes y los dedos de InuYasha mientras aspiraba con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?...- consultó con ansiedad, obteniendo como toda respuesta, la insistencia a la pregunta formulada.

-¿Naraku?...- su voz sonaba forzada pero decidida a oír cuanto pudiera.

-Lo apresaron y será llevado a un centro siquiátrico, según Myoga no saldrá hasta…

-¿Myoga?...- interrumpió sintiendo que ya adivinaba de quien se trataba, ese debía de ser el nombre del hombrecillo que la había estado ayudando.

-Oh… Myoga, fue un gran amigo de mi padre…- dijo con solemnidad, secando la frente de Kagome que parecía brillar con perladas gotas de sudor – y mi tutor luego de que mis padres fallecieran, él es quien te ayudó… es detective…- concluyó.

Luego le contó el modo en el que Myoga se había involucrado en esta secta dirigida por Naraku le fue explicado a Kagome, la manera en que el hombre se había empeñado en desenmascarar al desquiciado que había llevado a su propia hija al suicidio.

Una vez que llegaron hasta la clínica, el equipo que lideraba Bankotzu Shinichintai, estaba listo y en espera de Kagome, todo estaba dispuesto para atender el nacimiento de la bebé, lo único que preocupaba a InuYasha de sobremanera era ver como poco a poco el color había abandonado las mejillas de su esposa, para convertirla en una pálida y helada imagen distorsionada de ella, casi no había hablado en los últimos minutos de viaje, limitándose a dar suaves apretones a los dedos de InuYasha que no había soltado y a quejarse casi de forma inaudible ante los dolores del parto. Su esposo parecía tan pálido como ella al ingresar a la clínica, avanzando por los pasillos él al mismo ritmo que los auxiliares que deslizaban la camilla en la que permanecía Kagome con los ojos muy cerrados.

-Pronto terminará pequeña… - le susurraba InuYasha con la voz temblorosa, sin saber si era por el paso raudo que llevaban, o por el temor que se le filtraba por las cuerdas vocales.

-¿Cómo esta?...- consultó Bankotzu en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, tomando la muñeca de Kagome entre dos de sus dedos para medir los latidos de su corazón, y compararlos con la máquina a la que la traían conectada.

-Sus signos vitales son algo débiles…- aseveró una de las auxiliares que se había encargado en el trayecto de verificar la información, el hombre de ojos profundamente azules le dio una mirada inyectada de furia a InuYasha que no supo como responderle, estaba demasiado asustado por perder a Kagome como para ello.

-Es la segunda mujer que llega, de ti, en estado deplorable… - lo acuso Bankotzu, sin poder evitar recordar a través de la imagen que reflejaba Kagome, los rasgos desvanecidos y casi sin vida que traía Kikyo Taisho el día que había llegado para dar a luz a su hijo.

-Quiero estar con ella…- dijo InuYasha en un tono que no se podía considerar una petición, pero tampoco una orden.

-Estas loco… mírate, en esas condiciones no puedes entrar a una sala de partos…- lo desdeñó sin más Bankotzu, mientras que arrastraba la camilla de Kagome dentro de la sala. InuYasha tuvo un primer impulso de liberar a su esposa comprendiendo que el hombre que lo desafiaba estaba pensando como un buen medico, pero entonces notó como el agarré en la mano era sostenido por ella, y la observó.

-Yo voy…- dijo simplemente sosteniéndola con más fuerza. Kagome dejó escapar un sonido lastimero mientras que se movía algo inquieta.

-Sé consecuente InuYasha, no podemos tardar más…- pidió Bankotzu al borde de su paciencia, el hombre que insistía en entrar con Kagome, no había dejado de ser para él un tipo en el que jamás podría confiar, estaba unido a hechos que él consideraba horrendos, no sabía los motivos para que Kagome llegara en estas condiciones a dar a luz a su bebé, pero sabía que no eran las normales y ya había tenido que enfrentar una situación similar de manos del mismo hombre.

-Basta los dos… - se escuchó la voz cansada, pero decidida de Kagome, que continuaba sosteniendo a InuYasha con fuerza. Ambos hombres la observaron mientras que los auxiliares que ya se sentían inquietos con la discusión hicieron lo mismo – Bankotzu… haz tu trabajo ahí dentro…- jadeaba por el esfuerzo de contener el dolor y no aullar por su causa – y tú InuYasha… ve y aséate… para que cumplas el tuyo… - le dijo intentando entregarle una sonrisa.

Los ojos dorados de InuYasha se encontraron con los azules de Bankotzu, y con un simple sonido de asentimiento, tomó cada uno su rumbo.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba finalmente un pulcro InuYasha sosteniendo nuevamente la mano sudorosa de Kagome, que parecía haber estado conservando todas sus fuerzas para este momento, de un modo sabía que su esposo pudo comprenderlo, más allá de la palidez que había en su piel al ingresar, Kagome parecía haber revivido con un espíritu inconfundible de lucha… y una vez más pudo comprobar que su pequeña era única.

-Una vez más Kagome… con fuerza, ya casi estamos…- pedía la voz imperiosa de Bankotzu que abocado a su trabajo, miraba de tanto, en tanto como se encontraba su paciente - ¿presión?...- preguntó a la enfermera que se encontraba junto a él.

-Normal doctor…- dijo con su ceremonial tono neutro la mujer.

Kagome comenzó un nuevo pujo, con menos fuerza que los anteriores, dentro de lo que había logrado captar de un corto intercambio de palabras entre InuYasha y Bankotzu, habían llegado a la conclusión que la tensión vivida había acelerado el parto, con las mínimas condiciones físicas para ello, solo les quedaba apoyarse en la fortaleza de Kagome.

-Aún puedo operar cariño…- le dijo Bankotzu con afecto, notando como la fuerza de Kagome parecía flaquear.

-¡No!…- fue la rotunda respuesta que recibió, mientras que ella aferraba con más fuerza la mano de InuYasha, sosteniendo esta vez con la otra parte de la bata que él vestía atrayéndolo hacía sí, escondiendo de forma parcial el rostro en el pecho masculino que olía a jabón antiséptico – ayúdame…- le susurró, mientras que la contracción se aflojaba, pero ambos sabían que la próxima no tardaría en llegar.

_**Pero ella para verme y para verte un día  
atravesó los mares y yo para abrazar  
su pequeña cintura toda la tierra anduve,   
con guerras y montañas, con arenas y espinas.  
Así llegaste al mundo.  
**_

-Vamos mi pequeña… lo haremos juntos esta vez…- le dijo con la voz profunda y acariciante que parecía de alguna manera calmar los sentidos de Kagome.

-Viene otra…- anunció ella, ahogando un quejido mientas que volvía a sostenerse con fuerza de InuYasha que esta vez la abrazó y la fue ayudando a incorporarse para dar fuerza al pujo que debía de ayudar a su bebita a salir.

-Tu puedes… eres fuerte… pronto tendremos a nuestra bebita…- le decía intentando darle ánimos, sintiendo que él mismo desfallecía por el cúmulo de emociones que se encerraban en sus palabras.

Kagome se mantuvo empujando con energía, a pesar de que sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, continuó, los dedos de InuYasha oprimidos contra los de ella, los ojos cerrados ante el esfuerzo, y de pronto percibió la tibieza de su bebé salir desde ella, traspasando su cabeza, saliendo desde el hogar que había tenido por meses dentro de su vientre… no necesitó confirmación de ello, lo supo de inmediato, los pujos cesaron y se dejó caer hacía atrás envuelta en los brazos de su esposo, desde que comenzaron a compartir el embarazo, ambos siempre afirmaron que sería una niña, ahora solo faltaba que Bankotzu que la sostenía terminando de cortar el condón que unía bebé y madre en lo carnal, lo confirmara.

-¿Es niña?...- se aventuró a preguntar, con la voz roída por el brío utilizado y el rostro sudoroso apoyado contra el pecho de InuYasha.

-Sí cariño… una hermosa nena…- respondió con emoción el hombre.

Kagome soltó un sollozo cuando le fue extendida la niña, envuelta en una blanca tela, le habían quitado precariamente las manchas de sangre del rostro y lloraba con fuerza lo que le hablaba de la energía que traía consigo, la acunó contra su pecho, y le susurró muy despacio.

-Tranquila mi amada Takka… ya estas fuera…- sus ojos castaños se aguaron sin que lo notara siquiera, el resto del procedimiento médico pareció perder importancia, lo único que centraba su atención era la criatura que ahora estaba en sus brazos, por la que había tenido que luchar y a la que ella y su esposo habían cuidado con tanto esmero – es hermosa…- dijo mientras buscaba enfocar los ojos de InuYasha que permanecían fijos en la figurita que ella sostenía.

_**De tantos sitios vienes, del agua y de la tierra,  
del fuego y de la nieve, de tan lejos caminas  
hacia nosotros dos, desde el amor terrible  
que nos ha encadenado, que queremos saber  
cómo eres, qué nos dices, porque tú sabes más  
del mundo que te dimos.  
**_

-No sé que decir…- fue todo lo que pudo exteriorizar con la voz precaria por la emoción, ya que los sentimientos en su interior eran tan fuertes, tan increíblemente completos, que parecían amenazar con estallar dentro de su pecho, podía decirle todas las frases de amor y belleza que conocía, pero ninguna le resultaba suficiente para describir el sentimiento de protección y pertenencia que ahora lo albergaba.

Kagome volvió a acurrucarse contra él, sintiendo por fin que la misión se había completado, claro que ahora comenzaba la segunda parte, hacer de esta bebita, una niña feliz… volvió a observar los ojos llorosos de su esposo, y supo que cumplirían con esa tarea también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz era tenue, reflejando los motivos de las hermosas cortinas infantiles, Kagome se mecía en una silla que había dispuesto junto a la cuna de su hija, que en este momento se alimentaba con energía del pecho materno. Los dedos pálidos de la madre acariciaban con ternura las pelusas que tenía por cabello su bebe.

-Que hermoso cuadro…- el susurró de la voz profunda de InuYasha obligó a Kagome a enfocar la puerta que no había notado que se abría. Ella le sonrió observando nuevamente a su bebita, su esposo se apoyó en el umbral esperando unos minutos más, que fueron de un silencio íntimo.

_**Como una gran tormenta sacudimos nosotros  
el árbol de la vida hasta las más ocultas  
fibras de las raíces y apareces ahora   
cantando en el follaje, en la más alta rama  
que contigo alcanzamos.**_

-Se ha dormido…- dijo, mientras que intentaba quitarla de su pecho, la bebita pareció aferrarlo con más fuerza entre sus encías, con los ojos muy cerrados, reclamando un derecho, ambos padres sonrieron al notar el carácter imperativo de la bebé, marcado a pesar de contar con algo menos de dos meses de edad.

-Posesiva como la madre…- dijo InuYasha, una vez que se había acercado a sus dos pequeñas notando como su esposa le regalaba una mirada amenazante.

Kagome se puso de pie, con la destreza aprendida con los días, siendo apoyada de todos modos por InuYasha. Avanzó los pasos hasta la cuna de Takka y la acomodó sobre la cama entibiada previamente para que la niña no se resintiera por el cambio de temperatura, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad como si no se cansara de contemplarla, le había sucedido lo mismo con Senkai cada noche cuando iba arroparlo antes de que se durmiera. No dejaba de sentir aún en el alma el hielo del temor que tuvo de perder parte de lo que más amaba, incluso cuando desvaneciéndose por los dolores del parto, temió que hubiesen herido a InuYasha.

-Vengo de visitar a Kosho…- mencionó el hombre abrazando la figura de su esposa, pegando su pecho a la espalda femenina, sin poder evitarlo, Kagome se puso tensa.

-¿Cómo esta?...- consultó con un sentimiento encontrado entre rechazo y agradecimiento.

-Mejor… se esta restableciendo… - respondió su esposo, mientras que la tomaba de una de sus manos para sacarla de la habitación.

InuYasha le había explicado el modo en que habían logrado salir relativamente ilesos de la replica de uno de los templos Kalanties, que Naraku había mandado a construir, la forma en que cuando él había corrido a socorrerla, un disparo había retumbado en medio del pasillo, y Kosho, la persona de quien menos se lo espero, se interpuso entre la bala y él.

-Muy apenada me contó el modo en que todo se había desencadenado… - comentó su esposo - mencionó que Kikyo había sido la primera Hijiri…- hizo una pausa en la que clavó la mirada en los dedos pálidos de Kagome que se enredaban entre los suyos -… dijo que ella había sido preparada para el ritual… por eso ella… bueno…

-No quería tener hijos…- terminó la frase por él, sabiendo lo que le costaba comprender la telaraña en la que se habían transformado sus vidas.

-Sí… - confirmó apesadumbrado, aún sin mirar los ojos de su esposa, se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo, entre las habitaciones de los niños – ella no era feliz Kagome… sufría a causa de las enseñanzas de Naraku… y yo…

-Intentaste hacerla feliz…- dijo Kagome con la voz suave y cariñosa, mientras que ponía su mano llena en la mejilla de su esposo, indicándole que la mirara, quería que él comprendiera que no tenía nada que reprocharse – el daño estaba hecho en ella desde antes que la conocieras… sin embargo me atrevo a afirmar que le entregaste algo que no esperó tener… amor…

Los ojos de InuYasha le mostraban un agradecimiento que hablaba por si solo, sabía bien que las palabras en ocasiones son necesarias, por ello buscamos un complemento en la vida, que nos impulse a seguir adelante cuando no vemos la salida.

El modo en que Kosho, que ahora se restablecía en un centro de ayuda mental, reconoció que nada en la casa de los Taisho, más que InuYasha era lo que le importaba, dejó perplejo al motivo de sus afectos, ella había amado a InuYasha a través de su señora Kikyo, sabiendo que lo que ambos compartían era un amor recatado, cuando ella murió, se sintió finalmente la única mujer en su vida, y se ofreció a cuidar de Senkai, para que no existiera otra, y conservó el recuerdo del amor de la primera esposa de InuYasha latente en su corazón, para que no hubiera lugar para nadie más.

-Hasta que llegué yo…- dijo finalmente Kagome, mientras que se sentaba en uno de los costados de la cama de ambos.

-Oh sí… - se acercó InuYasha inclinándose para acariciar con un susurro el oído de su esposa – la señora Taisho que revolucionó mi hogar y mi conducta…- su voz profundizada por cierta pronunciación que le hablaba de las intenciones que lo movían.

Kagome sintió como el estomago se le recogía, no había vuelto a estar con InuYasha desde que naciera Takka, y aunque Bankotzu le había dado el alta, anunciándole a regañadientes que ya podía volver a tener intimidad con su esposo, no se había atrevido a acercarse con insinuaciones románticas a él, por las noches se dormía cansada y si se ponía algo más cariñoso de lo habitual ella simplemente lo convencía con que necesitaba más de tiempo.

-InuYasha… amor… ya es tarde…- intentó con el mejor de sus tonos conciliatorios, buscando aplazar al menos en una noche más lo que tanto la atemorizaba ahora… y no es que no lo deseara… InuYasha continuaba teniendo aquel atractivo increíble sobre ella, pero es que sabía bien que su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora ya había tenido un bebé, y muchas de las cosas que InuYasha amaba de ella tal vez ya no serían iguales, aunque en apariencia ya había recuperado casi por completo su figura.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?...- le preguntó, inclinándose más sobre ella, con una rodilla apoyada sobre el colchón a un costado de Kagome – no puedes postergarlo más… - un beso se posó sobre el pálido cuello de Kagome, que sintió la sangre calentarse poco a poco en sus venas.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo…- suplicaba cerrando los ojos, cuando su espalda tocó por completo la cama.

-¿Por qué?...- susurraba mientras que sus labios acariciaban el mentón de su esposa, su pierna extendida se posaba entre las de ella y una de sus manos comenzaba a buscar el borde del sweater que Kagome vestía.

-Porque… porque… no estoy segura…- balbuceaba intentando pensar, sin saber a ciencia cierta si valía ya de algo negarse.

-¿Por qué no estas segura?... – continuó con sus preguntas, mientras que iba dejando suaves besos en los labios entreabiertos que no se atrevían a responder.

-Tengo miedo…- confesó con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas, los latidos del corazón martillándole en el pecho y la respiración algo forzada. InuYasha se detuvo ante aquellas palabras y arrodillándose con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Kagome, le sostuvo el rostro enfocando sus ojos dorados brillantes de deseo en ella.

-¿Miedo?...- le preguntó con una sola palabra, y ella parecía suspirar derrotada.

-De que ya no te guste, de que no te sientas igual conmigo… he cambiado… - dijo sintiendo que algunas lagrimas la amenazaban.

No hubo respuesta, al menos no una verbal por parte de InuYasha, ya que sin soltar el rostro de ella, tomó sus labios ya no con la suavidad con que lo había hecho anteriormente, si no de un modo reclamante y anhelado, como si estuviera bebiendo después de una larga jornada en el desierto.

Sus manos se deslizaron luego hasta la parte baja del sweater que vestía y comenzó a alzarlo, Kagome se limitó a ayudarlo en la tarea, sabía que ya no podía negarse, aunque el nudo en su estomago aún no la abandonaba, las manos de InuYasha cubrieron por completo la redondez de sus senos, ocultos aún por el encaje de la ropa íntima, los liberó y observó con detención los pezones que antes habían sido de un pálido tono rosa, y que ahora algo mas oscuros, mostraban la forma que la succión que su bebita había dejado en ellos. Kagome se estremeció de un modo extraño cuando sintió la lengua caliente de él acariciarlos de uno en uno, y luego la succión que hasta ese momento se había convertido desde que naciera Takka, solo en fuente de alimento, pudo percibir como los canales liberaban algo de leche desde ellos, y supuso dentro de un ápice de lógica que InuYasha debía de estársela bebiendo, quiso detenerlo tomando la cabeza de él entre sus manos, pero los dedos masculinos sostuvieron las muñecas llevándolas contra el colchón y pareció hundirse más en su afán de mamar de aquellos pechos que ahora exudaban vida… un gemido placentero se escapó de la garganta de InuYasha lamiendo con suavidad el pezón atacado para calmarlo, y en poco tiempo los privó a ambos de toda vestimenta.

-Eres tan perfecta…- dijo más como una declaración para sí mismo, que como un cumplido, Kagome no supo que decir, veía en el dorado resplandeciente de los ojos de su esposo el deseo encendido que ya le conocía, pero esta vez acrecentado por algo que aún no llegaba a comprender.

Las manos de largos dedos de cirujano, se posaron en las caderas de Kagome, que sintió como si la estuviera marcando a fuego con cada uno de los roces que dejaba en su piel. Y de pronto, de un solo impulso se sintió llena, acoplada, tan perfecta como él se lo había dicho… pero ansiosa… ansiosa por sentir la exquisitez de la unión que ambos compartían, y quiso moverse con fuerza, siendo sostenida del mismo modo en su lugar.

-No te muevas…- le suplicó con la voz áspera, casi en un bramido de angustia que ella comprendió solo cuando lo escuchó respirar con dificultad intentando controlar su instinto.

Aquella parte traviesa que se había ocultado tras el papel de madre que ahora tenía, brotó de ella de forma espontánea, y una suave sonrisa victoriosa le adornó los labios, se movió contra InuYasha intentando llevarse parte del peso masculino en aquella tentativa de embestida que hacía, lo escuchó gruñir.

-Quédate quieta…- le escuchó con la voz más áspera aún que antes, podía sentir en el tacto de sus dedos los músculos de la espalda de InuYasha tensos en extremo, y volvió a empujarse contra él y el gruñido esta vez fue acompañado de un fuerte golpe de su pelvis contra la de ella, comenzando así un frenético movimiento que la obligó a aferrarse con fuerza de su esposo que pareció perder toda la razón que poseía, golpeándose como un animal en celo en contra de ella.

-Eso amor… déjame sentirte…- le pidió ella azorada por la fuerza de los impactos, pero elevada poco a poco a lo que sabía que la llevaría a la culminación ansiada, sintiendo como las paredes de su intimidad se cerraban en torno a la erección exquisita que InuYasha poseía. Sus senos se rozaban contra el pecho masculino, y sus piernas se anillaban alrededor de la cintura de su esposo que aferraba con fuerza el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

-Oh pequeña… pequeña… peque…- lo escucho ahogar una exclamación cuando su cuerpo se pensionaba en el éxtasis más profundo que le había parecido ver en él, y aquello produjo sin más la explosión en ella, vertiéndose al igual que él mezclándose en el interior de sí misma con la semilla de InuYasha, que continuaba empujándose contra ella en un estado de semiinconsciencia que Kagome compartía sin saber si aún flotaban en aquel lejano lugar que alcanzaron o si finalmente estaban tocando nuevamente la colcha de su cama.

Por largos minutos el silencio prevaleció, sumiéndolos en un aletargado estado de paz… InuYasha se había recostado parte en la cama, parte aún sobre Kagome, sin querer perder el calor obtenido por la unión, cubrió los cuerpos con cuidado, los ojos cerrados y la respiración calma, ella lo observaba bajo la penumbra de la lámpara de noche, alzó una de sus manos para acomodarle el cabello oscuro que cubría sus varoniles rasgos, pero se sorprendió al ser detenida a mitad de camino, InuYasha besó su mano en la palma con una lentitud delicada, que hacía de aquella simple caricia algo tan intimo como hacer el amor…

-¿Pasó el miedo?...- consultó abriendo los ojos a medias, manteniendo el aire adormilado, que lo hacía bello sin reparos.

-Sí… solo que…- no sabía como preguntar… ¿fue igual?... al menos para ella no lo fue…

-Fue diferente, más intenso… más pleno…- aseguró él, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada, acariciando ahora con los dedos el contorno del rostro de su esposa, bajando poco a poco a las cimas de sus senos, girando los dedos sobre un pezón que respondió a la caricia, las costillas, las caderas ahora más redondeadas y llenas – cada cosa de ti que cambie en el tiempo, es como escribir nuestra historia…

Los dedos de Kagome se enredaron en el cabello oscuro de InuYasha, y sin que él alcanzara a comprender lo que sucedía, ella se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, incitándolo al amor una vez más… había vuelto su Kagome…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el parque Asukayama, la figura de un niño se veía girar recostada entre la hierba y los pétalos de color rosa que llenaban el aire del exquisito aroma a los cerezos que comenzaban a desflorarse, el cabello de Senkai se desparramaba mientras que seguía girando sobre la hierba del modo que Kagome le había enseñado, tras él la figura de un hombre, que caía en la misma dirección y con el mismo tenor despreocupado del pequeño.

-Papá…papá…- se escuchaba la voz de una pequeñita de poco menos de dos años, que corría en dirección al hombre que se comenzaba a poner de pie una vez que él y el niño llegaron a su meta.

InuYasha se sacudió de forma precaria el pantalón, irreversiblemente teñido de rosa y verde, atendió de inmediato a la vocecita que se dirigía hacía él con seguros pasos.

-Ven acá preciosura…- se inclinó para tomar entre sus brazos a Takka, que con uno de sus atuendos de volantes y cintas, parecía una muñequita sacada de catalogo, a su padre le parecía simplemente irreverente notar como Kagome parecía afanarse en que la niña no se ensuciara y no corriera peligro, si había sido ella misma la que le enseño a trepar árboles a Senkai.

-Kagome ven… mira encontré un buen roble…- anunció Senkai con energía mientras que corría acercándose a Kagome que venía tras Takka.

-Ya he perdido practica Senkai…- intentó disculparse Kagome, con una suave sonrisa como era su costumbre al dirigirse al niño.

-No digas eso… es resistente y además es fácil de trepar…- insistió el niño tirando de Kagome, que lo mirada indecisa.

InuYasha observaba la situación con cierta diversión, ahora parecían haber sido invertidos los papeles, Kagome que tanto se esforzó por romper con su coraza de buenas formas, ahora consideraba asustada el pensar en romperla ella. Bajó a Takka de su regazo y le tomó la mano a lo que la niña respondió con entusiasmo tirando de la mano de su madre del mismo modo que lo hacía su hermano.

-Vamos señora Taisho… anímese…- le dijo InuYasha acercándose un poco más al oído de su esposa y susurrándole algo más – siempre puedo recibirte si te caes…y luego besarte… - dijo haciendo mención al primer beso que habían compartido hacía cerca de tres años.

-Mas te vale…- lo amenazó, quitando algunos restos de pétalos rosas que se habían adherido al cabello de su esposo.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba Senkai sobre la hierba intentando enseñarle a su hermana, adornada con su delicado vestido de volantes y cintas, como rodar por la hierba, mientras que metros más allá estaba la señora Taisho, cómodamente sentada sobre la cintura del señor Taisho que la había atrapado cuando esta se lanzó desde el roble que trepaba. Un beso hambriento e íntimo terminaba.

-Eres una estupenda cardióloga ¿sabías?...- le dijo él con la voz profunda que Kagome tanto amaba.

-¿A sí?... – lo instó a seguir…

-Sí…- afirmó con sentimiento –…sanaste mi corazón…

**Fin**

**Bueno creo que este último capítulo ha tenido un poco de todo, espero que les haya gustado esta historia que partió de una simple canción que mi amiga Séfiro tuvo a bien compartir un día conmigo. Ha sido un nuevo hijo graduado, lo que me llena de orgullo, ya que sé que gracias a estas historias un poco de los personajes que amó se han ido alojando en los corazones de ustedes que leen, intento siempre exponerles situaciones interesantes que mantengan la atención y que les dejen un poco de lo que todos llevamos por dentro, que son sentimientos y anhelos de encontrar felicidad y amor… difícil palabra, más aún llevarla a la practica, en ocasiones cosas mundanas y desagradables nos suceden, pero he encontrado un gran apoyo en muchas de ustedes y pues les agradezco infinitamente su permanencia a mi lado.**

**A mi querida Lorena LOM, que es una compañía silenciosa en FF, sin embargo una cotorra por msn… te quiero mucho Lore. A mi querida Tanuki, que la verdad no se por que te autonombraste así, pero da igual, besitos y gracias Sesshi por tu compañía constante, a Dita Chan, por su infaltable review que siempre me resulta muy objetivo e importante, a mi querida Keren, que es una fuente inagotable de optimismo y buenos deseos… gracias por leer… a Kagome 3000, querida mía siempre estas ahí esperando ansiosa… gracias, a ti Roxye, por tu apoyo y tu ayuda, a Karina, mi fiel seguidora como ella misma se denomina, a mi adorada Séfiro a quien debo la mayoría de mis traducciones… a Artemisa, que pensé en ti en gran parte de este capítulo, deseándote lo mejor para lo que viene… Lady Sakura, un cometa dentro de esta historia, que de todos modos agradezco, y a todas aquellas que se incorporaron a lo largo de la historia, a Saya, Lorena, Lady Indomitus, Isis, Fabisa, Jimena Chan, Clarice, Vane, Mary, Samantha, Erika, ****Saphir Neyraud****, Leydi, bonysha, akirana, Regin, ADARA-S, ****Rin-chan-K****, Yesmari… en fin a todas, muchas gracias…**

**Y las espero en la siguiente historia, _"La Danza de las Almas"_, espero entregarles más de lo que les agrada y que me acompañen… besitos…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Eh infinitas gracias al señor Pablo Neruda por su gran obra**


End file.
